Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7
by Devi77
Summary: Here's the continuation of Chronicles of the Order in which Sam is caught in the middle of the ongoing war between the Order of Letters and the Executive Division while making new discoveries in the long run...
1. A Simple Field Trip

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 1: A Simple Field Trip**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two weeks since the fall of the _Sol-2_ as life was back to normal for now. On a warm April day, I was busy tending to the laundry that was washing in the frontloaders that were in the room I was in at our castle on Drakonus. What I didn't expect was that Dvora was coming in here as she brought her own laundry to wash in which she put it into one of the toploaders that were near the bathroom. With two detergent pods placed into the load with a cap full of fabric softener, she started it up as she sat down in a chair while turning on the radio. The sound of K-pop filled the room as she was there to listen to it while I was busy writing in my journal so far, for I had to be up to date with what I went through right now.

"It's been a slow day right now," I heard her say as she opened up a can of soda.

"In the last two weeks, we were up to date in this moment, but the Executive Division is still at large right now," I said.

"Cass told me that Reiko's hair turned silver when we were up there in space shutting down the _Sol-2_ two weeks ago. Time flies when you're having fun, but we all have to return to work sooner or later."

"Even though Julilla is dead, there are others who will replace her in the Executive Division in which we can't let our guard down just yet."

"Mr. Sam!"

I saw Carly rushing into the laundry room as she was worried to the extreme. She was up to something as I also had to know what she wanted right now. Putting my journal down and getting up from my chair, I decided to listen to what Carly wanted to say as I couldn't ignore it right now.

"I found a room with a red rubber ball in it, but Dirk, Gyatso, and Kanna are gone!" she wailed.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"You gotta look, Mr. Sam! They could be lost if we don't find them!"

"Calm down, fusspot; we'll find them, alright? Besides, it's almost time for lunch and all of you need to eat."

I saw Carly run out of the laundry room as I followed her towards the room that had a red rubber ball in it. The room itself was different than the one in the castle back home as I closed the door behind us the moment we saw the ball glowed with such intensity. By the time it stopped, I opened up the door as I noticed the terrain to be different than what I once saw on Benezia at the time. It was different as I saw it to be devoid of life like the last one. When I stepped out of it with Carly in tow, we were searching far and wide for the other older children as we found them looking at the structure of rocks that stretched from below.

"It's a good thing that I found you," I said.

"We were supposed to go towards Kanto Village on Alecrast, ut we ended up here in this barren wasteland here," said Dirk.

"You could've taken me with you!" yelled Carly.

"You were helping Reiko at the time, Carly," said Kanna. "Besides, you're too little to be going off like this."

"I am _not!_ "

"You could've came with us earlier," said Gyatso.

"Dirk didn't want me to go anyway!

"That's enough," I said sternly. "The rest of you need to be aware of our surroundings because there's no food growing nor rain pouring. And another thing, we need to get back home before our lunch gets cold or else-" I began to sneeze as I felt the dry air touch at my nose. "I never sneezed before, but I can't let it get to me like that."

"Are you feeling okay, Sam?" asked Gyatso.

I continued to sneeze as I the snot ran dow my nose and hit the dry ground. I kept sneezing uncontrollably as the dry air was too much for me the moment I felt my eyes watering in which the tears from them fell onto the ground like the snot from earlier. Just as I was about to sneeze even further, I saw Gyatso get out a box of tissues from his bag as he gave a few to me the moment I blew my nose.

"You never sneezed before until now," he said.

"I never had any allergies, but this air is too dry and too much for me," I said.

"I just hope that nothing else bad ever happens..."

It wasn't long until the sound of thunder was heard as we noticed a simple raindrop falling onto the ground. What we didn't expect was that the simple raindrop was later accompanied by several more the moment it became a cloudburst on the sly. Carly wasn't too thrilled with the rain as she hid behind the long silver hair I displayed in which she didn't like getting wet while the other children were happy to see it coming down.

"It's raining everywhere," said Gyatso as he got out his umbrella.

"We could've brought some raincoats instead of wandering all over this dry wasteland," said Dirk.

"We need to take shelter," I said as I saw the rain pouring everywhere. "As soon as we reach a dry cave, the better we stay dry."

I led the children from the weather as I had to find shelter directly. Little did I know was that something grew from the snot on the ground as it came in the form of a rose bush that started from a seedling, for it symbolized a sign of growth in this barren wasteland of a planet so far…

* * *

Ryosuke was busy working as he returned from a conference on Sephos earlier. The outcome of our last battle two weeks ago became a cornerstone of talk all over the galaxy in which there was no end here soon enough. He had a gut feeling about the further attacks coming from the Executive Division as he also had his reasons to stand firm against their dangerous tactics as well. Just as he was about to return to his office, he saw Minara arriving as he was busy at work in which he had so much responsibilities to do, for he also had to atone for his behavior towards me as well.

"Looks like everything's business as usual here," he said.

"After the destruction of the _Sol-2_ , there's been a crisis within the Executive Division since Julilla's death," said Minara. "Recently, the Eichenberg twins have been running things, but it will all change the moment we see it fall."

"Earlier, there's been a resurgence of the Executive Division's malignant activities in which the White Lady, Sybil Bonnefoy, and the Farragut Clan are aware of their presence on the sly."

"And how does Sam see it?"

"It's been two weeks since that battle, but he's got so much to do right now when it comes to the balance of work and family."

It wasn't long until Dean arrived in which he had a rose in his hand. With the surge of strange things coming and going, all was well as the discovery of roses was an omen for the ages. Even Minara noticed the omen as it was something that was never there before until now, for he had to hear the details right now.

"Well, well; it seems that you're into gardening," said Ryosuke.

"There was a rosebush growing from a recently emptied trashcan not a while ago," said Dean.

"Roses don't grow quickly unless a hint of raw power is involved," said Minara.

"Speaking of which…; I know of this phenomenom before in which it occurred on Benezia when Sam threw a large baby fit that awakened the planet up to full from a deserted wasteland to a vibrant valley. It happened once before and it also happened again in which it's on a different one this time with a side order of Miracle-Gro to add onto it. I don't know what planet Sam is on now, but I know that he became a catalyst the moment he stepped into unknown terrain."

"That 'terrain' has a name," said Kazuo as he was walking on the front steps. "It is the third one in the central part of the Ashizoka System and it's none other than Erebor itself."

Everyone was stunned to hear this as the name of the planet was revealed in front of them. Still, it was a shock when the omen of roses ended up growing everywhere as everyone in the Order was busy gathering them up or turning them into potpourri on the sly. Dean knew of it to be an out of control omen as it was also something that needed to be controlled with, for this wasn't normal right now.

"Everything's coming up roses right now," he said.

"The gardeners are gonna have a field day about this…," said Minara.

"Sam's gonna know eventually, but his work is nothing more than sheer make-believe," said a Rendilian with red hair. "He killed our grandmother and that action is unforgivable."

"Minos Kratedes… From what we heard, you've been the black sheep of the family since that fateful day your parents and grandfather were killed. This time, you bear a grudge against Sam for Reina's death all over again in which she'll turn in her grave if she heard this."

Minos was someone who took the full brunt of the tragedy that killed his grandfather, parents, and uncle as he was still sorely grieving the loss of Reina. He never forgot about how she died as he also vowed to make my life miserable the moment he gets a chance, for his grudge was absolute and nothing could get in his way right now.

"How could you coddle that murderer after all that has happened?!" he yelled. "Have you no honor or dignity to avenge Reina?!"

"Reina was killed by the Black Dragon Guild, Minos," said Minara. "You can't just accuse Sam of being her killer the moment she stepped in and saved his life. He's been through enough already! There's no need to add more fuel to the fire!"

"Say what you want, but Reina _will_ be avenged! I will see to it that Sam's life will always be a living hell for his sins, make no mistake about _that!_ "

At that moment, Minos left as Dean and Minara were concerned about what could happen next. They were aware of the fiery member of the Kratedes Family as they also had to tell me about his intentions first, for they weren't good at all right now…

* * *

I stood in a cave with the children as we all saw the rain pour from outside. Even though we were on another of the planets in the central part of the Ashizoka System, we had to remain dry as the rain was causing one huge downpour from outside. When I noticed Carly run outside, she saw the rain pouring everywhere as she saw the water from it flowing towards a cliff in which she noticed the rocky bottom being covered by it. When I rushed outside to scoop her back in, I saw the rain filling up the bottom as it was starting to become an ocean. It was something that I never expected to see before as the once devoid Erebor was now becoming more livelier than ever the moment the rain continued to pour all over the place, for this was getting more interesting than what was perceived earlier.

"It's still raining out here, Mr. Sam!" I heard Carly yell as she was getting wet.

"Erebor's becoming more like Benezia when it comes to having rain all over," I said.

"Does Reiko know?"

"No, but she's probably worried about us right now..."

I gathered up Carly as we returned to the cave to get out of the rain. When we saw Dirk, Gyatso, and Kanna gathering up sticks, they put them in a circle as they also had a match and lighter fluid in which I took them and began to finish the campfire. With a flame blazing, we were warm as we were all huddling up together the moment we saw the sun go down in which it had been a few hours since we got here in the first place. All five of us were there in the cave as we stared at the downpour from outside in which we had to wait it out until the storm passed.

"I never saw such rain before, but it's fun to see it soak the planet," said Gyatso. "Earlier, it was all dry with nothing but rocks and withered sticks, but with the rain pouring, it's more fun to see it coming from the sky."

"Well, you better get used to it 'cause we're gonna be here for a while," said Dirk.

"I'm hungry," said Carly.

"I only packed some sandwiches for me, Dirk, and Gyatso," said Kanna.

I noticed a patch of watermelons growing quickly as they sprouted from inside the cave without warning. The sight of them was a godsend as I picked one of them the moment it was ripe in which I was ready to keep the kids fed for now. Spotting a smooth rock, I shattered the watermelon on it as it was in many pieces in which I noticed Carly running for it. Grabbing a piece, she began to munch on it as she was happy to eat something that came out of nowhere. Even the rest of the children went towards the watermelon pieces as they began to eat at it until they were full from it. Even I grabbed a piece of watermelon as I began to eat it until I heard footsteps approaching. When I ran out of the cave, I noticed Dvora running towards me as she was worried and angry at the same time, for she wasn't about to let me off the hook yet.

"It's about time that I found you here!" she yelled. "You had me worried!"

"Sorry about that, but I had to be with the children first," I said.

"Reiko is in the kitchen working her ass off into making dinner and you hang out here in this devoid terrain that just got watered down!"

"You got busted there," said Dirk.

"I know…, but it's time to get back before we all get in trouble," I said.

At that moment, we followed Dvora out of the cave as we went towards the door that I came out of in which we closed the door behind us. With the red rubber ball glowing in the room, it stopped as I opened up the door in which we were back home at the castle on Drakonus. By the time we all piled out into the hall, we went upstairs as we found our way into the kitchen in which we spotted Reiko cooking some dinner in the form of various dumplings and _budae-jjigae_. We were also in the nick of time for dinner as we smelled the food that was cooking in front of us until we saw Kazuo arriving just to ruin my whole day.

"You're needed, Sam," he said to me.

"Now's not the time, Kazuo," I said. "I just went through another room and into a world that no one knows about yet."

"We _all_ knew about it, even your brother, Sam. There's also a refugee crisis in which the people of Manners Point are without a home right now."

"We can move them to Benezia if we wanted."

"Benezia had a huge surge of plant life in which the refugees that were once moved to the Kingdom by the River are settled there, but those who lived in Manners Point are to be moved somewhere else."

"Benezia has plenty of soil that has been revitalized in which I even asked Shigeru to bring some of the refugees there to live in. There's even a city near the cave I spent the night in at the time in which there's been some work done with such humble progress. As for the planet that I visited, it has a name by the name of-"

"-Erebor? I saw the name of it on the planet chart earlier in which some roses grew from a budding omen in mind."

"Please, don't take Sammy right now, Uncle Kazuo," said Reiko as she was finishing up with the _budae-jjigae_ that was cooking on the stove. "He hasn't had his dinner yet, so I suggest that you be patient for now."

I was happy that Reiko put her foot down as she looked more radiant than ever the moment her hair turned silver like mine. She was also happy that I was safe the moment I had the older children home without further delay. By the time dinner was served, we all washed our hands as we went into the dining room and sat down to eat our food. We were eating together as a family as we also had the older twins in their high chairs making a mess out of themselves as usual, for we were there for a reason in this time of crisis during peaceful times. Still, we didn't focus on further dangers for now as we continued to eat our dinner until it was time for bed later on…

* * *

Minos was in his quarters as he was thinking about the grudge against me. He had seen too much for a while as he was staring at the window in which he saw the sun going down in the form of dusk. Fishing out a locket, he opened it up as he was looking at a picture of Reina and other members of her family in which he missed them terribly. He remembered the tragedy that killed his parents, grandfather, and uncle as he couldn't get it out of his head that easily. Just as he was about to throw something, he heard the door open as he saw another Rendilian with multicolored hair and blue eyes arriving as he was dressed in his Hunter Corps uniform. Even though he was related to Minos, he was considered to be a sharp man with a good heart as he was not about to let him fly off the deep end for now.

"You're here to bear a grudge against Sam, aren't you?" he said.

"He killed our grandmother, Gaius," said Minos as he was boiling with anger. "He deserves to rot in his own misery for that sin!"

"The Black Dragon Guild was the one who sent that assassin to do away with Sam, but our grandmother's sacrifice won't be in vain, either. You should be patient in this time of crisis or else we lose the war against the Executive Division."

"Were we all patient when Abaddon slaughtered my parents, grandfather, and uncle?! Your mother and our grandmother got all of us to safety, but our family was never the same fifty years ago!"

"I know of it very well, but you should also be aware of how the new god is faring with my sister and her husband, who are also members of the Medical Corps. I've known the new god's half-brother ever since he stuck to his medical books in which he graduated from the academy at a young age. You should be careful what you say or else you'll be angering the other gods with their own wrath. You can't let this continue or else that anger will consume you in a pit of hellfire and misery that can even rival that of Lucifer's cage."

"I hope that Sam goes back in it! His negligence caused our grandmother to die and he'll pay for it, mark my words!"

"Don't wish death on those who are related by blood and marriage in our family. If that ever happens, you will never reach the Grey Havens when you die in battle, for the gods will judge you for your angry actions. Wrath is a dangerous sin, cousin, for it will consume you entirely if you let it continue to fester. If you allow it to emerge, you will never fully heal from the tragedy that you suffered from. Our grandmother was a good woman who would put her family and her friends first over her own life, so I suggest that you be thankful that her sacrifice was a noble one."

When Minos saw Gaius leave his quarters, he didn't cause another outburst as he decided to go to bed for the night. Still, the tragic memories of losing some of his family members at the hands of Abaddon were still fresh in his mind as he could never get away from them, for this was something that was scarred on him for the rest of life so far…

* * *

I was busy in the kitchen washing the dishes after dinner as I was hard at work helping out with what was there. Even though I finished up, I had them dried and put away afterwards as I was most likely to be going upstairs into my room in which I saw Reiko bringing the older twins with her the moment we all went towards the elevator. Getting into it, we were going towards the floor where our room was as we were getting ready for bed after that. By the time it reached the floor, we stepped out of it as we went towards the bathroom and began to clean the twins the moment we took off their clothes and pull-ups while taking care of them in the wash basin.

"The two of you are really messy after you got that _budae-jjigae_ all over you," said Reiko as she was cleaning up Ghimru, who had food all over his face." You're also a very healthy one like your brother."

"Well, _this_ one's messy all over," I said as I was busy cleaning up Aora after what he went through.

"It's strange that the younger ones aren't ready to eat such food yet, but they will when they get the chance."

"As long as we take care of them, they'll be safe."

"Earlier, while you were looking for the other children, I fed the younger twins in which they have a bit of an appetite like you. Still, Zoran keeps suckling with all his might in which he'll end up being tall like you. Zia, on the other hand, is a girly-girl, but we could be proven wrong about that when we see her grow up."

"Reiko…, our children may be born into this world, but they will always be born with the original genetics that we have. We can't help it, but we also have our work cut out for us in the end."

"Sammy..."

"You can't just barge in there and snag Sam like that!"

I finished cleaning up Aora as I got him dried off and dressed in a clean pull-up and pajamas while getting out of the bathroom. What I didn't expect was that Kazuo was on the warpath as he was ready to pluck me from my home and onto the petri dish that the Medical Corps had in store for me. What I didn't expect was that Dvora was on his heels as she was not about to let Kazuo take me away right now, for I had one strange day after another these days.

"You are needed, _now!_ " I heard him say as I set Aora down on his feet. "You can't ignore a summons like that from the Medical Corps and it can't be put off forever."

"I won't be your guinea pig for tonight, Kazuo!" I yelled. "I've already had a rough day and I want to spend it with my family!"

"Ryosuke didn't ask for you to be at that summons, for I was the one who insisted on it."

"You wouldn't even dare to do so..."

"If you refuse a summons from the Medical Corps, then I'll file a complaint to the Review Board for your petty disobedience, is that clear to you?"

I had no other choice but to obey as I followed Kazuo the moment Reiko came out of the bathroom with Ghimru in tow. Even though the both of us had reached a divine status, we could never get past Kazuo and his stern demeanor in the Medical Corps as he was there to analyze me against my wishes, for this wasn't my day (or night) at all right now…

* * *

Ryosuke was getting ready to go to bed for the night as he also had so much to do in the morning so far. After lounging in the bathhouse earlier and dressed in his nightclothes, he was going to his room until he noticed Clement dressed up in a skirt that was above his knees while decked out in his Elven tunic. He never saw the disgraced Elf decked out in a skirt before as it was also something that was never seen like that until now, for there was something off about this.

"You've been in a skirt since the _Sol-2_ exploded two weeks ago," he said. "Perhaps you probably need a pair of high heels or stilettos to match it with."

"This is my punishment for my constant put-downs towards Reiko in which the gods grew angry with me," answered Clement. "Therefore, I'm cursed to wear this… _tiny mini-skirt!_ "

"Perhaps you need a purse to go with that skirt."

"I can't escape this punishment because of my fervent belief in the gods and what they would do after I was constantly telling Reiko to be silent."

"You shouldn't be an embarrassment to the Order right now. So far, the Executive Division has set up shop in Shion's part of the Ashizoka System in which she has filed a complaint against their invasion towards Stohess. For the record, we all need to be on board in which we can't just fritter our time away while dressing in a mini-skirt."

"You may go against it, but I can't get past the sin that I committed against Reiko. When her hair turned silver, she was more divine like a goddess in which she had an angelic aura over her."

"Reiko and her siblings are actually Nephilim from their mother's side in which their maternal grandfather is one of the Knights of Heaven. You should pay better attention to other omens in which they can't be ignored at present. We just had one growing all over the place the moment we brought some gardeners in to prune the walls from outside. As for the other things we have to worry about, the golden age is already well underway right now, for it is here to stay after all."

Clement saw Ryosuke go to his room for the night as he was stunned by his words of both inspiration and warning. When he walked towards the window, he saw another omen appear in the form of a bush that was burning in a circle of stones. It was a time of dread as the war against the Executive Division was heating up without mercy or delay right now…

* * *

I was laying down on an examination table in a different infirmary wing that was there on Drakonus, where our temporary home was at. I was also uncomfortable with what Kazuo was putting me through as he was scanning me against my wishes. The sight of my body structure was something that couldn't be ignored as I also had to be aware of what was going on so far, for this wasn't the first time that I got scanned and not the last, either.

"Your energy is off the scale, Sam," said Kazuo. "That raw power _isn't_ something that can be taken lightly in which the Executive Division is still going after you just to add to their own lust and greed."

"You got what you wanted, but can I go and get a bath before going to bed first?" I said as I was getting irritated. "You can't just keep me scanned forever and there's no way in hell that you're going to do that to me in the long run."

"I won't shirk my duty to keep you tethered to a typical body scan, but I also won't let you fly off the handle, either. After Julilla's death, the Executive Division has been taken over by the Eichenberg twins, Lorne and Liesel, in which they've made their mark that is similar to what happened on Claudius a few months ago. So far, Shion sent members of the Hunter Corps and Garrison Corps to keep the peace and cooperate with the Stohessian Army in which they have their hands full right now. The commander of that platoon, Gaius Sedonis, is the grandson of Reina and his mother, Lavinia, has now been confirmed Elder in order to succeed our fallen ally. Sadly, you're still being accused by one of Reina's grandchildren in her death over a month ago, but he has a short fuse after what he went through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Minos Kratedes is the youngest brother of Varro, Stavros, and Agrippa in which he was the most affected the moment he witnessed Abaddon kill his parents, uncle, and grandfather fifty years ago. Still, I fear that he would force you in a corner if you're not careful."

"I was afraid of that..."

It wasn't long until I heard footsteps approaching the moment I sat up and saw Dvora in here while wanting to have a bone to pick with Kazuo. She wanted to give him a piece of his mind as she wanted to get me out of this latest torture chamber of his. Still, I wanted to be with Reiko for the night as I was also getting fed up with Kazuo's constant testing results on me, for I wasn't about to let him get his way in the end so far.

"Ryosuke's pissed when he heard of your unauthorized experiments on Sam," said Dvora.

"It's mandatory because of the fact that his raw power is the main catalyst of it all in this galaxy," said Kazuo. "Such data about him should _never_ be ignored like that and if the Executive Division gets their hands on him, then it's game over."

"He's on his way right now, so you better fess up right away."

"You're bluffing, Dvora," I said as I was on my feet. "Ryosuke's gone to bed like the rest of us, but you have a point against Kazuo for keeping me in such a chamber of horrors like this."

"If you think this lab in the infirmary wing is bad, then try getting a good look at Lucifer's cage!" yelled Kazuo. "There's nothing in there but meathhooks and chains clamped to your body while you burn to a cinder on a daily basis in Hell!"

"I've dreamt of being in Lucifer's cage so much that I know how it goes every time." I was ready to go out the door as I wasn't looking back. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to take a bath and get ready for bed like the rest of us."

I was ready to leave until I spotted Anaira arriving just to detain me against my wishes. Like Kazuo, he was hell-bent on having me being used like a guinea pig as he was there stepping on my long silver hair just like his stern grandfather. I hated being detained by the Medical Corps as they were starting to get annoying to the teeth, for they were there for one reason or not.

"Going somewhere, Rapunzel?" said Anaira.

"It's you from that hospital, isn't it?"

"Your raw power is one hot commodity and-"

"You guys better let Sam go or else I'll tell Dean about this, you pervert," said Dvora. "It's almost ten in the evening and you still detain him like that?"

Kazuo and Anaira didn't say another word as I was let go and off into the hall. I was grateful that Dvora intervened at the last minute as I was on my way to the bathroom that had a bathtub in it the moment I closed the door behind me. Stripping off my clothes, I placed them into the hamper as I was in the nude while cleaning myself in the wash basin. I was happy to be cleaned as I later rinsed myself off and stepped into the tub the moment I turned on the hot water. I was glad to be lounging away in the bathtub as I saw the water fill up to the rim while I turned it off afterwards. The relief I had was more than enough to keep the stress at bay.

Even though I was relaxing in my bath, I heard the sound of a chain rattling as I was concerned about what was going on so far. By the time I tried to ignore it, I felt a chain being forced around my neck as I was struggling to breathe in which I used my raw power to break free from the one who had the chain in one's hands. Turning around, I saw a hallucination of Dean, but he wasn't the one I knew in which he wore a dark red flannel shirt while his eyes briefly flashed black. I got out of the tub as I put on a towel around my waist. I was scared to death as I saw my brother's darker form armed with a hammer in which he was ready to strike me until I tangled him up with my long silver hair.

"Real cute, Sammy," he said in a sadistic tone that worried me to the extreme. "You know that you can't get away from the Executive Division forever."

"You're my brother's past self in the form of a demon after you were killed by Metatron in the Elder Days," I said as I was shaking with fear. "You even had the Mark of Cain branded on you at the time when Crowley wanted Abaddon out of the way at the time, only to hang with him on a road trip that featured stale beer and bad karaoke..."

"Excellent deduction, but you won't last long until I up and _kill_ you. And by the way, sweet cheeks, the name's Demon Dean and don't you forget it!"

I saw the door open up as I saw Dean rush in the moment he touched at the jeweled sigil on my forehead in order to make his demonic id disappear for the time being. He saw me to be a nervous wreck as I drained the water from the bathtum and got up from my feet while putting on a robe. It was a new form of hell for me as I was concerned about the presence of Demon Dean after what I went through so far, for I had to be aware of what I had to face soon enough.

"It's about frickin' time that I canceled that asshat id from your consciousness," I heard Dean say as he was not about to let me out of his sight. "You can't just brush it off like you're fine 'cause my own id is far worse than Soulless Sam."

"You knew of this?" I asked.

"I looked up in the archives in which my past self was brought back to life due to the Mark of Cain's influence. It's kind of scary to look up, but I also delved into some of the _Supernatural_ books in which one of them detailed how my past self went on a frickin' rampage in the bunker and that was in chapter twenty-seven of _Soul Survivor._ "

"I'm glad that you're here, but your timing is gad." I went towards a changing screen as I got on my underwear and nightclothes for the night. "Kazuo was having a field day into scanning me for no reason."

"About that… Earlier, Kazuo just filed a complaint against you in which you refused to obey a summons from the Medical Corps like the rest of us."

"He was starting it, Dean. I decided to finish it when I came in here to get cleaned up and the best part is that I didn't use the shower this time because you might end up flushing the toilet on me."

"That's what I'm there for."

"Dean, why do you do those awful things to me?"

"It's 'cause I'm an awesome brother..." He sees me in my nightclothes as I was going towards the sink to brush my teeth. "After this, you're gonna have one hell of a complaint coming from Kazuo and he does more than just stare you down with his stern demeanor. He goes for either the throat or testicles when it comes to jabs and insults."

"I had a feeling that he would resort to such torture on me..."

I started to brush my teeth as I later rinsed them off and put away my toothbrush and toothpaste and followed Dean out of the bathroom. Still, I didn't worry too much as I also had my reasons to stay on my toes, but not now…

* * *

The next morning, Kazuo was on the warpath as he entered into my room in which I wasn't there to sleep in it. What he didn't expect was that the bed was made as he left the room and noticed me out in the open with the laundry that was collected in a wheeled basket. I was in the doghouse as I turned around and saw Kazuo with yet another stern look on his face, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook anytime soon.

"You can't just up and leave like that, Sam," he said to me.

"Dean said that you filed a complaint against me," I said.

"You're a special case for a reason in which your raw power needs to be analyzed. I know that you don't want to be the Medical Corps' special guinea pig, but I won't let you wander around without proper supervision."

"Once again, I have the eyes of helicopter parenting all over me in which you refuse to leave me alone after being scanned for possible ailments."

"The children in your care told me about how you were sneezing on Erebor in which the air on that planet was once dry. The snot from your nose and the watery tears from your eyes were the catalyst of bringing the planet to life with the typical vegetation that was there."

"I had a bit of an allergy with the air and that was all."

"That's _not_ what your sinuses tell me. You may be on the verge of being a new god, but that doesn't mean that you're not on the cusp of developing a seasonal allergy."

"I was afraid of that..."

I started to sneeze further as I even felt the itching sensation that came along with what I was suffering from. The sneezing got worse until I saw Kazuo get out a pill and placed it into my hand in which I shoved it into my mouth while I went to the bathroom to cup some water from the sink to wash it down with. I was relieved that the pill did some good as I saw Kazuo still staring at me with his usual stern demeanor, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook after all that has happened on the sly.

"I told you that you were developing a seasonal allergy," he said.

"Whatever I took, it did some work on keeping the sneezing at bay," I said.

"The pill you took is known as Loratadine, which is an ancient drug that even went by the conventional pharmaceutical name of Claritin. It'll help you, but the side effect you will suffer from is that from insomnia, so I suggest that you be careful when taking another pill like that one."

"I'll try and remember that one..."

I was ready to get the laundry done as I was on my way towards the place with all the washers and dryers. What I didn't expect was that the children were there as they were playing around with the radio while feasting on watermelon for the day. Even Reiko was there with the four younger children as she was busy nursing Zoran, who was chugging away while Zia was being held by Dirk. It was an awkward day as I also had to deal with my family, for we were all together so far.

"Good morning, Sammy," said Reiko.

"It seems that you're stuck in the laundry room," I said.

"The children told me how you kept sneezing, but at least that Kazuo gave you some medicine for it. Such terrible sneezing fits can be troubling if the air is bad with some of the pollen and ragweed that appear."

"It's true," said Gyatso as he was playing with his Superman toy. "You kept sneezing when the dry air hit your nose."

"We went there again, but this time, there's more vegetation that's growing like weeds," said Dirk as he had Zia in his lap. "Erebor is huge, Sam! There will be plenty the moment we all get to see it again. Hell, there could be more watermelons growing and that can make Carly very happy."

"I see what you mean, but that planet you went to has more life than what we can see now," I said as I began to stuff some of the laundry in the frontloaders. "It's strange that it's all there, but we should also be aware of what would happen next in the future."

I was happy to hear more of the new discovery as I was also thankful that the dry air on Erebor has subsided for now. As for our future adventures, we had to tread carefully as the time to stop the Executive Division in the Second Galvanic Uprising was ongoing, for they were still waiting in the wings in this time of crisis…

* * *

Ryosuke was up and alert as he was on hand into overseeing the daily duties in the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus. Even thouth he was about to get started on a daily briefing, he had so much to do as this was a very long day indeed. To his shock, he saw a white crow perched onto a lamp post as it was cawing loudly. He hated the presence of white crows as they were nothing more than bad omens who caused chaos on the sly. Just as the bird continued to caw more, a shot rang out as it killed the white crow the moment it fell towards the bottom in which Ryosuke spotted Gaius standing with his gun in his hand, for he hated those bad omens like the rest of us.

"I really hate those things," he said as he put away his gun.

"On Earendil, it's a sin to kill a white crow," said Ryosuke.

"Well, those things are nothing but trouble. They rain on your parade by cawing their beaks off, but I'm gonna be the one who will end them if they cause more crap on the sly."

"A white crow may be a harbinger of doom, but it can also be a symbol of good luck as well. You should pay more attention to your family's lore instead of shooting it."

"I have paid more attention to the lore all over the place, but a white crow will always be a pest. They're better off dead and that's the way it stays. We've already got too much on our plates, so I suggest that we pop a cap into the Executive Division."

Ryosuke saw another white crow fly towards a tree branch as it was crowing loudly due to its ominous presence all over the place. Still, there was the ongoing war between the Order and the Executive Division as the time to defend the galaxy was the beginning of what was yet to come so far...

 **To be continued...**


	2. A Shortcut to Matsutake Mushrooms

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 2: A Shortcut to Matsutake Mushrooms**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was busy working outside as I was putting up the blankets on the clothesline on a warm day in which I was doing my daily chores. With April almost over, I was dreading my birthday as I was also working non-stop in my duties as Elder of the Order and for my family as well. With the clothesline full up to capacity, I returned to the main house of the castle as I noticed the children packed up with their backpacks and such in which the older twins are there with them. Still, I had to stick with them as I couldn't let them out of my sight right now, for the had to have an adult with them nonetheless.

"You're all set up to go somewhere, aren't you?" I said.

"We're going over to the cave on Erebor," said Dirk. "It's the weekend and we can't just sit around the castle up to our gills forever."

"We're taking Aora and Ghimru with us so Reiko can have more time with Zia and Zoran," said Kanna. "They might not be older, but they're gonna need some nature to walk on."

"We're going all the way to Erebor," said Carly. "It's a great time to go camping anyway."

"Don't forget Superman," said Gyatso as he had his toy in his hand.

And so, I led the way as we all went downstairs to where the spare room with the red rubber ball was. Closing the door behind us, we saw the ball glow as we were on an adventure of our lives in which we were off to go camping, for it was something that we were doing right now…

* * *

Reiko was in the nursery with the younger twins as she was putting them to bed after their lunch feeding in the form of her breastmilk. Even though the other children were taking the older twins with them, she was also hoping that I would be there as she was happy that there wasn't too much there so far. Even though she was there with some quiet, she was also wanting to be eager to have some livelier moment as she didn't want to leave the nursery right now. While she was looking after the twins in their bassinets, she turned around and saw Dvora rushing in as she was looking for me all over, for it was her job to look after me anyway.

"Reiko, we've got a problem," she said.

"Did Sammy go off alone again?" she asked.

"He left with the blankets on the line, but he's nowhere to be found."

"I see… Still, Sammy has a lot of responsibilities like the rest of us, but he can't just be confined forever."

"Dean told me that Sam must be protected at all times or else the Executive Division will find him without warning."

Reiko walked towards the window as she saw a flurry or rose petals flying in the sky. She never saw anything like it before as she had a gut feeling that I would be there with the children. Even Dvora saw the rose petals in a plethora of red, pink, and white as they were flying everywhere in the sky while walking towards the open window. She never expected to see anything like it before until she felt a pair of hands touching her breasts the moment she saw Anaira jumping inside.

"I just felt a nice pair of melons right now," he said.

"Anaira, you pervert!" yelled Dvora as she was ready to punch him.

"Shh! The babies are asleep," said Reiko cautiously. "We should leave the nursery for a little bit."

"She's right about that one," said Anaira as he was blushing.

At that moment, Reiko led Dvora and Anaira out of the nursery as they were on their way into a different room where it had a table and plenty of cushions. Still, my stalwart and stubborn bodyguard refused to listen to reason, but she was also sidelined with dealing with Anaira on the sly in which she could never get past him for such a reason like that. Even though she loathed the fact that he kept staring at her large breasts, she could never get away from a High Elf like that as she noticed him blushing with such intensity.

"So, you blush 'cause you notice me with a set of jugs, don't you, you white-haired pervert?!" she yelled. "Well, I'm not about to get hitched just yet because Sam's my responsibility right now and no one can steer me away from it."

"C'mon, Dvora," said Anaira. "Don't take it that way, alright?"

"Ever since we met in that hospital, you keep ogling at me, but I suggest that you find a skinnier girl to stare at!"

"Are you flapping kidding me? You got the curves and the jugs that make you stand out with that 'va-va-va-voom' vibe."

"Well, that 'va-va-va-voom' vibe will never be for me anyway."

"Actually, it is," said Reiko as she smiled in which she fished out an envelope from her pocket. "The Rakuen Priesthood has a way of bringing two chosen people together and they are aware of their great selection."

Reiko opened up the envelope as she fished out a letter that the Rakuen Priesthood sent earlier. When Dvora and Anaira saw the selection for marriage in front of them, their names stood out as they were now betrothed for a good reason. In a swift turn of events, Reiko had put her foot down into getting both Dvora and Anaira together in the first place as she wasn't about to let the go apart quietly.

"Son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Dvora as she was fuming with anger.

"Don't look at me; I wasn't the one who concocted up our mutual attraction to one another," said Anaira sheepishly. "Perhaps I should take a better look at that bosom of yours again!"

"You wouldn't dare to touch at me, Anaira!" Dvora was ready to slug him as he was shaking in his shoes. "Even though you stare at a girl, but have you gotten your ass kicked by one?!"

"Punch him, and there will be consequences, Dvora!"

Kazuo was standing in front of the door as he wasn't about to let his grandson get beaten to a pulp at Dvora's whim. He wasn't too thrilled with the decision that the Rakuen Priesthood made in their arrangement with Dvora and Anaira as he would stop at nothing to pull them and later keep them apart if necessary. The fact that Dvora was chosen to marry his grandson was unnerving for him as he wasn't about to throw in the towel into seeing them married off to one another, for he was ready to break them up from that fiasco in the making.

"This arrangement is a travesty!" he yelled.

"Don't blame _us_ , blame the asshats who started this up in the first place!" yelled Dvora.

"Anaira is forbidden to marry in which he has a duty to be celibate _without_ the prospect of marriage!"

"I haven't gotten a chance to date a girl ever since I went to med school, but I never got laid in my life," he said as he was under the microscope of Kazuo's anger. "Look, I'm a virgin, but I also want to get deflowered by a hot chick in marriage without your meddling."

"The Rakuen Priesthood has no business into dealing with matters with my family!"

"Well, you didn't say anything about Uncle Ippei, did you?"

"Ever since your parents died, I forbade you and your siblings to marry anyone because of the fact that you'll end up dead like them. Even your cousins from my side are forced to be celibate in which we can't let our feelings get the better of us."

"You can't break us up, Kazuo." said Dvora.

"The Rakuen Priesthood made a mistake when they brought you two together and I'm gonna be the one who will _keep_ you apart! There's something wrong here and I'm ready to fix it!"

Kazuo left the hall as he had Anaira in tow in which he would stop at nothing to keep his grandson celibate. When they went towards the elevator, they saw Marthona and another Elf coming out of there as they were ready to confront Kazuo in which they weren't about to let him off the hook yet. The High Elf, on the other hand, was an elegant woman as she was dresed in a beautiful purple kimono with a matching pair of purple eyes and dark blue hair that was long. It was a sight to be put there as Kazuo was in the doghouse due to his constant judgment against the Rakuen Priesthood. It wasn't long until Marthona rushed towards him as she kicked him in the crotch in which she got out her sword to attack him with, for her fury was absolute in this strange turn of events. Even Anaira was stunned to see the Lethal Virgin here as he was covering his own crotch out of embarrassment.

"How dare you try to separate the betrothed like that?!" she yelled. "Your actions have crossed the line already in which the Reverend Father and Mother Superior will be ready to file a complaint against you! You can even lose your license as a soldier of the Order and honor as well for your insolence!"

"Your crackpots have made a mistake into arranging a marriage between Anaira and that Draaza woman in front of him!" yelled Kazuo as he was reeling from the kick in his crotch. "I won't give away my grandson like that!"

"Your petty little angels aren't here to bail your ass out this time because of the fact that I'm gonna be the one who will give you the pain of your life for your insolence!"

"Marthona, don't be vulgar," said the Elf woman.

"He was the one who started it, Meizo! I'm gonna be the one who will finish it!"

Marthona was ready to strike Kazuo again until she was blocked by Iriniel, who appeared out of nowhere. Even though he was an angel and a Knight of Heaven, he wasn't about to let the Lethal Virgin fly off the handle as he was there to make a statement.

"That's enough," he said.

"He threatened to break up the arrangement between his grandson and his betrothed!" yelled Marthona. "His actions are unforgivable and he'll pay for this insolence!"

"Say what you want, but Kazuo is a prophet of the Lord, end of story. He may act stern, but he should also respect the decision that you Rakuen people bring out in the end."

Meizo walked towards Kazuo as she helped him up to his feet in which she wasn't about to let him fly off the handle too much. Still, he was in the doghouse as he was surrounded by humiliation in his error, for he wasn't about to get away that easily.

"You're doing it again, Kazuo," said Meizo. "You let your personal feelings get the better of you and another thing, I'm proud of Anaira getting engaged and you should do the same."

"I'm against this marriage, Meizo," he said sternly. "Remember Takeo? He was our son who married a Terran woman from the _Shirokami_ tribe and had four children, only to see them get killed by enemy forces who had a dispute in that territory they were in."

"Our son and daughter-in-law are gone, but their children still live. They have seen battle, but they should also cement their future legacy throughout the cosmos as well."

"If I'm under scrutiny, then I should wear a padded jock strap before the wedding," said Anaira.

"You never lost your sense of humor, Anaira, for your future bride will always be with you till the bitter end."

"There will be no wedding between our grandson and Dvora Trelundar, mark my words!" yelled Kazuo. "I will stop it just to keep him celibate after Takeo's death!"

"That's enough!"

It wasn't long until Reiko rushed out into the hall as she was ready to confront the bickering between Kazuo and those in front of him. She was more than happy to see Anaira and Dvora together, but she wasn't about to let Kazuo get away with his attempt to break up the chosen union between the two, for she was there to make a statement.

"You can't separate them Uncle! It's not right!" she cried. "You may not know of this, but Dvora and Anaira are more than worthy to be together!"

"This union is a sham!" yelled Kazuo. "I won't let Anaira be swayed easily like what happened to Takeo! He lost his life after that when he left a legacy behind! After that, I decreed that no other family member in my branch will be swayed to marry, for celibacy is key to our purpose in the Order of Letters!"

"Times have changed, Kazuo," said Meizo. "You may keep our grandchildren celibate, but your future legacy is dying! Your brother's legacy continued in the form of his grandchildren and great-grandchildren, but you refuse to accept that change in which Dvora will soon claim Anaira so far."

"Dvora is related to both the Elkins Clan _and_ the Winchesters! We've already have _one_ who married into my brother's ranks, but it won't happen with-"

"You shouldn't be acting like a pessimist, Uncle," said Reiko. "I am grateful that Anaira is ready to marry Dvora and so should you. I say to you now that if you don't change your feelings about their chosen union, then I will have no other choice but to revoke your position in the Medical Corps."

"Fine…, I'll play it _your_ way for now..."

"She means it, Kazuo," said Iriniel cautiously. "That little lady now comes in the form of a respected goddess who is married to the new god. If he came here right now, he would do more than just jab you with his quips. As for this union between your grandson and Dvora, it's a future concept, but you can't fight it. This isn't the average 'us against the world' mentality anymore. This is real and it's happening whether you like it or not."

Kazuo walked out towards the elevator as he was leaving in defeat. Even though he was wanting to stop it, he was also not swaying from his stance so easily as he remembered a forgotten tragedy that was long dormant in his mind until now. He remembered that awful day when he lost his son and daughter-in-law in which their passing made Anaira and his siblings orphans. When the elevator reached down, he stepped out of it as he found a note on the ground as he opened it up to reveal a message of warning. He saw the words, "Don't tread in the way of the chosen," written in black ink as he was willing to give Anaira's betrothal a try, but for how long?…

* * *

I led the way into the same field on Erebor as we were walking on tome soft grass for once. Everything changed all over the planet as we noticed a pathway that led towards a stream. Following it, we found ourselves near the stream as we noticed some mushrooms that grew swiftly, but surely. I knew of them to be a familiar edible fungus as it was also an ancient one that was thought to be eaten to extinction until now, for this was a first here on Erebor.

"Those are some weird looking 'shrooms there," said Dirk as he picked one. "Some of them look like penises."

"They look vulgar," said Gyatso.

"Those mushrooms are called _matsutake_ ," I said. "Normally, they are known to be grown all over Earth, but when all of humanity left with their things, they even took a few _matsutake_ mushrooms with them to grow and sell. For centuries, this edible fungus is mainly used in traditional Japanese cuisine and other things. It was a hot commodity until it was overharvested to extinction until today."

"I wanna try a mushroom, Mr. Sam!" yelled Carly as she picked one. "It's a good thing that we brought a cooler with us because we got some raw meat to take with us."

"You should let me take care of the cooking, fusspot. Therefore, hows the prospect of roasted meat with mushrooms sound to you?"

I searched for a clear patch for a campfire as I found one by the stream. With some rocks gathered to make a circle, I gathered up some withered sticks as I put them into it. By the time I got out the lighter fluid, I poured a little as I got a match, struck it, and threw it onto the sticks the moment they were set ablaze. The campfire was an easy start as I saw Kanna get out a roasting pan for what she stored in the cooler. Opening it up, she got out a nice beef roast as she set it down on a smooth rock while she got out a bar of soap to wash her hands in the stream. By the time she was finished, she took the beef roast from the wrap as she placed it into the roasting pan. I also helped after I washed my hands in the stream as I picked some of the _matsutake_ mushrooms and later washed them off the moment I got out a small knife to cut them into pieces while scattering them around the beef roast. With some seasonings packed earlier, I put them on the roast and mushroom as I used my raw power to turn the campfire into a roasting oven. Putting our dinner in, I was ready to wait for it as I noticed the children stare at the bumper crop of what we discovered, for it was something that came from the ashes so far.

"There's a whole lot of mushrooms here," said Kanna.

" _Matsutake_ mushrooms were very expensive back then, but this bumper crop is out of the ordinary indeed," I said.

"What about the tangled truffle roots that grew all over my room in that house on Essos?" said Carly as she pulled up one of the mushrooms. "They grew like crazy when we sold some on the spot."

"It seems that my raw power has its perks, fusspot, but there are times that I can't control what I grow for some odd reason"

"HELP!"

A sound in the distance was heard as I had a gut feeling that we weren't alone. Even Dirk heard it as he was also willing to come along with me to help find who is there. The both of us had to be aware of the cry for help as we were in a bit of a pickle in which I had to hold Dirk back for some odd reason due to his responsibilities here at camp with the other children.

"The person in need is here somewhere," I said.

"I'm coming with you," said Dirk."

"No, you need to look after the other children here."

"I'm old enough, Sam! I turned thirteen and on the verge of manhood, but you can't go there alone while looking for whoever's in need of our help."

"I'll look after the camp and our dinner," said Kanna.

"Kanna..."

"You and Sam better get a move on and find whoever's down there. It's what we do sometimes, don't we?"

I reluctantly agreed to take Dirk along as we traced the cry for help to a path that led downward to a cliff below. To our shock, we saw a familiar face hanging onto the cliff side as she was scared to death from falling to her death. It was Sachiko as she was in dire need of our help. I had a gut feeling that something was wrong as I used my long hair as a rope for climbing, for I didn't want anything bad to happen to a fledgeling member of the Judah Initiave.

"I don't wanna die down here!" she cried as she was about to fall.

"Grab onto my hair!" I yelled. "The sooner you hold onto it, the better."

Sachiko grabbed at my long hair as she climbed up to where we were in which she spotted me with the same long hair, but it was silver all over. Even Dirk was eager to see her again as he was blushing with embarrassment, for it was a long time since he last saw her during the battle to protect Kanto village last year.

"It's been a long time since we parted ways," he said.

"I had business with the Judah Initiative just like you with the Order," said Sachiko.

"Where's your Golem? You're supposed to take charge and lug him around, aren't you?"

"My brother took the Golem's scroll away from me after we saved Kanto Village from the Nazgul attacks and Reinhardt Toller's forces. He said that women are forbidden to use the Golem and he had no other choice but to dissolve him and seal the scroll away."

"That asshat! Your brother had no right to do that! If you hadn't taken charge of that clay powerhouse, we wouldn't be here by now!"

"Why, Suzaku? Why did you take the Golem's scroll away from me?"

We saw Sachiko buckle on her knees as she sobbed loudly. I never saw such anguish before as the faithful member of the Judah Initiative lost what was given to her the most: her precious Golem. I was also not too happy with the terrible outcome as I also felt concerned about her well-being in which she was very distraught. The loss of her Golem was more than enough to bear as she was also without any form of hope whatsoever. The Golem was her protector, but Sachiko's loss was more than what was anticipated as she was heartbroken to the extreme, for being alone and defenseless was something that one shouldn't live with right now.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sachiko," I said.

"Having a Golem with me is what was handed down from my ancestors from the Bass Family," she said. "If Suzaku hadn't taken the scroll away from me, I would be protected. I'm so sorry, Golem..."

"Who is this Suzaku?"

"He's my brother and is a part of the Alecrian Army. He became jealous of me when I acquired the Golem from my grandmother. When he said that women are forbidden to tame the Golem, I saw him take the scroll from his mouth and he fled with it just to destroy the legacy that the Bass Family had for generations."

"He's making a mistake. Your brother is misguided by his own jealousy and wrath towards you and it needs to end. If we find the scroll, then we'll bring it back to you in which you are needed to tame the Golem just like what your ancestor did in the Elder Days."

"If we manage to get it back, then we'll make your brother chew on his words," said Dirk hopefully. "I'm not promising anything, but let's hope that we get that scroll so we can bring back that powerhouse."

Sachiko was happy to hear Dirk's words as she followed us back to the camp in which I noticed Aora playing with something that was never there before. Sachiko recognized it right away as she took it away from him in which he started throwing a tantrum. Even Gyatso was concerned as he got out something else that looked like a satin ribbon as he gave it to Aora in which he began to chew on it instead of the scroll. Unrolling the scroll, Sachiko saw it to be intact as she saw her own name on it in _kanji_ while the names of her ancestors were written entirely in Hebrew.

"I thought that Suzaku was going to destroy it," she said.

"At least it didn't turn entirely into a teething ring," said Dirk.

"What is that?" asked Gyatso out of curiosity.

"It's a scroll that has been handed down to members of the Bass Family since World War II when Isaac Bass used the Golem to destroy an entire Nazi base without stopping," said Sachiko. "For generations, this scroll is passed down to the one who is worthy to tame the Golem in which it has also been a legacy in the Judah Initiative as well."

"It's strange that a dinky thingy that Aora chewed on it all the way, but the scroll is an heirloom like any other antique."

Sachiko sat down near the campfire as she was looking at the scroll that was once taken away from her. She was happy to have it again as she vowed to keep it with her until the next member of her family is worthy of it. With the rest of us in the Order of Letters, Sachiko was part of the Judah Initiative as she also vowed to find and recreate her Golem if need be…

* * *

Reiko was busy tending to the younger twins in the nursery as she looked at the clock on the wall. With the time reaching closer to nine, she was starting to worry as she put the sleeping twins to bed and went towards the window. What she didn't expect was that a ship was approaching in which it was from far away itself. When she saw it land in a clearing, she saw a group of Draaza come out of there as they were approaching the castle. The leader of the group was none other than a Draaza man in his Patriarch stage as he was eager to have a talk with the Destiny of Worlds come to pass, for he was most likely to be aiding us against our enemies who sold their souls to the Executive Division. When Reiko left the nursery after putting the twins to bed, she went towards the elevator as she took it down to the main floor. By the time it reached it, she stepped out into the main hall to see the group of Draaza standing in front of her as the leader in his Patriarch stage was there to greet her, for he also wanted to have an audience with me as well.

"It's been said that the Mother of Destiny is here, but the new god is there on Erebor," he said.

"My husband's not here right now," said Reiko. "He's taking the children on a camping trip, but it's late and hasn't gotten back yet. I'm beginning to worry about them on that strange planet they visited while travelling from the room with the red rubber ball."

"'Red rubber ball?' Those rooms that have them are known as travelling portals in which the balls act as receptors to one's thoughts on where to travel next. Those things are very convenient at times in which we once used them from time to time to travel in secret to Earth and back. Sadly, it's nothing more than a wasteland after the effects of corruption, greed, and climate change denial that caused most of the human population to pack up their belongings and depart for the stars. They were so popular to use that we didn't have to travel in spaceships all the live long. For the record, my name's Izunia Mavalia and I'm the inventor of those things."

Reiko was stunned to see the Draaza man in all his glory as he was a very eccentric one in his Patriarch stage. Decked out with a silver comb and piercing blue eyes, he was also dressed in his traditional clothing, but he had all sorts of patches and buttons on his jacket with oodles of pop culture written all over them. Still, he was there for a reason as his purpose as a Patriarch was to offer guidance in this time of crisis in which he was also close friends with some of the higher-ups in the Order indeed.

"It seems that you got yourself in a bit of a pickle after all," he said.

"It somewhat quieted down after I gave Uncle Kazuo an ultimatum earlier," said Reiko.

"Kazuo may be stubborn, but losing Takeo was very hard for him to bear. His reason to force his grandchildren to remain celibate for their rest of their days is also taking a toll on their social lives in which he forbids them to marry. Even his other son, Shichiji, refused to talk to him after that order that forbade future legacies from forming, but he's a bit of a rebel living and managing a farm and ranch on Essos."

"He lives on Essos?"

"He's been living there in the town of Four Corners, but his ranch is next door to an orphanage for those who have no parents or family to call their own. Still, he's a rebel with a cause in which he's even married and had some kids of his own, but they haven't gotten a chance to get hitched as well."

"You shouldn't pry into the affairs of other families, Izunia," said Kazuo as he arrived in the hallway.

"I heard that you still keep your grandkids celibate, but they can't be vestal virgins forever."

Kazuo was still reeling from the humiliation he endured as he wasn't too happy with the decision of Anaira planning to marry Dvora. Even though he was adamant, he couldn't bring himself to accept the prospect of change lightly in which he was eager to keep his grandson and Dvora apart, regardless of what the consequences could be in the end.

"You have some nerve coming here," he said.

"I would've came to the Order's main headquarters on this place instead of what was left of the one on Alecrast, but it's been on lockdown after the _Sol-2_ bit the dust," said Izunia.

"If you're here on business to pry into my affiars, then you're mistaken."

"You're still pissed about Anaira's engagement to that Draaza woman from the Trelundar family, who are related to the Elkins Clan with a side order of Winchester blood due to Danae's lineage, the Matriarch rest and have mercy on her soul."

"I won't accept this agreement, no matter what you tell me. It's been that way since Takeo was killed, but celibacy trumps the prospect of marriage."

"Anaira's no slouch into his work as a field medic and freelance hunter, but his future main squeeze will end up getting much worse if she doesn't…, you know…, get it on in the bedroom?"

"They will do no such thing!"

"I know for a fact that if one of my kind, whether he or she is fully equipped into the Matron or Patron stage, they have no other choice but to score it with their mate or else they will turn into a raging mess that gets out of control really quick and it makes the Vulcan mating ritual of Pon Farr look like a Victorian way to avert sexual behavior."

"Anaira's young, but assertive in which he can't mate with Dvora Trelundar or any other female bachelorette he tries to come across. It's been that way since his parents were killed many years ago."

"So? We have plenty of things to deal with, but we can't just go without sexual pleasure or companionship. We humanoids are very social creatures, but suppressing such desires would make us all into frigid people with electric clamps on our ding-dongs."

"Say what you want, but my edict trumps those who are trying to go against the status quo. And another thing, my grandchildren will always remain celibate for their remainder of their days and I will always force them to do so."

"If you continue to bar your grandchildren from marrying and continuing on your legacy as part of the Mitani Clan, then the gods will unleash their wrath upon you and it's far worse than receiving the Brandings of God as punishment for your insolence. You can't fight the future that's put in stone, for it will always be beneficial to you in the end."

Kazuo was outgunned again as he was still reeling from the decision to have Anaira marry Dvora on the spot. Still, he was on the cusp of humiliation as he was also uncomfortable with blessing such a union between one of his son's kin to a Draaza woman who is known to be my bodyguard. Storming off, he rushed downstairs to where the lower levels were in which he found the room with the red rubber ball in it. Once he entered and closed the door behind them, he saw the ball glowing as it transported him into the unknown. Opening up the door, he found himself in Erebor as he saw the night sky sparkling with stars complete with a cluster of light matter that was similar to the Northern Lights pattern on Earth. At first, he thought that it would be a barren and desolate world as he also saw a trail of matsutake mushrooms on the ground in which he followed it to where it would lead to, for he was out of his comfort zone in the long run…

* * *

I was busy with our dinner over the campfire that was started as I gave the children their fill of it. The smell of beef with mushrooms was a godsend as we all ate our fill of it in which we couldn't get enough of it. With night settling in, we looked at the stars as we were also seeing the light patterns that streamed with them like colorful ribbons. It was a beautivul sight as we were most likely to be bedding down for the night soon, for we would soon return home and tell Reiko all about it. By the time we finished up our dinner, I was gathering up our dirty dishes that we took with us as I was on my way towards the stream until I noticed something that was forming near the stream for some odd reason. The rock formation began to form into a huge tower as it was also becoming a liveable palace in which I saw it to be more elegant than any other that I've ever seen before. Still, I had my raw power to thank into jumpstarting Erebor to growing things, but my night outdoors was starting to get ruined once again.

I saw a drop of rain fall as a few more began to shower the ground. Even the children noticed it as Dirk grabbed the roasting pan, filled it up with water, and put out the campfire with it. Gathering up the rest of our things, we rushed inside of the newfoud tower to get out of the rain as we saw it pouring down in bunches. The inside of the tower was dry as it was also empty and decorated with a cluster of wood, stone, mortar, and obsidian. The main hall of it was dry, but feasible as we all went towards one of the lounge rooms to sit down, for we stared at the rain that drenched the night sky already.

"That stupid rain!" yelled Carly. "I wish that it didn't come down at all!"

"Wish all you want, but you can't get rid of the rain, fusspot," I said.

"At least we had a great campfire before the rain fell," said Kanna.

"Are there any rooms here to spend the night in?" asked Dirk.

"We'll find room, but we can manage until morning," I said.

I began to scope out the rest of the tower as I noticed an elevator that was there in front of me. Pressing the button to go up, I saw the doors open as I went up inside and went towards one of the floors. By the time the elevator reached it, I stepped out of there as I decided to inspect the halls of the floor I was in as I noticed a bathroom that was similar to the one that I often frequented in the castle on Alecrast, but different. I never expected to see anything like it before as I decided to inspect the sink in which the water turned on briefly until I turned off the faucet. I was in luck as my imagination with the blending of my raw power made something more feasible for us instead of being out in the rain. Leaving the bathroom, I saw the elevator doors open as I noticed Dirk and Gyatso rush out of there with the older twins in tow.

"We knew where you are, Sam," said Dirk.

"You had to come here, didn't you?" I said.

"We were looking into the kitchen and we just got done washing the dishes," said Gyatso. "Luckily, we brought some dish soap to wash them up before we went to find you."

"We'll stay here for the night instead of being out in the rain, but you should also get cleaned up before getting ready for bed."

"Then we'll go to bed after that. Besides, tomorrow might be sunny with most of the matsutake mushrooms still intact."

I saw Dirk and the other children go towards the bathroom as I was patient into waiting for them to do so. Still, I was in no big rush as I went towards the elevator while taking it back to the main floor. By the time I got out of it, I went towards the kitchen as I saw our dishes washed and put in a dish drainer in which the setting of it was bigger than what we were normally used to. I didn't mind the kitchen as I decided to go out the back and into a cave in which I noticed something familiar below. I saw a hot spring as I had my reasons to be here after all, for I was truly blessed to get this in my status as a new god of the Ashizoka System.

With some clean clothes laid out for me by some unknown force, I decided to strip off my dirty ones as I went towards a stream where a wash basin was and decided to clean myself off for the night. The presence of ocean flower soap and hair care necessities were a godsend as my wayward thinking paid off in spades after all. By the time I finished up, I went towards the hot spring as I sat in the warm water to relax. Even though my time on Erebor is new, I had to savor it every step of the way as I was most likely to be enjoying it until I noticed Kazuo entering in which he was all soaked and disheveled from the pouring rain outside, for he was still fuming from the ultimatum that he was forced to endure earlier. With his clothes stripped off of him, he went towards the wash basin and cleaned himself up after what he went through in which I saw the rest of the Brandings of God embedded all over his back in the form of scars. I never saw anything like that before as I felt pity for him in which he was still hurting inside despite the stern demeanor that I was normally used to. By the time he rinsed himself off, he went towards the wash basin as soaked in the warm water in which he was eager to be here, for this was something that he wasn't used to before.

"You came here to vent, didn't you?" I said.

"After dealing with the constant visitors demanding me to marry off Anaira over to Dvora, it's all too much for me," answered Kazuo.

"Are you sure of this?"

"I got an ultimatum from all sides just to see them wedded off, but I won't waver into shoving Anaira off to being married for too long."

"You can't fight the decision of the Rakuen Priesthood, Kazuo. Therefore, there had been consequences dealt against those who intervened into separating any chosen couple that is ordained in the eyes of the gods. Trust me; I had two cases into dealing with the Rakuen Priesthood and this latest skirmish will be the third time so far."

"There's a reason why I refused to marry off my grandchildren, Sam. It's all because of what happened to Takeo..."

"Ippei told me about him in which he lost his life, but you refused to relinquish your hold on the children he sired."

"Takeo was my oldest boy and my greatest achievement, only to see him cut down. After that, I vowed to have his offspring to remain celibate for the rest of their days, but that all went south in a handbasket. And to top it off, I have to deal with Meizo of all people and that Draaza in his autumn years, Izunia Mavalia, who happens to be staying at your residence on Drakonus. Even Reiko issued an ultimatum on me if I didn't give my blessing to Anaira and Dvora right away."

"Fate runs in our job description, but we can't fight the good that it can do. Still, you managed to come here to this trail along with the mushrooms that are here on Erebor."

"No…, perhaps that dealing with Dvora's constant nagging and pranks can be a blessing, but it can also be a curse in disguise."

"It's how I felt when Dean assigned her to me, but she's proven useful due to her status as one of my acolytes. She bears an imprint of raw power on her wrist, but she's also someone that is linked to the blood of the future. She carries the blood of both the Winchesters and the Elkinses in which she's more than capable into becoming a proper mate for Anaira. He _does_ have a liking to her, but she answers him by calling him a pervert. Even the most stubborn can be changed, for it can bring them forward instead of holding them back in the end."

"There you are, Kazuo!"

Kazuo was stunned to see Meizo standing there as she was all dressed in a very revealing nightgown with an elegant silk robe. I never expected someone like her to show up here as I noticed the director of the Medical Corps blushing with embarrassment. Still, he couldn't back out on saying yes to a blessing for Anaira and Dvora as he had no other choice but to do so.

"You've got some explaning to do after what Izunia told me earlier," she said to him until she saw me sitting there in the hot spring. "It's been a long time now, Sam. It seems that you're also living up to your reputation as the newest god, but you still have plenty of hurdles to go."

 **To be continued...**


	3. Dirk's Sense of Manhood

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 3: Dirk's Sense of Manhood**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in a lounge room as I was cleaned and dressed after my bath in the hot spring earlier. With Kazuo also dressed up, he was under the microscope of Meizo as he couldn't get out of the predicament he was in. Still, we had to deal with plenty of kinks in our troubles as we had no other choice but to hear out what Meizo had to tell us, for it was more important than ever to do so. Even though seeing her here was embarrassing for me, but I also had to hear her out as she was not only wanting to chastize Kazuo for his behavior, but for telling me about the uncertainty that is coming forth, for the future of the Destiny of Worlds was hanging by a thread so far.

"We need to talk, Sam," I heard her say.

"I never expected to see you here, but your timing is bad, Meizo," I said.

"You've changed so much from a small little boy with a boisterous personality to someone who is more stern-faced than my husband."

"Don't try to rub it in, Meizo," said Kazuo.

"Well, he's gotten an icy demeanor that ends up clashing with the kindness that he has, but he can't just let it take over."

"I don't have an icy demeanor, but I always try to remain much more stern just to be stronger without blowing it out of proportion," I said.

"You may act like a new deity in training, but you lack the mental capacity that you've been trying to suppress. Still, you act more like a robot than a humanoid being. Even your past self had a greater sense of humor than _you_ did, but you stick to too much work by taking care of people, including your family. That results in what most Terrans call _karoshi_ or death by overworking."

"Is _that_ what you were trying to tell me?"

"You can't put it off, Sam," said Kazuo. "You can't just sweep it under thr rug and say that you're fine, but you should also be considerate for yourself just as much as the rest of us. Therefore, I suggest that you take the day off before you drop."

I watched Kazuo and Meizo leave the lounge room as I was alone without any further delay. With the night still going, I walked towards the window as I saw the rain continuing to pour heavily from outside. It was a dreary evening as I wasn't about to let my whole days go to waste, for I had an idea of formulating a tradition that was mainly kept for those who turned thirteen. I thought about Dirk heavily as I wanted him to observe and be a part of his greater purpose, for it was something that couldn't be ignored right now...

* * *

The next morning, Dirk was in one of the rooms of the tower as he was getting up the moment he saw the sun shining from out the window. After enduring his night of being in the failed camping trip, he was happy to be in the tower that was forged quickly as he decided to leave towards the bathroom to take a shower just in time to start the day. For a Cat Sidhe to do so, he was now thirteen and on the verge of manhood the moment he stripped off his clothes and stepped in the stall the moment he turned on the water. After being around the other children while taking baths, he was most likely to be looking at the rest of himself as he had grown a few inches. Even though he was cleaning himself off, he couldn't help but wonder about the lower nest on his person as he was still enduring puberty with a vengeance.

By the time he rinsed himself off and turned off the shower faucet, he stepped out of there as he wrapped himself in a towel and went towards the sink where the mirror was at. He couldn't help but notice the impact that he was getting as he wanted to do more for himself. To his shock, he heard the door open as he turned around and saw Sachiko standing there in front of him in which she never expected him to blush before, for he was still growing after thriving with the family that he has now.

"You could've knocked, you know!" he yelled.

"You grew just like that?" asked Sachiko.

"Yeah, but could you at least let me get dressed first?!"

"Sam told me that you turned thirteen two weeks ago, but has it ever occurred to you that it's that time to be in what is called a _bar mitzvah?_ "

"A _bar mitzvah?_ Isn't that reserved for Jewish people?"

"If you're gonna marry me in the future, then you should at least consider taking up the traditions that were inherent in what the Bass Family preached."

"I may be on the cusp of manhood, but I'm still too young to show it."

"Well, you better get dressed because there's going to be a party later on due to what we're getting you into."

"Isn't a typical _bar_ or _bat mitzvah_ reserved for Jewish people?"

"You're a member of the Order, aren't you? I bet that the Torah could give you some guidance on how to be better adjusted at manhood."

"I'm already adjusted…, well, I still have a long way to go so far..."

Dirk was blushing a lot worse as he couldn't help but stare at Sachiko in which she has gotten more mature in her line of work as a member of the Judah Initiative. Still, he was young, but basking in the glory of being thirteen had both its perks and downsides as well. Anyway, he had to be aware of the looming _bar mitzvah_ festivities that were being planned under his nose, for this was something that he hasn't gotten used to yet…

* * *

I was up and alert as I had a good reason to start the day in which I was hard at work tending to the younger twins after they had their breakfast earlier. Both boys were not only in the "terrible twos" stage, but they were also getting much more sturdier due to their growth spurts. Both boys were dirty after getting themselves all messy in which I took them towards the bathroom to clean them up. Stripping off their clothes and pull-ups, I took the towards the wash basin and gently scrubbed them with soap and warm water in which they were more active than normal. One of them, Aora, was calm in which he was curious with a lot of things while Ghimru had a boisterous personality that was a dead ringer to my own at that time. By the time I finished cleaning them up, I dried them off with a towel and dressed them in clean clothes with pull-ups as they were ready to be with the other children. Escorting them out of the bathroom, I noticed Dirk in the hallway as he was a bit puzzled about his pondering about manhood and other responsibilities, for this was something that I couldn't ignore right now.

"You got the twins cleaned up," he said.

"You're concerned about something, aren't you?" I said.

"Yeah, but I'm not ready for this typical _bar mitzvah_ stuff 'cause I'm not Jewish."

"I've read some stuff from the Torah in which there are passages that will bring you closer to the verge of manhood. The _bar_ or _bat mitzvah_ is held on the _Shabbat_ , or seventh day, but Sachiko insists that you celebrate your coming of age ceremony as soon as possible."

"We're here on Erebor in a tower that came out of nowhere, but all we have to eat are those _matsutake_ mushrooms. I miss eating those potato latkes when I first met Sachiko, but there are no potatoes to make them with."

"Mr. Sam!"

We noticed Carly running towards us as she was hiding behind me. I also noticed that she was shaking with fear as I had to know what was going on. As usual, I had to calm her down as I had to hear her out, for she wanted to tell me about it.

"You gotta come quick, Mr. Sam!" I heard her yelling as she still hid from behind me. "It's happening all over with the vines and roots and all sorts of things! It's scary and it's all over my room again!"

"Okay, fusspot," I said. "I'll go and see what the problem is..."

I followed Carly to where her room was as I noticed it to be filled with creeping vines that had a medley of potatoes on it in which this phenomenon was very odd indeed. I never saw such a variety of potatoes in the form of russets, reds, yellow finns, and Yukon Golds. Normally, they would grow underground in the dirt, but seeing them grow all over Carly's room was unusual in which I also noticed some black potatoes that were mixed in the cornucopia of colored ones.

"You just noticed a bumper crop of potatoes just now, fusspot," I said.

"What's with the black ones in with the russets, reds, and yellows?" asked Carly.

"The black potatoes are called petty varmints and they're native to Shiganshina. You've tried them before in which you even wanted seconds once."

"Petty varmints? Oh, yeah; Reiko gathered some up once when we got settled at our home in the Dabb Mountains. There weren't any regular potatoes there anyway."

"Then we'll gather some of them to make latkes just in time for the upcoming _bar mitzvah_ for Dirk."

"But Dirk isn't Jewish."

"He's not, but Sachiko is because of the fact that they were made for one another due to their reasons to fight as both members of the Order and the Judah Initiative. Besides, there's always room for those who are very likely to come of age so far."

It wasn't long until I picked some of the black potatoes that grew all over Carly's room as I was ready to go towards the kitchen to wash and peel them. When I went to the kitchen, I saw it to be a rustic one as it even had an oven that was similar to the one in the smelter room during my stay in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. To my curiosity, I saw the oven to be equipped with the electric components that were similar to any other oven that we came across. Still, I had plenty of work to do as I later noticed Meizo entering in which she was most likely to tell me something, for she had to do so in this time of crisis.

"I see that you're hard at work into peeling some petty varmints that you found," she said to me.

"Carly was the one who found them," I said.

"Sam, I want you to do something for me."

"Last night, you wanted me to focus more on myself, but you've got something that you wanted to tell me, don't you?"

"I want you to officiate my grandson and his future bride. Kazuo still doesn't want it to happen, but _I_ do. Our legacy in Kazuo's branch from Takeo has been choked long enough and it's about time that Anaira needs to settle down with Dvora soon enough."

"He still has a stranglehold over his grandchildren, but I can't rub him the wrong way on that matter."

"He's doing this because of what happened to Takeo..."

"Takeo?"

"He was our younger son and a prodigy that pleased Kazuo, but when he married a member of the _Shironami_ tribe, which lives on Alecrast's frigid arctic lands in the north and south, things really got out of hand against my husband's wishes. Even though Kazuo forbade the union, he was not too thrilled to see our son being wed to Princess Rana, as selected by the Rakuen Priesthood. Takeo agreed to marry the young princess and produce four heirs to the Mitani Clan, but when they died, Kazuo was heartbroken, but he imposed a decree on the four children, including Anaira, that no one will take a spouse for the rest of their lives or else face swift punishment. And another thing, Sam, do you know about the Brandings of God?"

"I've seen the marks all over Kazuo's body in which he has been punished for not accepting his role as one of God's prophets."

"Kazuo wasn't just punished by the Brandings of God for not accepting his future role as prophet, but for keeping a stranglehold on Takeo's children by forcing them to be celibate for no reason at all in which those marks in Enochian are slowly killing him. The Mitani Clan may be on the robust side of things, but the children that Takeo produced have been held on a tight leash for far too long now. It's also a miracle that Shichiji, our older son, rebelled and got married in which he now lives in a ranch in the region of Austros on Essos. Therefore, I want Anaira and the rest of his siblings to marry or else they, too, will also suffer from the Brandings of God as well."

I heard some clarity in Meizo's words as I was most likely to officiate the wedding between Anaira and Dvora before it was too late. Still, I had my work cut out for me until I saw a familiar face rushing in from the back in which she was huffing from her journey. It was Dvora herself as she was tired from running ragged, for she had a bone to pick with me so far.

"Where the hell have you been?!" she yelled.

"I've been here in this tower just to get out of the rain," I said.

"Dean's been looking for your ass and he's pissed that you weren't home. He thought that you were there on Benezia, but he's been running ragged into looking for you!"

"Dean's got other problems on his plate. He doesn't need to add fuel to the fire by having me kept on a short leash."

It wasn't long until I spotted Anaira rushing in as he was also spotting Dvora with a roaring passion to marry her and defy Kazuo's strict edict over him. Still, he was staring at her as he was more than likely to be wanting more of her after the wedding, for he vowed to make her his in the end of this strange argument.

"It's about time that I caught up to you," he said.

"Pervert!" yelled Dvora.

"That's no way to talk to your groom-to-be," said Meizo.

"Well, he's the one who started it!"

"All of you, this isn't a time to be arguing in the kitchen," I said. Besides, I'm ready to prepare some food for the upcoming _bar mitzvah_ just for Dirk, who is already thirteen, but hadn't had the time to celebrate what was there for him."

"But Dirk isn't Jewish..."

"But Sachiko _is_. Even though they have a three-year age gap, that doesn't mean that they can't be together so far. Even someone older will always give you guidance when the chips are down. And another thing, I should have full access to the kitchen, so I suggest that you give me some room to work with."

I got the last word as I saw Meizo, Anaira, and Dvora leaving the kitchen. With a flash of insight, I was busy washing my hands with some handsoap that was there over the sink. With the potatoes later put in the other part of it, I began to wash the dirt off of them as they became more edible despite their color. Searching for a cutting board, I was in luck as I found one near the knife set the moment I set it down and was ready to get to work. With a knife to peel the potatoes with, I was peeling off the skin delicately as I even noticed them to be very delectable due to its grey insides just in time to make latkes with. Still, I had a long way to go as I stopped what I was doing and searched the cupboards for a possible colander and frying pan to work with in which I spotted them in the top part just in time to cook with. I was lucky to be in this kitchen that appeared out of nowhere as I noticed some oils and spices that I was ready to use in which I brought out the olive oil and drizzled the pan with it. Luckily, I noticed a stove top near another oven as I turned on one of the burners and placed the pan on it. Even though I was busy peeling the potatoes down to their bareness, I placed them on the cutting board as I was saw a grater that was new just in time for shredding them.

I was hard at work into shredding the potatoes as I found a new mixing bowl and put them into it while adding some spices to them. To my surprise, I noticed something germinating within the cracks of the tower walls as I went towards the crevice and peeked to where the mess was coming from. Noticing a large crack in the wall, I went inside as I saw bunches of fresh herbs that were in quickly growing like weeds, only to be made for cooking. Gathering up some shallots, an onion, and some parsely, I made my way back to my workspace as I resumed my making of the latkes that were set to be eaten at Dirk's upcoming _bar mitzvah_. Still, my mind was creating the needs and wants of this tower as I saw Kanna entering into the kitchen in which she was busy inspecting the area, for it was far different than our homes on we stayed at.

"Sachiko's been talking about how one's passage towards adulthood starts at age thirteen, but it actually begins at twenty-one," she said.

"Her culture ensures most children going towards adulthood in the respected _bar_ or _bat mitzvah_ ," I said. "Jewish tradition also states that one from its faith can be entitled to read from the Torah in which their passage into their teenage years goes with plenty of promise."

"And you're making potato latkes with petty varmints. Those things were once abundant all over Shiganshina until they went extinct, but they showed up here for a reason."

"Petty varmints are known for their delectable flavor once they're cooked to make latkes. I saw a bumper crop growing in the slug roe home that we all stayed in after the Gale Canyon incident. It's been said that the petty varmints were grown by divine intervention, but it seems that my raw power had a reason to grow them out like weeds."

"In the early days, those potatoes were a gourmet thing, but you decided to make them more delectable than what they once were. I may have been in stasis before demons destroyed my ship, but I was once told about the abundance of those rare black potatoes. Therefore, they'll make great ingredients for the latkes I'm making."

I resumed my work as I was busy cutting up the reserved vegetables that were there to add into the potato latkes that are ready to be in Dirk's _bar mitzvah_. Still, I had plenty of work to do as I also pondered about the situation that was kept going so far. It had been a year since the Second Galvanic Uprising started as the Executive Division started this war against the Order of Letters in which their wrath has went beyond Alecrast's borders. In a common thought, I decided not to think about this turn of events for one day as I had to focus on Dirk's passage to manhood, for it would be a possible celebration for him nonetheless…

* * *

Gyatso was on his way to the kitchen to help out with Dirk's _bar mitzvah_ as he was returning with another basket full of _matsutake_ mushrooms with the twins in tow. His trip to the stone areas in the tower were more of a treasure hunt for vegetables than other things as he was no stranger to seeing strange food pop up out of nowhere so far. Even though he didn't have a problem with dealing with the older set of twins following him, they were already walking as they were also more than likely to be put in the party like the rest of us in which they all noticed a bushel of various potatoes in front of them. In a longshot, Gyatso noticed the petty varmints embedded with the potatoes that were there as he remembered them well due to their black color and their pungent scent for gourmet uses, for he was eager to taste one of them again.

"Sam's got his hands full with those things," he said.

"My 'tato!" yelled Ghimru as he grabbed one of the petty varmints.

"Ghimru, you can't take that. Your daddy has to cut them up and make latkes out of them first."

"'Tato, 'tato, 'tato," said Aora as he picked one of the smaller ones.

"My parents once told me about a potato shortage that lead to a terrible famine in Ireland once, but with potatoes like these, there's no need to be worrying about going hungry. We can make use out of those things just in time for Dirk's passage to manhood."

"'Tato!"

Gyatso saw Ghimru run off towards a different bushel of potatoes in which he recognized them very well. They were a gaggle of sweet potatoes that were often used for savory dishes and desserts in which he grabbed one of them and was most likely to be wanting me to make a pie out of it. The memory of such a sweet potato was vivid to him as he was also remembering the many sweet potato pies that were baked until he was later put in stasis for centuries, for it was something that he wanted to savor. Even Aora was looking into the sweet potatoes as he even spotted some different ones that were also used for main dishes as well. Gyatso knew of them to be Korean sweet potatoes due to their golden texture on the inside. Just as all three were about to explore more of the potatoes, they spotted me in front of them as I was more than likely to be bringing them back in the tower's amin infrastructure. Luckily, we were safe in dry spaces as we saw the rain still pouring from outside, for the downpour was shaping Erebor from a barren wasteland to a thriving planet in less than two days now.

"You found some more potatoes, I take it," I said.

"We didn't find just petty varmints, Sam," said Gyatso. "We found some sweet potatoes just in time to make pie."

"We may have sweet potatoes, but we don't have any ingredients to make sweet potato pie with."

"We can always go back home and get what Reiko has in the pantry. Besides, it's been a while since I saw sweet potato pie being made and I got some orange and gold ones to make them with."

"The ones with the gold texture are known as _gogoma_ in which I've seen James Farragut cook with them since I was little. Still, we can make anything out of sweet potatoes, even glass noodles."

It wasn't long until Gyatso spotted a crate filled with more ingredients that were made for other things. I knew them to be the usuals in which I noticed some eggs, flour, sugar, other sweet spices, a few cans of evaporated and condensed milk, butter, and a bottle of vanilla extract. I had a gut feeling that Reiko sent them as I saw a note with her handwriting on it, for she wanted me to make what was there for Dirk's _bar mitzvah_ nonetheless.

"There's still hope yet," I said.

"Are we making some sweet potato pie?" asked Gyatso as he was happy.

"We'll make it for Dirk just in time for his passage to manhood."

"Alright! I just hope that Dirk likes it. Sweet potato pie was a Sunday dinner staple centuries ago, but I hope that it turns out okay..."

"Then we'll make it special, for we can't let those potatoes go to waste right now."

I was brimming with hope as I was more than likely to be busy in the kitchen with all the trimmings. As for this upcoming _bar mitzvah_ for Dirk, it was going very well as it was his time to be ushered towards manhood soon enough, for he was more than ready to be a member of the Order in this time of crisis…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, Dirk was in another lounge room of the tower as he was staring at the rain that recently came down from outside earlier. He never liked it to be ruining his day of manhood as he also wanted to make a light subject of the weather that's been everywhere on Erebor. He was also hoping to celebrate his upcoming _bar mitzvah_ as he was also smitten for Sachiko due to her Jewish heritage that she inherited from the Bass Family. He was eager to see her the moment he saw her entering into the room, for she was more than glad to see him as well.

"So, you may be three years older than me, but that doesn't stop me from being smitten for you," he said. "Sometimes, we all gotta take charge of what's in front of us, regardless of the fate that's put in front of us."

"Sam's in the kitchen preparing some latkes for the _bar mitzvah_ , but he's using petty varmints that were once overharvested to the brink of extinction," said Sachiko.

"He made latkes out of them a few times when we were staying at that derelict Draaza ship on Shiganshina in which Carly even demanded seconds over those things."

"It's a long shot, but there's more than just eating latkes and reading the Torah in which it involves more food, dancing, and being with the one that's ordained to be with you."

"I never read the Torah before, but I might give it a shot."

"We can celebrate this _bar mitzvah_ , but there's no Torah around to do it. Still, we do it by celebrating the deeds that we did, even when it came down by caging up the Nazgul that were briefly let loose at the time. Your passage to manhood has been proven more than just being dressed up in Jewish clothes and reciting the words of the Torah. It's also about the heroic deeds you had."

Without warning, Dirk and Sachiko heard something climbing up the tower wall as they noticed a pair of hands clamping on the open window. To their shock, they noticed Kevin climbing inside as he was exhausted from his scaling upward to the tower, for he was looking for me in which he was carrying a letter in his hand.

"Nailed it," he said as he was out of breath.

"Kevin?" said Dirk. "What the hell are you doing here? Does Dean know that you're not there with him?"

"Actually, I've been looking for Sam at the behest of Reiko. She said that I had to deliver this letter to him because of the fact that Shion's wanting an audience with him on Westeros."

"Is it serious?" asked Sachiko.

Dirk snatched the letter out of Kevin's hand as he ripped open the envelope and took out the paper that was inside. Unfolding it, he saw the urgent message coming from Shion as the Executive Division was up to no good, for they were staking their claim by making their factories elsewhere on other planets in that area of the Ashizoka System. Anger fumed within him as he was wanting to join the fight against the Executive Division in which he was no stranger to dealing with battle since his involvement into stopping Darbus Toller last year.

"Those asshats!" he yelled. "They're gonna be causing panic in that part of the Ashizoka System since Darbus Toller's power trip last year!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Sachiko.

"Have you heard of the Executive Division? They're the scumbags that started the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place in which a few of their hardliners got nailed starting with that asshat who had a sick obsession into stealing Sam to power up Project Apollo!"

"It doesn't end there," said Kevin gravely. "With General Wetzel and Julilla dead, there's a set of twins who want Sam and Reiko wiped off the galactic map."

"I'm a little vague on the details since I once lost my scroll to summon my Golem, but I need to know about this sooner or later."

"Therefore, this isn't Alecrast, but it's one planet that I've never been on before."

"We're on Erebor, Kevin," I said as I entered into the room. "Dirk, you shouldn't be opening other people's mail like that." I see him hand over the letter as I looked at it briefly. "Shion's not too thrilled with seeing Lorne and Liesel causing havoc on Stohess."

I looked at the letter carefully as the news about the twins causing mayhem had already hit the planet hard in which I had no other choice but to comply. I had a gut feeling that the bad news would go further as I also had to look into the matter once I returned home. Still, I didn't want to worry about it right now as I couldn't let this news bring me down so far.

"Dean's been looking for you," said Kevin.

"He's got too much on his plate right now," I said.

"Recently, he has taken the _Kurokage_ all the way to Shiganshina and established a joint military base with his squad and members of the Shigan Army."

"He's probably somewhere in some safari due to Shiganshina being a planet with lots of jungles teeming with cat-like races," said Sachiko.

"Dean could probably be hunting for edible game for his troops to feed in some bizarre savannah while over there," I said. "He could also be looking for the basic creepy crawlies that go bump in the night, but he also has his duty to uphold like the rest of us.

"Actually, the base that Dean's squad has made is a very familiar one where we picked you and your family up at the time and it's located in the Dabb Mountains. He's even training some of the locals there in which they're most likely to defend the place from invaders."

"That's good enough, but is he really capable of keeping some of those asshats from the Executive Division at bay?" said Dirk. "Dean's making himself at home in our old place in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, but we should help him on the spot."

"Dean's more than capable than ever to train his squad and those he comes across. As the oldest in the Winchester family, he's been trained as a soldier in much harsher conditions. As for your own predicament, you are not just on the cusp of manhood, but you're also more of the usual 'big brother' architype that will always stick together for those in need. You're not alone here, Dirk, for you are always constantly loved by those who are considered to be called family.

My words rang true for Dirk as he was brimming with the confidence that he needed in this time of crisis. As for his _bar mitzvah_ ceremony, he was looking forward to it as he left the lounge room and went towards the elevator. When he saw it open up, he noticed Dean emerging as he wanted to talk to me in person after all that time trying to look for me. Still, he was a squad leader, but he also had to make sure that I was safe from harm as the Executive Division was still out there waiting to either abuse my raw power or to strike me down without warning. To Dirk's shock, he saw Dean munching on one of the potato latkes that I made as he was hungry after that search for me, for he was most likely to having a bone to pick with me sooner or later.

"Where's Sam?" he asked.

"He's in the lounge room, and you gor into the latkes!" answered Dirk.

"What? It's the first time trying s shred of some of the petty varmints that went into those things."

"They were supposed to be for my _bar mitzvah!_ Don't you have any decency into laying off the party food other than miniature sausages and quiches?!"

It wasn't long until Dean and Dirk saw me rush out into the hall as I was met with an unsavory gaze from my older brother. Still, he was not too thrilled with me for wandering off to Erebor in the first place as I was in the doghouse against my wishes, for I was backed in a corner indeed.

"It's about friggin' time that I found you here, Sammy!" he yelled.

"You were supposed to be on Shiganshina, Dean," I said.

"Dvora was also looking for you in which we once assumed you to be on Benezia, but here of all places?"

"Erebor is the third planet in the central part of the Ashizoka System and the planetary seat here. Still, it's bare without any people, but the vegetation spread around like wildfire in which it will be a future for those who have fled from danger."

"And you brought that change here just like on Benezia. You and Reiko have a long way to go just to go and do your unmentionable thing in some form of ruins, but the twins in the Executive Division have been busy building those Ketch robots like you wouldn't believe. They're not like General Wets-His-Pants or Julilla in which they are itching to shoot you dead and not care about the consequences."

"In that broad sense, they're a lot like Severin and Sylvana who killed their father, but more lethal in their methods to subjugate this galaxy to their will."

Without warning we heard the sound of a dinner bell ringing as we went towards the elevator that was ready to go down to the main floor. With Kevin and Sachiko on their way towards us, we all stepped in as the elevator closed and was on its way down to the main floor. By the time we all got out of there, we were in the main hall as it was decorated with numerous Jewish symbols, but there was no Torah around anywhere. Still, we were there as we had our reasons to celebrate Dirk's sense of manhood with what was there during our adventures, for they stuck onto us like any other religious text for the longest time now. It wasn't long until Sachiko got out a yarmulke and placed it on Dirk's head between his cat ears, for he was more than ready to recite what we had over the times that were there.

"There's no Torah, but our trials and tribulations will do," she said to him.

"We're stuck in a gospel according to what the Winchesters of old once got themselves into," said Dirk. "Time flew even when that Chuck guy started writing about them up until _Swan Song_. After that, Nathan Hofstra continued what the guy started in which the ones that are brought in have been preserved in the Universal Library on Essos."

"My oldest ancestor once helped with the Winchester of old back in the day in which they had to protect a red ledger from the infamous Thule Society in the Elder Days. Still, this day is made for you and it's going to be a blast doing it."

"Okay, let's get this started… Dear God, if you're still in the Grey Havens dressed in Your robe and pajamas, I thank You for bringing out the trials and tribulations that we all shared and what I stuck to the most is the concept of family. Even though my parents are up there with You, I know that I'm not alone here. I've got Sam and Reiko, their children, and I even have three other kids that look up to me as the big brother in the group. I have my reasons to stay strong, for I will live up to my potential as a member of the order with an older Jewish girl who is related to the Bass Family..." Dirk picks up a potato latke as he raises it up in good faith. " _Mazel tov_ and good luck to our family!"

The festivities of the _bar mitzvah_ was a success as Dirk was having the time of his life. I watched him dance with Sachiko as I also marveled at what he would do next. He was already thirteen and ready to take on the galaxy, but not without proper guidance, for it was a godsend that he had it made so far…

* * *

Nighttime settled in as Dirk was in his room watching the sky clear up after all that rain that came down all day. As usual, he had his own prayer and such as he was also smitten for Sachiko in which he didn't mind the age gap, for he would soon marry her once he came of further age. Laying on the bed after he got a shower earlier, he saw Gyatso coming in as he brought out an unspoiled pie that was baked during the _bar mitzvah_. It was a large sweet potato pie that was there for the taking as they were ready to dig in. With a butter knife and spatula, they cut it up into eight pieces as they were ready to go for it, for they had it all for themselves on this occasion.

"It's a miracle that I hid this sweet potato pie," said Gyatso as he got out slice and put it on the plate he was carrying. "I couldn't let this go to pot anyway, but at least it's there for your passage to manhood."

"I _was_ gonna try a hand at some of the sweet potato pies that you and Sam made, but Dean got a hold of most of them with the rest."

"You can at least try a slice of this, but I just hope that Dean doesn't get the rest."

Dirk grabbed a slice of the sweet potato pie as he tasted it very well. He knew that I had a hand into baking the pie after Gyatso's suggestion into doing so as he tasted the blend of sweet potatoes, sweet spices, sugar, eggs, vanilla extract, and milk that were put in there with such care. It was the best kind of pie that he tasted as he ate his whole slice that he had in which he was glad to have it. Getting out another slice, he was more than happy to taste it again as he was grateful that his passage to manhood was well worth it so far.

"I'm blessed that I'm with Sam and his family," he said.

"You're not the only one," said Gyatso. "You and Sam found me in stasis when you guys stayed in that derelict ship on Shiganshina at the time."

"We may have had our fun, but Dean's taken it over for a while as a temporary base to tackle the Executive Division."

"When we all left Shiganshina, there were those strange people in gold armor attacking the town below, but were all gone after that."

"When we all reach true adulthood, then we'll help Sam and the others nip the Executive Division in the bud once and for all. It's the most we can do right now, but we're not alone with this. We're thriving and living because if we didn't have Sam in our lives and taking us in, then we would be truly alone without any proper guidance whatsoever."

"Sam reminds me of Superman sometimes, but with a Batman complex."

"It's Dean with the Batman complex, but he acts more with a blend of humor and hope. As for what we went through, we may not have any religious texts, guidance books, or common etiquette, but the true concept will always be that of family. It's what we are and that's what we do in our time of crisis right now. I'm more than thankful that I'm here with Sam and his family because of the fact that I have a stake in what I have, for family doesn't end with blood. It starts with those who show respect towards one another ant that's what it truly means."

Dirk proved his point as he finished up his second slice of pie. What he didn't expect was that I was watching in the distance as I was proud to have my young ward showing more responsibilities than what was worth. By the time I was going towards my own room, I stopped as I felt my head throbbing for no reason. The stabbing pain was a sign of a vision as I saw a different alien woman fleeing for her life while dressed in a spacesuit, for there was something wrong indeed.

"HELP ME!"

The scream jolted me back to reality as I had a gut feeling that my work wasn't just about dealing with the Executive Division, for there was something wrong indeed. Going towards the bathroom, I looked into the mirror as I saw the blood trickling down my nose in which I grabbed a tissue and wiped it from my face. Turning around and throwing away the spent tissue in the wastebasket, I saw Dvora standing there as she was most likely to be tagging along in my next adventure, for she was on bodyguard duty so far.

"There's been a distress call," she said.

"I know, for there's trouble on the horizon," I said.

 **To be continued...**


	4. The Unquiet Derelict

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 4: The Unquiet Derelict**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been three days since I came back home to the castle on Drakonus as I was more than likely to be having my workload get much more harsher. The vision that I had after Dirk's _bar mitzvah_ was a warning as I had to find out what was going on, for the danger was getting intense by the minute. After getting a shower and grooming myself for the day, I was ready to go as I saw Dvora also dressed and cleaned up, for she wasn't about to let me off the leash just yet.

"The distress call from three days ago has gotten quiet all of a sudden," she said.

"Whoever's on board up in space, should be careful in her surroundings," I said.

"Your vision was right on the money in which a salvage team went there to find out what they were looking for, only to see most of them getting killed." Dvora gets out a tablet as she showed me some surveillance footage of the same woman from my vision running for her life. "It's a member of a salvage team from Mirkos and she's been in hiding from whatever she's been running from." She shows me more footage of an abandoned Draaza ship that was floating above Mirkosian airspace in which I spotted it to be an old ark. "I've seen that ship before and it's called the _Doohan_. It's been said that it once housed many of the celibate Draaza who put off marriage and children just to maintain their pious lifestyle. I never seen it there floating in space before, but the lone passenger who is running for her life needs our help."

"Hello?" said a garbled transmission. "Can anyone hear me?!..." Static begins to permeate into the transmission's message. "My name is Nibori T'Chauli and I'm one of the surviving members of the salvage team on board the _Doohan!_ Please, help us before it's too late!"

I had a gut feeling that the alien woman on the transmission was fighting for her life as I had no other choice but to come to her aid. Still, I had my duties to tend to as the need to help the distressed was a reason to be in the Order in the first place, for I couldn't shirk them nonetheless. Even though I was at home at the castle on Drakonus, I couldn't get the call for help out of my mind as I had no other choice but to heed it and go forward, for it was the only way to know what was going on so far.

"We'll go to Mirkos as planned, only to find answers," I said.

"And we'll help that Mirkosian who brought out that distress call," said Dvora.

"I know of this because I can't let that terror from my vision come to pass. That Mirkosian woman who is on board that ship is in danger and we can't let her suffer even worse."

"Then I'll come with you to get some answers."

It wasn't long until Dvora and I went towards the room with the red rubber ball as we closed the door behind us. By the time we got there to our destination on Mirkos, we came out into a hangar bay in which we knew it to be that of a company that salvaged junk from leftover space debris. To our surprise, we noticed a Mirkosian man dressed in coveralls approaching as he was fully concerned about the situation from a salvage ship that hasn't reported back yet, for there was danger lurking on the horizon.

"Damn it," he said as he was looking at his vidphone. "Why hasn't the team from the _Dugout 1_ came back yet?"

"Are you in charge of this salvaging company?" I asked.

"No, but the boss is worried sick. Three days ago, his daughter went along for the ride with some of the workers going up there to clean up sme debris in space, but they haven't came back yet."

"It appears that we've hit pay dirt into dealing with the White Rosalia Salvaging Company," said Dvora. "They're no strangers into cleaning up the junk that gets littered all over space just to make a quick form of money to keep it running. As for the situation about the boss' daughter here, we will find and rescue her."

"I just hope to the gods that she doesn't get killed up there… Nibori's stubborn, but she is determined to test the waters around our work here."

"Are there any ships that are available?" I asked.

"There's a ship that has a core that was salvaged from an old Draaza ship, but it'll get you there to where Nibori and her team is. Three days ago, they found an old Draaza ship that's been named the _Doohan_ , but there's no response from them. I just hope that no one dies in that old haunted ship..."

I went towards the shuttle ship as I noticed it to be a custom one that was capable of taking those who piloted it up to space and back. Still, I had a job to do as I had to get up there and save the one who called out for help, for it would be too late if we all didn't get there in time. By the time we paid our fare to the Mirkosian worker and stepped inside of the shuttle, we noticed Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he was most likely to be coming along for the ride, for he was also concerned just like the rest of us.

"It seems that we have a third wheel on this mission," said Dvora.

"Sam may go off into space, but he can't go alone," answered Castiel.

"He's coming with us," I said. "We can need all the help we can get, just in time to help the ones who are trapped on board the _Doohan._ "

Without warning, we heard footsteps approaching as we spotted Anaira entering into the shuttle before it closed up. With Dvora piloting it, she took it up from the Mirkosian atmosphere as she was no stranger to piloting things. I was also on hand into piloting the shuttle as we were on our way towards the _Doohan_ as planned, for we were there to help those in need.

"I just had to hitch a ride on this jalopy in order to be with my betrothed," said Anaira as he sat down in one of the seats. "Therefore, Grandpa won't say a damn thing about it because I can't just be celibate forever."

"Pervert!" yelled Dvora.

"You can't fight fate on this one, Dvora," said Castiel. "Anaira is chosen for you, but-"

"-Kazuo still holds a tight leash on him only to be celibate for the rest of his days. It sucks to keep him like that, but there's no ifs, ands, or buts about it."

Anaira was stunned to hear that as he was still trying to fight against Kazuo's wishes to keep him celibate for most of his life. Still, he couldn't let that obstacle get in the way as he was also on hand to not only keep Dvora near him, but to protect her as well. I also had a gut feeling that their adventure together would turn into something more as the time to wed them off was drawing near, but our rescue mission came first after all...

* * *

Nibori was hiding in one of the hydroponics rooms as she was on edge while holding her laser rifle in her hands. She never expected anything like that to appear as she was making sure that one of her comrades was hanging on for a little longer after that dangerous attack. The man was human as he was fully bandaged up after dealing with what was lurking on the ship, but he was scared just as much as Nibori was after what they went through, for they were in grave danger indeed.

"Just hold on a little longer Blake," she said.

"Those things in the rec room…," he said as he was shaking. "They look like those Wendigo on Gehenna, but they look more like the Draaza..."

"Those books that are seen in the break room at our company once told about those things in which only fire can torch them out. I'm no hunter, but I can't just end up _dying_ here."

"Terry and Dodger didn't make it out after they got eaten by those things… Avery's gone out hunting and we're the only two that are fighting tooth and nail to survive this nightmare of a ship."

"As soon as help arrives, we'll steer clear away from the _Doohan_. Therefore, this place also has some religious undertones due to what we found in the chapel and the inhabitants on this clunker were forbidden to get it on with their significant others, only to end up having a pious lifestyle in the end."

Without warning, Nibori heard a scratching noise as she got out her laser rifle and noticed a strange creature emerge from one of the vents. The monster itself was somewhat Draaza as it had the body of a Wendigo due to its mutation from what it once was. Just as it was about to attack, Nibori fired a blast from her laser rifle as she blew its head off in which she was scared to death with what was going on here on this abandoned ship. She was aware that enough was enough as she was feeling the pinch of being weary during this trip on board the _Doohan_ in the first place.

"There's no end to these things, is there?" said Blake as he got up on his feet.

"Those creatures we've encountered don't look like Wendigo, but they have bodies like the Draaza, only to have them twist into this ravenous form that's been lurking all over the ship," said Nibori.

"Nibori, there's a shuttle approaching." Blake sees the shuttle arriving in the _Doohan's_ docking hangar as they noticed me and my group emerge out of it. "That guy with long silver hair… Could it be that he's here to help us out?"

"I've heard of him before, Blake. It's Sam Winchester in the flesh in which it was once said that he did away with General Wetzel the moment that the _Sol-1_ was destroyed. I just hope that he helps us out after all that we've been through..." Nibori spots Castiel dressed in a spacesuit as she had a gut feeling that he would be there with us. "Wait! I know that guy! Could it be Castiel?"

"You know that guy?"

"I've only seen him once when he appeared out of nowhere, but he's here again just in time to help us. The guy has his flaws, but doing the right thing is the most noble that he's done the most."

Nibori watched us through the surveillance camera as she was more than likely to receive our aid soon enough. As for the further situation at hand, it was getting worse as she saw the influx of the twisted creatures that were out on a different surveillance screen as they were mainly suffering from their own folly in the making, for this was a mere tale of sorrow for them on this derelict ship…

* * *

The shuttle emerged towards the _Doohan_ as we were most likely to be investigating it due to its status as being abandoned. I saw the ship to be empty inside as Dvora noticed the door of the shuttle opening in which we went right inside, but we had to take proper precautions first if there wasn't any life support on our surroundings. By the time I got into my skinsuit, I felt the portable catheter snaking up towards my member as I was used to being stuck with it, for I also noticed Anaira and Dvora dressed in their own skinsuits while feeling the pinch of their own catheters snaking up to where they needed to get to.

"This is unbearable," said Anaira as he got into his spacesuit.

"In space there's no bathroom out there," I said.

"And you wear such torture devices while travelling outside space?" asked Castiel as he got on his own skinsuit. "It seems that my vessel's body isn't used to what I'm feeling now." He feels the catheter snaking up into his member tube as he was feeling the very pinch of it. "This is very embarrassing for me to put on..."

"In space, no one can see you use the toilet," said Dvora.

"That's a little embarrassing a lot worse..."

"We need to get going," I said. "The survivors on this abandoned derelict will end up dead if we don't find them in time."

And so, I led the way as I was most likely to be leading my group towards danger. Dressed in our spacesuits, we were out in the open as we had to take proper precautions on this mission to save whoever was on board this derelict. Still, I had to find the survivors before a gruesome fate befalls them as time was running out for them…

* * *

Nibori was in one of the hallways as she was on edge the moment she went toe-to-toe with what was lurking on board the _Doohan_. By the time she got towards the sickbay, she was feeling the pinch of fatigue gripping her as she made sure to keep going, no matter what was thrown at her. Taking no chances, she had to be careful as she noticed another twisted monster feasting on one of her comrades in which she saw it lunge at her, only to be permeated with a headshot in mind. Still, she was trying to survive with what little ammo she had in which she was down to her last clip from her laser rifle, for she had no other choice but to take from the cadaver that had it just in time to help her stop those things on board this ship.

"Forgive me, Dodger," she said as she took the ammo pack and put it in her hip holster. "Don't worry; I'll go and avenge you after what we've been through..."

Without warning, she heard footsteps approaching as she saw me and Dvora standing in front of her. She never saw us before, but she was aware of what she noticed until now, for she was scared for her own safety and the rest of her remaining comrades.

"Who are you?!" she yelled as she pointed a rifle at us.

"We're from the Order of Letters," said Dvora. "If I were you, I suggest that you put away the pop gun first."

"You're not like _them_ , are you?" Nibori stares at the monstrous Draaza-like corpse on the floor as she was concerned to the extreme. "You look like them, but you're not a monster?"

"I just got here, but the monster that you did away with doesn't look like either a Wendigo or Leviathan here."

I saw the corpse of the monster up close as it resembled the physiology of a Draaza, but it was no longer humanoid due to its twisted appearance. To my curiosity, I saw a worn-out leather book on a counter as I flipped through it in which I noticed the Aquarian Star etched in gold on the front. The chronicler of this book was a member of the Order as I noticed the drawings of a Draaza's physiology that changed from its normal form to the monstrosity that was lurking on board this ship, for we weren't alone in this game of cat and mouse.

"You missed some details here," I said as I showed Nibori the picture of the damning consequences of the Draaza body. "This isn't normal for a Draaza to act like that in the first place."

"What's going on, Sam?" asked Dvora. "What the hell are you showing us?"

"Sam Winchester?" said Nibori. "I heard of you before in which you had the gall to finish off the Elect in Gale Canyon on Alecrast. My father once said that a silver-haired Messiah will unite the galaxy and lead us towards a golden age."

"This ship will bring us to the truth in a nutshell, for it won't stay buried forever. As for what we found here, the Medical Corps will have a field day after what will be shown to Kazuo soon enough."

I noticed some Draaza writing on the wall as it was in the ancient dialect of those who have harvested human and humanoid seeds and eggs over the centuries. Deciphering it, I had a gut feeling that the message on the wall written in red blood was a dire warning of what was yet to come, for it was hailed in such a dangerous warning indeed.

"What's with the writing?" asked Nibori.

"It's as I feared," I said gravely. "The people on board the _Doohan_ said of a similar fear that was once used in the Elder Days."

"What does the writing say?"

"It says that Lucifer is coming and the Red Inquisition will set him free from Torune Mitani's curse upon him."

"The Devil?"

"Mom told me of him in which my own ancestor was once earmarked to be Michael's vessel just to fight his brother, only to have it end with such a noble sacrifice indeed," said Dvora. "The Red Inquisition are playing with fire and are about to get burned if they don't watch it!"

Nibori was stunned to hear about the battle between Michael and Lucifer from the time of the Elder Days as she was concerned about what was going on so far. The exploration and salvaging of the _Doohan_ was a prominent disaster in the making as we all had to get her and whoever was on board back to Mirkos as soon as possible, for the danger lurking in the distance was more than just monsters lurking all over the ship. To my curiosity, I saw an old rom disc on the table as I inserted it into a computer drive in which I saw the image of a woman on screen. The woman herself was human as she had features that were similar to mine and Dean's, but more elegant than normal. What she was doing was sending a message to whoever was trying to rescue them as I heard banging on the audio that was in the background, for there was something wrong indeed.

"To whoever gets this…," I heard the woman say. "Please, don't come near the _Doohan_ , I beg of you..." Static begins to permeate on the audio/video recording as I heard the woman's plea intensifying at a terrible rate. "The teachings of the Red Inquisition have done more than just persuaded the people who once followed Dr. Yock into living a pious lifestyle that goes against their physiology at an alarming rate. I don't know where my daughter is, but she could be dead at the hands of the afflicted who were forbidden to go into their usually normal mating stages due to what our new handlers told them about these so-called 'sins of the flesh' against God's will. So far seventy percent of the colony here on the _Doohan_ have experienced symptoms similar to the withdrawal of either alcohol, tobacco, drugs, or even demon blood. I fear that this will be our last time here together on a colony that was tempted by those people to leave their haven on Stohess, only to be seeing those bastards in red spew lies about the chosen Messiah and his Elven bride." More banging on the video intensified as I saw the woman shaking with fear. "May the new Messiah build a better peaceful existence where we are all equal in this darkest hour..."

I saw the screen turn off as I had a bad feeling the moment I took out the rom disc and put it in my pocket. Dvora and Nibori were also stunned to hear what was going on as we all didn't just go up against the Executive Division, but the Red Inquisition as well. The truth about how the Draaza on Stohess disappeared became evident as we all had to show the proof to our superiors the moment we leave this ship.

"We all know now about how the Draaza that lived on Yock Island disappeared to," I said.

"Yeah, and they were even suckered in by a couple of corrupt wolves dressed in Christian clothing," said Dvora as she was getting testy, "Those asshats will pay for their intervention into suckering those hapless people into joining on their pious crusade."

"It's not all, Dvora… According to the journal I picked up, it said that the Red Inquisition had plans for the Draaza colony who were taken away from their home on Stohess, only to be returning to a dead planet that was once populated by human life and other things."

"The Red Inquisition was taking the Draaza to Earth?! That planet was once pure and unscathed, only to suffer from climate change, pollution, corruption, greed, and religious misery. No wonder the humans left with their animals, plants, food, and other things in which they had no other choice but to thrive here in the Ashizoka System."

"Even though the human population of Earth no longer have a home, they still thrive with more sustainable needs to keep them going."

"But the population that once housed this ship were all Draaza," said Nibori.

"Not all of them, for a human woman was among one of them, but she could be dead right now..."

Without warning, we heard the sound of claws scratching on the metal walls from outside as we noticed one of the intruders crashing through in which it was more monster than Draaza. I had nothing more than just pity for it as I had no other choice but to kill the creature before it managed to attack with my raw power. Dvora, on the other hand, was shocked to see what was there in front of her as she had a gut feeling that she would end up like what we saw earlier, for she was on the cusp of being in the matron stage herself.

"Is that what I would become like if I _didn't_ mate with someone?" she said.

"I'm afraid so," I said gravely.

"That settles it!"

"Settles _what?_ " asked Nibori.

"I have to hook up with, marry, and even _bang_ Anaira after this is over with! Kazuo won't say a damn word the moment we bring the evidence on this ship with us! Therefore, I'll _never_ become like one of them, you hear me?!"

Dvora's missteps took a wrong turn as she ended up going towards a secret compartment. What she didn't expect to see was that there was a cryogenics room in which there was one lone survivor that was in one of the stasis units. Opening it up, Dvora saw the young Draaza girl as she had a burgundy comb on her head while wearing a pastel green _hanbok_ and shoes. Waking up, she simply had the same eyes as me, but like the ocean's in which she was worried about someone, but who?"

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"They're all turned into monsters," I said.

"And what about my mother? She is related to the Sam Winchester of old, isn't she?"

"She's long dead, but we have to get out of here," said Nibori as she came into the stasis area. "Avery's not back and Blake's still injured. I can't abandon them, nor my duties as a member of the White Rosalia Salvaging Company, I have no other choice but to destroy this derelict after what I saw all over."

It wasn't long until I heard the doors to the sickbay close tightly in which I ran towards the doors and spotted a human man dressed in a spacesuit. He was different as I also noticed the White Rosalia Salvaging Company logo on his suit shoulder, but I sensed that he was in it to do more than just look for parts. He had other intentions in mind as he was most likely to be on a vile power trip indeed. To Nibori's shock, she saw the man as she was glad to see him at first, but was disappointed that he would do something vile by locking all of us in the sickbay on this derelict ship.

"Avery!" she yelled. "What are you doing here and why are you locking us in the sickbay?!"

"There's been a change of plans," he said.

"We were supposed to salvage the _Doohan_ , not get killed in it!"

"It is the will of the Red Inquisition that you were fated to die here, Nibori, which went against your father's wishes as well."

"Does Blake know about this?!"

"Blake is no longer here with us, my dear Nibori… The Red Inquisition is still alive after all those centuries since that idiot founder of the Medical Corps died at their hands, only to lead the pious towards Earth with pure minds and pure souls. In the end of it all, it's a shame that you have to die, for it is the will of the Red Inquisition, the Mother Church, and even Lucifer himself!"

"No! You can't do this! How could you betray us like that?!" Nibori watches Avery walk away with a smile on his face as she was banging on the door. "Damn you!" She hears air hissing from one of the vents. "Are we being gassed to death?! No… We're gonna die here..."

I saw Nibori's reaction clearly as it was ringing true to the vision that I had. To my assumptions, I noticed the vent leaking targa gas as I used my raw power to transport it out of the ship in which I had to protect everyone on board the _Doohan_. With the door to the sickbay opened up, we left it, but not without bringing the evidence that was found, for we had to get to Castiel and Anaira before it was too late…

* * *

Anaira was searching the vast living quarters of those who were no longer there as he was looking desperately for me and Dvora. With Castiel taking the lead, he was concerned about the brutal conditions that were there as both he and Anaira walked towards a chapel that was similar to an evangelical church with stained glass walls depicting religious figures from the Bible. The sight of this made Castiel feel uneasy as he remembered his first and only time as a powerful deity, only to melt away and releasing the Leviathans from the Elder Days once.

"This area looks more like a cathedral than a standard space chapel," said Anaira as he picked up a Bible from the floor. "The inhabitants of this place were very much into Sunday school, but most of them are Draaza."

"The Draaza's main deity was also the mother of God and His siblings," said Castiel. "It is said that the Draaza also worshiped both the Matriarch and Pendragon in which their offspring had areas of what were given to them. God had the universe, the Cultivator had the monsters, and the Darkness wanted more until Pendragon himself banished her into her prison once."

"I've heard of her in which she went by the name Amara at the time. Still, as for the Draaza group that kept holding their constant powwows here, they were surely kept under a tight leash by their new handlers before they ended up dying out." Anaira sees some scripture that was written in the Bible in his hand due to its pages being once blank. "Looks like sexual tendencies towards couples have been stripped away in which it was deemed a 'carnal sin of the flesh,' but c'mon; _everybody_ does it!"

"Being celibate has both its pious potentials and its downsides, but my Father always believed in having extra children to make a family in the first place."

"But whoever worshiped here in this Dave Allen torture chamber weren't so lucky in which there are no survivors here."

Without warning, Castiel and Anaira heard a sound of a gun eing cocked as they turned around and noticed Blake all bandaged up after being attacked by the monsters that were lurking everywhere on this ship. He never saw them here before, but he was on edge as he was most likely to be engulfing them in a huge misunderstanding on the horizon.

"Don't move!" he yelled. "Are you guys pirates just to steal from this jalopy that's about to be salvaged?!"

"We're not pirates and if we did, we would be wearing old-time gear complete with eyepatches, hooks, and peglegs by now," said Anaira.

"If you're not pirates, then what the hell _are_ you?!"

"We're from the Order of Letters," said Castiel. "We know about the plight on board this ship in which the people who once boarded here are no longer what they were."

"I've seen them before the moment they killed and ate two of my comrades. Nibori went off to find what was there in the medical level, but I haven't heard from her. Avery's out there hunting more of those things that look like Draaza, but more like what was written in those old _Supernatural_ books."

"If you're talking about Wendigo, then they're not like them 'cause they leave no scraps behind," said Anaira. "Therefore, Sam and Dvora went over there on a hunch, but haven't showed up yet."

"Alert! Levels of targa gas rising," said a computer voice. "All citizens of this ship must acquire a safety mask and spacesuit immediately."

The alarm continued to blare until it stopped in which Castiel saw something being tossed from outside. It was the targa gas cannister that was hissing as it was drifting away further from the derelict ship. It was a godsend that we were all safe for the time being, but the danger was far from over as Castiel saw Avery approaching with a gun pointed at him and the other two in tow, for the traitor wasn't about to let anyone leave anytime soon.

"Avery, it's good to see you, man," said Blake hopefully.

"I didn't come here to rescue you, Blakey," he said as he smiled. "I came here on the behalf of the Red Inquisition to kill those who delved into their secrets."

"You sided with those who only have an allegiance to Lucifer, only to see others get burned in his wrath," said Castiel. "I was once killed by Lucifer in the Elder Days, but my days of constant rebirths and redemption proved to be a powerful on the battlefield."

"Lucifer will be freed from the shackles of Torune Mitani's magic once again, but it's only a matter of time that the new Messiah will say yes to him eventually."

"Does Sam or Dvora know of your treachery?" said Anaira as he was getting testy. "Does your comrade from the company know of your dirty deal?"

"Nibori is dead from the targa gas, but you will soon follow eventually."

"What?" asked Blake.

Those words from Avery's mouth were more than enough to cause Blake to attack him as he lunged towards him and wrestled the gun out of his hands. Anger flooded him as he was punching his treacherous comrade in the jaw to the point of bleeding. He was really letting him have it until he was stopped by Castiel and Anaira, for they heard a self-destruct alarm blaring from above.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Blake as he spat in Avery's face. "You use us like pawns just to preserve this chamber of horrors?!"

"The Mother Church _demands_ that you stay put in order to preserve such piousness!" he yelled.

"So you betray your fellow people from your salvaging company just to lead them to such horrors?!" yelled Anaira. "You're on the same level as that insane group who started up the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place!"

"Betrayal is a key part into preserving what you truly want, only to see the results that come towards fruition."

"And you betray your comrades to preserve this grave with no air?" said Castiel. "I have done a lot worse than _you_ , only to have consequences for my actions. I even ended up releasing the Leviathans in the Elder Days, only to be torn asunder from madness to staying in Purgatory for my sins."

"You won't last long because once this ship blows up, you will be with those who remained pure and good."

Without further hesitation, Blake got out his combat knife and stabbed Avery in the chest for betraying him and the rest of the fallen team. Even though he had no regrets, he was also grateful to avenge his comrades who fell at the hands of the creatures who had a ravenous appetite for those who came here on that derelict. With the self-destruct alarm blaring, he was ready to go in which there was only twenty minutes to leave before it was too late.

"The self-destruct system has been activated," said a computer voice blaring all over. "All units must evacuate immediately." Everyone sees a presence of a few Draaza-like monsters lurking towards them as they used their weapons on them. "This is not a drill. All units and personnel must evacuate immediately. You now have nineteen minutes to leave."

"That's our cue to go," said Blake.

"Where's Sam?" asked Castiel.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a tall guy with silver hair running around with a Draaza bodyguard that are still out there," said Anaira. "Let's just hope that they got out first."

And so, all three fled towards the hangar as they noticed me and the rest in tow. To Blake's surprise, he saw Nibori to be unharmed as he was glad to see her safe. As for the rest of us, we were alive as we even brought the young Draaza girl with us the moment we fled to our shuttles. Without warning, I saw what was left of the ill-fated crew crawling towards us with hunger on their minds. With my raw power up to full, I had no other choice but to put what was left of the ship's inhabitants out of their misery once and for all.

"These people who lived a pious life against their wishes don't deserve to roam as monsters," I said as I had pity and mercy. "May the other gods and your Matriarch lead all of you in the afterlife. You can all find peace once you make it there." Tears rolled down my cheeks as I was ready to deliver the last blow. "No one should deserve to suffer like this under such piety that has been blended into corruption. May all the gods welcome you to the afterlife..."

At that moment I used my raw power to kill what was left of the ill-fated crew that were monstrous beyond repair. Even though I finished them off, I saw the ghosts of the Draaza colony and the one who recorded that video as they were all going up to Heaven as planned. By the time we all left for our shuttles, we fled the _Doohan_ as we were on our way back to Mirkos after what was there in front of us. By the time we all left, the _Doohan_ exploded as there was nothing left but space debris scattered everywhere. Even though the incident was over, Avery's body was adrift and sticking onto a chunk of asteroid, but he wasn't alone. Standing in front of his lifeless body, there was a familiar sight dressed in a spacesuit waiting for him as it was none other than Hideyono Kuronaga, who was both armed with the Mark of Cain and the First Blade respectively, for he wasn't about to let such a dead body go adrift without any further agreement.

"You went up against the future savior and my mistress still waits for her dark master to be freed from Torune Mitani's prison, only to fall in his prime," he said as he uses the First Blade to touch at Avery's skin. "Still, your work isn't done yet, for it will give you wings in the end. Crowley is dead and Milverton still rules as the King of Hell, only for Abaddon to scream against him. Still, my friend, it's time that you howled at the moon for once, for it will do you good."

Avery felt life returning to him as his wounds were healed. With Hideyono smiling with such fervor, he saw Avery's eyes opening up as they were a bleak shiny onyx in which he was now a demon in the service of those who believed into stopping the Destiny of Worlds from becoming a reality, for it wasn't over just yet…

* * *

I was at the home office of the White Rosalia Salvaging Company as I was standing in front of the boss of it. Even though my mission to protect what was left of the crew, I also had to file a report to the boss of the company as he was glad to see a few survivors that were safe. With the _Doohan_ destroyed, I was most likely to show the evidence to the Order's higher-ups as it was much more damning indeed.

"Your superior from the Medical Corps is to arrive shortly," I heard the boss say. "What you found on that ship before it was destroyed can prove to us about the Draaza physiology and how it changes if one doesn't… get it on, perhaps?"

"It's been written in the journal I found in which all of the Draaza that were brought towards the _Doohan_ weren't lucky, but one _was_ ," I said.

"It's that Draaza girl that's been under observation by the Medical Corps, but she appears to be healthy after being in stasis from all the tragic ordeal that occurred."

"The evidence is crystal clear that if a Draaza from both the Patron and Matron stages who haven't had any sexual experience or breeding to produce children have turned into a monsters that are similar to those of a Wendigo or Leviathan. And do you know who were responsible for causing them to turn after all those centuries? It was the Red Inquisition in which they demanded a Draaza colony to leave their home on Stohess in order to suppress their urges to mate with one another to obtain a pious lifestyle for the grace of their own corruption. The side effects are crystal clear in which they even experienced withdrawal symptoms similar to an addict's."

"And I've read that report, Sam," said Kazuo as he entered into the office. "It also appears that I should also have a change of heart when it comes to Anaira making his own decision to marry Dvora after all."

I saw Kazuo fish out a card that was decorated with gold paint as he gave it to me. It was an announcement to officiate the wedding between Anaira and Dcora as I also didn't want her to turn into a ravenous monster like what was seen on the _Doohan_. Even though he had a change of heart, he was still under such a stern demeanor as he was most likely to be happy with the decision after what was shown to him, for seeing the changes of a Draaza in their suxual stages turn into such a monstrosity needed to be prevented at once at this time…

* * *

Dvora was at a diner as she was eating on a plate of nebri skewers and pork buns while drinking a glass of cola. The sight of the monsters attacking on the _Doohan_ unnerved her as she feared the worst the moment she was fearing the side effects of not mating with what was picked for her. Just as she was about to take a bite of the skewer on her plate, she saw Anaira arriving towards her as he had his own plate of food, for he was not about to let her out of his sight just yet.

"Mind if I sit down?" he asked as he sat down.

"Go ahead," said Dvora. "I don't have a ravenous appetite for humanoid flesh right now."

"You're scared that you'll turn into one of those poor souls on the _Doohan_ , aren't you?"

"After what I saw, I'm damn well scared after what was there. Still, I wanna get with you, but I have a gut feeling that the red menace in medical clothes won't allow it after what we went through."

"And it _won't_ happen," said Masako as she entered into the diner.

"Masako…," said Anaira as he was stunned to see her coming here.

The stalwart and stoic member of the Order arrived here as she was making sure that her brother didn't go out of his way to et married and laid right now. Still, she wasn't about to let him off the short leash that was tethered to him as she was about to make it clear to him to stay the course to celibacy.

"I won't let you marry, Anaira," she said to him. "It is forbidden to do so just the way our grandfather allowed it."

"Well, he's got a change of heart after seeing the evidence of how such celibacy turns one into a ravenous that eats people to the brink a living hell," he said to her defiantly. "It's high time that I got laid after my wedding and no one will stop me from doing so."

"No! Celibacy is key to our reason to stay pure, only to see ourselves to do so after our parents died."

"Didn't Grandma tell you that being a little too celibate can turn anyone into a monster? I have a duty to marry Dvora and I won't let it go to waste! And another thing, it's my life and my choice to make, not _yours!_ Have you ever consider about finding yourself either a boyfriend or girlfriend to cuddle with for the rest of your life? You should give it a try till the bitter end, and don't you forget it!"

Dvora saw Anaira standing up for his decision to marry her as he smiled gladly in this time of change and reflection. Still, Masako remained fervent in her celibacy as she only glared at him the moment he returned to Dvora's table while eating his food. Even though a time of change was coming, there would soon be an obstacle in the way as the factor of celibacy versus marriage and children would soon clash if one wasn't careful, for this wasn't the very end of it anytime soon…

 **To be continued...**


	5. The Wedding That Almost Wasn't

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 5: The Wedding That Almost Wasn't**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was at my room at the inn as I was pondering my reasons to officiate the wedding of Anaira and Dvora in which they were most likely to tie the knot soon enough. After seeing the fallen Draaza on the _Doohan_ suffer from centuries of ravenous malignance that twisted their bodies to the form of being cannibalistic with hunger, it was high time to see Dvora to the proper mating stage that could prevent such a twisted form like that. With the evidence in Kazuo's hands that see the truth about how a simple colony from Stohess being ushered away against their wishes, there had been reasons for the Order to investigate how or why such wayward Draaza colonies have been vanishing slowly, for there had to be an answer to it all sooner or later. When I went towards my balcony, I spotted Masako standing there as she had a bone to pick with me, but she was most likely to be wanting me to stay away from officiating Anaira's wedding after all that has happened so far.

"You certainly got your hands full, don't you, Sam?" she said.

"If you're going against your brother's wedding, then you're out of line, Masako," I said.

"Anaira's violating the matter of celibacy that was bestowed onto us since our parents were killed and I won't allow it to continue!"

"Your grandfather has given his blessing for a good reason in which he saw the evidence of what happened to the Draaza colony aboard the _Doohan_. You can't back away from his word after what he noticed and Anaira's future bride-to-be has her own reasons to mate with your brother on this day. She must consummate her love to him sooner or later or else there would be a ravenous monster in the form of someone in a sexless union."

"Have it your way then, but there will be consequences in the form of hellhounds tearing up your body if you ever try to officiate my brother's wedding, is that clear to you?"

I saw Masako leave as I was left with nothing more than confusion in which I had to ponder about keeping such a wedding on or not. The words coming from Kazuo's granddaughter stung me to the core as I had no other choice but to call off the wedding between Anaira and Dvora. Just as I was about to go back to bed, I heard the sound of a hellhound howling loudly as I saw bloody footprints appearing on the carpet. I was afraid of the presence of one after my experience of being nearly dragged to Hell by one as I felt claw marks shredding at my white kimono the moment I noticed blood seeping from my abdomen and legs. I was afraid for my life as I felt a hulking weight on top of me in which I smelled the hellhound's breath towards me. With a hint of luck at my side, I grabbed my sword near my bed as I stabbed the hellhound in the throat the moment I felt its blood dripping all over me. With the hellhound killed, I shoved the invisible weight off of me as I was on my feet the moment I noticed the innkeeper bursting in with such horror on her face. The sight of me covered in blood scared her as she was concerned about my safety and injuries altogether.

"Oh, dear M'Quii!" she yelled as she was shocked to see the room a mess. "What happened to you?!"

"A hellhound attacked me," I said as I was struggling to maintain my balance.

"I'm calling in the Medical Corps. There's no need for you to be in such bad shape like that."

"Kazuo's in bed, but there are a few night owls on business."

"You cannot go without medical attention, my Lord. It would be unwise to do so."

It wasn't long until I noticed several members of the Medical Corps arriving the moment they took me out of my room. When Kazuo arrived, he saw the mess where the hellhound attacked as he had no other choice but to put me in yet another hospital room for observation. I never liked being in hospital rooms, but I was used to them as I was more than likely to be going into one after what happened earlier.

"You had a rough night, didn't you, Sam?" he said to me.

"A hellhound burst in and tried to kill me after Masako delivered a warning for me," I said.

"Save it for in the morning. Right now, you need to be taken to a hospital at once."

Without further hesitation, I reluctantly agreed as I fell to my knees in which I was brought towards a stretcher and hauled out of my room. Seeing the evidence all over the place, Kazuo saw the bloody footprints of the hellhound as he had a gut feeling that one of his own grandchildren would sabotage Anaira's wedding before it could ever happen, for he noticed Masako arriving even after the innkeeper left for bed earlier.

"I've come to report in, Grandfather," said Masako.

"You brought in a stray hellhound to give Sam a warning, didn't you?" said Kazuo as he wasn't too happy with Masako. "Times are changing and it's best that Anaira is left to be with his future bride."

"You mean Dvora Trelundar? I've seen her and she's just as crass as her ancestor from the Elder Days and you know how _he_ has a thing for classic rock and porn!"

"I saw the report about the tragedy of the _Doohan_ in which those like her were not only in their mating stages, but had them suppressed to the point of becoming monstrously ravenous by even eating their own victims."

"You delivered a strict edict not only for me and Anaira, but for Masaru and Akaryu as well. Don't try to forget it after you made a deal with that man in the sharp suit just to prolong your life to stunting the Brandings of God on your body."

"Crowley is dead, but his successor still rules Hell by culling the weaklings from the pack below. As for the former King of Hell's hellhounds still roaming out and about, they will be caught and killed if they ever try to attack another innocent bystander in their wake. As for your meddling, it won't slide because of the fact that you tried to kill an Elder of the Order, which is a serious offense on your record."

"Do I look like I've been meddling with those things that do nothing but collect souls who made deals with Crossroads demons? No… And for the record about our purity and celibacy against pairing with a 'significant other' in our lifetime, we leave everything as is, Grandfather! I won't let Anaira break that vow of celibacy anytime soon because it's what's been suppressing the poisons that emanate from the Brandings of God on your body."

"Well they _were_ until Crowley doublecrossed me after getting an earful from your grandmother. And another thing, If I'm fated to die, then so be it. Still, celibacy is a blessing, but it can also be a curse the moment it turns one into such a sex-starved monstrosity. I read the report about the _Doohan_ and I saw the evidence of how the colony like Dvora were forced to leave their enclave on Stohess just to be pious against their will. Your brother's wedding _will_ go on as planned and he's been wanting to get laid for a long time now, so I suggest that you back off and let him live his life like what was been deprived of him for far too long now. For years after the deaths of your parents, I forbade you to not marry, but this statement only angered the gods by poisoning me with the Brandings of God that are on my body. Yes, even though I made a deal with Crowley to prolong my life, but he turned on me after seeing how extremely celibate and boring you four were doing. I ignored it altogether in which I still kept you and your siblings from marrying even at the behest of the Rakuen Priesthood. Therefore, there is change, for it won't fall under the cracks under such a loathsome weight like our stubbornness, are we good?"

Masako left the room as Kazuo was defiant in his words to approve Anaira's wedding. Still, there was a full load of complications that could end up sabotaging it altogether, for the factor of being celibate was about to get in the way if we all weren't careful…

* * *

The next morning, I was awake in my hospital room as I had bandages all over me after last night's incident with the hellhound. The warning that Masako had given me was more than enough to give me no other choice but to bow out and call off the wedding between Anaira and Dvora completely before it was too late. Fear began to overwhelm me as I had a gut feeling that another hellhound would be sent into my hospital room and attack me as I was more than likely to call off the upcoming nuptials on the horizon between two close friends. When I heard the door open, I saw Castiel enter as he was concerned about what happened the moment he was worried about my safety in general, for he was also rooting for me toF officiate the wedding between Anaira and Dvora just like the rest of us.

"It's a slow morning, I take it," I said.

"Masako is under house arrest after getting an earful from Kazuo," said Castiel.

"After her warning, I don't know what to think, but I still feel the pinch where the hellhound nearly killed me last night."

"Anaira and Dvora are still under your responsibility to see them wed for a reason, Sam, for-"

"The wedding is off, Castiel. I can't perform it after last night's attack by a hellhound. Masako is right about one thing, for I already met the consequences for trying to officiate such nuptials between Anaira and Dvora right now. I nearly lost my life last night and everyone wants this wedding to happen? No…, I can't do it because of the fact that Masako wants Anaira to be celibate while his future bride-to-be turns into a ravenous monster and eats anything in sight…, but I have no other choice right now..."

"I won't let you call off that wedding, Sam. Even though Kazuo gave his blessing due to the _Doohan_ report, we can't let Masako get in the way of this. She is celibate to the core, but she's no stranger into turning away her chosen suitor while acquiring stray hellhounds to do her bidding. You can't let a single hellhound attack deter you from your duty, for it is mandatory for you to do so."

"And what makes you say _that?_ "

"In the Elder Days, your past self went up against a hellhound twice, only to kill it in different intervals. He even ended up getting drenched in the creature's own blood while facing off against one, for one of those times were part of the three trials to seal Hell shut at the time. And as of now, you're about to officiate Anaira and Dvora's wedding, only to call it off because of a hellhound attack? You can't let this happen to you, Sam, because you're better than that in which you have a duty like the rest of us in the Order, for their union will be more of a blessing than a curse after all."

I reluctantly agreed as I was steered in what Castiel told me, for I had to sail the ship forward and not look back. Even though I narrowly escaped death from the jaws of a hellhound, I had no other choice but to be defiant to officiate Anaira's wedding with Dvora as I was ready to fulfill my duty as Elder of the Order so far…

* * *

Dvora was in her room at the inn as she was looking at the mirror for a long time ever since that escape from the _Doohan_. The sight of her own kind being suckered into a sex-starved lifestyle of piety completely unnerved her as the image of the fallen was burned in her mond. The sight of them was more than enough to embrace the matron stage that she had put off for a long time now as she was dreading the fact that she could turn into one of those ravenous monsters at any time without warning. In the end of it all, she was afraid as she also wanted to show Anaira a good time in the bedroom after the wedding, for she was fated to marry him in the first place anyway. When she heard a knock on the door, she turned around and answered it as she saw Anaira bursting into the room as he spotted her in nothing but a sports bra and panties.

"Oh, baby! I'm about to lose it with you," he said.

"You pervert!" yelled Dvora as she threw a towel at him.

"Hey, I can't just sit back and wait form my virginal coil to be shedding forever, for it might either be collecting dust or go bad at some produce stand."

"Look, don't expect a wedding with all the bells and whistles and don'e be expecting a towering cake with decorations on it, either. There's also a dinky reception afterwards, so don't blow it."

"I just hope that Sam doesn't bow out after what we saw on the _Doohan_. Even Grandpa had a change of heart after seeing the evidence that we gave him. In the end of it all, I hope that we get hitched soon before one of us turns into one of those ravenous monsters that skulked all over the _Doohan_. It's bad enough to have us celibate, but that will soon change in which there's a future in the Order just to save people, hunt things, and uphold the family business. It's what we are and it's what we do."

Dvora never heard such confidence coming from Anaira before until now as she was more than glad to snare him for a good reason. When she saw him turn around, she got dressed in her usual tunic as she was ready to accompany him to the pre-wedding reception that was waiting for them. By the time they left the room, they heard the sound of howling in the distance as Dvora knew of the sound very well, for it was a familiar presence indeed in this dangerous turn of events.

"Anaira, step back," she said as she got out her twin knives.

"Is something wrong?" he asked.

"There's a hellhound here, but normally, it goes after those who made deals with crossroads demons up to a ten-year contract, only to end up getting dragged to Hell when it expires."

"I don't think that the hellhound is coming after some desperate person on the sly..."

"It's after _us_ all because of our wedding plans."

"Are there ways to keep the hellhound at bay?"

"I have some salt and goofer dust in my hip holster. As soon as we get to an empty room, we can keep it at bay for now."

Anaira and Dvora saw the footprints of the hellhound coming towards them as it was hungering for blood in such a gruesome manner. It was coming for them as Dvora was no stranger to looking into the lore of such a bloodthirsty beast from the bowels of Hell. When she saw it coming towards her, she was pushed out of the way as Anaira took the brunt of the hellhound's attack the moment it pinned him onto the floor. He never expecting anything like that to crash his pre-wedding nuptials, but he was fighting for his life until Dvora came to his rescue and used her knives to stab the hellhound in the throat the moment it backed away. What they didn't expect was that Nibori was standing in front of them in horror as she saw blood dripping from the invisible beast the moment it fell over. Shocked and scared, she was worried about Anaira and Dvora as they were shaken by the hellhound attack with a bizarre vengeance in mind.

"What the hell happened to you?!" she yelled.

"You don't wanna know," said Anaira as he was up on his feet with his jacket shredded. "We just got lucky when we lived through this."

"What are you talking about? I need to know."

"I just ganked a hellhound just now," said Dvora. "I bet that whoever sent it over to do away with us is playing with fire for bringing Fido to attack us for no reason. I bet that Sam doesn't know about this yet, but he'll soon find out eventually."

"Sam's in the hospital."

"Are you serious?" asked Anaira.

"He was attacked by an unseen force that nearly tried to kill you two."

"Nibori…, normally, the standard hellhound attacks and sends those who make demonic deals to the bowels of Hell to begin with when their contract is up," said Dvora. "You just saw how the hellhound works, but someone sent it to kel both me and Anaira just to keep him from marrying me."

It wasn't long untl Kazuo burst in as he saw the aftermath of what was left of the hellhound sprawled onto the floor. When he noticed Anaira injured with his jacket shredded, he was bleeding from his wound as he was stunned to see him like that. He was also aware that Dvora was left unscathed after she got her twin knives out of the dead hellhound's corpse the moment she remained by Anaira's side after all that had happened earlier.

"Well, is the wedding still on?" asked Anaira as he reeling from the claw marks on his back.

"Masako sent this, didn't she?" said Kazuo suspiciously

"Who's Masako?" asked Nibori.

"Masako is a member of the Garrison Corps, but her reasons to keep everyone on Takeo's side of my family are slipping badly. My strict edict has even rubbed off on her in which she remained celibate against the wishes of even the Rakuen Priesthood, who chose a suitor for her in the form of someone she knew. If she is involved, then she will end up in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna for her crimes or perhaps the Citadel of Silence on Cirith Ungol."

It wasn't long until the Medical Corps arrived on the scene to take Anaira to the hospital with Dvora by his side. As for the further hellhound debacle, it wasn't over as Kazuo had a gut feeling that there would be trouble in which he heard footsteps in the distance. When he followed them, he noticed Milverton standing there in front of him as he had a dog whistle in his hand in which he meant business due to what was once made in the past before.

"You've come a long way, Kazuo," he said.

"Milverton…," he said. "If you think that you can do your worst during wartime, then you're mistaken."

"I'm here to make sure that your grandkids _don't_ get hitched after Crowley doublecrossed you and put off the deal that you made with him. I know all about it after your son and daughter-in-law died in which you were chosen as one of God's finest in his arsenal of prophets."

"Crowley is dead, Milverton, but the deal's off and buried in which he reneged on it by wanting Takeo's children to be in wedded harmony as planned."

"If one of those kids gets hitched, then there will be hell to pay in the form of hellhounds attacking those who are willing to officiate the upcoming wedding between Anaira and Dvora. Takeo's children are like the Beatles in which if one falls out of harmony, then the rest follow. I even put the fear of God—or perhaps Lucifer—in Masako just to keep her from falling off the rails like your oldest son who got married, had kids, and raises a cattle ranch on Essos."

"Leave Anaira and Dvora out of this, Milverton! They have _nothing_ to do with it!"

"Let me remind you that I even called in one of Crowley's strays to attack Sam just to give him a warning not to officiate your grandson's wedding to that Draaza woman."

"And let me remind _you_ that I was once _against_ it until I read the report about how the doomed crewmembers of the _Doohan_ became pious against their own will, only to turn into ravenous monsters in the end. I _will_ see it through and I will make damn sure that it will come to fruition with or without your constant meddling."

"Are you mocking the King of Hell just now? In the end of it, I haven't ran out of tricks yet."

Milverton was ready to blow on the dog whistle until it shattered into pieces. He was not too happy with the outcome as he spotted an angelic aura coming after him. By the time he bailed, Kazuo was left standing as he had a gut feeling that he needed to tell me the truth sooner or later, for this was already getting out of hand after all that danger…

* * *

I was up and alert as I was walking along the hospital halls in which I spotted Anaira in one of the rooms bandaged up. I even noticed Dvora sitting next to his hospital bed as she was worried for his safety in which he wasn't doing too well after getting attacked by a hellhound earlier. Twice in intervals, we all got in the way of a hellhound as we were all reeling from such an attack on us, but I couldn't let this wedding go to waste after what we all went through, for it was mandatory to do so, despite the odds in our way.

"We got attacked by a hellhound," said Anaira as he was still in pain.

"It must be your sister dealing with it, isn't she?" I said.

"Masako, Masaru, Akaryu, and I were forced to be celibate after our parents died, but Grandma knew about the truth of how Grandpa was willing to prolong his life after receiving the Brandings of God in the first place."

"What did your grandfather do, exactly?"

"After our parents died, he consulted Crowley to prevent the Brandings of God's poisons from killing him after refusing his role as one of God's prophets. When he made a deal, we were forced to never fall in love or marry just to prevent him from dying on us. Grandma knew all about it in which she caught Crowley in a Devil's Trap in which she threatened to turn him into a Standing Stone for all eternity if he didn't stop the deal."

"Are you telling me that Kazuo made a deal with the former King of Hell?" asked Dvora.

"He did, but Grandma's words for the late demon proved to be useful in the end, but the damage was already done. We kept to our celibacy and even went up against the Rakuen Priesthood just to be pure, but their warnings about us not marrying and raising a family of our own will cause us to be swallowed in a chasm of sorrow. I've been waiting for a long time to get with a chick, and I'm stuck in a hospital room."

"You can worry about that later," I said. Even though we're here, we can get started with the wedding as planned."

I got out a pair of rings from my pocket as I was ready to officiate the wedding between the two that were there in front of me. Still, I had to see them tie the knot as they were more than likely to be breaking the celibate mold was in front of them for a long time now, for it was their moment together for a reason.

"We are gathered here today in this hospital room instead of a chapel to marry two members of the Order in which one of them wants to get laid very bad," I said. "Anaira Mitani, do you take this woman, Dvora Trelundar, to be your lawfully wedded wife; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he said as he was staring at Dvora with such a passion in his eyes.

"Pervert!" she yelled.

"Do you, Dvora Trelundar, take this man, Anaira Mitani, to be your lawfully wedded husband; for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for better or worse, till death do you part for as long as you live?" I resumed.

"I'll take him…, as long as I don't turn into a ravenous monster…," she said.

I got out the rings as I placed them on the fingers of the bride and groom in the hospital room. Even though the both of them endured such a harrowing ordeal with the hellhound, they were on the brink of being together as they were made for one another in the time of danger.

"It is settled, by the power invested in me to officiate this wedding between a High Elf man and a Draaza woman, I now pronounce you pervert and wife. You may now kiss the one sitting next to the hospital bed."

Dvora kissed Anaira as she was glad to see him alive after what they went through. They were now wed, but they still had a lot of scrutiny in front of them as they still had plenty of obstacles to get through. When I left the hospital room, I noticed Kazuo standing in front of me as he was concerned about his jumbled affairs that I didn't know about until now, for I had to know more about how and why he made a deal with Crowley in the first place.

"Did you marry them off?" he asked me.

"It's done, for Anaira and Dvora will soon return to their hotel room after this," I said.

"Sam, I need to tell you something… The true reasons why I wanted Anaira and his other three siblings to remain celibate is because I-"

"-You made a deal with Crowley? Anaira told me everything about how you were desperate to combat the poisonous effects that the Brandings of God had put upon you, only for Meizo to meddle into your affairs just to stop the late King of Hell and stop the deal you made. As for the hellhound attack, it had to be Masako starting it just to remain pure and unscathed from marriage in the first place."

"Masako can be stern, but she _didn't_ unleash the hellhounds in the first place. It was Milverton who unleashed some of Crowley's strays just to attack you and the future couple that you just married off not too long ago. The man may be Crowley's successor, but he has a strict hold over his subjects and to those who speak against him."

"Milverton is way over his head due to the ongoing war between us and the Executive Division right now. As for the attacks, I have a bad feeling that we won't see the last of him yet after taking over Hell's throne."

I walked towards the window as I noticed Reiko standing outside with a powerful angelic aura all over her. I was grateful that she intervened as she smiled warmly, for I had my duty fulfilled at last when I brought Anaira and Dvora together in the first place…

* * *

Later on in the evening, Anaira and Dvora returned to their room at the inn as it was cleaned from such a gruesome toil earlier. Even though they were now wed together, they were safe, but they also had an intimate duty to bring forth as they were about to consummate their love for one another right now. Even though they were both cleaned up from their ordeal, they had to go through with it as they were mainly made for one another for a reason after all.

"So, this is it," said Dvora as she was dressed in a revealing nightgown.

"It sucks that we didn't have a bouquet or a garter to throw at the one who is next to marry, but at least we're still alive for a reason," said Anaira.

"Maybe it's for the best that we get this over with before your other siblings break us up. That Masako girl is very stern like Kazuo."

"Masako won't interfere because she is bound to her duty as a member of the Garrison Corps. As for the two of us, we have our work cut out for us in the Order already. It's for the best anyway, but at least we're together for all eternity."

Dvora removed her nightgown as she was in the nude in front of Anaira, who was naked and laying on the bed with the fresh bandages he had on. He was ready to get laid at last as his days of being celibate were numbered the moment he saw his new bride unveil the package between his legs. He was further endowed in Kazuo's branch of the Mitani Clan as he was itching to take Dvora completely, for he was hers at last. To his surprise, he saw her on top of him as she guided his hands to her large breasts as she was feeling a roaring passion bursting out herself. She was aching for him to take her as she was even stroking at his member and adjoining pouch that he had between his legs. By the time his member was hardened, Dvora took no chances by diving on top of him the moment her own defenses were breached. It was also the first time that she felt pain in such pleasure as it was normal for a bride to have her virginity taken on her wedding night, for she was eager to go the extra mile to give Anaira the ride of his life.

"Oh, by the gods, you're beautiful," he said as he saw her bouncing breasts in front of him like floating balloons. "I'm in Heaven right now."

"You always wanted to get laid, didn't you?" said Dvora as she felt his member hardened with pleasure. "Now, you got your wish in spades."

"I kind of crashed through when you went on top..."

"It's forbidden for any member of the Order to have premarital sex or else they get kicked out on the sly. My ancestor once preferred ladies with experience, but this is the first time for the both of us in general."

"It's about time that I shed my coil and join the masses..."

It wasn't long until Dvora began to enjoy the feel of Anaira's member as she was giving him the time of his life the moment she rode him while he saw her breasts bouncing. He was in complete heaven as he was in for more of his fair share in which he heard her moaning with such pleasure after all that they went through. Luckily, Dvora didn't turn into a ravenous monster this time as she now had her reason to protect Anaira as her new spouse, but her duties as one of my bodyguards was also her top priority in this time of war. This time, she had Anaira all over her as they were on the brink of their climax in all their glory. By the time they tired out, Dvora felt his livelihood flooding from Anaira's member as she was fully satisfied with what she experienced, for it was very new to her indeed.

"Oh, that was fun," she said as she withdrew from Anaira.

"It was well worth it in the end," he said. "For a long time now, I was forced to remain under the infamous celibate machine, but now that I got laid, I could experiment with what I have now with only one woman in mind."

"You're looking at her and no, I'm _not_ about to turn into a ravenous monster that was on the _Doohan_ anytime soon." Dvora looks into the mirror as she sees blood between her legs. "Mom _did_ say that it always hurts the first time and after that, you're doing it full time."

"Perhaps we can clean up again after our little escapade, for we can't remain dirty forever." Anaira gets up as he looks in the mirror the moment he fiddles at his bandages. "There's no way..." He sees his injuries gone and fully healed. "First thing I get into is being attacked by a hellhound, but the next is that my injuries heal up to full. What gives?"

"I have an imprint of raw power on one of my wrists. I got it when I was safeguarding Sam and Dean from bandits on Claudius at the time and that was when John Winchester was still around before he was killed. He even lost his first wife before he married Cynthia MacVicker, who still helms the inner wing of Winchester Castle on Alecrast."

"Then we can do our best to protect one another. Besides, we not only have our duties as a newlywed couple, but we also have to do our best into protecting Sam from those scumbags who want nothing more than just abuse what he has within him. So far, he's done more than just use his raw power and officiate weddings; he's becoming more like a ruler of the cosmos in his own right just to protect us in our time of need."

"We'll see him once he's up and ready, but first and foremost, we gotta clean up after this..."

And so, Anaira got up as he followed Dvora to the bathroom to clean themselves off after their moment together to consummate their marriage. Little did they know was that Masako was watching in the distance as she had her infrared binoculars in her hands. She now knew that Anaira would break his vow of celibacy to marry Dvora as she was more than likely to be dealing with the aftermath that would soon occur, for she feared the notion of coupling on the horizon…

* * *

I was in the hospital cafeteria as I went outside to where I saw the ocean crashing near the dry land that was near it. Stepping out onto the steps, I felt the wind blowing as the sight of the ocean waves was a soothing effect after all that has happened. I was enjoying my time in the late night as I was grateful to have such time to myself until I heard the sound of a hellhound howling in the distance. I was aware of it as I feared the aftermath of the first attack the moment I spotted Milverton standing in front of me, for he was petting an invisible force that stood next to his side.

"Don't worry; Lucille won't bite, unless you piss her off in an unsavory way," he said.

"You were the one responsible for the hellhound attacks, weren't you?" I said.

"It seems that Anaira spilled the beans on Kazuo's dirty deal that got cancelled by his wife, Meizo, but his grandkids took the bait into remaining celibate forever—until a certain _someone_ with silver hair came in and fucked it up."

"Meizo was the one who wanted Crowley to doublecross Kazuo just to cancel the deal in which the Brandings of God are a considered to be a _triple_ -edged sword: he once refused to be one of God's prophets after the deaths of his son and daughter-in-law, he made a deal with Crowley just to have it cancelled, and now he's slowly dying due to the poison that the Brandings of God are putting into his body."

"You should've never intervened into marrying Anaira and Dvora off in the first place because of the fact that his prized hellhounds are on the prowl after busting loose from their cages, only for me to call them forth to kill you and the newlyweds you just officiated. I may have lost a dog whistle, but I have backup just to sic Lucille on command just to rip you to shreds. This isn't the first time that you dealt with a hellhound in which your past self had to deal with plenty, including the one that got gutted in the first demon trial. For the record, Sam, you've made my shit list and you won't be safe from the likes of the Executive Division and their allies, the Red Inquisition, and even the likes of _me_ , the King of Hell, who will see you dead in a ditch and dragged towards Lucifer's cage." Milverton fishes out another silent dog whistle as he is ready to blow into it. "So, any last words before Lucille has her Kibbles 'n Bits yet?"

"Milverton, don't be vulgar and put that dog whistle away."

Reiko appeared out of nowhere as she used her angelic powers to create a Devil's Trap around the current King of Hell. With the hellhound growling and snarling, it was ready to attack until I noticed my wife use a banishing spell to make it and Milverton disappear for the time being in which she wasn't about to let him get his way after all. Luckily, I was happy to have her as I saw the silver hair on her head shining like the stars in which I wanted her all to myself after all that trouble I went through, for it was more than worth it afterwards.

"I had a feeling that you would show up sooner or later," I said.

"Milverton wanted to kill you after his plans to keep Anaira and his siblings to their celibate prison went awry," said Reiko.

"At least you sent him back to the bowels of Hell for the time being."

"By the way, Masako has been visited by the Rakuen Priesthood recently during her house arrest, but she dreads the fact of losing herself to the one that is picked for her. They even had suitors picked for Akaryu and Masaru as well, for their purity to honor Takeo has caused Uncle Kazuo such pain due to the Brandings of God that he has."

"Sam Winchester!"

We saw Nibori running towards us as she carried a letter in her hands for me. By the time she got towards us, she gave me the letter as I opened it up in which it was a summons towards Gehenna. To my shock, I saw a photo of a ruined temple that was near the domed city of Gurusha as it had ancient writing all over it, for I had no other choice but to adhere to what was needed to be done on the sly.

"Sadie must've sent it to me," I said.

"There's an Order of Letters ship neare my dad's garage near the ocean that will take you there in order to find out about what was addressed to you." Nibori looks at Reiko briefly as she saw her to be more beautiful than any other being that has graced the stars. "By the grace of M'Quii… You're the Mother of Destiny that rules alongside the future Messiah! It's an honor to be at your presence, my lady..."

"My name's Reiko and I trust that my Sammy saved you and your remaining friends from a troubling fate on the _Doohan_ ," she said. "Therefore, it's a godsend that he helped you, along with Castiel, Anaira, and Dvora."

"Blake and I lost two of our friends, but Avery was nothing but a traitor just to lead us to our doom on that ship. Therefore, he got it coming when the _Doohan_ blew up, but we gained a Draaza girl that was found in stasis who was left unscathed from all the terror. It's a godsend that the White Rosalia Salvaging Company are willing to take her in, but it got turned down by the Order of Letters's leader, Shion."

Without warning, I spotted a shuttle approaching as it landed into the water near the pier. Getting out of it, we spotted Shion in the flesh as she was most likely to be taking me to my next destination at hand. Even though we were all most likely to be on board with our duties, it would be time to get an earful from one of the leaders of the Order herself.

"Long time, no see, Sam," she said.

"Shion…," I said.

"I got a message about what happened to the _Doohan_ and how its inhabitants were deprived of their typical stages of reproduction, only to turn into ravenous monsters, known as Askradi, which is the Draaza name for eater."

"We went up against them during our mission to salvage the _Doohan_ , only to see two of my friends get eaten in the process," said Nibori. "I can't forget them, but at least their in the Grey Havens now."

"You're Nibori T'Chauli, aren't you? As of now, you are now laid off from your original job at the White Rosalia Salvaging Company, only to be a member of the Order of Letters. Starting now, you will be our first freelance salvager of things that pique our interest and do the right thing."

"And what is _that?_ "

"Our motto is the same: saving people, hunting things, and upholding the family business. It is an honor to have you here with us."

Nibori didn't know what to think as she was now part of the Order at last. As for our future endeavors, we had so much to do in this time of war as we were fighting constant threats left and right, for the Second Galvanic Uprising still raged on in the shadows…

 **To be continued...**


	6. The Frozen Shrine

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 6: The Frozen Shrine**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **One day earlier…**

Reiko was in the nursery as she was busy using the breastpump for further use due to her calling to what was put in front of her. After storing plenty for the younger twins in time to freeze it, she wrapped her pumping as she put away the breastpump and took the packs of the essential milk out of the nursery and into the kitchen. In the freezer, she placed the stored breastmilk into the freezer in plastic containers as she was most likely to be going to my aid in this crucial time of destiny. By the time she was finished, she turned around as she saw Cynthia arriving as she was concerned about the ongoing war between the Order and the Executive Division, for this wasn't the very end of what was going on so far.

"You're taking off, aren't you?" she said.

"I sensed a calling to Sammy," said Reiko.

"For a humanoid being, you sure know how to pump milk without having to worry about your breasts sagging."

"Even though I have inherited my mother's Nephilim abilities, my breasts still keep a firm shape to them, even when the babies suckle and latch onto them just to eat."

"I had my fair share with breastfeeding when Reuben was born in which he looked more like John, but with a Half-Elven appearance. Still, you have a very busy schedule like the rest of us, but I decided to come here to this part of the castle on Drakonus."

"I'll be leaving soon, but I will have help soon."

"That's why I'm here, but if anything bad happens to the children, I have my rifle with me. You're not the only one with a busy schedule with Izunia still marveling at what he made all over. This isn't like the Elder Days with the Apocalypse, but we all have to pull our weight. Still, I hope that the rest of the Destiny of Worlds unlocks because this galaxy needs this golden age before it's too late."

Reiko was grateful to hear Cynthia's words as she had an angelic aura all over her. Even though she was ready to go, she would soon meet up with me as she had a duty to fulfill so far, for the Destiny of Worlds was still on the table right now…

* * *

 **Present Day…**

Nibori was at her home near the main warehouse of her former line of work as she was dressing up in her uniform that is tailor-made for her. Even though she is now part of the Order, she was missing her days at the White Rosalia Salvaging Company already as she was about to bid it farewell for the time being. By the time she was finished dressing in her black outfit that consisted of some black pants, a hip holster, a midriff shirt, and black flak jacket, she was ready to leave until she saw the young Draaza girl who was rescued standing in her way. She didn't want Nibori to go as she was wanting her to stay here on Mirkos, but duty was just the beginning for one who is now a freelance salvager.

"You're leaving, aren't you?" said the Draaza girl.

"I just got called in by the Order in their ranks, but I have to kiss this old job goodbye," said Nibori.

"I don't want you to go..."

"I know, but I have to be on point into looking into things that have been old and abandoned like your ship before it was destroyed. Still, after all that has happened, there is one hell of a silver lining after that in which we saved you from such a cruel fate on the _Doohan_."

"My name is Rosamunde Winchester. My mother was named Margaret Winchester, but she was human when she carried me. She was the ship's doctor from the Medical Corps in which she was forced to go on board with me just like our colony on Stohess. Those people in red forced us to go on board our ship and they even killed that kind man who founded the Medical Corps." Tears ran down the Draaza girl's face as she was feeling the pinch from such a sad toil indeed. "I decided to hide in the stasis room for a while until I froze, only for that lady to get me out of there. By the way, do you know where she is?"

"You mean Dvora? Last night, she got hitched with Anaira Mitani in which they are more than likely to be on bodyguard duty at the behest of Shion, who leads the Order just like her brothers and cousin. As for Castiel, however, I haven't gotten a chance to see him close again, but recently, he just garnered the typical Pepe Le Pew look."

"Pepe Le Pew?"

"It's a skunk from an ancient cartoon series in which he often search for love, but the stench of him drives people away because of it. The only high point is when a furry black female cat comes along with either a stripe of white paint or dye in which the skunk mistakes her for one. It's a complicated one, but he'll soon put the stench on hold just in time for the heat of romance."

"Nibori T'Chauli," said a voice on the intercom. Please report to Docking Bay Four."

"It's time to go, but I'll someday see you again soon, alright?"

Nibori saw Rosamunde give her a hug as she was seeing her off the moment she set off to her new position in the Order. As for the mission at hand, there was a reason to be there as the time to salvage old things was just the beginning of what was there at hand…

* * *

I was up and alert in my room at the inn as I was getting dressed after having my shower earlier. In a similar twist of fate, I spotted Reiko dressed in an elegant white dress with lavender trim all over in which she wore it just to match the long silver hair that she had. Even though both of us were going towards Gehenna, I was dreading such a trek there as the resurging of bad memories would soon entangle me without warning. The discovery of a shrine near the domed city of Gurusha was a find for the ages as we had no other choice but to adhere to the calling that was given to us, for this was something that couldn't be ignored right now. For me, it was a nightmare that I was walking into as the memories of the years growing up under the cruelty of Sylvanus would be too much to bear until I remembered the silver lining of it all when I first met Shigeru in the first place before returning home and marrying Reiko after that.

"You fear returning to Gehenna, don't you, Sammy?" said Reiko.

"Yeah, but all those harsh memories of me being under foot will end up taking their toll towards me," I said. "All those years being there, I've been nothing more than a servant in which I had to be there for those who lived at the fort I lived in. After that, I ended up being banished from it after looking into the secret compartment that delved into various lore from the Elder Days in which Gehenna had none of it so far except for the Wendigo that lurked all over."

"You _did_ return to us and even befriended Shigeru in the end, but our journey still isn't over when it comes to what we should _really_ be doing."

"I know, but returning home to that frozen wasteland is something that I have to be used to first."

"Sammy, you shouldn't let those bad memories get to you, alright? Besides, there are many silver linings that are worthy of being discovered and our children will soon see to it after that."

"Speaking of the children..."

"They're safe at home after that trip to Erebor with the _matsutake_ mushrooms. I made precautions when I stored and froze my breastmilk for the younger twins in which Mother always stood in charge during our absence. In the end of it all, we're all family and we all stick together when times get harsh, for it is there that is needed the most. She means well, but she can also be armed with her rifle as well due to her experience as a hunter."

"Leave it to Cynthia to play Mama Bear with a rifle… It's vital for family to help us out with the children, but we also have our other primal duties in front of us..."

And so, Reiko and I were all packed and ready to go as we left the inn after paying our bill. When we left the inn, we saw Castiel standing in front of us as he was ready to escort us to the ship that was bound for Gehenna as planned. All three of us were leaving Mirkos behind as we were on our way to the frozen wasteland that I once lived in, for it was a place that I loathed the most during my years growing up.

"It had to be Gehenna, but I have no choice right now," I said.

"The shrine near Gurusha was unearthed two months ago, only to see opposition coming from those who mine for Gehenna's minerals to make a profit," said Castiel.

"And the shrine…, will it be standing still?" asked Reiko.

"According to Shion, there was an influx of criminal activity in which the Intergalactic Police have been cracking down on such dirty crimes, but no one has entered into the frozen shrine due to it being sacred."

"If we're going to Gehenna, we should also dress warmly," I said. "Still, I see all those memories there in which the only thing that kept me sane were the books that were in the library. It's a godsend that I read them, for without that knowledge, I wouldn't be walking everywhere by now."

And so, we were going towards the ship that was bound for Gehenna as the time for departure was looming on the horizon. When we stepped inside, we were welcomed by Dvora, Anaira, and Nibori as they were on board in which we were leaving Mirkos and going towards the planet that I truly loathed the most. For a while, I had hated living on Gehenna due to its inhospitable atmosphere as I was more than likely to be returning to it for a reason, for it was a place that I vowed never to return to after that. In the end of it all, my notion of seeing a silver lining would soon be heard as I stared out the window the moment I was leaving normal civilization behind for a while.

"We're leaving Mirkosian airspace," said Dvora as she took the pilot seat. "I heard reports about how you were hidden from the rest of the galaxy, but you can't run from the past forever, Sam."

"Gehenna…, it's a place known as a frozen hellhole, but it's one huge cash cow when it comes to mining for the influx of tradarium," said Anaira.

"The only warm places on that planet are none other than the domed cities," I said. "I've actually been to Gurusha once before I was taken out of Gehenna entirely."

"I've heard a report about how my freelance hunter of a cousin once meeting up with you in which you guys destroyed a meat-packing facility that had dirty dealings with SucroCorp three years ago. After that, the local officials in the domed cities had issued a order to inspect certain meats that come and go over to them. Even though the Leviathan menace is no longer working there on Gehenna, they still crawl around on Harkonnen, but the Executive Division will soon gain influence for those gluttonous bastards soon enough..."

And so, we took off from Mirkosian ground as we left towards space as planned. It was a far cry from travelling from the room with the red rubber ball and by train constantly as I was returning to Gehenna once again. The vast reaches of black skies and asteroid fragments passing by was a return to boldly going to a place that I mostly loathed. When the ship switched over to a setting similar to that from the _Bernadette_ and the _Kurokage_ , I looked out the window as I saw the icy planet of my youth on screen. It was the same frozen wasteland that I lived in for years before I was once banished by Sylvanus three years ago. Time flew when I had fun, but I had prior engagements to attend to first as I left the bridge and entered into my quarters. Laying on a bed, I pondered about the constant years of torment that Sylvanus gave me as I was mostly hidden in servant's robes most of my life, for it changed when I finally left the fort three years ago. It wan't long until I saw Reiko entering into my quarters as she laid down on the bed beside me, for she didn't want me to worry too much.

"You're afraid of going back to Gehenna, aren't you?" she said to me.

"That frozen wasteland is nothing more but a tangle of bad memories for me," I said.

"Were there any good ones there?"

"There never were… All I did was nothing more but studying and cleaning up messes in which I also had to steer clear of Sylvanus' wrath. I never had any fun at all in which it was nothing more than work all over. I even had to sit at the table near the window in the mess hall when it came to meal times, but leaving it was both a disgrace and a sense of renewal when I thought I was out of the Order for good. Therefore, I was-"

"Attention," said a voice over the intercom. "We are now reaching Gehennan airspace to the domed city of Gurusha. We will be arriving shortly soon at the Order's request as planned."

I got up as I went towards the window as I noticed the darkness of space changing to a greyish hue that was familiar to me. I was returning home to Gehenna once again as the ship itself landed towards a city clearing that was heavily domed and protected from the planet's bonechilling cold. By the time it stopped onto a hangar, I left my quarters as I went towards the airlock and opened up the doors. To my surprise, I found myself in Gurusha's landing bay as I noticed the familiar Biggerson's billboard lighting up in red and yellow with a blond woman in pigtails holding a juicy hamburger on a saucer. I returned to my temporary home as I saw Reiko and the others coming here the moment they were greeted by Balthazar and Zaphra, who were more than likely to fill us in on what was found near this domed city.

"You arrived just in time, Sam," said Zaphra. "The inside is hot here, but outside lies a treasure that is also a hub for _banditos_."

"And this frozen shrine will be discovered," I said.

"Bear in mind that once you see it, you won't see it the same again," said Balthazar cautiously.

"Then we'll face the danger," said Nibori. "I'm no stranger to cleaning up space debris, but I can't just let this opportunity of seeing this shrine go to waste. I already had to face such dangers during that ill-fated mission on the _Doohan_ , but salvaging it can bring the truth about what can be learned."

"It seems that you've been used to the danger, aren't you?"

"I just got put into the Order, but I can't leave such ruins unsalvageable right now. As soon as we get to the site, the better."

Nibori was brimming with enthusiasm as she was more than likely to see more of what was there on Gehenna. As for the task at hand, she would soon find out more clues about what the Destiny of Worlds is really about, for it was just the beginning of her career in the Order of Letters so far…

* * *

Later on in the day, a _Sohma_ vehicle touched down to the frozen ruins near Gurusha as Nibori got out of there all dressed in her arctic clothing. When she went towards the shrine, she saw it to be untouched, but covered in all the ice and snow that was all over this frozen wasteland of a planet. The sight of the frozen shrine was a far cry from her previous work in the White Rosalia Salvaging Company as Nibori entered towards the main entrance. She never saw anything like it before as she saw the mural and paintings on the wall that depicted me and Reiko in various natures, both spiritually and sexually. It was a place that no one dared to enter into as Nibori decided to explore even further.

What she found was a room that was heated from the cold as it had a stone altar complete with an opening above the ceiling. She never saw anything like it before as she saw it to be a sacred place with a side order of sexual overtones. It wasn't long until she felt a heat from below as she entered into a pool room where it was a cross between a bathhouse and a roman communal bathing area, but with a heated pond that was never seen before until now. Turning around, she saw Balthazar appear out of nowhere as he was dressed in arctic gear. Still, he was ready to gie Nibori the heads-up about how this shrine worked as it was also a place that was made for both me and Reiko on a night of pleasure someday.

"This place is more complex than a Turkish bath," he said. "If Zaphra saw this, she would strip me naked just to have me bathe in such an unusual atmosphere. Therefore, you saw the drawings firsthand, but there will be others like that when it comes to Sam and Reiko having a moment with one another after a long day with the children and work."

"On my homeworld, such drawings of a sexual nature on display is forbidden by the Moral Council," said Nibori. "It's an eye-opener, but the drawings of Sam and Reiko are much older than what I saw on the _Doohan_ , but more ancient than normal."

"Sam and Lady Reiko have a duty to fulfill, but there are those who fear their ascension towards the stars. As for their usual lovemaking on such stone altars, there's always a wastebasket when spent condoms are tossed, but they aren't there to collect the rubbish, for the gods all over the cosmos accept such offerings that are similar to Mayan bloodletting on sheets of paper."

"I bet that Sam and Reiko will come here, but the weather outside will freeze them once they finish what they start."

"The passionate lovemaking between the new and coming demigod and Lady Reiko _isn't_ just their simple 'alone time,' but their duty to propel a blast of raw power to open more of the central planets that haven't been discovered yet."

Without warning, Nibori heard some footsteps approaching as she was armed with her laser rifle while hiding in a corner. Even Balthazar was on alert as he saaw two intruders dressed in red clothing while they wore gold crosses around their necks. He remembered them clearly as they came from the Red Inquisition due to their fervent devotion to a false sence of God. In other words, he literally loathed the presence of the Red Inquisition due to their constant calls be forcing several Draaza communities to remain celibate forever against their wishes, for their methods are very grave ones indeed.

"We should tread warily," he said.

"Those people in red…," said Nibori. "They should at least show some respect to such artwork that lasted longer than all of us combined."

"The Red Inquisition is the worst religious organization in the galaxy in which they have a constant loathing for the Draaza, whom they had successfully culled by forcing them into celibacy against their wishes and physiology."

"I saw what they looked like when I was on board the _Doohan_. Even Dvora was concerned about her own steps to the matron stage in a Draaza's life cycle."

"Those poor souls who suffered from the celibacy machine have turned into something a lot worse than a Wendigo in which they are known as Askradi, which is the Draaza word for eater. You're not the only one who went up against such tragic souls, only to have them put out of their misery."

"Who's there?!"

Balthazar and Nibori saw one of the Red Inquisition look all over as he was paranoid about how the empty shrine was now "defiled" by the Order. Much to Balthazar's disgust, he loathed the presence of the Red Inquisition as they were encroaching on the territory that was sacred due to its foretelling of the Destiny of Worlds. When one of the men in red cloaks drew out a gun, he was ready to fire into the walls until he felt a laser blast knock it out of his hands. The other member of the Red Inquisition spotted Nibori with her laser rifle in her hands as she was willing to protect the frozen shrine from such dangerous fiends in pious clothing.

"You're not a Draaza, but you look like one," said one of the two men in red clothing.

"I'm no Draaza, but I'm a Mirkosian and a new member of the Order of Letters," said Nibori.

"Is the false shepherd foretold in those salacious drawings inside here with you?" asked the other one. "If so, then our boss will either kill him or spare him to become the true vessel of Lucifer."

"What are you talking about?"

"In the Elder Days, that blasphemer's past self was earmarked to be Lucifer's vessel, only to end it by returning him to Hell back to his cage during the Apocalypse. Now that he has achieved such a god-like status, he will be perfect to house the Devil, but forcing him to say yes to Lucifer will not be easy."

"And it _won't_ be easy the second time," said Balthazar as he used an incantation to trap the two meddlers in red. "Tell your Red Cardinal that Sam Winchester and his beloved are off limits, along with the further shrines that have been etched in their names. You may be upping the ante by upsetting the balance in the Ashizoka System, but your grudge against—or perhaps the unethecial _culling_ of the Draaza has gone too far already." He uses the incantation to banish the two intruders as they vanish without a trace. "Therefore, we all have to live a harmonius lifestyle or else it would be dangerous while wading in such gruesome territory."

Nibori was grateful that Balthazar got rid of the two members of the Red Inquisition as she had a gut feeling that there wouldn't be an end to them yet. Still, they had to report back to the party that was waiting for them until they noticed an Orcress in arctic gear approaching. In an instant, she recognized Balthazar as she walked up towards him and kicked him in the crotch the moment he fell to the ground.

"Long time, no see, Rosalba," he said as he was reeling from the kick she delivered him.

"Zaphra should've done the same thing to you when she catches you trying to go catting away like you normally do." She sees Balthazar get up as he was fully healed, but reeling from where she kicked him. "The last time you were here, you were stuck in one of the brothels until Zaphra caught you in the act the moment she placed a chastity belt around you with a much padded jockstrap to wear with."

"You know of her, don't you?" said Nibori suspiciously.

"Her name's Rosalba Farragut, but she's a freelance hunter unlike her older sister that runs the local watering—or perhaps _freezing_ \- hole near this place."

"We've been getting trouble from those idiots in pious clothing lately in which they want to sully the new savior's reputation while wanting to use him as a tool to become Lucifer's vessel," she said. "With the Red Inquisition making trouble along with the Executive Division, it's been going sideways in which both parties fear the new god's ascension as a threat to their operation."

"If you are willing to see the new god and goddess' ascension, then you're in luck because they're being prepared to go towards this place and do their duty."

"You better _not_ be peeking or else I'll kick you in the crotch again, with or without a jockstrap around the family jewels."

"You should save your ballbreaking for later," said Nibori. "By the way, there's some writing on the wall next to those pictures."

Rosalba walked towards the mural of me and Reiko as she saw the Draaza writing that was visible from the snow and ice that tried to cover it over the years. It was a call to bring such sensual passion in the air before a catastrophe occurred as it was also time to bring me and Reiko forward to this frozen shrine. Even Nibori noticed the writing in the Draaza language as she was wanting to hear from it, for it was a time to search for things out of the ordinary at least.

"'On a moonlight night, the ones chosen by destiny will make love to one another or else this planet will become filled with poison?'" said Rosalba as she deciphered the writing.

"I've heard of people talking about their sex lives off and on, but having to _do_ it or else Gehenna becomes toxic?" said Nibori.

"It's surprising that a Cetra like that ballbreaking Rosalba knows the Draaza language," said Balthazar. "Still, we should bring in the two lovebirds before this entire planet becomes a cloud of toxic fumes."

"I'm an Orcress, you ass!" yelled Rosalba. "Yes, my mother is known to be a Draaza, but I'm just a simple Orcress who hunts on the go. As for Sam and Reiko, we should tell them right away."

"If they are ready to do this, then we should leave first just to give them some privacy without any prying eyes staring at them," said Nibori. "Besides, isn't this planet dangerous?"

And so, the three were ready to bring us forward as the time for us to make love to one another was at hand. Still, it was our duty to bring the Destiny of Worlds at hand as it was also a time to put an end to the Executive Division and other threats that stood in our way…

* * *

I was in my arctic clothing as I noticed Reiko dressed in such a warm ensemble complete with a bonnet to cover her ears and hair. Both of us were sitting in the _jackal_ as we were on our way towards the frozen shrine to fulfill our duty so far. Even though we have returned to Gehenna, we were in for the truth as we noticed the _jackal_ stopping at the shrine the moment I stepped out and walked towards it. When I noticed Balthazar gathering up some snow to cover at his crotch, I had a gut feeling that a member of the Farragut Clan would be here due to one's grudge against cheaters, including a certain angel lamenting what happened to him earlier.

"You had a slight problem, didn't you?" I said.

"It had to be Rosalba, who has a fierce disdain over men who cheat on their spouses," said Balthazar.

"It seems that the feeling is mutual, but you'll recover after that."

"For the record, is Lady Reiko with you?"

"I'm here, Mr. Balthazar, but Zaphra would be very cross if she caught you trying to cat away," she said. "Therefore, the shrine in front of will do for this night."

"You should be careful in there. The Red Inquisition is in the ranks of this frozen cesspool, but they won't stop until they maintain further abuse in the robes of a false piety. You and Sam are being targeted not only by the Executive Division and their allies, but from the Red Inquisition and the likes of Milverton and his cronies. We will defend this shrine with our lives, for the duty of bringing the Destiny of Worlds into further fruition. It is vital, but necessary because our galaxy depends on it."

"And we'll do it just to awaken more of what is hidden in the central part of the Ashizoka System," I said. "Still, we can't allow our enemies to take advantage of the raw power that I have nor do the same with Reiko. We have a stake in this, but-"

I felt Reiko's gloved finger touch at my mouth as she didn't want me to say too much. When we walked towards the shrine, we noticed Nibori and Rosalba enter oug of it as they were staying at the front with their weapons in their hands. The time to bring forth a surge of raw power was near as we saw the doors close behind us. The place was unusually warm and toasty inside as we saw the usual stone altar complete with a wastebasket to collect garbage net to it. It was also at that moment that we decided to explore more of the shrine's perks as we went towards the bathing pool that was discovered in which we saw it to be smelling with the scent of bergamot and black lava salt. Both of us were most likely to be bathing into such a comfortable pool as we stripped off our clothes and went towards the wash basin to clean ourselves. The two of us were more than likely to be fulfilling our duty as we finished up washing ourselves just in time to go towards the bathing pool that was waiting for us. By the time we entered into it, we felt the water warming our skins as we were also welcomed by the pleasant scent of bergamot and black lava salt. We were there together as we also had our moments in the form of yet another lovemaking shrine in which we had to do our duty on this night.

"It's been three years since I left Gehenna, but we're only here to do our duty in this shrine," I said.

"You were mostly running ragged all of your life, weren't you?" said Reiko.

"Even though I live here most of my life, I will always have a love/hate relationship with this planet due to the harsh treatment that I went through under Sylvanus. Luckily, I came here to prevent a Leviathan smorgasbord in the form of them eating the remaining comrades I knew in my years at the fort or else they wouldn't have lived by now."

"This place is warm on the inside, but frozen on the outside. Even the pool is piping warm, but similar to the hot pond that we spent our days at in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. Therefore..." I felt Reiko touch at my member as she was wanting me to take her on this night. "You should at least guide your pillar where it goes to..."

I had a gut feeling that Reiko was itching to let me take her as we both got out of the bathing pool and went towards the room where the stone altar was. Noticing a small pack of Casa Erotica condoms on it, I grabbed it as I opened it up the moment I took one of them out in order to fulfill such an evening like this. Staring at the ceiling, I noticed the moon to be full as it was a nightly omen that was in need of having such a surge of raw power coming like that, for it was necessary to prevent Gehenna from having toxic fumes mixed with the frozen atmosphere it has. When we laid together on the stone altar, we looked at each other as we kissed with such intensity. The both of us were in tune as I was more than likely to be on the receiving end on this night. To my shock, I noticed Reiko touch at my member as I saw her putting it into her mouth the moment I felt a surge of pleasure jolting me all over. I was feeling the gentle caresses from her as she was more in tune to get me stimulated the moment she stopped and unwrapped the condom in her hand.

Putting it on my erect member, I watched Reiko crashing down on me as she enjoyed the feel of it inside of her. I was in heaven with her as I saw her large breasts bouncing in front of me the moment I saw her moaning with excitement. I was also feeling the erotic pleasure engulfing me as I couldn't get enough of Reiko on top of me. At that moment, I saw her sitting me up as she allowed me to suck on one of her breasts in which I tasted what she had. Even though her breasts were mainly made for both suckling our children and for pleasure, I was grateful that I was seeing them while I sucked on the other one the moment I heard Reiko yelling out loudly. I was holding her close as my hard member gave Reiko more pleasure than what she anticipated. By the time our climax arrived, a surge of raw power shot up as it rose up to where the ceiling was in which we were tiring out after what we were doing. When Reiko withdrew from me, I removed the spent condom as it was tossed into the wastebasket, but that interlude we had was far from over.

"Our time here is done, but the itch has _not_ subsided," I said.

"I thought that the women needed more to calm what they ache in such pleasure," said Reiko.

"Speaking of which..."

I felt my member hardening up once again as I took another condom and unwrapped it the moment I bent Reiko over and plunged inside of her from behind. I was all over her like a dog this time as I was thrusting inward and outward of her. The itch may be far from over, but I had to calm it for both our sakes as we were still in synch with one another. The toughing of her breasts made me feel more comfortable with my lovemaking as I also couldn't get enough of Reiko's hair that was now long and silver like mine. I was all over her until I heard her cry for more in which she was enjoying the feel of me a lot more than expected. By the time we reached the point of a powerful orgasm, we were surrounded by an angelic aura in which we were unharmed by it. Tired of our interlude, I pulled out of Reiko and removed the spent condom while tossing it into the wastebasket in which we heard footsteps coming.

"It seems that we got company," I said.

"Our clothes are near the bathing pool," said Reiko.

"We better get going before more problems come along."

We went towards the bathing pool as we noticed our arctic clothes were gone and replaced with nightclothes and undergarments for us. Putting them on, we were even dressed in our robes as we noticed a familiar angel dressed in a school uniform while wearing a My Little Pony backpack that she had, for she wasn't looking at us until she turned around.

"If you're looking for your clothes, I took them to the laundromat next door to that Biggerson's joint," she said. "I know that the two of you got a little bit down and dirty just to avert a catastrophe to this oversized snowglobe, but the Red Inquisition's been making trouble just like those idiots in the Executive Division."

"It's been a while, Tirzah," I said.

"Castiel's over at the laundromat as well 'cauee there's nothing better to do here on Gehenna anyway. As for the two newlyweds, they've been briefed from your brother about protecting you and Reiko round the clock due to the double danger that's been going on since Julilla up and died."

"There's a triple threat, Tirzah. Milverton also has a grudge against me for marrying off Anaira and Dvora in the first place out of both fear and necessity after-"

"-The crisis on the _Doohan?_ I heard all about it in which the high-rollers from Hell wouldn't go and face off against an Askradi. They would be torn in seconds like a piranha pigging out." Tirzah unzips her backpack as she gets out a box of matcha flavored Pocky while opening it up. "Even though the time of the Elder Days is gone, the remnants of Lucifer, the Royalists of Hell, and those who literally _loathe_ Milverton in which Asmodeus the Second can't light up a cigarette without his boss staring down at him."

"Asmodeus the Second?" said Reiko out of curiosity. "I thought that there's only one from the Children of Azazel with that name."

"Asmodeus the First was far worse, but he was the one who took over after Crowley's death in the Apocalypse time pocket in the Elder Days. The guy may look dressed in his white suit, but his face screams 'cat fight' while he was up to no good back then. Anyway, we should be focusing on bringing the Destiny of Worlds up to par 'cause the bad guys won't stop until they take out the main purpose in front of us. It's harsh, but we can't just go and fight our foes half-cocked. There's no going back after all that has happened and the Executive Division has set their sights on the _Sol-3_ , where they will launch Project Amaterasu to eradicate the Order's main headquarters on Westeros."

"Shion must be warned before it's too late..."

Without warning, we saw the Red Cardinal and his lackeys bursting in from the back door at the end of the bathing pool as they had guns in their hands. They meant business as one of them drew an angel-banishing sigil until I rendered it inoperative. I sensed their presence to be a further threat as I had to stand my ground to protect my friends and family, for they were there in harm's way with me.

"Sam Winchester," said the Red Cardinal. "It appears that we meet again, only to take you away in time for the ritual to unlock Lucifer from his prison the moment Torune Mitani placed him in there."

"I won't become Lucifer's vessel and I never will!" I yelled.

"It's the will of the Mother Church that Lucifer will have a vessel and you have all that raw power within you just to make him unstoppable."

"It is never the will of the Mother Church nor God that my Sammy will be your puppet for your dark master that tormented my grandfather and brother all those years ago," said Reiko as she released a much more powerful angelic aura. "I won't let you take my Sammy away because your dark master will find him warded against those who would possess and abuse what he has."

"Lucifer is coming, but sooner or later, he _will_ have a vessel and it will be Sam, for it is ordained by the Mother Church and those who ache for his return."

"Torune Mitani's magic remains strong and unbroken," I said. "As for your interference, it will cease!" I used my raw power to banish the Red Cardinal and his lackeys into further parts unknown as I was getting testy against them. "Begone and leave me alone! My duty is with the Destiny of Worlds, _not_ to become Lucifer's bitch!"

I put my foot down as I had my reasons to stay the course. Even though I stood my ground, I wasn't out of the woods yet as I saw Nibori rush in with her laser rifle in her hands in which she saw that the threat was gone. Even though the interlude between Reiko and me was over and preventing the air on Gehenna to become poisonous, Nibori herself was thankful that we were safe as she had her reasons to protect us, for we were caught in the crosshairs in this ongoing war so far.

"I saw a blast of light shooting through the air from outside," she said.

"It came from Sam and Reiko, but you knew the story on the walls," said Tirzah as she was munching on a Pocky stick. "For the record, we got bigger problems, but we can't run away from them forever."

"Castiel's in the domed city waiting for you, but you should be careful."

"The Red Inquisition is rampant here, but surviving out in the bitter cold on this planet with little food can turn one into a ravenous beast if not prepared properly," I said.

"By the way, Balthazar is waiting for you in the _Sohma_ , but we've got some accommodations at the hotel next door to the laundromat."

"And we'll go there..."

And so, we left the frozen shrine as we were ready to go back into the safety and warmth of the domed city of Gurusha. Stepping inside of the _Sohma_ , we were ready to go back, but little did we know was that a mechanical bird was watching in the distance, only to be destroyed by gunfire in which another Orcress in arctic gear was aware of what the Executive Division was doling out the moment she picked up the SIM-Tron chip just in time to take it to the nearest contact from the Order. Just as she was about to do so, she saw Castiel appearing out of nowhere as he noticed what was left of the mechanical bird that got destroyed, for he was aware of what the Executive Division was doing on the sidelines.

"It seems that you shot down another one of the Executive Division's mechanical spies again, didn't you, Nadine Farragut?" he said.

"They're everywhere, but they'll always get shot down," she said.

"The Executive Division now knows that Sam has been here, but the fort on this planet is also concerned about what has happened so far."

"Stuart's been working his ass off since he welcomed his son to the world, but Sadie's been on bedrest since the birth last month. As for the situation with the current problems, more and more keep popping up at the fort in which it has gotten more advanced after the Wendigo attack three years ago."

"I remembered how Sadie was left incapacitated after her injuries, only for me to heal her just in time to lead the fort to further aid those who either visit the domed cities, mine for this planet's riches, or hunt monsters from the ancient lore."

"You don't look like a hunter, but you _do_ have the typical Pepe Le Pew look going on. According to Mason from the Medical Corps, he used some tricked-out prosthetics to fix you up with the moment your arm and leg got hacked off by Clegenny Marquand in Zetian."

"Sam did the incantation into making the prosthetics work while the Medical Corps did the rest. I can still fight, but I can't abandon Sam or Lady Reiko in this crucial time right now."

It wasn't long until Castiel and Nadine saw a land vehicle arriving the moment it sported the Aquarian Star on it. They knew of it to be an Order of Letters ship as they saw it stop the moment its doors opened up. To their surprise, it was a familiar face that was once blackballed, only to bounce back in this time of crucial importance, for she was adamant into seeing me and Reiko at once.

"It's about damn time that you came back on the field of the Medical Corps, Kotori," said Nadine.

"I would've stayed put on Essos, but I was called in to aid our troops," she said.

"If you're looking for Sam and Reiko, they're in Gurusha," said Castiel. "They're staying for a bit before going home on Drakonus."

"It's been a while since we parted ways, but we should get moving," said Nadine. "The nights are harsh, but there are bandits that will take you down if not careful."

Castiel spotted a group of bandits in the distance as he followed Nadine and Kotori into the Order of Letters ship. Even though our stay on Gehenna is temporary, there are further dangers still lurking in the shadows as the ongoing war had different engagements in mind…

 **To be continued...**


	7. Disaster at the Black Gate

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 7: Disaster at the Black Gate**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was safe in Gurusha as I stayed in a familiar hotel I once frequented at the time. There were plenty of memories when I first arrived for a brief time, but I had a feeling that I would be called into action once again. With a knock on the door, I walked towards it and answered in which I saw Kotori there due to the increase of members of the Medical Corps treating those in need. The look on her face was shocking when she noticed my silver hair not reverting back to its normal form, for she was more than likely to be concerned about how I fared after shutting down the _Sol-1_ and doing away with General Wetzel almost a year ago.

"What the hell happened to your hair?!" she yelled.

"It's been like that since General Wetzel bit it," I said.

"Does everyone else know about this other than Aelfric?!"

"They _all_ know," said Reiko as she was up and alert while seeing the outlook of the city from the window. "Sammy's not the only one with silver hair, Kotori." She turns around to show what she has on her head. "I have the same as well..."

"Do any of your relatives in the Mitani Clan know?"

"No…, but they'll know eventually."

"By the way, the Orcress who patrolled that shrine has recently had some trouble lately. From what I heard from some of the people my unit in the Medical Corps treated, there's been some trouble at the Black Gate, which is the usual watering hole for those who come and go on Gehenna."

Kotori fishes out a pocket-rom disc as she hands it to me. When I dug for my vidphone, I inserted the pocket-rom disc in as I noticed a surveillance camera in a restroom. The sight of public urinals and bathroom stalls were shady due to not only the constant cleanup in them, but the unsightly presence of grafitti and a hole in one of them where the toilet paper dispenser was located. It wasn't long until I noticed a customer bursting out of one of the stalls as he was repeatedly stabbed by an invisible force, but from what? I had a gut feeling that I had to go to the Black Gate as I also had to get to the bottom of what was going on.

"There's a gruesome force at work at that tavern," said Kotori.

"If there's a ghost haunting that men's room, I have to know about it," I said.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Anything bar-related with an invisible force at work signals ghostly activity, especially when it comes to vengeful spirits causing havoc at the stall with the glory hole."

"Sammy, you should be careful at the Black Gate," said Reiko. "It's a place where Rosalba works at, but those fiends in red are still at large."

"I know…, but whoever's haunting that bar must be put to rest before more havoc ensues."

I was more than likely to be going to the Black Gate as I was more than likely to be finding out more of what was haunting the men's room. Still, I had to be on my guard as I had no other choice but to tread carefully, for those who wanted me out of the way were still lurking in the shadows so far…

* * *

Rosalba returned to the Black Gate as she was back with some supplies to fill up the pantry in the back kitchen. The sight of hunters, miners, and other forms of people were busy either having a drink or enjoying their usual meal as the sight of a yellow sign above the men's room door stuck with the words, "tread at your own risk," in black letters. When Rosalba spotted Nadine at the bar counter hard at work frying some grilled squid for some customers, she was dreading the sorst as the sight of some of the frequenters have died from unknown causes. It was a cause for alarm as both Orcresses were in over their heads the moment they were concerned about the safety of their customers, for they were worried about what would happen next if not dealt with carefully.

"It's been rough since we hitched a ride with Kotori," said Nadine as she finished up with the grilled squid that was put on a bed of arugula. "Still, we can't wrap our heads around it the moment those unexplained deaths occurred in the men's room."

"Mom and Dad were no strangers into dealing with what gets put in front of them," said Rosalba.

"Basically, the strange force that keeps killing some of the customers who use the men's room don't seem like the usual occurrence with the chill in the air and flickering lights."

"I looked at some of the lore and all I see is the usual blue paper/red paper debacle where the victim dies _both_ ways."

"Large order for _ojingeo-tonggui_ and spicy Hokkaido bowl coming up!"

"I'll take it," said a familiar face as he was dressed in arctic gear complete with his _nodachi_ while sitting at the counter. "The men's room doesn't have a vengeful spirit, but it will be found out eventually."

It was Sterling as he was enjoying his meal the moment he paid for it up front. He was on business as he was more than likely to be sensing more danger than normal, for it was lurking in the shadows without warning. By the time he saw me arriving in arctic gear with my weapons, I went towards the counter as I was ready to order up some green tea and rice balls for now. To my shock, I felt a strong hand seize me by the scruff of my coat as he was a rough Orc on business the moment he was ready to cause trouble.

"Looks like this Terran's far from 'ome," he said as he grabbed a liquor bottle and poured a black liquid in a shot glass. "Therefore, I 'ave just the thing to put a little 'air on that silver 'ead of yours."

I felt the shot glass being shoved to my lips as the liquid fell down my throat the moment I became disoriented. The very proof of what I was given had made me feel more inclined to try at the karaoke machine that was near the restrooms in the back. The sound of rock music blared as I grabbed the microphone and bellowed out Nickelback's "Burn It to the Ground" in front of some customers who were raising their glasses while being entertained, for it was not like me to be singing and making a fool out of myself. By the time the song was over, I began to sing another Nickelback song the moment "Bottoms Up" played on the karaoke machine. I was giving the customers more of what I had the moment I spotted a spirit standing in front of the men's room. It looked eerie the moment it resembled a woman dressed in a white nightgown the moment its soulless eyes stared at the customers who were staying at the Black Gate. By the time I finished up that song, I collapsed onto the floor as the side effects of the liquor caused me to faint the moment Sterling noticed me there, for he had a bone to pick with one of the customers.

"Sorry about not dealing with this right away, but _this_ is an emergency," he said.

It wasn't long until he rushed into the men's room after he propped me up next to a wall as he saw the same Orc who gave me the liquor dead in the same bathroom stall that had the glory hole in it. Unsheathing his _nodachi_ , he was adamant into keeping the invisible force at bay as he got a cannister of salt the moment he poured some near the stall. He had to know about this as he was also concerned about the invisible force not being a vengeful spirit without the usual cold spots and flickering lights, for this wasn't over yet…

* * *

Dvora rushed out towards the dome entrance as she was dressed in arctic gear. With Anaira trailing her, he was briefed about me not having backup as he had a job to do when it came to helping Dvora go after me when it came to being my bodyguards. By the time they rushed outside, they saw the fresh snow falling onto the ground as the weather was a freezing minus two, for it was extremely cold on Gehenna without any spring or summer weather to warm it with.

"So, this is the harsh weather of Gehenna," said Anaira as he put on a warm stocking cap over his head. "It's not as bad as the other frozen places, but it's one hell of an oversized snowglobe."

"Sam could've told us first about this before leaving," said Dvora.

"From the look of it, I heard reports about how some of the customers at the Black Gate keep dropping like flies after spending their time in the stall with the glory hole, so the staff there advised them to use the back restrooms so they wouldn't get killed."

"It could be either a vengeful spirit or a paper pusher haunting that front men's room at that bar, but we need to be careful if we're gonna salt and burn that thing in there."

When Dvora spotted a land vehicle approaching, she saw it to be a transit one due to its navy blue and bright green colors blazing all over it. She knew of it to be from the Gehenna Transit System as she and Anaira got on after paying their fares just to look for me. When the vehicle took off, they were on their way to the trading district as they were adamant into bringing me back to the hotel in Gurusha, for they weren't about to let me off the hook just yet.

"From the look of it, I thought that Gehenna only had trains and spaceships for transport," said Anaira. "Luckily, we made it just in time."

"Don't get your hopes up yet," said Dvora. "Sam may go off and leave for the trading district, but facing off against a bathroom monster."

"Um, Dvora, take a look outside..."

Dvora spotted a group of people in red arctic clothing as they pursued the vehicle in snowspeeders the moment it stopped in the middle of the road between the domed city and the trading district. She knew of them to be members of the Red Inquisition as they were looking for me, but they weren't about to let anyone from the transit vehicle leave. By the time they burst inside, they were armed with guns as they were intimidating the passengers the moment one of them rushed forward and killed the driver point-blank with a silencer. The group from the Red Inquisition meant business as they would stop at nothing to nab me just in time to force me to say yes to Lucifer, which I truly _don't_ want.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled the gunman. "It is the will of the Mother Church that you will suffer from the cold."

"Seriously, did you have to kill the driver?!" yelled Anaira as he saw the lifeless body on the floor.

"Where is Sam Winchester? Where is he?!"

"You think that you can intimidate some innocent bystanders just to force Sam to be Lucifer's puppet?!" yelled Dvora. "You and your red friends are crossing the line when it comes to forcing Sam to become something that he won't be!"

"Sam Winchester is the true vessel of Lucifer and his raw power is ripe for the Dark Lord's taking!" The gunman points his weapon at a mother and her children as they were scared to death. "Now, tell me where Sam Winchester is or else I will kill more of the passengers on this transit vehicle like that driver!"

"So, you're gonna take out all your anger on some people just because Sam is dodging your sorry asses?! This isn't like the Elder Days in which the Sam Winchester of old went that same route, only to shove Lucifer back in his cage!"

"Sam Winchester _will_ become Lucifer's vessel, mark my—"

 _BANG!_

A shot rang out as the gunman was killed by someone in the transit vehicle dressed in arctic clothing and black cloak. With the crisis averted, the passengers were without a driver in which Anaira spotted a _Jackal_ vehicle approaching. By the time it stopped, several members of the Hunter Corps arrived on the scene as they escorted everyone out of the transit vehicle the moment Anaira spotted the cloaked shooter attempting to flee the scene until he was caught on sight by a Toraga commander, who was on patrol. With the rest of the Red Inquisition lackeys fleeing for another day, they were ready to go until they were met with gunfire and explosion the moment they were taken out on sight, for most of us had loathed them for a gruesome reason indeed. As for the cloaked shooter, on the other hand, he was not about to get away this time as he was completely in the doghouse, for he was not about to pussyfoot his way out of such a predicament like that anytime soon.

"Cole Trenton," said the Toraga as he removed the shooter's hood from his cloak. "Still causing trouble on the transit again?"

"Captain Rajeesh Srinavar in the flesh," he said. "I just did you noobs a favor by killing that gunman who threatened to take out the rest of the passengers and this is the thanks I get?"

"It's high time that you come with us or else we will have to take you by force."

"I've been reincarnated just for _this?_ This is worse than ingesting a worm."

It wasn't long until Cole had a pair of handcuffs slapped onto his wrists the moment he was shoved into the vehicle by members of the Hunter Corps. As for what Anaira and Dvora saw, they weren't out of the woods yet as they had to warn me about the Red Inquisition's gruesome obsession into bringing back Lucifer, for it wasn't about to go away right now…

* * *

I found myself in a heavily insulated room as I was newly cleaned and dressed the moment I had a lukewarm washcloth on my forehead. Laying in a bed, I was in bad shape indeed as I suffered from a splitting headache after I ingested that infernal alcohol earlier, for I had to do something right away. Spotting a pencil and piece of paper, I took them as I drew the image of what I saw earlier, for I had to show it to the Order anyway. By the time I finished up, I spotted Sterling entering into the room as he was more than likely to know what I got myself into, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook right now.

"It looks that you solved the mystery of the invisible force that's been haunting the glory hole after all," he said as he saw the picture that I drew. "Bloody hell..." He picks it up as he saw it directly. "It's a drinking spirit that can be highly repellant to conventional ghostly roots, but it can only be killed with a sword that is drenched in _sake_ complete with a Shinto prayer to amp it up with."

"You didn't lose your psychic touch, did you?" I said as I was still reeling from the hangover I had.

"I was in the course of my meal the moment that surly Orc forced a shot glass of Black Speech down your throat not too long ago. And another thing, I _didn't_ lose my psychic touch yet because of the fact that the invisible force that's been haunting the Black Gate's front men's room is a rather crafty one, but its cover is blown."

"Black Speech?"

"It's an Orc liquor that is known to be _two hundred proof!_ That liquor is so potent and lethal that it can put the likes of _sake_ and vodka to shame. Normally, if a Terran ingested it, he or she could die in ten minutes after taking a shot glass of it. When you downed that shot glass, you held your liquor while singing karaoke to some customers until you collapsed and later had to vomit all over your clothes. Luckily, the staff at this lodging area of the Black Gate came in and cleaned you up after you fainted the second time."

"I don't remember all of that, but I do now..."

"As long as you don't end up like that bearded fool with no bottoms going into the bathroom to see a tiger in it, you're safe for now."

I sat up as I turned on the television in front of me the moment I saw a news report that took place near the Black Gate. To my shock, I saw Anaira and Dvora on screen as they were being escorted by members of the Hunter Corps, for they were caught in such a dangerous web of terror indeed.

"The rise of the Red Inquisition's surge of attacks on innocent bystanders has reached a new low last night," said a reporter. "With one person dead and the gunman killed on a transit vehicle, the Order of Letters and the Gehennan Government has amped up their efforts into weeding out the insanely religious menace under false circumstances. With the shooter who killed the gunman in custody, the tenth squad in the Hunter Corps has issued a decree to safeguard travellers who often go by train and transit vehicle so that no other incident would happen again like that."

I changed the channel to a cooking station as I had no other choice but to stay put until I was able to move. The side effects from the Black Speech were potent as I was left incapacitated after what I went through. Laying back down, I heard the door open as I saw Dvora rushing into the room the moment she was frustrated at me for not having her and Anaira with her so far, for she was ready to let me have it after all that has happened eaerlier.

"You just had to get here, didn't you?" she said.

"Don't be too harsh towards him, Dvora," said Sterling sternly. "He's already solved the mystery about the drinking spirit in the front men's room where the glory hole is."

"It's true," I said as I felt nauseated.

"Are you alright?" asked Dvora.

"He's had a pinch of Black Speech the moment he spotted that spirit near the men's room. This isn't the first time that one like that can be dangerous, but it is repellant to any form of paranormal sense whatsoever, but it could only be seen by its victims and those who… can't hold their liquor?"

"Well, the two Orcresses who manage to help out in this place don't even set foot in there because of the policy here. Furthermore, it's the men's room and there's no such thing as co-ed bathrooms in any establishment whatsoever. As for the manager who owns the Black Gate, he sets up signs for the customers to use the back men's room, but there are those who are stupid enough to get a taste of that stall with the glory hole above the toilet paper dispenser."

"For starters, before you jump to any conclusions, I suggest that you see the proof in front of you."

Sterling fished out an old empty box that had a _noh_ mask etched onto it. I spotted it directly as it was something that was very ancient indeed so far. Even Dvora was concerned as she was more than likely to put that drinking spirit out to pasture sooner or later.

"That package is old, but the manager made a mistake into buying it," she said.

"I spoke with Nadine Farragut earlier and she never expected the manager to get a hold of such a thing like that," said Sterling. "This package is a dead ringer to the one from the Elder Days, but our resident drinking spirit won't be easy to be put down in that men's room in the front."

"Nadine and Rosalba don't know about this, do they?" I said.

"They know, but their manager forced them into silence so they wouldn't be sacked. Therefore, they noticed me do more than just take a peek into the glory hole, for I dug a little deeper into the walls of procuring such a prize like that drinking spirit's seal."

"You did good, but killing that drinking spirit won't be easily. The only way to put it down is by killing it with a sword drenched in _sake_ and it's in the Order's archives."

"Don't try to overstrain yourself. You had a nasty hangover and there's no way that you can get up half-cocked to tackle a drinking spirit in your condition. First and foremost, we need a sword, a Shinto prayer, and a small bottle of _sake_ in order to combat it before more customers die in there. We'll deal with the drinking spirit, so I suggest that you stay put."

I didn't say another word as Sterling and Dvora left the room. With a roiling urge that was about to be coming up, I got up from my bed as I went towards the bathroom. With the toilet seat lifted up, I began to vomit as I was still under the side effects of the Black Speech I ingested. Even though I lived, I swore to never be forced to allow alcohol again after what happened to me. By the time I finished vomiting, I flushed the toilet as I went towards the sink and began to brush my teeth so my breath wouldn't smell like the alcohol I had. I was a mess as I finished up brushing my teeth and returned to my bed, I was still suffering from a splitting headache due to the hangover I had, for downing Black Speech was far worse than ingesting other heavy-proof alcohols imaginable. Just as I was about to go back to sleep, I saw Nadine entering the room with a tray of food as she handed it to me, for I was not doing too well right now.

"You've come a long way, Sam," she said.

"I heard that you and Rosalba didn't want to go near that men's room at the front," I said.

"It's company policy and we can't just go and violate it. That's what Jerome said to me and Rosalba when we came here to cook food, serve drinks, and hunt things on this frozen wasteland of a planet."

"It seems that you were forced to ignore what was going on in there. If your father saw you ignoring such danger, he would give you the worst stern lecture imaginable."

"If we didn't agree to ignore what's been going on, Rosalba and I would've lost our jobs. It's complicated, but we had to stay here on Gehenna to cater to those who go for the infinite riches that have been hidden on this frozen wasteland of a planet. For the record, I had to get that surveillance tape to Kotori so she could give it to you. As for that prick of a manager, the captain from the Hunter Corps just cuffed him and shoved him in the paddy wagon with that shooter who killed that gunman on that transit vehicle. In a way, I'm glad that our manager got the boot, but I'm stuck into management for a while and the first thing to do is to get rid of that drinking spirit."

"Let's hope that you do so..." I took a bite of my food as it was very spicy the moment I sipped on the glass of water I had. "You made this like my father's kitchen stew."

"It's called _yukgaejang_ , or beef hangover stew. It's not only good for you, but to combat the hangover that you had with that Black Speech. It was Dad's answer to those who can't hold their liquor. He even added a little cayenne to blend with the _gochugaru_ that is put in it."

I carefully ate at my food as I emptied the bowl I had. Even though the stew was good and spicy, it helped me to combat the hangover I had the moment I got out of my bed. When I left my room with Nadine following me, we went downstairs where the bar sector was at in which it was emptied for the time being. To our shock, we saw Sterling unsheathe his _nodachi_ as he grabbed a large bottle of _sake_ and a bottle of Black Speech in which he poured them all over his sword. With a Shinto prayer put in place, Sterling was ready to go as he was heading straight to the men's room the moment he saw the drinking spirit standing out in the open. Even Dvora was ready to attack as she had her twin knives that were blessed with a Shinto prayer and mixed liquor the moment she struck at the drinking spirit directly.

I noticed the drinking spirit to be stunned as I had to help keep it down before it fled. With my raw power stunning it, I noticed Sterling use his _nodachi_ to stab it the moment it fell and disintegrate into nothingness. With the threat over, the Black Gate was safe for another day as the drinking spirit was no more, for we stopped it once and for all.

"You shouldn't be out of bed, but your help stopped that thing," said Sterling.

"It's a good thing that I saw it for what it is," I said as I was exhausted.

It wasn't long until the captain of the Hunter Corps' tenth squad rushed in as he also brought his group into the bar. Even though he was aware that the crisis was averted, he was more than likely to have an audience with me due to my presence here on Gehenna, for I had a feeling that this wasn't over yet.

"Sam Winchester…, the legend..." he said. "I had a feeling that you would be here on your old stomping grounds."

"It's you from the transit crisis," said Dvora.

"We're here to cleanse the Black Gate from unnessary spirits who had their lives lost from going into the men's room where that glory hole is. And another thing, the manager, Jerome Hapschatt, has been arrested on charges of money laundering and dirty dealings with the Black Dragon Guild. It's a godsend that I sent Nadine and Rosalba undercover to monitor him and uncover his 'dirty little secret' about how why he picks the pockets of the dead after the drinking spirit kills them in that bathroom with the glory hole. It worked, but the manager was onto them and even signed death warrants on them until Sterling came along."

"That son-of-a-bitch!" yelled Nadine. "We were there to monitor his ass, only to turn the tables on me and Rosalba?!"

"Don't try to get pissy," said Sterling cautiously. "Jerome was more than likely to lure those for the cash on their person, but dealing with the Black Dragon Guild is dangerous and can result in death from their failure. Now, if you don't mind, let's see our justice fulfilled by both cleansing the Black Gate and honoring those who lost their lives."

I saw the spirits of the fallen customers as they were purified by an ethereal force the moment I used my raw power to cross them over to Heaven. As for what I heard, I was thankful that the drinking spirit was gone as life returned to normal for the time being, for hunting things was what was done the most…

* * *

Cole was in his cell at the temporary headquarters that the Hunter Corps occupied as he was in a heap of trouble for killing that gunman on the transit vehicle. Even though he had ventured into the bitter cold, he wasn't about to be let off the hook yet until he saw the manager of the Black Gate being cuffed and placed in a cell across from him, but what he didn't expect was what was coming to the disgraced bar owner indeed. To his shock, he saw one of the members of the Hunter Corps unveil from the hood as it was a woman dressed in winter clothing while armed with a silencer in her hand.

"You have failed us, Jerome," she said as she pointed her gun at him.

"I did what you asked by stealing from the men after they were lured in that bathroom just to die from that drinking spirit," he said as he was shaking.

"Lorne and Liesel may have close ties with us, but we also play by our own rules. As for their new toys, the Ketch robots will make short work of those who refuse to obey their masters."

"Please, give me another chance! I noticed Sam Winchester earlier when he appeared, just to have your masters claim him to operate Project Amaterasu!"

"It's best that Sam will be good as dead in which those religious crackpots will force him to become Lucifer's vessel. It happened once in the Elder Days, but it _won't_ happen _here_ in this day and age!"

It wasn't long until the woman shot Jerome in the head as he fell to the floor in his cell. Cole never saw anything like it as he noticed the woman leaving without a trace. Still, he had to be silent as he also had to tell the Hunter Corps about this matter, for it was getting more complicated than normal right now…

* * *

The next morning, Cole was brought into the morgue as the captain of the Hunter Corps, Rajeesh, was intent on transferring him somewhere else. Last night's occurrence of Jerome's death from an assassin was a red flag as the immortal human who dwelled in the frozen wasteland was more than likely to be taken away for safety reasons. When he saw Jerome's lifeless body naked on a slab, he was concerned about the situation that was going on in which he didn't want to abandon his purpose into stopping the Red Inquisition right now. For the record, Cole had nothing but contempt for those religious crackpots in general as he even loathed the presence of the Red Cardinal indeed, for he wanted to kill him the most.

"It seems that you have a knack for killing those in the Red Inquisition," said Rajeesh.

"Those idiots in red are dangerous and I have my reasons to take them out," said Cole.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're being transferred to an undisclosed location until further notice."

"'Further notice?!' I have a job to do 'cause the Red Cardinal and his cronies will stop at nothing to release Lucifer from his cage."

"Torune Mitani made sure that the Devil himself would be put in there for all eternity after the battle in Kanto Village centuries ago."

"Torune Mitani's magic won't last forever. I was there when he sealed Lucifer in his cage in which the people all over Alecrast and beyond have hailed him a hero. They even knew of him to be the man who killed Lucifer after that battle to subdue Old Scratch. After that, I saw the atrocities of that religious sect that we know today in which they are still hell-bent on releasing Lucifer back into the fold, so I have no choice but to take out as many as possible."

"You may take out as many of the Red Inquisition as possible, but you've been targeted by the Black Dragon Guild after you witnessed Jerome Hapschatt's killing last night. There's only _one_ carnal rule that they follow and _that_ is to make sure that no witnesses who saw them kill their targets live to tell the tale. On Alecrast, an innkeeper was taken into custody and placed at an undisclosed location in which he was once killed in the Elder Days and reborn as an immortal being like you."

"This is insane! I can't go into hiding right now! Hell, I even served in the army on Earth in the Elder Days, but I had to grow up fast in order to be a hunter in my own right."

"It doesn't matter, Cole. Right now, your life must be protected or else the Black Dragon Guild will end up killing you in the process. Do you want _that_ on your conscience? Once you become a target, they will do away with you, even if it means by hiding in the shadows to do it."

Cole had no other choice but to reluctantly agree as he was in a bit of a quandary after what he witnessed last night. Still, Rajeesh was determined to keep him safe as he knows of the Black Dragon Guild and what they were doing, for there was no end to their countless assassinations right now…

* * *

I was back in my room at the Black Gate as I was forced to rest up after all the commotion that has happened earlier. Even though I was still recovering, I still had a bit of a hangover as I had no other choice but to stay in bed after all that has occurred. A day has passed as I also had to be careful about what I had to ingest in the future. For the record, I hated to drink heavy alcohol as I could never get over what I went through, for this folly was a near-miss when I nearly dodged a bullet yesterday. When I noticed Nadine and Rosalba entering into the room, they were both grateful that the crisis was averted as they were also on hand into making sure that nothing bad ever happens at the Black Gate again.

"So, are you holding up okay, Sam?" asked Rosalba.

"You worked undercover this whole time, didn't you?" I said.

"Rajeesh sent us here to go after Jerome for his dirty dealings with the Black Dragon Guild. Luckily, Sterling showed up before we ended up in the same restroom with the glory hole in it."

"In the end of it all, Jerome will get it coming when it comes to justice for the fallen who were lured into that men's room in the first place."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sam, but Jerome got whacked last night after he got booked in the jail," said Nadine. "The only witness who saw the whole thing is still in custody, but he says that the killer blended in with the Hunter Corps to take him out."

"He had it coming, but the assassin in general did us a favor to ensure the justice of those who were killed for their money."

"Karma's a bitch, but those who get away with such infamy will fall under the surface in the end. Also, the guy who saw Jerome get taken out is being taken into an undisclosed location right now. The guy also says that he even went to great lows into torturing your past self in the Elder Days after he had that shoulder injury. Still, the Black Gate is cleansed and working, but Rosalba and I are keeping this place 'cause it'll be a hub for hunters and other weary travellers on this frozen wasteland of a planet in which they can't get enough of the food here."

"You have your father's cooking skills, but-"

"Sam!"

I saw Anaira rush into my room as he was concerned about what happened to me. After last night's debacle, he got out his medical bag as he was on hand to examine me without delay. With a thermometer shoved into my mouth and a diaphragm part of a stethoscope placed onto my chest, I was under the whim of Anaira's examination as he didn't want me to leave yet.

"It's about time that I examined you after what Dvora told me," he said.

"You're pretty cute…, for a High Elf who finally shedded off his virginal coil," said Rosalba.

"And Black Speech _isn't_ made for Terran consumption, _period!_ That stuff is two hundred proof and it could kill you after one shot glass."

I was under the very embarrassment of my own folly as I saw Anaira take out the thermometer out of my mouth. He had a gut feeling that I was in dire shape as he saw that I had a very high temperature of 104.1 indeed. After he finished listening to my heart, he put away his stethoscope as he was determined to keep me in bed for a while longer, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook right now.

"You definitely should lay off the liquor in the future," he said to me. "Still, you're not gonna hear the end of it the moment you get plenty of spicy food to cure a hangover with. Hell, even Dvora wants you to chow down on such food like that after you left on your own."

"That's very comforting to hear..."

"Dude, he's already had some _yukgaejang_ in which it's spicy just enough to put a hangover to bed," said Rosalba. "Still, we would love to go home, but our place is the Black Gate under new management."

It wasn't long until I saw Rosalba reveal a tattoo near her shoulder as it was none other than the Winchester sigil itself. Like me and others in the Order, she was determined to hunt things and save people in which she was eager to do her part by working here with gusto as a freelanced hunter after all. As for me, however, I was still under the weather after that lengthy hangover as I had to be careful next time, for there was war and danger lurking everywhere…

* * *

Cole was on his way to an Order of Letters ship as he was still in grave danger from the Black Dragon Guild. The risk of him travelling out of Gehenna was more than enough to keep him safe as he entered inside to where he spotted Ginryu arriving after conducting business earlier. The head honcho of the Order was there to protect him from harm as he was aware of the Black Dragon Guild targeting him for a grave reason indeed.

"Cole Trenton, I presume?" he said.

"And who the hell are _you?_ " he said with a hint of suspicion.

"My name's Ginryu Ashizoka and I'm the leader of the Order here in the inner part of the Ashizoka System. It's high time that you were taken to a location that the Black Dragon Guild will never touch you."

"Where the hell are you taking me?"

"You'll be in exile on Essos for a while until the mess of the Black Dragon Guild is both resolved and taken care of. You came into the crosshairs of witnessing one of their assassins kill Jerome Hapschatt in his cell before being tried for money laundering and other dangerous charges. You may have the gall to roam free, but the Black Dragon Guild will kill you if you roam free."

"Before I was detained, I heard one of those crackpots from the Red Inquisition talk about how Sam Winchester is earmarked to become Lucifer's vessel and I can't let that happen."

"In the Elder Days, you _did_ manage to capture his past self and torture him just to get to his brother back then, only to let him free after he saved you from what is known as a Waziri worm, which is related to the infamous Khan worm."

"Yeah, but after I parted ways with the Winchesters of old, I found out that a group of religious nutcases went in and killed my wife and stepson. I may be a bit of an army brat, but I swore that I would take out any of those bastards who are dressed in red and follow into the concept of releasing Lucifer from his cage. Torune Mitani may be gone, but his magic is starting to weaken due to the destruction of the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast last year."

"I knew all about it when the Executive Division destroyed it the moment General Wetzel came in and blew a hole in our infrastructure. My worst fear is that if the other main headquarters on Drakonus, Westeros, and Valinor are destroyed, then a deeper darkness will cover each planet with eternal night and terror that can even scare any other monster who dwells on the outskirts."

Cole never heard anything else like that before until now as he noticed an old newspaper on the cockpit. Picking it up, he saw a picture of me on the front page as it detailed how I destroyed the _Sol-2_ a few weeks ago. He knew of me to have the same face, but with the jeweled sigil on my forehead and silver hair that I grew long to the point of tripping people. He had a gut feeling that I would be in danger from the Red Inquisition's further attacks, but he had no other choice but to go into hiding as the Black Dragon Guild would stop at nothing to kill him. He never wanted to leave his mission unfinished as he sat down in one of the seats across from the cockpit. With the ship leaving Gehenna, it was on its way towards Essos as Cole was disappointed that he was unable to fight off against the Red Inquisition, for their presence was very alarming when it came to the point into bringing back Lucifer once again.

"So, where are we going, exactly?" he said as he saw the sky change into the vast reaches of space.

"You'll be going to the Essoan region of Austros where you will be staying in the town of New Ballarat," said Ginryu. "There's a ranch there in which Shichiji Mitani manages it and he surely needs another temporary farmhand to manage his cattle."

"I've been in Iraq, Darfur, and the Democratic Republic of Congo on Earth, but going there to another planet while my work's unfinished?"

"It's better than having you get killed. I know that you want to stop the Red Inquisition, but your safety matters more than what you know. You can fight for another day, but it's best that you stay safe on Essos for the time being. The Essoan Government doesn't trust the Black Dragon Guild, for that organization is forever banned on Essoan soil."

Cole stared out the window as he left Gehenna behind. Even though he was plucked from that frozen wasteland, he vowed to return someday as he feared the release of Lucifer the most, for this was the beginning of what would happen next in this ongoing war…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon, I woke up from a long nap as I was still reeling from the hangover from hell. When I saw the door open, I saw Sterling entering as he was concerned about my safety due to what was after me so far. Sitting down in a chair, he was ready to tell me the details about this complicated form of affairs as I had to know eventually.

"It seems that you're still under the hangover trouble," he said.

"That Black Speech did a number on me," I said.

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble, but Cole Trenton has been taken to Essos for safety reasons. Rosalba and Nadine _did_ tell you about it, didn't they?"

"They did, but the man is in grave danger due to what he saw in the cell across from his."

"Essos is a no-spacing zone for the likes of the Black Dragon Guild due to what the Supreme Caliph decreed after an incident ten years ago where they up and assassinated a top-ranking official in his court. It's a safe space for this Cole fellow, but he'll soon return to the battle when called to it."

"Let's see that he's safe for now..."

"Cole Trenton was once involved in the Elder Days in which he caught your past self just to get revenge on the Dean Winchester of old for the death of his father long ago. When he realized that his own dad was a monster, he resolved it after all in which he was saved from the infamous fate of the Waziri worm, which causes its host to drink lots of water and feed on the blood and bone marrow of its victims. The only way to kill it is to deprive the damn thing of liquids in the form of forcing the host to sweat it out. Cole lived, but once he returned to his wife and stepson, his turn of events turned into a sad story in which he vowed to stop the Red Inquisition from carrying out the further will of Lucifer. Even though he was reborn, he is immortal like that Mick Davies in which he is determined to stop his foes at all cost, for all our sakes in mind… Cole is right about one thing in which once one of the castles in the Order is destroyed, Torune Mitani's magic begins to weaken in which Lucifer's influence is gathering strength and is waiting for the right moment to strike. Your past self was goaded to the point into saying yes to Lucifer, only to bring him back to his cage, but what the Devil _doesn't_ know is that your raw power can block possession from any demonic or angelic presence, for it will be useful to stop him in the end."

I was both alarmed and concerned by Sterling's words as I feared the further ascension of Lucifer the moment he was mentioned. Still, I feared the answer of saying yes to such a dangerous archangel like him as I had to remain firm into my duty in the Destiny of Worlds, for it was still ongoing like that war. By the time I got out of bed, I went towards the window as I saw the presence of Torune Mitani, who was still in spirit form. At that moment, he entered into my mind as he showed me a vision that scared me to the point of nearly losing it. The vision was that of Alecrast as I saw the remains of the Order's main headquarters there in which the sky was completely covered I black, for it was eternal night until I returned to reality once again. I was worried for my friends, family, and other people in the Order and beyond as the ongoing war would lead to darkness against one's wishes, for it was a grave reminder of what I had to do in the future.

"I have to stop those who are plunging the planets into darkness," I said.

"You saw Torune's warning, didn't you?" said Sterling.

"There's a deeper darkness coming and it must be stopped."

"You may not realize it, but your raw power is the greatest gift of all in which it can neither be abused nor taken advantage of by those who would have it for their own selfish desires. You're better than this because you have all the hallmarks of becoming a god, but the greatest weapon of all is neither a gun, shield, sword, or any other melee item."

"And what is that powerful weapon?"

"That powerful weapon is none other than empathy. It is etched into the fibers of our well-being in which it could never be taken away. Without it, we could end up being cold and calculative beings like that Soulless Sam. It's harsh, but you should also grasp at the empathy that is given to you or else you will be swallowed up by the terror and darkness of your own making. It is vital to have empathy or else we would be empty shells of ourselves with only no sense of emotions whatsoever. We're not machines, but flesh and blood. We're not cold and calculative without souls, but with emotions that either bind us or break us. That is what and who we are and nothing can ever change that. It is the way things are made and don't you forget it."

I was grateful for Sterling's words as I was also more than likely to be going up against what was put in front of me. With the war still going and other forces going after me, I had to be on my guard as this was the further start of my worries so far…

 **To be continued...**


	8. The Place That I Left Behind

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 8: The Place That I Left Behind**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It had been two days since I had that nasty hangover as I swore off alcohol entirely. My return to the hotel in Gurusha was a godsend as I was ready to say goodbye to Reiko the moment she was ready to return home. Even though I longed to have her, she had to return to look after the children as I saw her walking towards a door next to a closet. Opening it up, she revealed a room with a red rubber ball in it as she wanted me to be safe for the rest of my journey on Gehenna.

"It's a shame that you have to leave right now," I said.

"I may have not been to the fort on Gehenna, but I can't stray away from my duties to the children right now," said Reiko. "I know that you have duties on and off the field as Elder of the Order, but one can't stray away from the work that is there."

I hugged Reiko warmly as I kissed her lips with such tenderness in mind. She was more than blessed just as much as I was as I saw her close the strange door behind her the moment that the room glowed due to the room with the red rubber ball transporting her home. Opening up the door, I noticed that she was gone as I vowed to return home myself soon, but I still had some personal business that I had to put to rest right now. When I packed up for my journey, I saw the door open up as I noticed Anaira and Dvora entering into the room. Both of them were ready to go just as much as I was as we were more than likely to be going to a place that I once lived at for most of my years growing up, for I had to face such misery soon enough.

"It seems that you're going to the fort," said Anaira.

"It's been three years since I left it," I said.

"According to what I heard last time, it suffered from a Wendigo attack that left two hundred people dead three years back," said Dvora. "The irony of it all is that the occupants at the fort were mainly in for training to hunt future lores from harming the innocent, but the lore from the Elder Days were very far off on the back burner until Sylvanus banished you."

"The fort was a place of misery for me, but I have to go there for a personal reason."

"Hey, you're not going alone on this," said Anaira. "Dvora and I are here to protect you and we owe you a lot for not only marrying us off, but for putting a dent in the Executive Division's plans. You already helped out into the destructions of the _Sol-1_ and the _Sol-2_ respectively."

"And the _Sol-3_ will be next on the list to be destroyed so that Project Amaterasu won't be activated."

"Shion should be worried right now," said Dvora. "She can't just go it alone on this, but there's no way in hell that we're gonna leave you unattended right now. Anyway, shall we get going to the fort?"

I followed Anaira and Dvora out of my hotel room as we were all ready to go towards the fort. Even though I have left it three years ago, I had to see it for myself as it was also a memory that I had to bury the hatchet with. The memories in the fort were a chilling reminder of how I was mistreated by Sylvanus over the years as I also had to resolve this matter soon enough, for it was necessary to do so right now…

* * *

Dean was in my former home as he was busy combing the forested areas in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. He wasn't much of a mountaineer like me as he was busy hauling the fresh kill of a deer the moment he removed the guts, head, tail, antlers, and hooves. Getting the meat into the sled, he was dragging it as it was very heavy indeed. Even though he had been on a few training missions during his cadet days on Gehenna, he was a highly respected member of the Hunter Corps as he was ready to haul the kill into the house he was staying at. By the time he returned to the slug roe home he was staying at, he noticed Desna returning as he brought in a freshly killed turducken that he went up against, for there was going to be a feast tonight. With determination, both members of the Hunter Corps went towards the meat locker as they put on protective clothing just in time to cut their kills into feasible portions for future dinners.

"It seems that both Bambi _and_ the slammer are on the menu tonight," he said as he was placing some of the skinned meat into some preservation bags. "Sam's been here a lot more than _I_ have, but walking in and out of the mountains is such a pain in the ass."

"One simple kill of venison won't feed an entire army, Dean," said Desna as he was busy cleaning up the turducken that he killed. "Your squad and the members of the Shigan Army require sustenance if we're going to survive up here in the Dabb Mountains."

"I remember the first time that I came here in which I had to drag Sam and his family out of here just to return to Alecrast last year. Time flew when Darbus Toller was having fun, but he's now sleeping with the asteroids right now."

"This place was once a mighty ark that came and went, even during the time when an alternate time pocket appeared in the Elder Days. Now, it's nothing more than a derelict."

Both Dean and Desna finished up quartering and packaging the meat for future use as they removed their protective clothing and went towards the bathhouse. Before doing so, Desna noticed the empty stasis unit where I found Gyatso in as he was aware of how he was preserved once, for he was part of a strange legacy indeed.

"This was where the young lord, Rogyatsohilos, was kept," he said.

"Who is _that?_ " asked Dean.

"Rogyatsohilos was a member of a Draaza family of royal blood in which he is related to the Winchester Legacy from the Elder Days. It's been said he was heavily targeted by the Royalists of Hell due to his human lineage with that line: Azazel, Asmodeous the First, Dagon, and Ramiel. All four were in cahoots when they planned to kill him and his parents in which they went into hiding for a while. Mother told me all about them in which they were desperate enough to preserve what they could find and preserve for the Winchester Legacy, including the harvesting of such seed being milked from both Winchester men from the Elder Days. What I also knew was that one was taken to this ship to have his seed harvested and preserved after the Dick Roman affair, but he was returned and was forced to go off of the radar while his brother and Castiel were trapped in Purgatory for a year."

"That's very uncomforting to hear, but from what Sam told me, he found that kid in stasis here, for he's now thriving after being frozen for too long. He calls him Gyatso for short, but he's got the same birthday as him."

"I see, for His Excellency is safe from such dangers, especially from the likes of the Red Inquisition..."

Both Dean and Desna went towards the bathhouse as they stripped off their clothes and began to clean themselves at the wash basin. After doing their jobs into providing for those in the Hunter Corps, they were tired as they finished cleaning themselves up and went towards the bathtubs the moment they were filled up with water. By the time they were filled to the brim, they turned off the faucets as they were relaxing in the tubs in which they were ready to call it a day for now.

"This is a far cry from being at the castle in Kanto Village on Alecrast," said Dean.

"This derelict Draaza ship may have been twisted into being like this, but I don't mind," said Desna.

"It's a ship turned slug roe home near a volcano in the Dabb Mountains, but at least we're making it our base of operations right now."

"The locals who live in the town below tell me about plenty of things that haunt the forest near the volcano, but it's been quiet lately after Sam and his family left."

"It's bizarre that we're here in this derelict ship, but at least we have it as a Batcave. As for our future operations, we can't go slacking off or else we all fall to our knees in front of the Executive Division. For the record, Magda and those in our unit are fixing some burgers and pie, which is great. The vegetation on Shiganshina is far more tastier in which there are plenty of exotic fruits and vegetables to cook with."

Desna stared at the ceiling as he remembered an old memory from long ago. Around his neck, he wore a silver ring that was encrusted with blue sapphires and diamonds on a chain in which he remembered whoever was willing to become his bride, but not anymore. Dean was curious about why Desna carried such a beautiful ring around his neck as he wanted to know more about his plight very badly.

"Okay, Frodo, you can't get off the hook that easily," he said.

"This ring that I have once belonged to Cecilene," answered Desna.

"Who was she?"

"She was promised to me by the Rakuen Priesthood two hundred year ago, but she lost her life that day when I once proposed to her. On the day of our announcement of our engagement, I found her dead and pinned to the ceiling to my quarters on Targaryen. What I saw next was flames destroying my beloved and the home I lived in, for I swore to never fall in love again after what I saw."

"Did you know that your sister married Kazuo's grandson? It was necessary for her to do so, but after what she saw on the _Doohan_ with what happened to the Draaza crew, she swore to get deflowered so she wouldn't become like what is known as-"

"An Askradi? They are a lot more dangerous than the Wendigo in which they go out of their way of eating one another when they run out of humanoid beings to eat. Such Draaza who chose to remain celibate and refuse to be in their breeding/mating stage end up changing into such twisted forms, only to allow one to seek death just to end their misery."

"Where the hell is he?!"

Dean and Desna drained the bathtubs as they dried off with towels, tossed them into the hamper, and got dressed in clean robes. When they left the bathhouse area, they saw Marthona busting in as she was eyeing Desna with such anger. She was determined to get him hitched as she wasn't about to let him out of her sight yet, for she had him cornered on the sly.

"It's about time that I found you, Desna," she said.

"Marthona Ross," he said. "Now's not the time to discuss holy wedlock in this time of war."

"You know what this is about, don't you?! It's about you and your sisters not getting married and going towards the breeding/mating stage in this day and age."

"I know what you will say, Marthona, but it will be no. I already lost one woman after she was found dead and burning. I don't need another one to keep me stable."

"I heard about the _Doohan_ incident in which your sister had to marry Anaira Mitani so she wouldn't become one of those deplorable Askradi. I can't let you get away from your duty in the marriage bed, for Sam will come and officiate it to someone who is picked for you."

"Hey, don't rush him right now," said Dean. "He's got a duty first into helping out with the war effort against the Executive Division right now."

"Don't even _try_ to contradict me, Dean Winchester! As I recall, you once tried to get away from your own betrothed, only for your brother to intervene and marry you two off!"

"Don't be vulgar, Marthona," said a young woman with purple hair and green eyes as she arrived into the bathhouse unit. "Desna isn't ready to task this right now because we have to fight against the Executive Division. Now, if you'll excuse us, we have a patrol to conduct."

Marthona stormed off as Dean and Desna followed the woman who saved them from humiliation earlier. Desna, however, saw the woman to be very beautiful as she even had some nice curves to her, for he couldn't take her eyes off of her not one bit. Luckily, he was eager to have her as his future bride as he was safe from Marthona's wrath so far.

"You came through for us, Yavaro," said Dean.

"It's better than having Marthona breathing down our backs," she said.

"I've never seen you before until now," said Desna as he was clutching at the silver ring around his neck. "You must be new in the Hunter Corps just to be a part of our coalition with the locals here in the Dabb Mountains."

"My name's Yavaro Mehdev and I was transferred from the eighth squad of the Hunter Corps. Lady Shion is coming, so I suggest that we look our best, gentlemen."

"Well, shall we get to work?" said Dean.

And so, Dean and Desna followed Yavaro out of the bathhouse area as they were more than likely to be receiving specific orders. As for the further troubles in the Second Galvanic Uprising, everyone had to be there on board as our enemies weren't ready to throw in the towel just yet, for they were waiting in the shadows with such malice indeed…

* * *

I was on the train towards the fort on Gehenna as I had Anaira and Dvora with me. The ride was long as we stood the course while braving the harsh weather all over Gehenna itself. In the long run, I was returning to the belly of the beast as I had mixed feelings for the fort itself. Staring out the window, I saw the fresh snow billowing in the wind as it was starting to become a blizzard the moment that the train stopped at a nearby station. Getting off the train, I was most likely to be going to the fort on foot as I had Anaira and Dvora following me. Little did we all know was that Nibori was there as she got off from the train until we spotted her dressed up in arctic gear.

"I had a feeling that you would come along," I said.

"Gehenna is a lot of things with the domed cities and its constant mining for minerals in the snow, but it might have a _real_ history that no one knows about," said Nibori.

"The only 'real history' comes in the form of the fort, the domed cities, the mines, and Belbe Citadel here," said Dvora. "If there's anything else, then it will be there."

"And that's why I'm here to salvage what's there."

"The fort is near this train station, but we better get there quick," said Anaira as he was freezing from the chill in the air. "If we ever get there, let's hope that there's some hot chocolate there on hand 'cause it's cold out here."

"And here we are…," I said as I spotted the fort in the distance.

We were walking towards the fort in the blizzard as we got towards the gate. To my curiosity, I found the fort to be newly refurbished and well-insulated as it was much bigger that what I once viewed it to be. It had been different as I saw the gates opening up in which I saw Stuart standing in front of us, for he wasn't expecting company like this in a while now. What he didn't expect from me in particular was that I had long silver hair that was a reminder of my god-like status so far, for there would be no end to it anytime soon.

"It's been a long time, Sam," he said.

"I see that you decided to fortify the fort," I said.

"After three years, you become more like a god, but those Executive Division goons are still out there."

"Time flies when you save those in need..."

"After what we went through with the Wendigo attack and the Leviathan incident, we can't just abandon the knowledge of the old lore on this planet. Still, you and your company should come in from the cold, for there's gonna be a huge blizzard coming."

And so, we followed Stuart inside the fort's grounds as we saw it to be more different than what I remembered it to be before I left. Everyone was busy in their designated hours as even the new recruits were being trained to stop the ancient lore that was never seen in a long time besides the typical stuff that is normally seen throughout the galaxy. By the time we got inside of the main house, we saw the mess hall all packed in which everyone was getting their fill of food after hunting for monsters on this frozen wasteland. It wasn't long until I saw a familiar face emerging while dressed up in a cadet uniform.

"Sam?!" she said to me as she was stunned to see me with the silver hair that I had. "It's been three years since you left!" I saw her hug me warmly as she was glad that I was visiting this place once again. "I see that you have friends here with you." She spots Anaira, Dvora, and Nibori with me as she never saw them before until now. "The fort has improved since Sylvanus was killed three years ago, but things have changed if we get a chance to help people on this planet."

"You've grown up, Tanei," I said. "It seems that you matured just to give Chomaru a heart attack."

"Um, Sam, I think that you kind of upset her," said Nibori as she noticed Tanei shed tears from her cheeks. "There's something wrong, isn't there?"

"My dad, Chomaru, passed away last year." I gasped in shock as I heard those sad words from Tanei's lips. "He was a great cook who looked after not only me, but he was concerned for you as well."

"How did he die?" I asked.

"A year ago, he was going to one of the domed cities to get some supplies to fill up the pantry. After he got back from there by train, he was caught in an ambush by some strange people in gold armor that gave Stuart and Sadie trouble. At that moment, one of the passengers of the train was caught in the middle of the firefight that led him to sacrificing himself to stop those people who showed up."

"Was it the Executive Division who put those people here to attack your dad?" asked Dvora.

"They were generated from what was left in a factory that was destroyed on Rietza. Dad saved everyone and the food he brought back, only to end up dead until our group from the Hunter Corps stepped in and took them out."

I walked towards the kitchen as I had Tanei following me to where Chomaru cooked. I found it to be empty as I only saw a picture of the kind cook who defied Sylvanus for many years. It wasn't long until Anaira stepped into the kitchen as he saw Chomaru's picture in which he prayed in front of it, for he never heard about how one of the fort's finest fell until now.

"May the gods grant you the cooking tools that you need…," he said.

"You've done good so far," I said. "Thanks for everything, Chomaru…, for you will be remembered in the afterlife."

"I bet that Dad's watching you from beyond now, but you can't afford to abandon your duties in the Order," said Tanei. "You _did_ help to save the rest of us from the Leviathans after all, didn't you?"

We noticed some of the cooks bringing out some of the food for the troops in the mess hall as we noticed a Draaza man dressed in servant's clothes. To my assumptions, he was similar to Dvora as he was there doing his duty, for he was known as the baby in the family of House Trelundar exactly. Even though he was a freelanced hunter, he stayed on board as he also had a hand into cooking in the kitchen, for he was put there for a reason after all.

"If you're waiting for the meat loaf, then it's gonna take a while," he said.

"Drusus Trelundar in the flesh," said Anaira. "What brings you to this popsicle stand?"

"After what happened with Darbus Toller's leftovers, I couldn't abandon my duty after Chomaru laid down his life to protect everyone. As for our meal, let's not talk about any more depressing crap for once." Drusus rings at the dinner bell as he saw the meat loaf and other things being taken out of the oven. "Come and get it!"

We left the kitchen as we went towards one of the tables where Dvora and Nibori were waiting for us just in time for dinner. The smell of meat loaf with a ketchup glaze filled the room as it was served to all of the soldiers and staff that were living in the fort. Even though I was at one of the tables, I noticed that the table near the window was gone as I was curious into what happened to it, for I was going to miss them entirely.

"Looks like my old sitting spot's been removed," I said as I took a bite of my meat loaf.

"Sadie had it removed after you left for Alecrast three years ago," said Tanei as she sat down next to me. "For years, you sat there in which you were being put down by Sylvanus all the time while he is constantly nice to the soldiers and servants here. After you saved us from the Leviathans, Sadie decided to get rid of that table and chair by the window in which she even said to us that no one should be excluded from a table full of food and people. Even though she was as cold and bitter like her father, she changed after the Wendigo attack in which she had her legs healed just in time to walk and hunt for any type of monster who would go and set foot at the fort."

"This tastes like Drusus' cooking," said Dvora as she took a bite into the meat loaf. "I had a feeling that my baby brother would be hanging around here just to cook this stuff."

"The meat loaf tastes better than what Blake cooked at the hangar," said Nibori. "Whoever cooked this meal really knew what was done nicely."

"Drusus has a thing for meat loaf done the right way, but he doesn't like to put onions or bell peppers in it. He prefers ground beef and sausage complete with a ketchup glaze that is made the same way."

"Does Sam prefer the meat loaf?"

They look at me as I was still eating at my food. Even though the meat was done to perfection, I didn't mind it as I finished up my meal and took my plate towards the kitchen where a stack full of dishes were set up and put into a dishwasher. By the time I put my plate into the stack of dishes, I left the kitchen as I was going towards the hall where my old room used to be. The place brought back memories for me as I was reminded of the constant misery that I suffered from on and off duty during my tenure as a servant. When I got there, I entered into my old room as I saw the bed to be empty with the usual quilt over it. The reminder of my time here was something that I had to bury the hatchet as I also had to resolve all that resentment that was thrown at me, for it needed to be buried so far.

When I went towards the bathroom with the clawed bathtub, I saw it to be clean and newly refurbished as it was now heavily insulated to combat the harsh cold, for it was very freezing here on Gehenna. Even though I was wanting to explore the harsh memories that I had, I noticed a familiar face standing right behind me as she was holding a baby boy in her arms, for she was aware of my presence after being gone for three years.

"Sam?" she said to me as she noticed the silver hair on my head. "You've changed a lot since the Gale Canyon incident on Alecrast."

"I see that you brought an heir to the fort into this world," I said.

"He's a week old and a newborn, but he has Stuart's face, but with my blond hair and blue eyes."

I looked at the newborn baby in Sadie's arms as he was yawning and ready to be put to bed. It was a time of reflecting about being trapped in the fort as I had no quarrel against Sadie or those who left me out, for they had a duty to defend the fort and help those in need in return. When I saw the baby's eyes open up, he stared at me as he was here in the world, for he was an important heir to the fort after all.

"Stellan's taking a liking to you," said Sadie.

"He's beautiful," I said.

"Stuart may take over my duties in my stead, but he also makes sure that I am alive and safe along with my son."

"For years, you kept bullying me to the point that I had to hide away, but the Wendigo attack changed you after I left."

"After Father banished you, we never expected a Wendigo attack at the fort until now, which caused me to remain paralyzed until I used my legs once again. I even regretted that I was glad that you were gone and I can't forgive myself for that."

"Sadie…, no matter how many times we misjudge people or mess up, we can't let our faults define us. We need to focus on the future, not let our past weigh us down. It would be unbearable to do so if that ever happened. I saved your life and married you to Stuart in which you vowed to remain firm into protecting those who live in the fort."

"Sam..." Sadie sees the fresh snow falling out the window as she had a gut feeling that the blizzard would get worse. "If I were you, I suggest that you and your party should stay the night until morning. It's best that you did because the weather will get up to minus ten tonight."

"Then I'll consider it."

I saw Sadie leave with Stellan as she was ready to go to bed herself. Closing the door behind me, I took off my clothes and and tossed them into the hamper. At that moment, I went towards the bathroom to take a hot bath without any form of guilt as I was waiting to try it once again. Turning on the hot water, I put in the plug as I watched it fill up in the tub. I was there to bury the hatchet once and for all as I also had to face those harsh memories of being left out constantly, but I didn't want it to define me for the rest of my life. With the faucet turned off, I cleaned myself in the bathtub as I relished in the only comfort that I had. By the time I rinsed off while relaxing, I drained out the hot water as I got out a towel and dried myself off the moment I noticed a change of clothes waiting for me. Getting them on, I was getting ready for bed the moment I went towards the sink and brushed my teeth and later rinsed them off.

Leaving the bathroom, I went towards my old bed as I noticed a fire in the fireplace that was lit whilie it warmed the room altogether. Curling into the quilt of my old bed, I was ready to go to sleep until I toss onto the other side and noticed Reiko sleeping in it. The sight of her was beautiful for me as I was happy that she was there, for she was more than likely to be checking up on me from time to time. Just as I was about to go to sleep, I saw Reiko waking up as she was smiling at me, for she was making sure that I wasn't alone on this night.

"How did you get here?" I asked.

"I came here using the angelic aura that I had," said Reiko.

"Do the children know that you aren't there?"

"When I got back, Mother noticed me doing most of the hard work, but she had a feeling that you would be lonely on your journey on this night."

"Then I will have you here with me until you return home. It's strange that we have a lot of duties in front of us, but we also have our moments together."

I saw Reiko remove her nightgown as she was completely naked the moment she saw me remove my own nightclothes on this cold evening. At that moment, I began to kiss Reiko's lips as I wanted to take her before her departure. I was there to have her comfort as I saw her large breasts bouncing in front of me the moment I touched at them. To my shock, I noticed Reiko fish out a condom as she was ready to put it onto my member, which was about to harden up due to her gentle touch. I ached for her comfort as I saw her unwrap the condom and placed it on my hot and hardened member the moment I saw her crashing down on top of me. I was overwhelmed by such passion and pleasure as I was engulfed by the burning desire that I had with Reiko. I was fully sated with her as I was eager to be taken for the night.

"Oh, Reiko…," I said as I was caught in the throes of sexual pleasure.

It was a night for me to be happy with her as I wanted more of Reiko on the spot. At that moment, I felt her become engulfed with such pleasure of her own as she was warming up with what she was giving to me. The very heat of her body made me want more of her as I was enjoying such pleasure that I had with her. When we were on the verge of our climax, we were surrounded by a glowing aura that gave us an edge in which I was feeling a very erogenous sensation giving me an edge. By the time we made it to our climax, we were tired as I noticed Reiko withdrawing from me while throwing away the spent condom into the wastebasket. Both of us were happy in each other's arms as we were fully content with one another, for we would go our separate ways in the morning due to our duties to work and family for the time being.

"It's a few of those nights that we can be together during your field work," said Reiko as she snuggled next to me. "One can't live without pleasure from another's touch forever."

"I know, but we both have duties to our work and family in the Order," I said.

"Sammy, this room in the fort was where I can get to you, for it matches with the aura I share with you."

"And I will always long for your touch, even when you come thousand of milies away to see me in such a form as being with angelic powers."

It wasn't long until we fell asleep in our arms as we were warm from both the blankets and the fire near the fireplace for this night. Both of us were happy to be together for this night as we would soon return to our normal duties the moment morning comes along. Even though we had free time for ourselves sometimes, we also had to tend to our familial and field duties as we were also the Destiny of Worlds after all, for this was our greatest duty of them all…

* * *

The next morning, I woke up as I noticed that Reiko was gone in which I saw a plate of muffins that were baked in a basket with a note that had the words, "Always thinking of you; love you," in black letters. I was happy to have Reiko with me as I took a bite of the muffin that was baked. The taste of the matcha powder blended with the other ingredients was a great moment indeed as I was up and getting dressed into some clean clothes the moment I stepped out of my old room. On a whim, I strolled down the hall as I noticed the secret compartment I once found now refurbished into a library as I saw a few cadets go in there to look up at some of the lore that was rumored to be extinct in the Elder Days. I was glad that things had changed for the better, but I had to put more bad memories to rest the moment I went outside to where the pool of icy water was as I noticed that Nibori was busy exploring it due to its old history. When we got closer to where the pool of the icy water was at, it was already empty as we noticed a flight of steps that went downward, for there was a secret that needed to be unfolded after all.

"It's been years since I once got tossed into that deplorable pool, only to see it drained," I said.

"The head honcho of this place told me all about how you were constantly being beaten up by her father and half-brother," said Nibori. "Is it true that she was once cold towards you?"

"She was until she changed for the better. These days, she is on the lookout for any possible monsters who lurk in the bitter cold, for this is her true calling after all."

"And what about the stairs below? There could be something that is hidden here within the fort without anyone knowing."

"Then we'll follow the trail below and see where it leads."

And so, we went down the hidden stairs as we were following the trail to where it leads to. The steps stopped to a path as we noticed a light within a door that was etched into the cave the moment I walked towards it and opened it up with my raw power. To our surprise, we saw a vast network of flora with a set of glowing rocks supplying it with all the nurturing it can get, for it was a place that was never found before. To Nibori's surprise, she saw a ruined entrance as she followed it to where it was once a temple of worship, but something was off when she spotted a grand piano covered in vines. It was highly unlikely to see a musical instrument here in a set of ancient ruins as I walked towards it the moment I spotted some writing on the wall, which was in the Draaza language complete with musical scales on it. I never saw anything like it before as I had to decipher it just to see what could happen next, for it would be a mystery that will unfold in front of us so far.

"I've salvaged garbage from old sacred ruins before, but seeing a grand piano here?" said Nibori as she opened up the instrument's base to reveal the black and white keys on it. "This is a Yamaha C6 piano, which was very famous for its durability when the Terrans took the framework with them when they left Earth."

"I'm not much of a piano person, but the writing on the wall is a song written by the Draaza," I said.

"They must've taken this bad boy covered in vines before they left this underground place in disarray."

"I can translate the writing just to decipher it for that grand piano there." I was ready to decipher the language as I was ready to bring it out. " _Iezhve ayanowuul; Iezhve toriyeluu; Iezhve ataraluu togrevzhe tayyol. Togarnazh; yegrenazh; avayii ivzhedvenur._ "

"What does _that_ mean?"

"The words mean: 'Go forth beyond the storm; Go forth beyond the flames; Go forth beyond the trees, for hope will be born. Move forward, keep going, and reach towards the stars."

I went towards the piano as I began to play the piano to what I deciphered as the music resonated all over the underground. Even though I never had a hand into playing the piano, I got it right the first time as I saw the door open up to where it led straight towards a temple. It was a very ancient one as it had murals of me and Reiko drawn on the walls like the others, but I noticed something different that was painted on there. Even Nibori discovered the murals on the wall as she spotted the chronology of my past self and Dean's being made into a religion in its own right, for it was written in the time of the Elder Days after all.

"This is better than all the debris that gets cleaned up in space," she said.

"This place is old, but it was buried, only for the fort to be built on top of it," I said.

"And those Draaza who once lived here… Did they chronicle what was written in those popular _Supernatural_ books?"

"It is, but..." I discover a large book as I opened it up. "The ones who chronicled the Winchesters of old and how they lived and fought are known to be in their final stages of the Draaza life cycle due to the writing in this book."

I flipped through the pages as I saw the first event from the Elder Days the moment it showed the events that started the Winchesters of old on a path of hunting things, saving people and upholding the family business. I knew how to decipher the writing as I saw more details than what was depicted in the books written by Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra respectively, for it was a key that was discovered in many ways than one. Out of curiosity, I flipped through the pages where I saw a picture of my past self naked and suffering in Lucifer's cage in which he was begging to get out, only to be saved and brought back to his physical body, which had gone soulless for a year. That image of my past self haunted me as I also felt concerned about what would happen next, for I also didn't want him to suffer back in the Devil's playpen after what we both went through. Closing the book, we heard footsteps approaching as Nibori got out her laser rifle in which she spotted Castiel standing at the entrance, for he also noticed the artwork that was left behind by the Draaza who once lived here.

"You should be a little bit more careful, Castiel," she said as she put away her laser rifle.

"This place is sacred, but it also must be protected at all costs," he said.

"This place has pictures of the Winchesters of old in it, but you were also there in those murals dressed in a grey suit and tan trenchcoat _before_ you acquired the Pepe le Pew look."

"This temple is known as the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel in which it was once heavily guarded by the Draaza until they were taken away by the Red Inquisition just to cull them from existence."

"The Red Inquisition…." I said as I had nothing but disdain towards them. "At this rate that's been going over the centuries, those pious scum are committing genocide on a race who lost their homeworld with only a few that are alive all over the galaxy. The incident on the _Doohan_ is a wake-up call to put a stop to them from causing harm to the Draaza or else they will suffer to the point of extinction." I walked towards an altar where it showed a mural of me and Reiko being revered by a group of Draaza priests. "Those who are displaced from their extinct homeworlds should be welcomed by those who are accepted with them, _not_ be culled to the point of dying out. What the Draaza have been doing is that they are trying hard to exist in the form of being wiped out of existencce. They are not just refugees living on other planets, but living and breathing humanoid beings who deserve to be accepted. If Reiko and I ever _make_ this golden age a reality, then we'll welcome as many Draaza refugee we can muster so they can live peacefully with us, for this is my promise to uphold my duty in this time of crisis and war."

I made my statement firmly as I wanted to be helping the Draaza coexist without the appalling appearance of the Red Inquisition causing havoc. As for what I found underneath the fort, I had to tell everyone about it as this place was a legacy that needed to be preserved eventually…

* * *

Dvora was looking everywhere for me as Anaira was following her every step of the way. Going outside, they saw fresh footprints to where the icy pool was once filled until they saw Stuart dressed up in his uniform the moment he saw where Nibori and I went to. He walked towards it as he remembered the icy pool to be a nuisance the moment he heard about me being tossed in there once all those years ago. This time, he noticed the steps to where the underground ruins are located in which he was most likely to be leading to such luck, for it was just the beginning just in time to see more of what the Draaza once left behind.

"This pool _was_ full until now," he said as he saw the stairs below.

"Sam and Nibori were here, but they had to go and look for what's down the rabbit hole," said Anaira. "It seems that the fort has some secrets that have been buried for years until now."

"Whatever's down there, we'll find it," said Dvora. "Sam can't have _all_ the fun without us anyway."

It wasn't long until everyone saw me, Nibori, and Castiel emerging from the steps as we were most likely to tell our friends about what was there below. To my own reasons, I wanted to be a man of the people and beyond as I had a long way to go into helping those in need, including the Draaza. With the fresh snow falling down, I was ready to make a point until we spotted a courier arriving with a letter. By the time Stuart picked it up, he opened it up as he was aware that the Executive Division was coming and ready to destroy the fort, for it was bad news indeed.

"We need to prepare for battle," he said as he was aware of what was yet to come.

 **To be continued...**


	9. The Siege at the Fort, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 9: The Siege at the Fort, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the mess hall as I saw several members of the Hunter Corps finishing up their breakfast just in time to hear a briefing about what happened. The news about the Executive Division coming here to destroy the fort was very damning indeed as I walked towards the window and noticed an Order of Letters ship approaching towards the clearing. It was a different ship as I saw that it came from the Medical Corps of all groups, for they were on business to help with the effort of helping out with the fort. When I ran outside towards the clearing, I saw Reuben emerging out of the ship as he was dressed in arctic gear the moment he was busy surveying the fort, for he had a job to do just as much as I did.

"It seems that you buried the hatchet after all," he said.

"This place may have been my worst nightmare, but there are a few good points here and there," I said. "Still, we got word that the Executive Division is coming and is ready to attack the fort."

"We got word from Rajeesh and his squad in the Hunter Corps, but they have problems of their own at present."

"It's the Red Inquisition, isn't it?"

"On the sidelines, those religious crackpots have been a nuisance to the domed cities in which they even force vulnerable people to celibacy against their will stemming from forced castrations and sterilization to death threats. All the same, they want purity in the ranks of their twisted agenda and it's _not_ pretty."

"Reuben…, the Red Inquisition are doing more than just harming people who do nothing wrong. What they're doing for a long time has been committing genocide on the Draaza." Reuben gasps in shock as I began to harbor an anger to the ones who were causing trouble for me. "When I got there on the _Doohan_ , I saw many Draaza changed and malformed into Askradi due to what the Red Inquisition was doing to them by _forcing_ them to be celibate, especially when it comes to their mating and breeding stages. Remember the Yock Island ruins on Stohess? There was no one there in which I heard proof about how the founder of the Medical Corps fell to his tragic end. They are literally condemning a wayward species to death by all means possible in which there are a few Draaza left in this galaxy."

"Kazuo's gonna have a field day with this one..."

"And that's not all… Their religious mission invokes all those things that even God condemns, but their other goal is to do one thing and that is releasing Lucifer from his prison and force me to become his vessel."

"This is the Apocalypse in the Elder Days all over again, but far worse. Still, Torune Mitani's magic into sealing the Devil in his cage remains intact, but from what I heard from Ginryu, Torune's spells to keep him in his prison have started to show their age." Reuben shows me a shard that was made from a smooth obsidian as it had Elven and Enochian writing on it. "This was found at the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast after it was destroyed. While you and your family were under house arrest, I decided to do some digging and came across what was left of what I found. It also turns out that the real reason why the Executive Division came in and destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast is to terminate the four binding seals that Torune made and this shard is part of one of them."

I took the obsidian shard from Reuben's hand as I looked at it directly. The raw power that surged within me caused the shard to glow as it showed me images of the fierce battle between Torune Mitani and Lucifer in Kanto Village on Alecrast centuries ago. What I saw was that Lucifer was causing panic in the streets until he crossed the line to face off against Torune, who was fuming with revenge to stop him. Just as I was about to see more of that battle, I returned to reality as I gave Reuben back the shard that he found. The images of that battle between Torune and Lucifer filtered my brain as I saw the Elven and Enochian writing clearly the moment they vanished for now. It was something that opened my eyes as I was more than likely to be facing off against both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition directly, for they wanted me to suffer both ways: either be a lightning rod for Project Amaterasu or be forced to become Lucifer's vessel. In the end of it all, I didn't want anything to do with being possessed by the Devil himself in which I wanted to distance myself from my past self's sins that he atoned for.

"They are coming," I said in the Elven language.

"What are you talking about?" asked Reuben in the Elvish tongue.

We heard the gates opening up as we saw several soldiers who lived here in the fort returning the moment they were carting one of the wounded in a stretcher. Reuben had a feeling that there would be trouble as he rushed towards the group and began to examine the wounded soldier who took the full brunt of it. I also ran forward to see who was wounded as it was none other than a familiar face who had been shot due to the bullet wounds he sustained. It was Yoshou as he was suffering from his injuries that he had as he was in dire need of medical attention.

"Take it easy, we'll treat the wounds as fast as we can," said Reuben as he got out his medical kit.

"They came out of nowhere…," said Yoshou as he was starting to go into shock.

"Hold still, Yoshou," I said as I was concerned about his condition.

"Sam? Is that you? What's with the silver hair?"

"We need to get him to the infirmary wing before he bleeds to death," said Reuben as he got out a scanner to examine Yoshou's body. "There are bullets still lodged into him."

"I'll take them out of the body," I said.

"He needs emergency surgery, Sam. Your raw power isn't exactly the cure-all we all expect from you right now."

I used my raw power to shift the bullets from Yoshou's body as they were being taken out slowly one by one. By the time I got the last bullet out, Reuben was on hand to clean Yoshou's wounds as he bandaged them up the moment he ushered the soldiers to bring him inside. It was an effort that I had to pull as I didn't want another denizen of the fort dying on me right now, for this was my form of forgiveness for the cruelty I endured from Sylvanus many years ago.

"You saved him just now," said Reuben.

"It was a trick that I used just to carefully remove the bullets from the wounded soldier," I said.

"It's a miracle that you helped him or else he would've been dead by now."

"You gotta see the news!" yelled Anaira as he rushed out of the main house.

We followed Anaira as we went into one of the lounge rooms where was saw a huge screen television set broadcasting the news. Images of the Executive Division filled the airwaves as there was no end to stopping them in their bloody campaign of winning the war in the Second Galvanic Uprising so far. All three of us were looking at what was happening as the images of a certain breed of killing machine showed up in a mining colony not too long ago, for there was no end to such madness like that.

"Today's tragic turn in the Livni tradarium mining colony on Gehenna has shocked the galaxy when a group of merciless robots from centuries ago did this awful deed," said a newscaster on television. "In such a tragedy like this, thirty-eight people were confirmed dead and an additional hundred and twenty-six were wounded after seeing a group of robots firing their guns and stealing most of the tradarium that was once abundant in that mine. According to one of the witnesses who saw the incident, the name of the robots go by one name brand alone and that is none other than the Ketch robots."

I stared at the footage of the infamous machines from the Old Guard as they were like the robots who attacked the train to shut down the factory on Drakonus. The sight of them being there was a grim reminder of such toil coming from the Executive Division as they were more than just merciless in their battle against the Order and those who fought alongside with it. They were out for not only for abusing my raw power, but to take control of the galaxy for their own desires in their moment of conquest. Still, I was caught in the middle of this ongoing war as I had no other choice but to fight it out the rest of the way, for it was about to get ugly on the horizon…

* * *

Liesel was in an Executive Division ship as she entered out of it the moment she saw the Ketch robots returning with the spoils from their routine attack. The carts of tradarium were more than enough to make one richer than normal as they were being carted into the ship for purchase to the highest bidder. Liesel wanted the mineral to power up any form of machine as she was waiting for the right moment to get rid of me due to my meddling to destroy the Executive Division's cruel plans. When she was about to return to her ship, she saw Cain standing in front of her as he was ready to give her a stern warning, for he still wanted to pound Ailnoth a new one already.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Liesel as she drew out her gun.

"Your new toys did away with a mining colony who bore no grudge or ill will towards you, only to have them slaughtered while you and your robots plunder what they have for those who wanted quick cash for what was there to mine for."

"Get away from my ship!"

"I may be known as the Father of Murder, but your arrogance into causing havoc onto others runs rampant since the deaths of your handlers, Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton. Sooner or later, I will find the true instigator of this ongoing war and this time, I _will_ end him. You know who I'm talking about and he's still hiding in the shadows without a moment's hesitation."

Liesel fired a shot into Cain's arm as he fell to his knees. Still, she didn't want him to interfere as she was ready to kill him out of anger. Just as she was about to finish him off, she saw him get up and began to lift her up with his telekinesis while pinning her to the outside door to her ship. He wasn't about to let her go lightly as he was there to give her a warning of his own, for this wasn't about to go away lightly.

"You listen to _me_ further, daughter of the test tube," he said. "Your handler will meet his demise once I find him. As for your plundering of precious minerals while slaughtering those who came here first to mine them, it will cease in which you will end up facing off with the new Messiah who will stop at nothing to be part of the Destiny of Worlds as planned."

"Are you talking about Sam Winchester?! He won't last long because his raw power is a threat to us in general. We already knew what happened when General Wetzel and Julilla were lusting after him due to being their 'ultimate prize,' only to change into such malformed creatures who ended up dead! As for what those religious bastards who want him dangling to become Lucifer's vessel, they won't get what they want in which we'll find and shoot him dead!"

"If you threaten to kill the one with raw power, this galaxy will suffer the fear of eternal night and eternal winter. Make word of it or else you will see me again and don't you forget it! I heard the cries of the innocent folk you victimized, only to steal from what they were digging into."

"Do you think that anyone is innocent? Well, let me make it clear to you…, because _no one is innocent!_ "

"Heed my warning not to pursue the Messiah or anyone else who did no harm to you or else you will pay for your life, is that clear to you?"

Cain released Liesel as he departed into parts unknown for the time being. Even though she was shaken, the sight of the Father of Murder didn't scare her as she was determined to take me out, for I was still caught in the crosshairs so far…

* * *

I went towards the infirmary wing as I walked towards Yoshou's hospital room. By the time I saw him in his bed, he was in bad shape as he had bandages all over his body. Still, he was caught in the crossfire as he also wasn't in the best condition after all that was seen earlier, for he needed to rest up before anything else happened to him. Yoshou was a complete mess as I also noticed that he was attached with an intravenous drip in his arm and some electrodes all over his body, for he was more like a guinea pig than _I_ was at this time. When I saw him opening his eyes, he was still staring at me as he was trying hard to process the appearance that I had now, for having silver hair on my head was more complicated than what I anticipated to be. Still, I was concerned about his health and safety as I also wanted to know more about his predicament in the crossfire, for this was just the beginning of what was yet to come in this time of war on the horizon.

"Are you feeling alright, Yoshou?" I asked.

"Sam…," he said to me. "You don't look the same anymore, but you still have that jeweled sigil on your forehead even after you were banished from here three years ago."

"Don't try to talk too much; you need to get more rest."

"I saw that bitch attacking the mining colony my platoon were in… She sent in those robots who were far worse than those crackpots in red." He was shaking from shock as he was struggling to communicate with me. "Those machines that she sent in had the Aquarian Star insignia on it, which is the coat of arms to the Order of Letters. They were killing some of the miners when they plundered that mine and got away. As for that bitch with no morals, she was wanting to hoard the tradarium that was plundered out of the mine, only to sell it for profit to make more of those… infernal _things!_ "

"Did she have a name?"

"Her name is Liesel Eichenberg and she once served the Alecrian Army alongside Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton; both deceased. Her twin brother leads a horde of robots and artificial soulless humanoids that were once crafted by the late Darbus Toller of all people, but they've been on a power trip during this war that the Executive Division started up. For the record, both she and her brother aren't like the other two, for they want you dead."

I remembered the Ketch robots that were sent by Lorne and Liesel clearly as they were a threat to all of us in this time of war. The train incident on Drakonus a month ago was a reminder of how the newest leaders of the Executive Division will stop at nothing to keep me from ascending to my true calling in the end. Still, I had to go forward as I also had my duty to fulfill into making sure that my old comrades were safe from harm. When I left the infirmary wing, I noticed Reuben approaching as he was concerned about something other than the situation that was going on all over Gehenna, for there was a very personal problem that went overlooked on the sly.

"We need to talk, Sam," he said to me.

"If it's about Yoshou's condition, he's improving after what he endured," I said.

"This isn't about what happened to Yoshou that bothers me, it's about _you_."

"What are you talking about? What's going on?"

"You _know_ what is going on. For a while, your mental state hasn't had any problems, but you can't get away from them."

"There's nothing wrong with me, Reuben. And for the record, you should focus on the wounded who suffered from our enemies, not on me as a whole."

"And what about your latest hallucination, Sam? He is looking forward to strike without warning in which he is similar to our brother's past self when Metatron took him out and later became a demon, only to be cured. Even though Dean's still training soldiers on Shiganshina, the imprint of his past self all dressed in a red shirt with his eyes flashing black is a wake-up call to what's yet to come."

"Who told you this?"

" _I_ was the one who told him, Sam," said a familiar polydactyl cat as she came from the vent. "After dealing with General Wetzel, you changed your appearance like a leopard changes its spots, but you can't hide from your inner demons forever."

It was Pamela as she skittered towards me. Still, she was concerned about me just as much as Reuben was as she was there to deliver a warning towards me, for I had to hear it anyway. Still, even though I had my prior engagements to fulfill with the duties I was tasked for, I also had to deal with the dangers of my mental state as it was also something that couldn't be ignored right now, for it was a problem for me from the start.

"It's about time that I caught up to you, but you can't just keep your mental state buried forever, Sam," said Pamela. "Old lady Sybil's been having visions in which your brother's past self during his demon days will end up harming you on the sly if not dealt carefully."

"I first got wind of what is known as Demon Dean or the Deanmon after I destroyed the _Sol-2_. He was taunting me for a bit, only for my brother to cancel him out for the time being."

"It's a good timing on his part, but that form of hallucination won't stay buried forever. Your mental state needs not only the good things in your life, but all the bad ones as well. This fort was nothing but hell for you in which you had no other choice but to become Sylvanus' punching bag while Sawney Masbath had a ball by using him as a puppet."

I saw Pamela skittering towards the secret compartment as I followed her there. When I caught up to her, I saw her dig out a red piece of wood as it was designed like a _shogi_ playing piece. Picking it up, I examined the runes on it as they were similar to the writings of witches from long ago. Still, I had a bad feeling that Sawney Masbath's manipulation of Sylvanus was about to hit a snag as I was fearing the most in this time of my life, for it was about to get ugly later on.

"You're looking at one of the control runes that Sawney Masbath had in his possession and it actually belonged to none other than Rowena MacLeod of all people," said Pamela.

"Where did you find this?" I asked.

"It was in Sawney's private collection the moment he got tossed to Belbe Citadel on this planet. It also seems that he was busy dabbling into witchcraft just to keep his victims under his manipulative control. The rune I found was transferred into Sylvanus' body for a long time for years until Severin and Sylvana got wind of trying to wriggle out of our disgraced blackmailer's magic. That was when they caught up to him, only to have him killed while on a mission to Harkonnen."

"I have mixed regrets about Sylvanus, but _don't_ miss him right now."

"Well, you _should_ or else you would be caught under Mara's radar again and she knows how to sic her hellhound on those who refuse to follow church doctrine in how to be a better person in the future. You can't back out on facing your worst terrors, but there are those who refuse to let you go it alone."

I set down the rune on the table as I left the secret compartment in which I saw several members of the Hunter Corps dressed in warm clothes rushing with their weapons in their hands. My worst fear was confirmed as I walked towards the window and noticed the id in Dean's image smiling while his eyes flashed a glossy black before disappearing. Rushing outside, I saw the soldiers in Hunter Corps garb rushing up towards the top of the walls of the fort as I followed to where I saw a platoon from the Executive Division approaching. They were a mixture of Darbus Toller's leftovers and the Ketch machines coming from far away as they were ready to take out the fort and kill the inhabitants that lived in it. By the time I went back inside, I returned to the hall where the secret compartment was as I saw Demon Dean standing in front of me still smiling while his eyes remained a menacing onyx. He was ready to strike as he was not about to let me go through quietly, for he was there to give me hell for no reason whatsoever.

"Surprise, Sammy; I'm here to wreck your day!" he yelled gleefully.

"Stay the hell away from me, I _mean_ it!" I yelled.

"I'm not like Soulless Sam when he got his ass kicked in the spirit realm with the help of the departed, but I won't let you forget your reason to submit to the Executive Division… or perhaps throw yourself towards the Red Inquisition. Pious as they are, you might even wanna work with them someday."

"I will never work with those pious scum. And another thing, those religious crackpots are nothing more than pure evil who hide in the form of Christian doctrine. They even have the gall to cause more genocide on the Draaza, which are threatened to the point of extinction!"

"You better listen here, Tinkerbell!" I saw Demon Dean pull a knife as he had it pressed close to my throat. "There's a new power player in the Second Galvanic Uprising and he wants a meatsuit to walk in. And another thing, Satan's waiting, but he'll soon have you say yes to him one way or the other."

It wasn't long until I noticed a spirit ward become attached to Demon Dean in which he vanished without a trace for the time being. Turning around, I saw Reuben standing from behind as he was concerned about the impact of my mental state in which he was quick to act, for he was no stranger to dealing with what I was suffering from, for he had his reasons to curb Demon Dean's wrath for the time being.

"You're lucky that you're still living," he said.

"The Red Inquisition are coming for me," I said as I was shaking with fear.

"It's a godsend that Pamela came at the behest of Sybil, but you can't give into the demands of the latest personal id who wants you to lower your defenses."

"Lucifer is biding his time, for he will—"

Without warning, I fainted onto the floor as I was under too much mental pressure. Reuben was aware of the personal struggle that I had as he wasn't about to let me off the hook yet, for I had to face off against such toil that I had endured over the years soon enough…

* * *

Dean was returning from a training mission as he was back in the slug roe home in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. With the increased efforts into going on missions while dealing with both family and comrades in arms, he had his work cut out for him as he entered into the living room where he saw Magda sitting on the couch with Silas latched onto one of her breasts. He also noticed Dahlia and Mizuki in their playpen as they were climbing out of there until he caught them in his arms. Even though the girls were about to go into their terrible two stage, they were no match for Dean's efforts as he couldn't get enough of them, for they were part of his family after all.

"You're in a good mood," said Magda as she finishing up nursing Silas.

"After going on a rigorous exercise with some of the locals, we can't just shirk our duties after what those asshats from the Executive Division are trying to do," said Dean.

"Yesterday, Shion came here, but she also wants us to get the lead out when it comes to seeing reports about those robots in the enemy's ranks."

"If you think that that her lectures are bad, dealing with Quintus is far worse. The guy's a seasoned veteran, but he's also no stranger to dealing with those soulless Ken and Barbie dolls that crawl all over just to do the bidding of the Executive Division."

Without warning, Dean heard footsteps approaching as he set the girls down back in their playpen. When he went towards the front door, he opened it up as he was expecting company for no reason whatsoever until he would soon answer the call. To his surprise, he saw Quintus standing in front of him as he was there to observe things in Shion's stead. Even though he wasn't thrilled to seeing the seasoned veteran of the Order here, but there was something wrong in which he was most likely to answer what was going on so far.

"Your timing's bad, Quintus," he said.

"There's been an incident on Gehenna in which a fort is under attack," he answered.

"What?" Dean was stunned to hear the shocking news as he had a gut feeling that something awful was about to occur. "Did the Executive Division send in their plastic grunts to topple it?"

"Liesel has sent in a mixture of Darbus Toller's soulless dolls and some of the Ketch robots who nearly destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Drakonus a few weeks ago. And for the record, both she and her test tube twin brother, Lorne, don't have any intentions to use Sam for his raw power, but they want to kill him as well. They viewed him as a constant threat after the deaths of their former comrades, Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton. In the end of it all, both Liesel and Lorne want Sam eliminated in order to pursue their goal into subjugating the galaxy to the will of the Executive Division itself."

"And you want me to go there to Gehenna, which is far away?"

"Sam is over there at the fort. Does _that_ of all things ring a bell to you?"

"Sam can hold his own in this time of war 'cause I have my own priorities to consider in the form of my squad and the locals who live all over in the Dabb Mountains. There's already too much on my plate and Sam can handle himself when he's over there on Gehenna"

"And what will happen when the Executive Division's new leaders track him down just to kill him if there's no backup? Talk some sense, Dean!"

"Sam may be a handful, but I can't abandon my duty to my squad right now. I'm needed for them and I can't be in two places at—"

At that moment, Quintus punched Dean in the jaw as he was seething with anger. He was concerned about my safety like everyone in the Order and beyond as he also wanted to beat my brother to a pulp for his defiance. Getting up, Dean was reeling from the blow that was dealt by Quintus as he stood clear by refraining from striking back. Even though he was tasked into protecting me, he had his own squad to deal with as he also had his reasons to put the Executive Division in their place in this ongoing war. Still, he wasn't about to escape Quintus' wrath so readily as he was in the doghouse, for me as a main priority was the most important in this time of crisis right now.

"How dare you throw your brother out to the wolves like that?" yelled Quintus as he was itching to punch Dean again. "The Executive Division _isn't_ the only threat that wants to dangle him to their whim to the point of misery!"

"I can't go the fort right now 'cause of the fact that we have missions to shut down the Executive Division here and other places," he said as he was touching at his jaw.

"According to what Shion told me, you once lived at that frozen palace on Gehenna with your brother since your father's death, only for the two of you to excell in different fields while graduating at the top of your class. You played the 'good soldier,' Dean, while your brother was being pushed to the brink of falling under the cracks! He was nothing more than a servant while you played the part of what you were placed in! As I also recall, didn't you go up against a giant Wendigo once, only to kill it three years ago in that fort on Gehenna?!"

Dean remembered that incident as he never forgot how he was nearly devoured by the giant Wendigo who caused destruction in the fort three years ago. The sight of it being destroyed by a grenade launcher and rounds were more than enough to have him worried for my safety, but he was caught in a bind due to the duty that he had to uphold. When he outside to follow Quintus, he was greeted by a woman dressed in black while wearing a navy beret on her head. Removing it, the woman was none other than a High Elf with burgundy hair and purple eyes in which she was also a part of the Mitani Clan as well, for she had duties just as much as Dean did.

"Dean Winchester in the flesh," she said to him. "I had a gut feeling that you would be shirking your duties to protect Reiko's spouse while juggling with your own priorities with your group."

"Rie Mitani," he said as he saw her touch at his face the moment she healed it. "I had a feeling that you would show up here, but your timing is bad."

"Seriously, Quintus, did you have to punch him like that? He knows that he can't be in two places at once right now."

"And what about Sam? He is in grave danger not only against the Executive Division, but a religious cult who are hell-bent on letting Lucifer out of his prison," he said. "The only thing that is needed in their sick agenda is to force the new god to become the Devil's vessel."

"It reminds me of the events of _Swan Song_ that I read, only to see the Sam of old sacrificing himself to keep Lucifer contained. I also read the report while I went back to my homestead on Alecrast in which a familiar denizen of Gehenna's in the hot seat after he pegged a Red Inquisition shooter. Still, he's been targeted by both the Red Inquisition and the Black Dragon Guild, but he's been put on Essos for safety reasons. Therefore, Reiko and the rest of my siblings aren't the only ones who are blessed with my late mom's power, for I will be there to help Sam in your stead. I'll make sure that he stays save because he should also pay attention to Grandpa's teaching right now. He may be gone, but his spirit won't forget in which he will do his best to get Sam out of that rut sooner or later."

Dean was elated that Rie was there to do the grunt work in his place as he saw an angelic aura coarsing all over her body. Like Reiko and Shigeru, the High Elven soldier was blessed with her Nephilim mother's abilities as she vanished without a trace, for she had work to do right now…

* * *

I was in my old room as I was newly cleaned and dressed after suffering a strain on my mental state due to the presence of Demon Dean earlier. Sitting up, I saw the fire in the fireplace roaring as I remembered that familiar sight from all those years of being in the fort on this frozen wasteland of a planet. To my surprise, I noticed Pamela on the bed as she was curled up until she woke up to see me alert, for I was in far more danger than I had anticipated. Even though I held my own for a while, I had no other choice but to cave into my basket of helicopter parents in such a time of crisis, for there would be danger lurking on the sidelines so far.

"You're awake," said Pamela as she was looking at me.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"You were out for two days in which the id in the form of Demon Dean wore you out, which is far worse than Soulless Sam."

"What?!" I was ready to get out of bed until I saw Pamela kneading her paws into the quilt I huddled up in. "I fainted after I saw Demon Dean?!"

"Don't even try to get up yet, Sam. If you did, then you'll be hearing from Reuben and he'll get pissed off if he sees you out of bed."

"Coming through! Official business, please!"

I heard the commotion from the hall as I got up out of bed to see what was going on while I grabbed the quilt that was on my bed the moment Pamela got off of it. To my surprise, I noticed yet another one of Reiko's siblings, who turned out to be Rie, coming here as she was dressed in arctic gear while she wore her navy beret on her head. Even though I barely knew her, I had a feeling that she would be a proverbial ally in this ongoing war, for the battle was already out there in full force so far.

"It's a godsend that you're safe, Sam," she said.

"Rie…," I said. "How did you get here?"

"Dean's got his hands full, but I decided to come here in his stead. He even got clocked by Quintus after he told him that he had his responsibilities to his squad on Shiganshina."

"Dean always once told me that I can hold my own, but I also have to protect the fort."

"Sam, wait!"

I rushed out even further into the hall as I looked out the window to see some of my former comrades staving off against the intruders who were threatening to compromise the fort. Rushing further outside with my bare feet, I saw some of the servants fleeing the chaos as the soldiers in the fort were ushering them to safety. Luckily, I spotted some boots that I put on as I noticed the danger that was up close to the fort. I was seeing the chaos up close as I later noticed Nibori approaching in the distance. What she didn't expect was that the Ketch robots were scaling up the walls in which she was in for a rude awakening. She never saw anything like it before as she got out her laser rifle and shot at one of them the moment it fell to the ground. Seeing another Ketch robot spotting her, it was ready to attack until I intervened by using my raw power to destroy it, for I had to do something before it was too late.

"Thanks for the backup," said Nibori.

"Don't mention it," I said.

"There's more climbing up the fort walls." Nibori spots two more Ketch robots on top while spotting some soldiers shooting at them with no avail. "They look like Cybermen from an ancient television show from the Elder Days, but they're a lot worse."

"I've seen them before. What we're seeing now are known as the Ketch machines. They were originally crafted from the Old Guard, but they turned on their masters at the hands of a war criminal known as Taren Capel, who has been entombed in his prison on Gethos for many centuries."

"Taren Capel?"

"His likeness in the form of those machines have made them more merciless by targeting humanoids instead of monsters, which made the Old Guard shut down the Ketch Initiative. I've seen some of those robots trying to attack me on a mission to shut down a factory on Drakonus once, but their presence with Darbus Toller's artificial dolls fighting to be the Executive Division's grunts. Still, they will always be a threat just like their masters in the end because of the—"

 _BOOM!_

An explosion shook the fort walls as we saw a tank rushing from the gates. The soldiers were overwhelmed by its might as they were also fleeing from the fire that rained from its gun nozzle while destroying more of the fort's infrastructure in its wake. It was a massacre from the tank as I gathered up Nibori and fled to the interior part where we found the secret place where the icy pool once stood until it was drained. With a plan set into motion, we were ready to bring everyone to safety as there wasn't any time left, for there was a sanctuary below that no one else knew about.

"We have to get the servants and the invalids to safety," I said.

"That tank was a wake-up call, but it's hell-bent on destroying this place," said Nibori.

"Then all hope is lost..."

"Hey! There's plenty of room down there!" yelled Dvora as she was leading the scared civilians and soldiers to safety. "Looks like your find will do, but you better hurry!"

"The tank and those robots are closing in fast," said Nibori. "We need to protect the civilians first."

"We're on it, but Castiel's up there hiding in plain sight just to peg off those tin cans. The Executive Division is coming closer, but slowly moving."

"We have to get the lead out before we all become fodder for those scum! Let's hurry it up, people!"

We saw our comrades and civilians fleeing to the underground trail as they rushed into the underground trail from below. Even though we led them downward to the secret from within, we saw every last civilian and servant fleeing into the underground as my group was the last to enter before we sealed it shut. By the time we got to the temple and the underground place, we were safe as we did our duty to protecting the people in the fort for now. Still, this was war and it showed no prejudice as I was also thankful that I protected my former comrades in the fort, for this was going too far when the Executive Division was there to destroy what didn't belong to them.

"Is everyone all safe and accounted for?" I asked.

"Castiel elected to stay behind," said Anaira as he was tending to some of the wounded.

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Dvora. "He's gone up against the Executive Division before when he got his limbs chopped off until he got prosthetics!"

"He'll be fine," said Rie as she was bringing some of the wounded to safety. "Cass is no stranger to being fallen in and out of battle, but he bounces back when the chips are down. He was even saved once from the brink of death of Jack Kline, who happens to be the bastard son of Lucifer; talk about 'daddy issues...'"

I was worried for Castiel's safety as I wanted to get back out there to find him. Just when I was about to get up there, I heard the sound of a vidphone vibrating in which I dug into my nightclothes pocket to find it. By the time I answered it, I had a gut feeling that there would be repercussions coming as I was fearing for the lives and safety of those I grew up with, for they were the only priority to be protected right now.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Hello, Sam," said Liesel over the phone. "It seems that you're there for the red wedding in the fort. Anyway, you're literally screwed because we're here to rain on your parade and _you're_ gonna be the one who will end up bleeding to death."

"You're Liesel, aren't you? From the sound of it, you're just another pawn of the Executive Division while causing widespread havoc here on this frozen planet."

"Your petty little angel friend is out there causing havoc of his own on _me_ and the toys that I brought in! Therefore, I had a run-in with that prick with the cybernetic hand who turns out to be none other than the Father of Murder himself."

"You ran into Cain, didn't you?"

"He said that there would be a reckoning if I attacked you, but I don't really care. You're a threat to us in the Executive Division and you will be weeded out, but I've got those idiots dressed in red telling that they want you alive while _I_ wanna to see you dropping _dead!_ "

"You won't get to us because of the fact that there will be a reckoning that will bring you down in the end."

"What reckoning? There will be yours in the end in which I can piss off those wingnuts in red and do you know what they wanna do with you?"

"They want me alive just to become Lucifer's vessel, plain and simple. For the record, you won't get far, for we won't let you cause harm to the innocent."

 _BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion from above shook the infrastructure as it also had little effect due to how tough the underground was from below. We were safe for the time being, but we weren't out of the woods yet as the worst was yet to come. Shaken, I wanted to go out there as I was concerned about Castiel's safety, for he would soon be in grave danger in the form of Liesel's arsenal from above. Hanging up and putting away the vidphone in my hand, I was worried as I left the underground place in order to join the fight, for I couldn't leave my angelic friend hanging in this battle so far…

 **To be continued…**


	10. The Siege at the Fort, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 10: The Siege at the Fort, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Castiel was hiding in the chicken house as he heard the massive guns exploding in the distance. The state of the fort was in tatters as he was seeing the carnage that was in the wake of the mixed soldiers who broke into the fort's infrastructure. He was aware of what happened the moment he was dealing with the enemy forces as he had his sword in his hands that was unsheathed to strike. He waited patiently as he spotted one of the Ketch robots approaching. What he didn't expect was that he was surrounded by the chickens who roosted in the chicken house as they were clucking up a storm. Even though his cover was blown, he fled the chicken house as he saw the Ketch robot get out a machine gun and began to shoot at him.

Dodging the Ketch machine's attacks, Castiel ran for cover as he ran towards the recreation area where he was waiting for the time to strike. When he saw his pursuer approaching, he saw it get out a gun to shoot him until he used his sword to slice it off. Quick and calculative, the Ketch machine got another gun to shoot at Castiel until he used his angelic aura to melt it completely. Even though he went up against one of the Ketch machines, he wasn't out of the woods yet as he heard gunfire coming from outside. He was aware of Liesel's presence as she was there dressed in her winter cloak, but she was wearing nothing more than black lingerie, gloves, and thigh-high boots. Even though he was dressed in his arctic gear, he was aware that Liesel was not offended by the cold due to the endurance she had, for she was itching to find and kill me in the process in this siege.

"Where is the new Messiah?!" she yelled. "I know that he's there, but this fort has no sense of security into greeting us even after a two-day delay!"

"If you're looking for Sam, he's not here!" yelled Castiel as he was hiding near a window from inside of the recreation room. "Your presence into having your true handler dominate the galaxy is fruitless and it should cease!"

"You sound like that drifter with the metal hand telling that there will be a threat of eternal night and eternal winter in the cosmos! Now, if you'll excuse me, I wanna find Sam Winchester and _kill_ him!"

"The Destiny of Worlds will be proved fruitful the moment that Sam and Reiko will lead this galaxy into a golden age as planned. You can't stop it, regardless of what you try to do."

"Have it your way, but the new Messiah must _die!_ " She gives the Ketch robots that were approaching a command as they briefly stopped. "Take him out!"

Castiel saw the Ketch robots getting ready to fire their machine guns as he was in serious danger on the sidelines. Just when all was lost, a surge of raw power shook the robots as they shorted out, which was much to Liesel's dismay on this matter. She was fuming as she was seeing the gunfire coming from the top tiers of the fort the moment she sicced her forces towards the main house of it. What she didn't expect was that I was there as I couldn't let her cause harm on the comrades that I grew up with, for they were in much dire need of protection in this crucial time.

"YOU!" yelled Liesel as she spotted me on top of the roof. "I know who you are and I won't let you strive even further."

I used my raw power to banish Liesel's forces as I noticed her fuming with rage the moment she saw me in the fort. With her gun in her hand, she parkoured up towards me as she was ready to shoot me in which I fled from the bullets that were marked towards me. I sensed a hint of malice within her as she was shooting at me the moment I fled behind a chimney stack in which I saw a bullet hit at the bricks that cemented it. She was quick as I was no match for her the moment I was caught and pinned to the roof. She was ready to crush me as she had my neck between her thighs in which she was ready to carry out such an infamous deed just to win the war that was started up in the first place. I was about to meet my end in which I felt the air being slowly squeezed from my body, for I was being choked out by the thighs of Liesel directly.

"Well, Sam, does this make you feel good?" she said with a cold smile on her face.

"You're making a mistake," I said as I was gasping for air.

"Am I? Well, you already did away with Toby and Julilla on both the _Sol-1_ and the _Sol-2_ , but you will soon meet your upcoming death."

"If you kill me, the galaxy will suffer from dire consequences on the horizon."

"You and that Elf wife are nothing more than a threat to us and you _will_ be choked up just in time for us to watch an old episode of _The Walking Dead_." Liesel continues to squeeze at my neck with her thighs as she was ready to snap it quick. "Well, it was fun, but you're no savior, for the Executive Division will win this war and no one will dare to stop us!"

I was ready to meet my end until a stray bullet shot from far away and grazed Liesel's face the moment she let go of me. Standing up, she saw Tanei armed with a sniper rifle as she was seething with anger in order to kill the young cadet. Touching at her face, Liesel felt the blood that came from the grazed wound as she charged towards the tower where Tanei was hiding in. By the time I stood up, I used my long silver hair to entrap the insane member of the Executive Division as I didn't want her to cause harm towards the young cadet that I knew over the years, for she was precious even after Chomaru's passing.

"Let me go, you freak!" yelled Liesel as she was struggling to get free from the strands of hair that bound her. "That little cunt will pay for damaging my face and I _will_ retaliate by filling her up with bullet holes!"

"I won't let you hurt Tanei!" I yelled as I was using my raw power to cast a banishing spell.

"Let me go or else I'll kill you where you stand!"

"You're a loose cannon who will stop at nothing to silence those who do the slightest damage towards you, for your anger will be your undoing in the future."

"Damn you, Sam Winchester!"

"Begone and never cause us further harm again."

In an instant, Liesel was gone for the time being as I rushed towards the tower where Tanei was hiding in. Luckily, she was safe as I was happy that she was being self-sufficient, for she was ready to be a soldier to guard the fort. It was a godsend that I was saved from Liesel's clutches as I returned the favor by banishing her for the time being, for our victory wasn't there just yet.

"That woman should've worn more warmer clothes than go skins," she said to me.

"It seems that you saved me and I returned the favor," I said.

"And those Ketch robots…, are they gone?"

"I banished them from the fort with my raw power, but the war is still ongoing."

"Sam…, while everyone went underground, I found something underneath the tower area."

"What did you find, exactly?"

"I'll show you..."

I followed Tanei down the stairs of the tower as we reached the bottom. When we stopped at a door, it was sealed shut until I used my raw power to open it up with. To our surprise, we saw a flight of stairs that were leading downward as we walked onto the path that was unknown to us. By the time we reached the bottom, we noticed a patch of green that was similar to that of the ground where the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel was at, but different. What we noticed afterwards was a side of a temple as we noticed the doors wide open the moment we went inside. The interior of the place had drawings of my past self and Dean's plastered on the wall as it was a continuing story of the Winchester Gospel that was chronicled in the time of the Elder Days, for we found something that was heavily etched into memory by the Draaza in their prime.

"I've never seen anything like this before until now," said Tanei as she was seeing a mural of the Impala on the wall. "This car must be old and ancient due to its design and mileage, but Dad always missed those things on warmer lands."

"This is yet another part of Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel," I said. "It says that it was once preached when the ones who lived and died finally faded into memory. The ones who built this place did a good job into doing so until the fort was built on top of it."

"I get the point very clearly now," said Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere the moment I noticed him dressed in winter attire. "Still, the Executive Division won't be satisfied until they destroy this place."

"Your response is late, Abiasaph."

"Not entirely, Sam. Even though you banished Liesel and her forces, she won't stop until she destroys what's here below."

"Is it this temple?"

"None other, but this place also has memories that were etched into stone and painted on walls that detail every aspect of the Winchester Legacy in the Elder Days. Even though that fort was built above it, that doesn't mean that it's not vulnerable. Liesel will make a second volley just to destroy this place and you with it, but she has competition from the Red Inquisition when it comes to seeing you dead as a doornail."

"I've heard of the Red Inquisition before," said Tanei. "From what I heard from the freelance hunters who came and went, they became a nuisance in which they were crawling all over the domed cities by forcing people to be celibate or else face death. I don't like them and they also talk about that Lucifer guy and how he will be reborn and free once again."

I saw an image of Lucifer in a mural on the wall as he was caught between the normal realm and the apocalyptic time pocket in which it was very complicated due to his time of wandering in both dimensions. Even Abiasaph was astonished that the artwork on the wall was left intact as it was a very crucial part of the temple's existence indeed. Still, I may have banished Liesel and her forces, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't come back as I felt a vision coming. The pain in my head made it unbearable for me as I saw the images of Liesel retaliating with her forces the moment they made their way to destroying the fort, for there was dread in the air indeed. By the time I returned to reality, I felt the blood trickling down my nose as I noticed Abiasaph placing a finger on my forehead the moment I felt the pain go away for now, for I wasn't out of the woods yet.

"Liesel's returning," I said.

"And her ship is closing in, but the underground is still safe due to its strength in its infrastructure," said Abiasaph. "Even though she will destroy the fort, there's still hope here below."

 _BOOM!_

The sound of an explosion rattled the underground as I had a gut feeling that something would be wrong. What I didn't expect was that Castiel appeared out of nowhere as he was exhausted from hiding away from danger in which he had a piece from one of the Word of God tablets in his hand, for that was much crucial indeed. When he gave the piece to me, I examined it as the images of all things holy filtered my brain the moment I saw the temple walls lighting up, for I had to protect this place and my comrades in this crucial battle indeed. The images of the Draaza being forced to celibacy by the Red Inqusition and being hunted down by the Executive Division later on both worried and angered me at the same time as I had nothing but condemnation to both vile groups. By the time I gave the piece back to him, I was far more worried than normal as I had a bad feeling about what was about to happen next to the future.

"It seems that you found something, Castiel," said Abiasaph as he saw the Word of God fragment in his hand. "You may have dodged a bullet, but Liesel and her forces won't back away quietly."

"This was found when I fled the gunfire from the Ketch robots," he said.

"The Executive Division and those like them are on the verge of a starting a holy war just to cleanse the galaxy of the Draaza and what they stand for," I said. "These people who lost their homeworld and now living in arks have been under the crosshairs of the Red Inquisition and now the Executive Division in which they want to destroy the sacred places that they once built."

"And they constantly twist the Draaza to the brink of extinction because of it," said Abiasaph.

"If I become the new god of this galaxy, I will make damn sure that the Draaza will always have a sanctuary away from those who would stop at nothing to root them away from their existence."

My words have rattled Tanei as she feared for Drusus' life in which he was part of the fort that was there on Gehenna. She was concerned about him in general as she didn't want the main enemy forces to eliminate him or those like him. When I saw her running towards me, she was scared to death for Drusus as she wanted those like him to be safe, no matter how hard life will get thrown at them for no reason.

"Sam, please don't let those people hurt Drusus," I heard her say to me.

"I'll make sure that he stays safe because his people are on the verge of extinction," I answered.

"Is it true that the Red Inquisition have been hurting Drusus' kind?"

"I saw the vile proof of it when I arrived on the _Doohan_ and it wasn't pretty. What those people did to them was by forcing them to be celibate during their mating/breeding stage, only to turn into something deadly and brimming with hunger."

"The Draaza who have abstained from sexual intimacy have turned into monsters known as Askradi, who are more carnivorous than Wendigo," said Castiel. "Once they turn, there is no reversal to what they once were, only to have no other option but to feed."

"Then I'll grow up long enough to be Drusus' bride," said Tanei. "He never ages, despite the fact that he has a lifespan similar to Elves. I can't let him suffer from celibacy, but he's one of us here in this fort."

I heard my vidphone ringing as I picked it up in which I was worried about who was on the other line. Seeing Liesel's name popping up, I answered it as I had a bad feeling that she would soon attack us once again without warning. She was egging it on as she was on the verge of destroying the fort and the underground sanctuary below, for she was ready to cause widespread carnage without warning.

"You literally fucked up big time," she said to me over the phone. "From what I gathered, there's a little safe space below the fort that I don't know about…, or perhaps I _do_ know about it due to what those meddling Draaza etched down there."

"You're threatening to destroy the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel, aren't you?" I said.

"Any trace of what those Draaza built in the image of the Winchester Legacy is a threat to the Executive Division and so are _you_. We won't make that mistake again the moment that Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton ended up lusting for that raw power that you have, only to see you killing them in the end."

"They had it coming the moment they caused destruction to those who ended up getting in the way, including the loved ones that Minara Mitani lost. You and your cronies have dibs on whether by having me alive or dead, but you're in a stiff competition with the Red Inquisition when it comes to their hairbrained plans to resurrect Lucifer."

"Lucifer isn't my concern…, but _you_ are! Once I eliminate you, I'll be glad to help the Red Inquisition finish off the Draaza plain and simple. The Executive Division will always be on top of the food chain, no matter what you try to do, so I suggest that you get out of our way!"

The call on my vidphone ended as I put it away the moment I heard more explosions rocked the fort from above. My gut feeling turned to fear as I had to do my part into protecting those who lived in the fort, for they were my comrades in arms after all. It wasn't long until Castiel decided to go out there until I stopped him, for I had to do this before something else happens.

"Let me do this," I said.

"Are you insane?!" yelled Abiasaph. "Liesel will kill you in the process again."

"Are there still people who are out there in the fort?" asked Castiel as he was concerned for the safety of those who were caught in the crossfire. "Still, you're putting yourself at risk for those who fight alongside you. In the end of it all, let us help you, Sam. Let us do our part to stop Liesel from destroying this place even further."

"You and Abiasaph find the surviving forces and bring them down here for treatment. If this fort is destroyed further, it can be rebuilt again, I swear of it."

I was both afraid and confident about assessing the damage of the fort as I had to do so in this time of crisis. Still, it was my home for years, but I couldn't let it fall as this petty skirmish was about to come to an end soon enough...

* * *

Dvora was inside of the temple's main chapel as she was looking into the ancient book of the Winchester Gospel in which she saw the details that were never mentioned in the popular Carver Edlund and Nathan Hofstra books until now. She never expected to see anything like it before as she spotted the image of me and Reiko in the center of the mural while being worshiped by Draaza priests before they disappeared from existence. When Anaira followed her, he also saw the drawings on the wall as he had a gut feeling that my presence was more than just coincidence on the sly, for it was foretold long before the rest of us were born in this day and age. When he walked towards the stone altar where the ancient book was, he noticed Dvora looking into the further pages of the chronicled lives of my past self and brother in which they once went up against the last Royalist of Hell from the time of the Elder Days, for it was true after all.

"That's one hell of an image there," he said.

"From what my mom told me once before, my ancestor and his brother had to deal with Asmodeus the First from the Elder Days," said Dvora. "There may be an Asmodeus here, but in Hell under Milverton's feet, but the one who once bore that name got into trouble from Lucifer once."

"He must've gotten into a catfight due to the scratches, but he dresses up like the evil version of Colonel Sanders."

"Before the Winchester Gospel ever came into fruition, Asmodeus the First defied Lucifer by attempting to release a horde of evil monsters that even Pendragon despises called the _Shedim_ , which are too dangerous to house into both Heaven _and_ Hell. When Asmodeus the First did so, he got caught in the act in which he was punished severely for his actions. He even had those scars on his face for disobeying his master long ago. I may have not known the rest of this, but the ones who once lived here had their reasons to chronicle the past and how it happened."

"Sam's gonna know anyway, but the past is one big deal."

Both Dvora and Anaira looked at the mural on the wall as they saw a huge change the moment they noticed the central part of the Ashizoka System partially revealed in the form of the planets, Bhunivelze, Benezia, and Erebor. With such timimg in our hands, the gateway to the golden age was already in full swing as Dvora noticed something embedded into the stone altar in front of her. When she took it out, she found it to be a cube in which it had Draaza writing all over it. Even Anaira was impressed to see that cube as he saw it glowing in which it showed an image from the time of the Elder Days. The image of the Men of Letters bunker on Earth was an old one in which both Anaira and Dvora saw my past self and Dean's staring at the table where they etched their initials onto it. The old image of it was now ingrained in their heads as they also saw something underneath it in which it was a microphone that was put there for no reason at all, for it was a dirty tactic that was done in the Elder Days back then. Just as they were about to put it away, they saw Rie entering as she also saw the old image from the bunker of old, for she was concerned about what could happen next if the Executive Division wasn't monitored carefully.

"The Sam and Dean of old," said Anaira. "They were the best at what they did, but something's a little off underneath the table."

"They were being put under surveillance by the British Men of Letters, who were now known as the Old Guard," said Rie. "Luckily, they yanked it out, but the damage was already done in which it's now in the hands of the Executive Division in the form of those birdbrains that have SIM-Tron chips in them."

"It's high time that you showed up, Rie," said Dvora. "For someone from the Mitani Clan to show up here, we're gonna have to defend this place before Liesel goes in for the kill."

"She's at large on her ship, but she's too busy bombing the hell out of the place above us. Luckily, this underground sanctuary was built until that fort covered it up. I've seen her go ballistic on some of her critics before in which she is known to have an explosive temper that makes her dangerous. The more she gets pushed back, the more she gets back up to destroy her target."

 _BOOM!_

"The bitch is back…," said Anaira as he was worried about the state of the fort from above.

The explosions from above were causing the underground sanctuary to slightly quake as everyone was worried about the outcome from that petty skirmish. With a quick reaction, Dvora saw a small light from above as she leaped to one of the pillars to see what was going on from above. At that moment, she saw several Ketch robots ransacking the fort as they were combing for the inhabitants that they were intending to kill. What she didn't expect was that Liesel was there as she was directing her subordinates to kill whoever was still firing in the distance. Even though she had heard of the woman who invaded the fort, but she was concerned about the carnage that was about to be left behind in her cruel wake, for her insatiable thirst for violence was cemented in her conquest for the ranks of the Executive Division so far.

"She's back with those Ketch machines, but the above ground forces are screwed," said Dvora.

"Liesel and her brother are _both_ loose cannons the moment they seized control after Julilla Paxton's death," said Rie. "From what I gathered, they simply acquired those Ketch robots that are blended with those artificial dolls that Darbus Toller made. It seems that Liesel's toys are slowly chipping away at the fort above just to get this place, but they're gonna have to do more than _that_ in a nutshell."

"There's more in this place," said Anaira as he spotted a panel where he found the cube. "Shut the front door..." He sees lever on top of a pedestal as he presses it down with his foot. "It seems that we're in for a bumpy ride."

A rumbling sound was heard as the underground sanctuary was slowly starting to shift from its hiding place. With the ground rising up, the place where the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel was shifting upward as it was more than likely to be a shining point that could change what everyone knows about Gehenna's infrastructure from the bottom up…

* * *

I rushed back outside of the fort as I saw a ship firing its lasers into the fort. My worst fears were confirmed when I noticed several Ketch robots on rocket packs flying all over and destroying the very place I spent most of my life in. To my shock, I saw a large blast decimating part of the fort's main house as it tore through the area where the mess hall was. Sprinting to where the area was damaged, I saw fragments of wood and metal everywhere, including some of the pots and pans that were housed in the kitchen. War had come towards the fort as I also saw the area that I ate at become violated the moment I saw the gaping hole in the wall where the window was. When I went towards the kitchen, I saw most of the dishes shattered and broken, except for the picture of Chomaru that I picked up. Even though I stared at that picture of the kind chef who endured Sylvanus' tyranny on a daily basis, I was also relieved that he didn't live to see the fort being reduced to a pile of rubble, for this was one brutal act of war on the Executive Division's part so far.

"Chomaru…," I said. "It's a shame that the fort is in shambles, but I hope to the gods that a miracle happens in order to stop the Executive Division in their tracks."

Without warning, I heard footsteps approaching as I hid in the kitchen pantry where I saw it barren due to the inhabitants taking it before the widespread violence that came here. From a crack between the pantry doors, I saw one of the Ketch robots searching for any survivors to kill in which I was unarmed in this petty conflict. When I saw the Ketch robot inching closer, I was worried as I felt my heart pounding in an extremely troubling panic. I was ready to lose my life until I hit a snag with the long silver hair that I had. My arm was caught in one of my silver hair's tendrils in which I noticed it beginning to take shape. I had an advantage of my own as I wrapped the tendril of my long silver the moment it changed into a sharp blade. When I saw the Ketch robot bursting into the kitchen, it tore open the pantry doors to corner me until I used my malleable tendril of silver hair on my head and sliced it in half the moment it fell onto the floor.

I may not have carried weapons after I escorted Tanei to safety, but I wasn't defenseless as I saw two more Ketch robots coming towards me. With my other arm tangling itself into the long mess of silver hair that I had, I changed it into a blade as I sliced the two robots into pieces the moment I left the mess hall. What I didn't expect was that a Hunter Corps ship arrive as it fired at the one that decimated the fort. From a viewpoint, I recognized it to be none other than the _Kurokage_ as it fired into the ship that went down further away into the bitter cold. By the time I saw the Ketch robots coming towards me, I saw gunfire destroying them on sight as I was grateful that there wasn't any more of those awful things coming after me. With the threat put to rest, I was thankful for the backup until I felt a rumbling sound coming from the underground. In an instant, I saw the infrastructure from below emerging into a domed environment as I even noticed the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel among the areas that were there, for this was a new beginning of what was yet to come.

What I didn't expect was that I fell under the cracks as I noticed the people who lived in the fort come out of their hiding place to see a heavily-enforced dome cover the entire area that once housed it for a long time. By the time I saw Anaira emerge from the underground as he caught me by the hair the moment he tugged me up to safety with my long hair. Even though we saw the underground getting uprooted, we noticed the remains of the fort reduced to more rubble as there was no place for my old comrades, for Liesel's rage had caused this mess in the first place.

"It's a good thing that the threat is gone," I said.

"Um, Sam; I think I had a hand into uprooting this underground place," said Anaira.

"Don't worry about it. This place now has a dome that will warm us here forever."

"Sadie's gonna be pissed when she sees the fort in shambles..."

"There's another way to clarify this place..."

I used my raw power to repair the fort that was now surrounding the underground sanctuary that was uprooted from below. The reparations of the fort's infrastructure quickly entangled the place where the temple was found as it became something new in the process. The fusing of the fort and uprooted sanctuary now became one large castle as the dome over it started to warm the place. By the time I finished up the repairs, I became exhausted as I fainted onto the ground in which Anaira had to get me to the infirmary on the way, for my duty to protect the fort was done for now…

* * *

Nibori saw the underground sanctuary being uprooted as she noticed several hidden pillars of the temple emerging from the further ground. Running to the main hall of the temple, she saw Sadie holding Stellan in her arms as she noticed the artwork from the Elder Days that chronicled the adventures that the Winchesters of old once had. She never saw anything like it until now as she was now aware of my further purpose in life. Still, I had a long way to go as the time for the golden age was still on the table, for the galaxy was depending on me to lead the way right now.

"The artwork may be ancient, but it chronicles what the Winchesters of old once dealt with back in the Elder Days," said Nibori.

"Are _those_ suppose to be Sam and Dean?" asked Sadie as she saw the images of our past selves painted on the wall. "They look different in flannel and jeans, but we mostly wear uniforms in the Order."

"If you think Castiel looked like the Pepe Le Pew hairdo that he has now, you should see him in a trenchcoat."

"The last time I saw him, he was dressed in arctic gear the moment he healed me after the Wendigo attack three years ago." Sadie hears Stellan crying as she exposes one of her breasts to allow him to suckle on. "Even though this place got uprooted, there's no future for the fort now."

"Of course there's a future for the fort!"

Nibori saw Dvora and Rie running into the main hall of the temple as they had to make sure that nothing bad happened to the fort's inhabitants. Even though the worst was over, there was also the recovery effort to consider as the aftermath of Liesel's wrath was too much to bear until a silver lining came without warning.

"You gotta take a look at the fort," said Rie.

"But the fort's gone now," said Sadie.

"Anaira may have pressed the button to uproot this underground place, but you should take a look at the rest of it," said Dvora. "There's even a dome covering it in which you won't have to huddle for warmth inside."

"It's insane that the fort fell, but this new surrounding will do more good," said Nibori. "Even though the fort's gone, there's still hope in this dome after all because it's like what is all over Gurusha in spades."

It wasn't long until Dvora and the others saw the remains of the fort encircle the uprooted sanctuary as it was a huge castle complete with the dome to cover it. What they didn't expect was that there was a rampaging growth of flora sprouting as it was in the form of many things that were native to other planets. When Sadie finished up nursing Stellan, she rushed outside into an area that was covered in moss and grass as she noticed the entire ground lose its snow from the inside of the newly domed area, but the exterior surrounding it still had its blizzards and bonechilling cold out there.

"We're in a snowglobe _without_ the snow in it," said Rie as she saw it falling from the sky from outside. "I bet that my in-laws who now manage the Black Gate would be floored to see another domed place set in stone on Gehenna."

"'In-laws?'" asked Nibori out of curiosity.

"You heard of Nadine and Rosalba Farragut, haven't you?"

"They manage the Black Gate after they helped out into getting rid of a drinking spirit, but are they related to you by blood or marriage?"

"To tell you the truth, I'm married to an Orc by the name of Nathan Farragut, who's in the Hunter Corps and took over the _Kurokage_ in Dean's stead due to his duties on Shiganshina. The ship may have a substitute captain, but the head honcho wanted to have the Impala out of it before it left for this planet."

"Impala? Wait, I heard of that thing from the Elder Days in which it was black, but the interior had a plastic army toy jammed into an ashtray in one of the back doors. It also had two different license plates that were on them from a Kansas one with the number, 'KAZ-2Y5,' and an Ohio one that is constantly used with the numbers, 'CNK-80Q3.'"

"The Impala of today maintained its classic looks, but it has a lot of quirks after what Ippei Mitani put into it," said Dvora. "He's up there watching over us and the car that he once rebuilt, but we all have to tow the line in our work."

"Then we'll be here to not only protect the fort and do battle, but to protect the younger generation as well," said Sadie. "We have our priorities to fulfill, but we can't abandon them. What is unearthed now will have an impact of the parts that we play in the near future."

It was a new beginning for those who lived in the fort as the remainder of the inhabitants came out to see the drastic changes all over it. With the threat gone, everyone was grateful that the fort became a castle in its own right as this was a step into what was yet to come, for the fort was there to stay after all…

* * *

Liesel was reeling from defeat after she fled in an escape pod before her ship was destroyed not too long ago. With the fresh snow coming down in droves, she saw the newly domed fort in the distance as she wanted to get rid of me so badly. By the time she called for backup, she saw Cain standing in the distance as he wanted to kill her for her actions towards the fort earlier. Even though he was hell-bent on doing so, he was eager to give her a second warning as he viewed my status as the new Messiah to be a tipping point in his fight against Ailnoth, for he bore a grudge against him on the sly.

"You were given the benefit to back off, but you chose to do so anyway," he said.

"Sam Winchester is a threat that should be uprooted from the ground and choked," said Liesel as she was seething with anger. "He is better off dead in a ditch after what he did to Tobias and Julilla."

"Kill him and you will see more than just consequences, for there will be death looming on the horizon against you."

"You don't scare me, even though you _were_ known as the Father of Murder."

"For the record, I _am_ the Father of Murder and my grudge is with Ailnoth who betrayed me to the point of having my beloved possessed by Abaddon and later killed in the end. I won't forget his treachery in which he'll soon meet his demise the moment he sees me. As for your grudge against the new Messiah and his queen, I will take you down if you don't back off and don't you forget it!"

Liesel saw Cain disappear without a trace as she wanted to punch something. His warning towards her to back off on doing away with me left a sour taste in her mouth as she let out a piercing scream that filled the cold air, for she was defeated, but waiting to fight another day...

* * *

I woke up in a hospital room as I was newly cleaned and dressed while laying in a hospital bed. Sitting up, I saw plant life from outside as I found it to be a greater comfort than the snow outside the newly domed fort. Still, I was exhausted, but I wasn't about to be cooped up in my bed the moment I got up and began to walk towards the door. Just as I was about to make my escape, I saw the door open as I noticed Reuben entering with his medical bag in his hand, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook right now.

"There are others who are in need before me, Reuben," I said as I sat down on my bed.

"After overexerting your raw power to repair the fort, you should be examined after what you went through," he said as he got out his stethoscope and blood pressure cuff. "You should be thankful that you lived, but that doesn't mean that you can wander around just to do as you please." I see Reuben wrap the blood pressure cuff on my arm as I felt the diaphragm part of the stethoscope touch near my elbow. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm giving you a physical right now. On a lighter note, Castiel and Abiasaph were on hand into bringing the wounded to safety and the rest of the forces here before they were all toast, for they have a home again after all that has happened."

I felt the blood pressure cuff squeeze at my arm as I remained calm during that ordeal. By the time I was finished, I saw Reuben take off the blood pressure cuff and put it away in his medical bag. It wasn't long until I ended up sitting down the moment I had a thermometer shoved into my mouth while I noticed Reuben using his stethoscope to listen to my heart. I was at the Iron Healer's mercy as I later saw him remove the thermometer from my mouth in which I had a bit of a fever, but I had no other choice but to adhere to the usual verdict that was given to me, for I would be under the ringer of being under bedrest once again.

"You have a temperature of 101.9, Sam," said Reuben as he put away the thermometer.

"I had a gut feeling that you would say that," I said.

"It also seems that you helped save the fort after Anaira pressed a button to uproot the underground sanctuary that is in the middle of this place. Even Tanei was impressed, but she still wants to see more of what was found under the fort. As for Sadie and the others, they are impressed to see a dome over the fort in which they have something that they didn't have in a long time and that is warmth in this frozen wasteland of a planet here."

"Sooner or later, we'll be on our way back to our usual jobs in which I still have to find more of what's put in the central part of the Ashizoka System altogether."

"I hate to burst your bubble, but there's been an unusual sighting near a planet that's next to Erebor." I see Reuben fish out a tablet as he showed me an image of a Draaza ark that showed up recently the moment it hit the planet's surface. "Recently, it landed in a set of caves, but it's about time that you work your raw power to rejuvenate it like you did on Benezia and Erebor."

I looked at the image of the Draaza ark carefully as I had to look into it soon enough. When I saw Reuben put away his stethoscope back in his medical bag, he was more than likely to be keeping tabs on me until I got a reprieve in the form of Dvora bursting into the door. She was grateful that I lived, but I was most likely to be in the doghouse again in which I was very much used to what was there, for I was just simple Man of Letters and nothing more.

"Get your ass dressed, Sammy," she said. "We got work to do."

"Is it about the ark that crashed into that planet?" I asked.

"Rie's been waiting for you and so is her family, but we also got Castiel and the others in for the ride."

"Then I'm going, too," said Reuben. "The _Kurokage_ may have a lot of things, but it can't go without a medical officer."

"Then we'll go and see what is there because of the fact that the Draaza have become endangered by likes of those who would cull them from their existence. It can't continue and I won't let the Draaza suffer in vain like that, for it is my duty as the new Messiah to protect them from extinction."

I got up as I went towards the door in which I saw Castiel and the others in my group waiting for me to my next mission. Still, we had a job to do, but we also had to tread carefully as the war between the Order and the Executive Division was still going, for there would be no end to such toil right now…

 **To be continued...**


	11. The Bethlehem Circle

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 11: The Bethlehem Circle**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language)

A mysterious ship was floating near Rietzan airspace as it was miles away to things unknown. From the look of it, the ship itself was a Draaza ark as a patrol shuttle noticed it the moment it boarded inside of it. When it landed into the hangar, it opened up to reveal a Draaza woman dressed up in police clothing with green eyes and a blue and aqua comb on her head when she took off her helmet. She had heard stories of her own people fleeing in such spaceships like that as she was ready to file a report to her base soon enough, for she had to report this stray vessel in space in just in time to call to her base.

"This is Commodore Marnathi Trelundar of the Intergalactic Space Patrol," she said on her radio as she heard static. "I have an unauthorized ship plummeting slowly towards Rietzan airspace; do you copy?"

There was no answer.

"Damn it! I get here on my designated day off while working and look what happens."

Marnathi turned off her radio as she began to look thoroughly for any surviving Draaza in stasis tubes. She went towards the bridge as it was empty, save for the crew who died here due to the bones on the floor. When she went towards the engine room, she saw it to be steady as it was also experiencing flaws in the form of failing life support and engine. As an engineer herself in cases of repairing ships and small shuttles, she decided to get out her tools until she saw the stasis area door wide open. She had a gut feeling that there would be trouble when she entered in there, only to see that the area was clean, but save for the bones of the dead on the floor. Shivering, Marnathi was aware of stasis areas being cold as she saw ice on the stasis tubes in which she wiped the frost of one of the tubes. She was shocked to see that there were no Draaza in there as she found a human man dressed in animal skins with a feather in his hair. The look of the man was that of one of the Native Americans of yore as he was well-preserved on such a journey, for Marnathi had a gut feeling that her people's penchant for stealing species would hit one huge snag.

"Son-of-a-bitch…," she said to herself.

Without warning, the ark hit an asteroid as it was slowly beginning to crash. Running to the bridge and into the helm, she sat down in the seat as she noticed a strange wormhole guiding and pulling the ark out of harm's way in which she had to land it safely to some strange planet somewhere. When she saw a barren planet in the place where the wormhole dragged the ark, she had no other choice but to land it into its surface in which she saw a set of caves that were unknown to her the moment she floored it with all her might. By the time she landed it safely, she was also grateful that the sleeping humans in the stasis tubes were safe in which she had to observe the planet's surface. When she left the bridge, she went towards the hangar where her shuttle was parked as she saw the planet to be filled with air, but barren with nothing but rocks and dirt. She never saw anything like before until she decided to file a report to both her superiors in the Intergalactic Space Patrol and the Order, for she had to let someone know in this time of chaos soon enough…

* * *

I was dressed as I was on my way to the clearing near the newly rebuilt fort, which was still snowing outside of the dome it created. Leaving to the _Kurokage_ , I saw Sadie standing in front of me as she was most likely to be seeing me off the moment I was ready to go on my next mission. Still, we both had our duties to fulfill as we also had our reasons to be with our families as well, for we were both members of the Order after all.

"It seems that you're leaving again after you helped to save us from danger, Sam," she said to me as she saw me go towards the dome door. "Still, you can't back away from it when one is in need of saving every now and then."

"It's a miracle that I used my raw power to rebuild this place, but in a way, I had to bury the hatchet about the bad memories that I had here," I said. "Therefore, the fort will have a new beginning after what it went through."

"For a long time, this fort was nameless, but I will give it one. I will call it Paradigm Castle due to the infrastructure having a dome and all."

"Hey, we're taking off!" yelled Dvora as she was ready and out the door.

"You better get going. Besides, we can't stray from our duties for too long."

"Until we meet again, Sadie…"

I left for the dome door as I was on my way to the _Kurokage_ in which it was warm inside from the harsh weather all over Gehenna. With Dvora and the others on board, we were met with two male Orclings sitting in the Captain's chair the moment we noticed Rie coming in here on the bridge of the ship, along with an Orc by her side. To my shock, I had a gut feeling that I knew him due to his lavender hair, green eyes, and mixed lineage, for he was a close friend of our family indeed.

"By all the gods, you went and grew your hair out and turned it silver, Sam," he said.

"Nathan Farragut," I said. "It's been years since I last saw you."

"Your friends told me about how you help to bust up the _Sol-1_ and _Sol-2_ , but there's been reports about Project Amaterasu being set up on the _Sol-3_."

"It seems that you took over Dean's ship while he is busy training soldiers on Shiganshina."

"Papa was eager to take it, but it's terrible that the car-car had to be left behind," said the younger Orcling. "I read about how that thing was a symbol of hope in the Elder Days, but-"

"Hey, the two of you need to be in the nursery on the double," said Rie. "Tyler and Torven Farragut, you should be in there doing your homework and such or else no dessert after dinner."

The two young Orclings obeyed Rie as they left the bridge the moment I saw Nathan sit in the Captain's chair. When Dvora sat in the helm in front, she was ready to pilot it in which she was no stranger into piloting things. With everyone in my group on board, we left Gehenna as it was time for us to be going towards our next destination. The memories of being on board the _Kurokage_ were mixed as I once had a rocky start after I was plucked from Shiganshina two years ago, for I was going towards the halls where my old quarters once were. Just when I was about to go into it, I saw Nibori rushing towards the engine room as she was floored to see the interior of the ship. I didn't blame her I followed her towards the place that she wanted to get to. She was stunned to see a core engine with Draaza design placed into the engine's infrastructure in which it glowed the moment that the _Kurokage_ warped into further parts unknown.

"I've heard of Draaza tech, but having it built here in this ship's engine?" she said.

"That's the core engine that once came from a Draaza ship known as the _Hinchcliffe_ ," I said.

"It's strange that the Draaza think up of strange names like the _Doohan_ for their arks, but it seems that they like the idea of them sometimes."

"If you think that installing the core engine for this ship is bad, you should see everyone trying to give it a name," said a familiar face as he was busy inspecting the element in question. "It's a shame that Dean had to stay behind, but did the new captain have to leave the Impala behind?"

It was Kevin as he was dressed in a different Hunter Corps outfit that was designated for those who were in the rank of a lieutenant or higher. Still, it was a long time since I last saw him as he was bumped up to his new position, but was eager to explore different horizons in this time of war. What he didn't expect was that Nibori was there as he couldn't take his eyes off of her not one bit due to her being a Mirkosian after all, for he never fell in love before until now. The sight of her was more than stunning as he couldn't stop seeing her here, for she would soon be his someday.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she noticed Kevin blushing.

"No…," he answered sheepishly as he was caught in one huge snag. I was just inspecting the engine as usual; it's no big deal when it comes to my duties in the Order."

"You've been in combat before, but your eyes match the color of the sigil on Sam's forehead."

"You noticed that? Well, these eyes are an imprint of raw power after my old ones got melted on Alecrast during the Gale Canyon incident. I lived, but I was in a brief despair until Sam healed me in which he even ended up being in a cocoon until he emerged, but he didn't have any clothes on at the time."

I was blushing with embarrassment as I remembered that time when I was going up against the Elect almost three years prior. Still, I was used to embarrassment as I also had my flaws in the department of being constantly stuck in awkward places, but I had my duties in my line of work anyway. Just as we were about to have any further conversation, I went towards one of the windows as I noticed that the _Kurokage_ was landing into a much drier terrain in which we landed in front of the Draaza ark in question. By the time I went back to the bridge, I saw Nathan armed with his usual hunting weapons as he also had an _onggi_ with a lifting handle on it. I was aware that he was no stranger to hunting, but I assumed that he took on his father's habits into packing some Korean food just in case one gets hungry, for the journey to inspect the ark in front of us.

"Well, we should get started if we run into ghosts or monsters on that thing," I heard him say.

"You're prepared to go on the field work without Rie," I said.

"We do our field work in shifts in which one of us has to keep an eye on Tyler and Torven, for those little guys were born four years apart from one another like you and Dean."

"It's good to have a support system on and off the field sometimes..."

"At least we're both armed with more than just our guns and swords." I see Nathan reveal an imprint of raw power on his right wrist as I never saw anything like it before until now. "This thing appeared when I was stuck babysitting you and that was when you started potty training."

"Potty training?" asked Dvora as she got up from her seat at the helm. "You probably ran to the grownup's toilet instead of your potty chair at the time."

"He did more than just tinkle. I held him tight when I once got wind of bandits trying to snag him until a surge of raw power drove them away. Sam may not have remembered that, but he protected me while I was busy bringing him back to the Farragut homestead at the time."

"We should get going," I said. "Besides, we should be prepared when times get rough."

I led the way as I found myself on the planet's surface due to its dry air and barren rocks and dirt that was inhospitable. What I didn't expect was that my allergies were acting up the moment I began to sneeze uncontrollably. With a pack of tissues in my pouch, I got one as I blew my nose with it until the wind picked up and took it out of my hand. Still, the sneezing that I had was troubling until I noticed blood trickling down my nose the moment a drop of it hit the ground. With another tissue in my hand, I wiped it off as I used another one to plug up the nostril where I had a nosebleed, for this was a strange occurrence that continues to plague me since my visit to Erebor once.

"You forgot to pack up the Claritin, didn't you?" said Nathan as he stared at me.

"It's something that I deal with," I said as I walked closer to the ark's entrance.

"Dry air can do that to someone with allergies, but causing a nosebleed?"

"This planet may be barren, but it's also unknown to us until now."

"Freeze, asshats!"

We saw Marnathi armed with her gun as she briefly saw me due to my appearance that has been foretold long before I was born. When she put it away, she was grateful that both Nathan and I weren't anything unusual as she was more than likely to be briefing us on what she steered earlier, for her discovery of what was inside of the ark would be more than we all bargained for.

"It's about time that the Order sent in some grunts to see this place," she said.

"Marnathi Trelundar of the Intergalactic Space Police," said Nathan. "It's bizarre that one of the lawful calibur found this ship until it crashed here."

"It ran into an asteroid and then a wormhole, but the ark itself has a name in which it's called the _Bethlehem_. What was also found in there is a shocking discovery that can be the missing link of what was once called… the New World? I saw one of them dressed in animal skins and feathers in his hair, but it's taking a hell of a time to thaw him and those like him out of stasis."

"What happened to the crew?" I asked.

"They were long dead when I got there. Still, I stay on edge even after I just hit the Matriarch stage while finding this jalopy in space."

"Then let's thaw out the people," said Nathan. "They can't remain in stasis forever, so it's better than we get them out."

Without further hesitation, we followed Marnathi into the _Bethlehem_ as we stepped inside of it. Little did we know was that some grass sprouted from where I had my nosebleed as it began to grow rapidly on the barren ground. What followed was that a drop of rain came down in which several more came down in a cloudburst, for this once barren planet would soon end up like Benezia and Erebor respectively in this quick moment of evolution on the horizon…

* * *

Kazuo arrived at Paradigm Castle on Gehenna as he was seeing the once frigid fort become endomed with warmth in such a cold and frozen wasteland. Seeing the activity that was uprooted with the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel on top and center, he was noticing growth on the ground as he noticed the inhabitants of the castle soaking up the warmth when it came to the protection of the dome above it. When he arrived in the main house, he saw Sadie with Stellan in tow as she also noticed Stuart returning to see her once again, for he was grateful that they were both safe from what occurred earlier.

"Thank the gods that you're safe," he said as he greeted Sadie and Stellan.

"We were attacked by the Executive Division, only for Sam to be here and save this place once again," she said. "There's even a temple that was buried here in the fort that got pulled up."

"Where's Sam?" asked Kazuo.

"He left on a mission. From what I heard, a Draaza ark crashed into an unknown world and Sam and his friends departed onto the _Kurokage_ to investigate."

"He used his raw power to rebuild this place, but his presence sparked the ire of both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition in which _both_ parties in question are willing to make him their bitch!"

"Don't try to throw Sam under the bus right now," said Stuart defensively. "He saved us twice now with the help of his friends, but we can't let him carry that weight alone."

"When I went to my son's ranch on Essos, his newest farmhand told me about how the Red Inquisition are willing to let out Lucifer and force Sam to become his vessel. We can't let Sam off his leash after all that has happened or else those who have a primal lust for his raw power will end up abusing what he has."

"Let's hope that nothing bad happens because we have this dome to keep us warm than being frozen in the bitter cold."

Kazuo left the main house as he saw a flight of stairs on a hill in which he took them up to the main entrance to the temple. By the time he made it up there, he saw the piano covered in vines as he entered inside of the temple in which he saw the images of the Elder Days painted on the wall. He never saw anything like it before as he even saw the book that held all of its records until he heard someone walking from behind. Getting out an angel blade, he was rattled as he turned around to see someone that was once a memory from the Elder Days. What he didn't expect was that the memory itself was a young man with ash brown hair and hazel eyes as he was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt, and a beige jacket, for he was none other than the son of Lucifer trying to warn him of what could happen next.

"Stay your blade, Kazuo Mitani," he said as his eyes flashed a bright yellow. "I mean you no harm, but I'm here to give you a message for Sam."

"Jack Kline…," he said as he put away the angel blade. "The bastard son of Lucifer and that intern, Kelly Kline; but your arrival is too little too late, for Sam's already gone out of Gehenna. What was unearthed here is the Holy Sepulcher of the Winchester Gospel that was once housed and worshiped by the Draaza before they were culled by—"

"The Red Inquisition? They are a vile force to be reckoned with in which their leader still hungers to let out my father after he caused so much destruction on your home planet of Alecrast. Even though he is still in his cage, your ancestor's magic is slowly waning after the destruction of the Order's main headquarters of the same homeworld."

"You fear the reckoning of your father, don't you?"

"If my father walks free, then he will cause the Apocalypse all over the Ashizoka System. I beg of you to keep Sam away from such danger or else we will all suffer in the end. I won't let him become a vessel for my father like what once occurred in the Elder Days. I won't let that happen again, for I once heard it from Seto Ashizoka back then… over two thousand years ago..."

It wasn't long until Kazuo saw Jack vanish without a trace as he was determined to have a more enforced leash on me. Still, he had to protect me in which the Destiny of Worlds was on the line, for there are those who fear my ascension in the form of lust and temptation on the horizon…

* * *

I went towards the stasis area of the _Bethlehem_ as I saw a plethora of pods that were earmarked to be in such a frozen state. When I saw the man in animal skins up close, I touched the glass of the pod door as I noticed it opening the moment he was freed. Catching him from falling, I noticed him to be Native American as he was also part of a tribe that once flourished in the New World before the arrival of European explorers. What I didn't expect was that the man pulled a knife on me in which it was made from stone and bone before Nathan drew out his large sword at him.

"Don't even try it, buddy," he said.

"Where's the captain?" said the man as he was shaking frantically with both cold and worry. "Where are the crew of this ark?"

"They're all dead," I said.

"No! I don't believe you!"

"They were already piles of bones when I got here to steer this jalopy when it hit a wormhole," said Marnathi. "We're truly sorry about this, but as soon as we gather up their bones and make a safe funeral pyre with salt, wood, and gasoline, they'll be welcome to the Matriarch in the afterlife."

The young man in animal skins saw Marnathi as he was aware of people like her, but was mostly used to them due to what they were doing. When he saw me and Nathan, he was fearful of us as he had his reasons to be scared after being in stasis for too long. Getting out of the way, we saw the young man stand on his feet as he felt his legs starting to give way due to being in stasis for too long. Luckily, Nathan was quick to get out his backpack as he got out a stacked lunchbox that was filled with food that was made to be built for either _bento_ or _dosirak_ , for he couldn't let our new friend go hungry after all.

"Better eat up, 'cause it's no fun being in a freezer," he said as he handed the young man a rice ball.

The young man tasted the rice ball as it was stuffed with beef that satisfied his stomach in a long time. When he finished up the rice ball, I gathered him up as I directed him to a bench to catch his bearings in which he was still recovering from the stasis he endured, for he was in a different environment other than his own planet so far.

"Who are you people?" he asked us.

"My name is Sam Winchester and I'm an Elder of the Order of Letters," I answered. "This is Nathan Farragut and Marnathi Trelundar, who noticed this ark come here."

"My people were gathered up by a strange race known as the Draaza who feared for the safety of us when the colonists went mad in our land. They were too late in trying to save the settlers, but my people and I were taken away, but not until one word was etched into the colony and that word was known as 'Croatoan.'"

"Croatoan?" said Nathan. "Mom told me all about that word once in which the inhabitants left the Roanoke colony in the Middle Days when Europe was interested into 'making it great again.' In the Elder Days, the madness of that word became a virus that drove people into a ravenous frenzy in which the Sam Winchester of old was immune to it due to the demon blood that was fed to him by one of the Royalists of Hell."

"My name is Ixadan and my people were the last to depart after the colonists went mad. It was a godsend, but our rescuers also did crude experiments on us by harvesting our seed and womb pollen while keeping it in stasis for further preservation. I was too young to endure such things when I went in stasis, but what about the rest of my people? Can you rescue them?"

I looked at the remaining stasis pods as I noticed them all to be like Ixadan due to their appearance while dressed in animal skins and feathers in their black hair. With the raw power that I had within me, I overrode the system in the chamber as I saw several of them emerge from their pods in which they were seeing the surroundings of what was there. It wasn't long until we saw Castiel and Reuben arriving in which they saw the humans that were freed the moment they were scared of a future that was unknown to them.

"What the hell happened?" asked Reuben as he got out his medical kit.

"We were expecting Draaza in stasis pods, but all we found were Terrans in animal skins and feathers," said Nathan. "As for this oversized dust bowl, there's no telling what will happen next when it comes to the food problem."

"That 'dust bowl' has a name," said Castiel. "We're on the planet, Crixus, and the people that the Draaza saved from their fate still bear scars of what happened to them on Earth."

"Try telling _that_ to the rest of those people," said Marnathi as she saw one of the people get into the _onggi_ that Nathan brought along. "They're hungry, but they're also gonna be screwed when there's no food around."

"There is… It's also raining all over the planet in which the cloudburst is bringing forth the grass and edible plants to sustain us."

I rushed out of the stasis area as I went outside of the ark in which I noticed the rain pouring down in droves. What I didn't expect was that the grass was growing like weeds in which I noticed a cluster of apple trees and melons growing in the distance. Surveying the area where the _Kurokage_ and the _Bethlehem_ are perched on the ground, I walked towards a cliff as I saw the rain fill up what was below in which I never expected such growth like what was on Benezia and Erebor. Another miracle occurred as I saw Castiel go towards one of the fruit trees and gather up what was growing rapidly on it. When I saw him return to the ark, I followed him back inside as I saw the people that I released from stasis being examined by Reuben in which they were alive after being frozen for a long time, for this was a new start for an old discovery after all.

"How are they doing?" I asked.

"They're disoriented, but alive," answered Reuben. "From what I know, these people keep telling me about how they once thrived before the arrival of European settlers, but it's a godsend that they were taken away by the Draaza after what they went through."

"Was it the Croatoan warning?"

"Some of the people even told of how some of the settlers in the Roanoke colony went completely mad from a disease that made them ravenous, only for the Draaza to take the Native Americans that were living around there out of Earth to preserve and keep them till further notice."

"Is there a sickbay in this ark?"

"There is, but it's been on lockdown for a while."

I went into the further halls of the ark as I was looking for the sickbay that was in there. The vast ark was a treasure trove of old technology that was unlooked at for a long time until now, but there were plenty more Draaza arks to go so far. By the time I reached the end of the hall, I saw a double-doored room that had the words, "sickbay," in the Draaza language. When I was about to go inside of it, I saw the doors not budging as they were locked tight in which I had a key to open them with and that was my abundant raw power at the ready. By the time I used it, the doors to the sickbay opened up as I saw it to be very primitive, but modern for a Draaza ark like this. What I didn't expect was that there were dead bodies on the floor with nothing but their bones in which they had to be salted and burned after all that trouble. To my surprise, I saw a journal on a table as it was old due to its age, complete with aging paper. Opening it up, I read the entries in the Draaza language as the journal detailed what happened to the European settlers that once lived in the Roanoke colony, for their plight was a tale of sorrow indeed.

Flipping through the pages, I noticed an ancient picture in the likeness of me as it was drawn with such detail the moment that the journal's chronicler issued the order of bringing what was left of the Native Americans who once lived near the Roanoke colony out of harm's way. On another page, I saw a familiar word scrawled on a tree that was drawn in detail in which I knew of it to be a very dangerous one indeed and that was none other than the word, "Croatoan." By the time I set down the journal, I saw Reuben sprinting into the sickbay as he never saw anything like it before, but it was much more futuristic before its time in which he was more than likely to be testing some of the people who were taken out of stasis.

"This is more advanced than what is seen today," I heard him say.

"I know now about why the people in stasis were taken away in the first place," I said as I picked up the journal that I found again. "The Draaza feared for the lives of the surviving people in the Roanoke colony after seeing the European settlers fall prey to a madness that made them ravenous, only to protect them from the future danger that lurked all over the settlement."

"The Native Americans that I examined were given a vaccine to combat and destroy the Croatoan genome in which they are now immune like your past self in the Elder Days. It's a godsend that they lived, but being taken away from their land is a plight that was put in front of them in the first place when Europeans landed in North America."

"My past self was immune due to the demon blood that was given to him, but he wasn't vaccinated by the Draaza."

"The Draaza developed the vaccine to combat the Croatoan virus from what they cultivated long ago in which their impressive tech puts the like of Dr. Salk to shame."

It wasn't long until I decided to inspect more of the _Bethlehem's_ interior as I entered into a back room that was filled with empty stasis pods, except for one that was near the left corner. When I walked close to it, I wiped the glass from it as I saw a Draaza woman with a lavender comb on her head sleeping inside. Quick to act, I used my raw power to open up the pod as I saw the Draaza woman fall into my arms in which she opened up her blue eyes the moment she was starting to get frantic for someone, but for who?

"What happened here? Who are you?" she asked me.

"My name's Sam Winchester from the Order of Letters," I said. "It seemed that your people came and took away a group of humans from Earth in the time of the Middle Days."

"It's true that we took them away, but we were too late into saving the settlers who came from Europe in which they succumbed to the madness in their settlement."

"The people that your kind procured have been released here on this planet known as Crixus, but they will have a bright future here due to what happened earlier."

"Where is Ixadan? I have to find him before-"

It wasn't long until we noticed Ixadan running towards the area as he saw the Draaza woman safe and unharmed. When he saw her, he was grateful that she was safe as he noticed her on her feet, but struggling to walk after being in stasis for too long. I never expected someone like Ixadan to be close to the Draaza woman I rescued, but I was most likely to be hearing more news the moment I saw Reuben with a medical scanner in his hand.

"You're not finished yet, Ixadan," he said.

"I need to see my beloved," he answered as he saw the Draaza woman walk into his arms.

"What the hell?" Reuben sees a strange scan on the Draaza woman as he had a gut feeling that she was more than just being in stasis for too long. "She needs to have special care at once after being in stasis."

"What are you talking about? You're not about to take Tevaka away from me, are you?"

"She's pregnant and has started to gestate after being in cryogenic stasis for… two thousand, five hundred and forty-seven years or so?"

"We've been in stasis for all that time after we were taken from our planet?"

"You and your people have a future here, Ixadan," I said. "Even though other humans may have caused disease and drove out your people, you can't change the past, but you can rebuild your customs and culture as see fit. There _will_ be a future for you in which your people will never suffer from the ills of the past ever again."

Ixadan looked at the Draaza woman, Tevaka, with high hopes as he felt at the lower part of her stomach in which he now knew about what she carried inside of her. I also sensed that the unborn future that the couple were expecting was yet another Cetra in the making as I was aware of the future it would bring, for it had both Ixadan's and Tevaka's blood and genetics rolled into one so far.

"The unborn that is in Tevaka's body is human with Draaza DNA in it due to the father to be with the same genetics as his people," said Reuben. "Therefore, in the record books, this tribe was thought to be extinct for centuries due to their roots in the language of Algonquian, but there was no trace left of them after the Roanoke colony near their lands became defuct in 1590 during the explorations from such European explorers like Sir Walter Raleigh from Britain."

"Such white men from their own lands are now gone, but we have hope," said Tevaka as she stared at Ixadan while she clutched at her stomach. "You and I have hope the moment we shared pleasures with one another, for we now have a future at hand."

We were grateful that something good came out of what we found as the discovery of a tribe that was once extinct for centuries. Even though we found it, we also had to report to the Order as we were also on Crixan soil in which I left the stasis area and back outside in which it was starting to become night in the rain. Still, I started a reaction on a once barren wasteland of a planet in which Crixus was now part of the planets that were in the central part of the Ashizoka System, for I was glad to have hope in such a time like this…

* * *

Nibori was making her way to the _Bethlehem_ as she was dressed up in a rain poncho while making her way to the ark's entrance. What she didn't expect was that there were humans who were collecting the bones and clothes of the dead as a they were most likely to be burned at a funeral pyre when the rain stopped. She never saw anything like it before as she had a feeling that something was wrong here until she saw Castiel surveying what the people were doing. Like Nibori, our angelic friend was curious about how such a lost people that was taken from Earth ended up being preserved for centuries as they both watched some of them sing traditional Native American songs to usher the dead up to the Grey Havens for all eternity.

"There will be a funeral for the fallen soon," he said.

"It's too wet to set a fire anyway," said Nibori.

"This ark here is now the home and coffin to these people who were once in stasis the moment that they were taken away by their masters."

"The last time I went towards an ark like this, there were ravenous Askradi running rampant, but it seems that a Terran horde has been freed in the one in front of us."

"This horde of people are known as the Roanoke Tribe that was thought to be extinct from the time of exploration in North America on Earth. In a way, I am thankful that those people are safe to live a fruitful life away from their homeworld, for they will always build anew here on Crixus."

It wasn't long until everyone saw more trees growing in the distance as there was plenty of food and medicine to sustain the new inhabitants here on Crixan soil. With the rain pouring down, everyone returned to the ark as they were in a dry place in which it was sturdy for the time being. Still, there was more work to do as everyone had to do their part in which the time for the golden age was already looming, for this became an opportunity to stand up for those who had no home at all…

* * *

I was in one of the halls of the ark as I was busy examining some of the living quarters in which there were some that were unused. When I saw one of them with their doors ajar, I saw it to be a room that was once housed by a mixed species couple due to the blended structure of their cultures in the form of vases and pieces of parchment drawings with animals on the walls. It was a room reserved for whoever lived in there as I didn't want to disturb it. When I left the quarters, I went towards the hangar where Marnathi was going back to her shuttle. In a twist of fate, I saw her standing still as she saw the rain still pouring in a bunches in which she hated to travel out of the planet in such a storm like that. I didn't blame her as she watched the raindrops falling in the night.

"That's just great," she said as she was discouraged by the weather.

"It's not safe to venture out in the rain anyway," I said.

"First thing, this planet's dry as a bone and then— _BOOM!_ -there comes the weather."

"I had a hand in the rain falling…"

"Come again?" Marnathi stares at me as she couldn't get out of cursing the weather due to my presence. "Wait a minute! There are stories about you etched in those old walls where my people once lived. I even heard about how you and your Elf wife came and saved Albarn from becoming an oversized dust bowl once and that was when I was busting a drug ring on that vice-ridden planet at the time. Some of the people said that you were at some nightclub shaking your ass off and _BOOM—_ the rain comes down like a large sprinkler watering crops on some farmland."

"I never wanted to dance too much and make a fool out of myself to begin with, but I have other duties to attend to."

"'Other duties?' You can't skip out on other opportunities while you cherrypick at the ones that you get stuck with. It's not fair that you stay on the sidelines while the rest of us get all the glory."

"It's the way things are, but we can't stay distracted forever."

It wasn't long until we saw the group of humans rushing inside of the ark as the weather was too much for them. Even though it was evening, we had to wait for the weather to die down as the rain continued to pour all over the planet. Still, I remained in the hangar bay as I noticed Marnathi go into her shuttle and get out a large lacquer box and a portable radio that ran on energy other than batteries that were once put into it. When I saw her sitting down near a cargo carrier, she opened up the lacquer box as she dug into some dumplings that were made for lunches in which she was hungry after looking all over the ark. Turning on the radio, the sound of rock music blared all over the hangar area as the tune of "I Wanna Rock" was going full blast, but I didn't mind it one bit after listening to what I heard in the Impala from time to time.

"Nothing but a little classic rock to lift us on a rainy day," she said as she finished off her dumpling.

"You listen to that stuff in which it reminds me of Dean," I said.

"Well, there are house rules in which the pilot picks the tunes while the passenger shuts his cakehole."

"You also remind me of Dvora due to your voracious appetite for certain foods."

"Dvora's here with you?"

"She's in our ship, the _Kurokage_ , but she's also shacked up with the one that is chosen for her."

"Oh, I've been soaked," said Anaira as he was dressed in his poncho. "Are you the one in charge here?" He looks at Marnathi briefly as he removed his poncho and wrung it out. "It's been pouring like hell out there in which Dvora even noticed some strange mushrooms that were similar to the ones that quickly grew on Erebor."

"It's about time my niece shacked up with someone like you. Still, we can't just stay single forever after all the crap that hit the fan," she said. "It's also a sad shame that my sister-in-law resurfaced, only to be possessed by a demon and later exorcised to the point of death. As for what those non-corporeal demons do, they only obey one person and that's the guy called Milverton. He's both famous _and_ infamous in territories that have large monster populations, but he has a loathing for celestial and demonic beings who are designated mutts in the group."

"I take it that you work with the Intergalactic Space Police, but I just got word from the head honchos from the Order about you finding this jalopy."

"Are you serious? There goes the neighborhood..."

"I hate to burst your bubble, Sam, but you gotta take a look outside."

I followed Anaira outside as I saw another ship approaching in which it was an Order of Letters one the moment it landed near the _Kurokage_. When we ran closer to it, we saw several members of the Medical Corps entering out of it as I also noticed Kazuo in the group. Still, I wasn't thrilled to see him here as he was concerned about my safety, but I didn't have time to deal with him right now. I didn't want him here to begin with as there was already too much at stake, for I had other things that I had to do right now.

"We need to talk, Sam," he said to me.

 **To be continued...**


	12. Kazuo's Ultimatum

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 12: Kazuo's Ultimatum**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Kazuo was there as he was there on business to collect me, but I wasn't about to have it right now. I didn't like to be put on a short leash by the Medic General himself, but he had other business than tending to what was found here on Crixus. Still, I wasn't about to let him best me yet as I wasn't in the mood right now, for he wasn't about to let me out of his sight after what he experienced during his visit to Paradigm Castle on Gehenna. Even Anaira was shocked to see him here as he had a gut feeling that there would be conflict in which it often resulted in me being put under the microscope as usual… and I was dreading it!

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"You know why I'm here, Sam," he said to me.

"There are some people that just got thawed out not too long ago," said Anaira.

"If you're talking about those Terrans that the Draaza kept in their care, it's up to the Medical Corps to examine them."

"Then you should get to work on it. These people who were out of their stasis tubes came from an ancient tribe that was rumored to went bust, only to be revived and preserved by their handlers on that ark."

"It's not about the tending to the people who came out of stasis, it's about keeping Sam on a much tighter leash."

I was stunned to hear Kazuo's words as I was not about to let him keep me a prisoner in the form of helicopter parenting. With the rain pouring a little longer, I wasn't letting the weather get to me as I was ready to let him have it in spades. My fury was more than enough to cause a bitter storm than just rain as I was ready to use my raw power on Kazuo after telling me about being under a strict leash in the eyes of the Medical Corps. Just as I was about to do so, I was stopped by Castiel as he wasn't about to let me attack Kazuo in which he had his reasons to protect him due to his status as one of God's prophets.

"That's enough, Sam," he said to me as he got in my way.

"Kazuo's the one who started it!" I yelled as I was not too thrilled to see him.

"Let me remind you that Kazuo's also a prophet of my Father, so I suggest that you refrain from attacking him."

"Hey, there's no time for conflict right now," said Anaira as he was concerned about the failed fight between me and Kazuo. "Therefore, we shouldn't be staying in the rain for too long and we should also take shelter when it stops."

I stayed my hand as I noticed several members of the Medical Corps surrounding me the moment I saw Kazuo leading the way towards the _Bethlehem_. With Castiel and Anaira following suit, they were most likely to be hearing a ruckus between me and the Medic General of the Medical Corps in which there was also a side order of banter that would ensue afterwards…

* * *

Nibori was in one of the halls on the _Bethlehem_ as she was searching for the engine room on such an old spacecraft like that. The infrastructure that the ark had was showing its age, but still functioning as she was also on alert for things other than what was found in their stasis tubes, for she lived through such toil. She never forgot about what happened on the _Doohan_ as the images of the Askradi killing and eating at some of her comrades didn't go away. Searching the vents for possible monsters that were lurking everywhere, she heard a skittering noise as she pointed her laser rifle at a vent that bursted open. What she didn't expect was that a certain polydactyl calico emerged as she was carrying a pouch on the harness she wore, for she was there on business for a reason.

"Don't shoot!" she yelled as she put her six-toed paws up while standing on her hind legs.

"You can talk?" said Nibori as she put away her laser rifle.

"I actually stowed away on the _Kurokage_ just in time to see Sam, but the abrasive blowhard in charge came first."

"Damn it, Maka! I'm getting too damn old for this!"

It wasn't long until Bobby fell out of the vent in which he wasn't too thrilled about the news of Kazuo coming here unnoticed and unannounced. Nibori never expected him to be here in the _Bethlehem_ alongside Maka as he was also on business to see me, but his response was too little, too late right now. Still, there was one huge uproar coming as it was not going too well with my predicament, for there was the decision of the Medical Corps looming over my head in which there would be repercussions on the horizon.

"Is Sam around, perchance?" asked Bobby.

"He is, but he's most likely to be going back to our ship for the night until the weather clears," answered Nibori. "As for the inspection of this ark, I have both hopes and fears while seeing it for its tech, but there could be monsters like what happened on the _Doohan_."

"You went up against some Askradi, didn't you?" Nibori nods. "Balls… Those things are lethal and far worse than Wendigo, but they play with their food after killing their victims!"

"They were worse, but they were once Draaza until they changed form just to kill and eat… I lost two of my comrades when we went up towards the _Doohan_ to clear it out, only for one of my surviving co-workers to betray me and Blake to keep us in there until Sam and his group saved us. Avery, on the other hand, got what was coming to him and I hope that he sleeps with the asteroids after he turned on us."

"Are you kidding me? Avery is still alive, only to turn into a demon at the behest of the one who bears the Mark of Cain. He's biding his time like Abaddon, but their conquest is put on hold in which they have to deal with the Executive Division and their power trip in this ongoing war so far. From what I heard, _everyone's_ wanting a piece of Sam in which his raw power is a lightning rod for those who are either protecting him or abusing what he has… or perhaps there are those who want him eliminated due to his position as being part of the Destiny of Worlds."

"If Sam is taken out, then we're screwed," said Maka. "We can't afford to lose him to all forces, including the Executive Division. With Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton dead, the new leaders only want Sam to get killed so they can put the galaxy at risk. We can't let that happen, no matter what in which those who go after Sam to abuse his raw power won't stop until he surrenders to their will. I worry about Sam and Grandpa is also concerned as well." Maka takes off her pouch from her harness as she fishes out a pocket rom disc to give to Nibori. "Sam needs to know of this, alright?"

"I'll give it to him when I see him..."

Nibori looked at the pocket rom disc as she saw the words, "classified," in bold black letters. She was never the type to pry into matters like that as she rushed out of the hall the moment she was about to run into me sooner or later, for the information that Maka gave her was vital to what could happen next…

* * *

I was in the sickbay of _Bethlehem_ as I was at the mercy of Kazuo in which I was laying on an examination table that was ancient, but functioning. I didn't want to be examined or put under the microscope at the Medical Corps' mercy as I saw Kazuo standing in front of me. He was there to give me hell as I wasn't pleased with him intruding on me when the lives and health of others mattered before, but he refused to budge. Even though I stood my hand against him, I had no other choice but to honor his presence as one of God's prophets, but I also wanted to hit him where it hurts when it comes to his habits. Still, I was at the mercy and whim of the Medic General of the Medical Corps as he was busy seeing the scans of my body on the screen of the Draaza computer in the sickbay, for he wasn't about to let me off the hook yet.

"You know that there are others who are in need than _I_ am, but you still persist to irritate me," I said.

"I have every right to do so in which I saw someone from the Elder Days give me a warning before I left Gehenna," said Kazuo. "From what I saw, that figure from the past is none other than Jack Klein, whose mother died in childbirth the moment he opened up the time pocket back then."

"Such information about Jack Klein is classified, you know that."

"Jack Klein, who is the son of Lucifer, issued me a warning about the Red Inquisition targeting you to become his father's vessel the moment he springs loose from his cage. From the record books, he was the one who fought alongside Torune Mitani in which the latter used his Elven incantations to seal the Devil in his cage for the rest of his days after the slaughter of his Shaolin brethren and most of the citizens of Kanto Village. That brutal battle is still remembered to this day in which Lucifer still stews in his cage, but the power to keep him bottled up is slowly leaking out after the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast was destroyed."

"I know that you want to protect me, but there are others who are vulnerable like the women and children in that group of people that were set free from stasis." I got up as I was ready to leave the sickbay until I was stopped by Kazuo. "Get out of my way… There are other people that are in much more dire need than _I_ am."

"My people from the Medical Corps are tending to the people you rescued. As for _you_ , I won't let you fall prey to neither the Executive Division _or_ the Red Inquisition."

"The needs of the many will _always_ outweigh the needs of the few or the one, Kazuo. What I let out of stasis is a tribe that was once thought to be extinct from Earth in which they are also Native American due to their appearance with reddish skin and black hair."

It wasn't long until I saw Reuben enter into the sickbay with one of the people from stasis in which it was an elderly man in animal skins that was ready to be given a physical. The distraction gave me an edge to escape the sickbay from Kazuo's nose as I was ready to go back towards the _Kurokage_ the moment we would be ready to leave once our mission here on Crixus was done. When I got towards the hangar, I noticed Anaira arriving with a basket of fruit in his hands the moment he set them down near Marnathi's shuttle. What he didn't expect of me was that I was running from Kazuo as he was hot on the trail to catch me, but I was ready to stand my ground from such humiliation in the form of one of God's prophets on the sly. Just as I was about to get away, I was stopped by Marnathi I ended up crashing into her by accident. I never meant to do that as I ended up tripping on my long silver hair after the folly that I had, for I was about to be stuck under the nosy radar of Kazuo and his constant meddling soon enough.

"Hey! You need to watch where you're going!" I heard her say as she saw me get up on my feet.

"Sorry about that," I said.

"Kazuo's on your trail, isn't he?"

"He's got other people to worry about right now. I can't be the main focus of the Medical Corps forever."

"Sam, look behind you," said Anaira as he spotted Kazuo standing there behind me.

I saw Kazuo grab my long silver hair as he towed me away back towards the sickbay. I hated being under the watchful eye of him as I was getting fed up with him keeping tabs on me for no reason. He was aware that there were those who were in much need than I was, but he didn't care right now. His primal focus was to keep me on a much shorter leash as he couldn't shake off Jack's warning to him so readily. He was aware of the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition wanting to get my hands on me as he couldn't let me out of his sight right now, for he had his reasons to do so in this ongoing war between the Order and the enemy forces that we were fighting with. By the time we reached the sickbay again, I was placed back down on the examination table once again as I was not too thrilled into being a guinea pig in this farce of a mission. All I wanted was to oversee the efforts of the people that were revived on Crixus, but my hopes were dashed in the form of Kazuo and his razor-sharp sense of keeping me on a short leash, for I was getting tired of it altogether.

"You're making my job difficult, Sam," he said.

"And you're doing a great job in turning into a helicopter parent!" I yelled as I was getting exasperated from dealing with Kazuo's stern demeanor. "You sure go out of your way to piss me off and it's getting old!"

"And what will happen if the Executive Division get their hands on you?! Their new leaders are hell-bent on killing you out of spite for the deaths of General Wetzel and that whore, Julilla. As for the Red Inquisition, the witness who saw them on Gehenna said that their leader is still obsessed into letting out Lucifer in which you are still earmarked to be the Devil's prom dress!"

"Knock it off!" yelled Reuben as he was tending to a patient. "Sam can't be under the microscope forever in which that reminder is similar to the house arrest he endured after General Wetzel's demise and the destruction of the _Sol-1!_ "

"You better listen clearly, Reuben! The battle for Sam has already begun! We can't afford to let him wander freely in which the enemy forces won't stop until they bend him to their will and that won't happen, not on _my_ watch!"

It wasn't long until I was being escorted out of the sickbay by two members of the Medical Corps as they were more than likely to be putting me under strict watch. Still, I hated the fact of being confined as I also had no other choice but to obey Kazuo's wishes, for he wasn't about to let me fall victim to both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition on the sly anytime soon…

* * *

Nathan was busy in the mess hall as he was hard at work at the kitchen sink washing the _onggi_ that he carried earlier. Even though the rain came down in bunches outside, he viewed it to be a godsend as it was also time to replenish the water that was used throughout the _Kurokage_. Even though he helped to clean up the mess hall and kitchen, he was ready to call it a day as he was more than likely to be heading for bed before bathing. By the time he finished up, he left the kitchen and mess hall as he was going towards the bathhouse unit as he stripped off his clothes and put them into the hamper in which he went to the wash basin to clean himself up. By the time he was finished, he rinsed himself off as he went towards one of the bathtubs and turned on the hot water to fill it up. When he saw the tub up to full, he turned it off as he was busy relaxing in which he was most likely to join Rie for bed after finding the ark that was in front of the _Kurokage_. What he didn't expect was that I was there in one of the bathtubs soaking as I cleaned myself up earlier in which I was exhausted from dealing with Kazuo, for he was pushing my buttons indeed.

"You look like crap, Sam," he said to me.

"After putting up with Kazuo, I'm getting to where I want to hurl him into the mud for being overprotective," I said. "He can't just intrude on my space every time I stub my toe or get my hair caught in the fan like that."

"Kazuo may be a pain in the ass, but he's lost his siblings that were close to him. I know that you wanna go and kick his ass, but the last one who up and tried it got his eyes melted from his brain."

"These days, he was against those who dampened the mental health of others, but lately, he's been watching me like a hawk even after I tell him that there are other patients other than me."

"He may be watching you like a hawk, but you can't get past him. He's known to have a deep understanding about some of the patients that come to his care, but he also wants to protect them as well. You may not know of it, but losing family members is hard to get over in which it hurts like hell to live through the tragedies that happened. He also happens to have a few skeletons in his closet due to the fact that he once made a deal to keep the four children of his younger son celibate after his death, but the one who sealed it also broke it due to a future that was shaped from what works. It was a godsed that Meizo also intervened, but the damage was already done the moment all four children stayed away from marriage until one of them got hitched. Even though Kazuo approved of that union between Anaira Mitani and Dvora Trelundar, that put a bug up the asses of Hell's finest due to the broken deal that Kazuo made until Crowley stopped it."

Nathan's point made me think of what Kazuo was going through as I thought about how his plight and tragedies that came afterwards. Even though he had his stern demeanor, I sensed that his concerns for my safety mattered more than anything as I was under the crosshairs of everything, for this was the usual norm for me, which I often went against it…

* * *

Kazuo was returned to the Medical Corps ship as he was in the bathroom getting a shower. Even though he was done for the day, he had a lot more to do tomorrow as he finished up and put on his nightclothes for the evening. Walking to the sink, he brushed and rinsed his teeth as he was about to turn in for the night in which he left the bathroom and onto his quarters. Just as he was about to get into his bed, he heard the door open up as he turned around and saw that no one was there until he saw a familiar face that was supposed to be dead the moment he was dressed in his usual business attire, for he was there to give him a warning that he could never forget.

"Long time, no see," he said as he stood still. "Hello, Habanero; you look as if you saw a ghost or something."

"Crowley..." said Kazuo as he picked up an angel blade. "Sam and the others said that you died in that factory on Drakonus, but your soul is in the Emptiness after your sacrifice to put a damper on the Executive Division."

"It seems that your feeble attempt to keep a certain moose in his pen has gone awry in which he refuses to have you turn him into his guinea pig."

"After all that has happened, all sides are going after him, including Milverton, who is the current King of Hell."

"It's worse than forcing your grandchildren to be celibate after losing your boy until that Cetra wife of yours intervened on my behalf. I spilled the beans on how the children of your oh-so-precious Takeo and his princess would shape the future of what the Destiny of Worlds might have. You see, those little sprogs who were under the celibacy banner have a future to help Moose bring everyone together into this golden age against the likes of the Executive Division, Milverton and his flunkies, and even the Red Inquisition, who still want him to be the Devil's prom dress. You think I don't know about this, but I _do_ , Habanero. I've been pulled up from the Emptiness by a certain deity that looks like Moose, but his prized prodigy happens to be God Himself. I even ruled as the King of Hell for the centuries when the human population went on a mitratory run throughout the cosmos, but I discovered something about a certain Moose and his pointy-eared spouse when I was stuck on Mars at the time."

"If everyone else knews about you returning, they would've coined up #BringBackCrowley right now. As for Sam's predicament, I won't let him off his leash after all that had happened on Gehenna due to the fact that both the Executive Division and the Red Inquisition have dibs on doing away with him, even if it means by having his corpse become Lucifer's vessel for the taking."

"That's what I fear the most, Habanero… You know, I really _loathe_ the Devil because he thinks that he sticks up for his angelic brethren. In reality, he wanted the whole enchilada and that's the galaxy that fits in the stockpile between Heaven and Hell. You knew about my hellhounds going rogue after Milverton let them out, didn't you? Well, he wants dibs on the big giant baby in which he sees him to be a thorn to his side. Still, there's a chance to repair what was destroyed just to keep Lucifer in his cage in the long run."

Kazuo saw Crowley get out a fragment of obsidian that had Elven and Enochian writing all over it the moment he threw it towards him the moment the latter caught it in his hand. Examining it, Kazuo saw it to be what was part of the power that kept Lucifer in his cage for centuries until the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast was destroyed. Still, he had a reason to put and keep Lucifer in his place as he was determined to prevent the Devil from escaping and claiming some unwanted corpse as his vessel in a bad end. Just as he was about to give back the piece of obsidian, he felt his body wracked in pain as he was feeling the Brandings of God take their toll all over him. Lifting up his sleeves to reveal the markings on his arms, he saw them glow with such intensity as the obsidian fragment floated up and flew towards him in which it was absorbed in his body. Crowley didn't know what to think as he saw the Brandings of God glowing much more brighter than normal, for this was a crucial time to keep Lucifer in his cage for good.

"It seems that my business is done here, Habanero," he said. "Therefore, you're now officially a conduit to restore the pillar that was once destroyed in your little clubhouse on Alecrast."

"If being a conduit to keep Lucifer confined is worth it, there is also the threat of the Red Inquisition on the horizon," said Kazuo as he was reeling from the fiery pain that was caused by the Brandings of God. "Even though Torune Mitani defeated him centuries ago, his magic can't last forever when it comes to keeping Lucifer in his cage."

"Well, you better make an effort and _don't_ make another deal by keeping Takeo's remaining children celibate because they have a part to play like the rest of us, for it's not the first time one made a deal and had it broken, no thanks to some attempted graverobbing on my turf."

"Let's hope that we see it that way..."

It wasn't long until Kazuo saw Crowley disappear without a trace as he was concerned about what came next. Even though he was cursed with the Brandings of God, he also had a job to do as it came down to the wire of safeguarding me from harm, for I was caught in the middle of a much bigger grab with dangerous results on the horizon…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and dressed as I was in the mess hall eating some of the cooking that was made by Nathan earlier. The sight and taste of the _hotteok_ in front of me was a delight as I found it to be a godsend for breakfast. Even the crew were eating their breakfast as the typical _hotteoks_ were made with the usual dough, cinnamon, honey, brown sugar, nuts, and a little bit of orange juice and peel. I was happy to taste it as I was on the verge of wanting seconds until I saw the two young Orclings get the rest of them. I didn't mind it as I finished up my _hotteok_ and left the mess hall the moment I saw Kazuo standing in front of me. He was meaning business as he wasn't about to let me leave to continue my work, for he was concerned about my safety after all that has happened last night in front of him.

"Out of my way, Kazuo," I said.

"Sorry, but you won't be doing things your way anymore as of now," he said.

"Are you saying that I have to be put on a shorrer leash?!" I was starting to get testy towards Kazuo as he refused to budge. "This is being under house arrest all over again, isn't it?! You can't keep me confined against my wishes. I won't let you!"

"And what about the triple threat that's been gunning for your ass, Sam? The Executive Division, the Red Inquisition, and Milverton all want you dangling like a marionette with tangled strings because of the raw power that you possess." I see Kazuo grab at my wrist as he wasn't about to let me be on my way. "They won't stop until they mow you to the ground and I won't allow you to walk free by giving them a free pass to do so!"

"Let go of me..."

"And what will you do, Sam? Wander around in some seedy alleyway, hoping that our enemies won't snatch you up outright? They both fear you _and_ want you to be abused to their whim in which they'll use you all up like a pimp tossing a prostitute to one john to the next. And another thing in mind..." Kazuo uses an incantation on me as I saw a black band the arm he held onto. "This is a binding band that keeps you from leaving my sight. If you do so, then the band will burn your arm to the brink of releasing poison into your body. Now, if you'll excuse me, there's work in the sickbay in which you are up for it."

I saw Kazuo release my arm as I felt the band on it starting to burn me in which my whole body was on fire inside. Still, I had no other choice but to obey the stern-faced director of the Medical Corps as we were on our way to the sickbay the moment we saw Reuben examining Ixadan, who was laying on the examination table. I never expected the man who emerged from stasis come here in the _Kurokage's_ sickbay before as he sat up and noticed the binding band on my arm, for he had a feeling that someone had tagged me for no reason.

"You are bound with that curse, aren't you?" he said to me.

"Kazuo put it on me just to keep me from doing my work," I said.

"Does it hurt?"

"The binding band hurts if one disobeys whoever put it on one's arm," said Kazuo. "I only do this to prevent Sam from falling into enemy hands."

"Enemy hands?" said Reuben as he spotted the binding band on my arm. "Sam doesn't need to be paraded around with such dark Elven magic on him like that, especially when it comes to the side effects that follow."

"We are in a triple threat, Reuben! Sam has no other choice but to obey and stay confined or else our enemies will force him to be their bitch!"

"What about defending those who have mental problems or did you abandon the hyppocratic oath altogether to keep such a fragile patient shut in? What about the words, 'first do no harm,' or did they mean nothing to you just now? And you call yourself a doctor and soldier of the Medical Corps!"

The argument between Reuben and Kazuo was a heated exchange as Ixadan and I left into one of the lab rooms to let them vent. When we sat down on a couch, we could only stare at the television screen as it played nothing more than a baseball game between the Zetian Bombers and the Trainfell Engineers. Ixadan never saw anything like it before on screen as he noticed a short stop from the Trainfell Engineers run faster to the safety zone the moment his team beat the other one in such a winning home run. Still, he wanted to know more about this future as he also had some history to catch up on first.

"The people on this magical screen played a great game," he said.

"It's called baseball," I said. "I wasn't into sports, but it was one that became a pastime for the spring and summer months."

"I see that it is a tradition for what I missed out on..."

"You should also read more about the history of what happened to your people before the human population left Earth. You can't remain a clean slate forever, but you can also learn of what your people passed down for generations."

"Tevaka and her kind told me everything of what my people will go through, for good or ill. I may not know what fate has befallen the tribes near mine, but it's best that we should start anew like you said."

"I just hope that you and your people don't fall victim to what befell the settlers near your lands..."

Without warning, I felt the same burning sensation that emanated from the binding band that Kazuo put onto me in which I was in great pain. Ixadan was concerned about what was going on as he noticed that band glowing brightly. He didn't know what to do other than to get Reuben before it was too late for me. The pain itself was all too much for me as I began to cough up blood in which I was overpowered by what Kazuo placed onto me. Just as all hope was lost for me, I saw Nathan burst in as he grabbed my arm and removed the binding band with a reversal incantation, for he was no stranger into reading such lore and spells other than I did. By the time Ixadan returned with Reuben, they saw me to be saved at the last minute, but the damage was already done the moment I grabbed a tissue and wiped the blood from my mouth.

"What did you do?" asked Ixadan as he stared at Nathan, who was concerned for my health.

"I got rid of the binding band that Kazuo placed by using a counterspell to get rid of it," he answered. "It's an Elven incantation, but it can also be deadly as well."

"You wield magic for someone who is not human, but you saved Sam's life just now."

"Sam's not the only one who delved into bizarre lore and spells, for my mother cracked the whip on me while I read away with what was in the Order's library in the occult department. Yeah, I'm an Orc, but I also have Draaza blood flowing in my veins and that also labels me being a Cetra."

"A Cetra?"

"A Cetra is a being that is the product of a humanoid father of one choice and a Draaza mother," said Reuben. "I've known a few, but they say that a Cetra's lifespan matches with that of a Draaza's. Still, a Cetra's longevity is more advanced than what you know. There are even humanoids who have outlasted normal ones that end up wrinkly and old by the age of a hundred or so."

Ixadan never expected to hear such information coming from Reuben as he was thinking about the unborn child that he and Tevaka made. Even though he was there to preserve the future for his people, he was also preserving one for a Cetra as well, for this was an uncertainty that was proven to be fruitful so far. When I got to my feet, I sat down on the couch as I was looking at my wrist where Kazuo once placed the binding band on it earlier, for I noticed Ixadan seeing what was wrong with me in the long run due to what he feared once before.

"You're turning into one of _them_ , aren't you?" he said as he backed away.

"If you're talking about the Croatoan virus, it's been long gone for centuries, thanks to the medical makeup that the Draaza crafted," said Reuben.

"But he coughed up blood..."

"That was a side effect from the binding band that I removed just now," said Nathan. "Kazuo's playing with fire when it comes to straying away from the helping path to a nanny state one."

"I see…, but this Kazuo cannot keep Sam confined against his wishes forever, for there would be future arks like the one with my people."

I got up from the couch as I walked towards the main area of the sickbay in which Kazuo was not too thrilled with me having the binding band removed. What I didn't see was that he was feeling guilty of what he had done to me in which he was caught in a snag. The sting of Reuben's words have hit him to the core as he got out a first aid kit the moment he grabbed my wrist in order to clean it. With the first aid opened up, he took out some moist alcohol towelettes as he unwrapped them and wiped where the binding band damaged my wrist. By the time he finished cleaning it up, he got out a bandage as he wrapped my wrist up with it, for he was steeped in guilt after that petty stunt he pulled.

"You're playing nursemaid now?" I said.

"Reuben told me about how I almost abandoned my true calling to console and heal those from their physical and mental ailments," said Kazuo.

"Reuben _did_ tell you that I shouldn't be confined anyway. Therefore, I may be your guinea pig, but I also have to make sure that others come on the same level as me."

"I may have forgotten about my true purpose and calling, but not entirely. I also know that our enemy forces will stop at nothing to force you in a corner until you submitted to their whim to the point of insanity. The Executive Division wants to use you for your raw power. The Red Inquisition wants you to be Lucifer's Vessel. As for what Milverton and his cronies want of you? They want you dead because you're considered to be a threat to their ideals in this galaxy."

"You nearly crossed the line when you tried to confine me, but you fear for my safety more than anything so far."

"I was given warnings from both the bastard son of Lucifer and one that was once thought to be dead and brought back to life from the Emptiness. This war may be long, but we can't let our enemies get the better of us."

"And I will fight to the bitter end to make sure that everyone is safe..."

It wasn't long until we heard the sound of bells and drums ringing and beating loudly from outside as we left the sickbay and rushed outside where we saw everyone standing towards a large funeral pyre of the Draaza bones that were collected from the dead crew in which they were salted first. Even Ixadan was there as he saw Marnathi get out a can of gasoline the moment she splashed some of it on the bones that were covered with the clothes that the deceased wore in life. Still, we all prayed to the fallen crew of the _Bethlehem_ as we saw Marnathi get out a beer bottle with a cloth sticking out of it that had fire lit to it. When she dropped it onto the remains of the _Bethlehem's_ crew, the pyre burned brightly as the crew that passed on were now going towards Heaven the moment we saw the sky clear and without a drop of rain. Still, our work was done here as it was also time to return to our duties as there was so much to do, for we were still at war with our enemies and they were still watching and biding their time as we speak…

* * *

Later on in the afternoon after the funeral pyre, Marnathi was in the hangar of the _Bethlehem_ as she was ready to take off. Even though she piloted the ark from being destroyed, she had other engagements to do as she also had to report to the Intergalactic Space Patrol's headquarters to report in. When she got towards her shuttle, she was ready to turn it on until she noticed that the controls weren't working for some odd reason. Frustrated, she got out of her shuttle as she examined the undercarriage in which everything was working fine until she got up and noticed a familiar reaper standing in front of her. It was none other than Billie as she was also carrying a scythe in her hand in which she meant business to tell Marnathi a warning on the horizon, for it was something that couldn't be ignored outright at all.

"Marnathi Trelundar…," she said. "You're going somewhere after I reaped that crew you found in this derelict ship?"

"Sorry, but I have to report to my superiors and I can't be lazy on the job," she said.

"I hear that the new god of this cluster of planets is here, but he'll be soon going back to his family in his castle. As for the enemy forces that want him eliminated, I've been busy when the old boss, who was reborn centuries ago, told me about the golden age that your kind foretold for a long time now."

"Is it about Sam? If it is, then he should tread carefully after I got reports about his duties in other places to save those in need."

"This is a message from a friend of his in which he is in grave danger. The enemy forces that Ailnoth had fostered are now trying to be top dog and Sam is the ultimate prize in this ongoing war that Tobias Wetzel started up. They will come for him and when they do, they will abuse what he has to the point of killing everyone, including reapers like me. Sam must fulfill the promise of being the new god of this cluster of planets or else we all fall, is that clear?"

"I'll tell him straight away when I see him. He's gonna have to know anyway..."

Marnathi saw Billie leave without a trace as she left the hangar of the _Bethlehem_ the moment she found me near a patch of grass that grew to our knees. With a fresh wind blowing, we were observing Crixus in all its glory as I later went towards the cliff to find that there was more water near it due to the fact that there was some land that was further away. I even noticed the wind making the water crash near the rocks as we were near an ocean on Crixan soil. I was grateful that I visited this place as I would soon come here to observe this place again, for it was part of the Destiny of Worlds so far.

"I never saw anything like it before until now," said Marnathi.

"This is a first step to create life here on this planet," I said.

"You may have been the catalyst here to bring plants that rapidly grow here, but the people who were let out of stasis can't live on vegetables alone. They gotta have protein in their diet in which they also hunt for a living."

It wasn't long until I saw a fish jump from the ocean and back into the water as I had a gut feeling that this was a rapidly growing planet that would soon flourish with prosperity. Just as I was about to observe the ocean further, I was stopped by Kazuo as he was more than likely to scold me, but he was there with a letter in his hand. Even though I never wanted to be put through the ringer like what I went through today, I had a job to do as I had my reasons to be in line like the rest of us in the Order.

"I forgot to give this to you, Sam," he said as he gave me the letter. "It's a summons for you to be on Targaryen at the behest of Akio."

"Targaryen?" said Marnathi. "That's a planet in the eastern part of the Ashizoka System in which it is highly aristocratic due to the lineage of the Targar royal family. The planet also has a city by the name of Rakharo in which it's known for its tasty castella, which puts the baked goods in Trainfell to shame."

"It's from an old friend," I said as I noticed a seal of the Orianthan Army on the letter that I opened up. "It seems that he found something near the coastline where Rakharo is located."

"Old friend? You're not cheating on Reiko, are you?"

"No and I won't be faithless towards her. Also, this friend was there when I was on my way home to Alecrast three years ago in which I helped him salt and burn the remains in order to put a vengeful spirit to rest on his home planet."

"Are you talking about Kritha Grungaak? After the summit on his homeworld, he decided to put a valiant effort into looking for things that have been valuable omens. Still, he has his job as captain of his Mikado's guard, but he's also interested into looking into the possible lore that no one ever dares to look up. And another thing, Sam, I got word from someone who briefly messed with my shuttle in which she wanted me to give a message to you. You're gonna have to live up to being the new god or else we all get screwed. It's better than our enemies running rampant into territory that isn't theirs and it's up to everyone to stop them before it's too late."

I was ready to take on my next mission as I was on my way to the _Kurokage_ at once. What we all didn't expect was that Crowley was hiding in the distance as he watched us go to our usual spacecrafts in order to go to our next mission, for he wasn't finished with dealing with the Executive Division yet.

"All's fair in love and war, but Moose can't shoulder the burden forever," he said.

"In a way, he has more than what we know right now and that's all that matters," said a familiar face who appeared out of nowhere. "Sooner or later, he will have to use his position in the Destiny o f Worlds to his advantage if he is poised to win in the end."

Crowley saw Gabriel sitting on one of the rocks as he was dressed in a matador outfit. As usual, the archangel was up to his tricks as he noticed the _Kurokage_ and Marnathi's shuttlecraft leave the planet to further destinations unknown. Still, there was so much to find, but the war between the Order and the Executive Division was still going, for the battles were getting intense indeed in this time of crisis…

 **To be continued...**


	13. The Shrine Near the Ocean

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 13: The Shrine Near the Ocean**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

It was a bright and hot day on Targaryen in the coastal city of Rakharo in which everyone was going about their daily lives. Even though it was a hotspot for such a rustic area, it was also a strange place of secrets as Kritha was busy searching for possible lore that would attract the attention of the Order so far. On a stroll at the beach, he was seeing the warm water crash near the sand as he was walking towards a mysterious form of ruins that were near a set of rocks. Out of curiosity, he went towards the dome-like structure as he waded in the water towards the entrance of it. What he found inside was that there were drawings of me and Reiko as they were very sexual indeed the moment he noticed a stone altar in the center of it.

"By the gods, this is a shrine dedicated to that Terran…," he said as he looked at the writing on the walls. "This old writing is strange, but it's not in _my_ language in which it might be translated soon enough..."

When Kritha got out of the shrine, he saw a young Targar girl running for her life as he spotted two suspicious people going after her. Armed with his spear, he was ready to attack as he noticed them to be none other than demons themselves due to their eyes flashing black. He remembered them clearly in which he was no stranger into fighting them during the Army of Cain incident two years ago. When he threw his spear at one of them, it killed him as he fell to the ground while the other was shot down by a bullet that killed things that aren't humanoid. The girl who ran from those demons noticed a familiar sight that came here on business as she was still reeling from what she saw on Trost a few weeks ago. Still, she never expected anyone to rescue her as she saw her rescuers there in person, for they had business here on her homeworld.

"I thank you for saving my life," she said to them.

"You should be careful when it comes to demons running rampant," said Deejatra as she put away her sniper rifle. "I take it that you're the one who guards this place near the ocean."

"The Chieftain of this region assigned people like me to protect it, but those demons were wanting to kill me."

"Those barbarians," said Kritha as he was disgusted by the presence of demons. "They have no place here due to their eyes briefly flashing black when they corner you for no reason."

"Is the shrine safe?"

"The corporeal demons that Milverton sent out have been observing this place in which they fear the presence of the new god and his beloved," said Deejatra. "If Sam came here..."

"Speaking of Sam…," said Kritha. "I need to write him again after sending that last letter about this shrine. He needs to know or else those barbarians will come back with a vengeance."

"I had my fair share of them, corporeal _and_ non-corporeal..."

Deejatra remembered the incident on Trost clearly as she never forgot about how her mother had fallen victim to demonic possession until I intervened to save her, only to be too late. Still, she had her reasons to be here as she was also aware of demons trying to put a damper on my purpose here on this planet, for this shrine was another key to bring myself further in my position in the Destiny of Worlds so far…

* * *

I was in the mess hall as I was enjoying my lunch in which I was on my way to meet up with the old friend that I met on Orianthis three years ago. I never forgot about Kritha directly as he was there on Targar soil the moment he sent me this drawing of the shrine he visited in the city of Rakharo. By the time I finished my lunch, I saw Nibori approaching as she sat down at my table. What I didn't expect was that she got something from her hip holster as she gave it to me in which I examined it carefully, for it was classified information that I had to look at anyway. What I noticed was that it was a pocket-rom case as I opened it up to be none other than a cache drive as I was more than likely to see what was put there to begin with.

"Sorry, but I had to give it to you anyway," said Nibori. "I would've given it to you sooner, but you were too busy being examined by that High Elf from the Medical Corps."

"Kazuo may be stern, but he meant well when it comes to the well-being of his patients," I said.

"It's strange that we left this planet after we helped those Terrans that were in stasis, but that Ixadan is curious and brave just to be with his people on Crixus. As for our next mission, there's rumors about a shrine there, but from what I heard, there's been the presence of corporeal demons causing trouble in which they're waiting to strike at the new god."

"Milverton sent them..."

I remembered the current King of Hell coming to Mirkos to kill Dvora and Anaira by releasing his hellhounds upon them as I had nothing but disdain for him. Still, I had to watch my back as his minions were there to give me trouble, for this wasn't the first time that I had to deal with Hell's finest on the sly. All I had was nothing more than a loathing towards him after he used his hellhounds to attack me for interfering with Anaira and Dvora's nuptials at the time. That reminder was something that I didn't forget entirely as I also had to watch my back the moment I was ready to touch down on Targaryen soon enough. As for the information that was classified, I saw it to be a cache drive as I was most likely to be looking into it so far, but I had to find a projector to do so.

Taking my plate towards the kitchen and further leaving the mess hall, I went into one of the lounge rooms of the ship as I was looking for a suitable projector, but there was nothing to view the cache drive with. I was nearly discouraged until I heard some skittering coming from the corner the moment I stood still.

"Psst!" said a voice as I turned around to see who was there. "I've got a projector drive for you."

I turned around and saw a very pregnant black cat standing there as she brought a pocket projector for me. I never expected such a cat to be on board before as she was there on business like the rest of us, for she also had a collar that had the words, "information broker," embroidered in red letters.

"Grandpa and Maka are on board, along with my mate just to bring this to you," she said. "It seems that you also have business on Targaryen, don't you?"

"Flavia, what the hell are you doing here on this ship and in your condition?" said Bobby as he emerged from the vent. "Does Shem know that you're on board?"

"He knows, Bobby," said a ginger cat with white on him as he came out of the vent and saw me up close. "I see that you're unscathed from danger, Sam, in which it's a godsend that some of Father's finest gave me the heads-up."

"'Father's finest?'" I said.

"He may be a run-of-the-mill cat, but he's one of Castiel's kind, which is an angel," said Bobby. "He also does field work like the rest of us in which we creep away from possible threats."

"I was also the one who worked alongside Castiel during the siege of _El Castillo Blanco_ centuries ago, only to part ways afterwards. As for the classified information, it should be viewed at once."

I picked up the projector as I inserted the cache drive into it in which I saw an image of a factory that was located on Targaryen where it was on an island. What I didn't expect was that there were soulless dolls and Ketch robots being built there as I had a gut feeling that the Executive Division's presence had spread in Akio's part of the Ashizoka System. Still, I had to be here as I was most likely to be heading there anyway, for I had business to attend to right now. It wasn't long until I saw Nibori walking into the lounge room as she saw the congregation of cats with me in which she was no stranger to seeing them here on the _Kurokage_ , for she was most likely to be reporting for duty into looking for clues on this mission just like I do.

"We're approaching Targar airspace, Sam," she said.

"It's a mission that will suffice for now, but I can't keep Kritha waiting for too long," I said as I removed the cache drive from the projector. "There's also a factory that needs to be shut down on that planet as well. I know that you're new at this, but the factory we're about to go up against the manufactures the grunts that are put on the battlefield from their handlers of the Executive Division."

"Are the handlers the ones who brought the Ketch robots to ransack the fort on Gehenna?"

"None other, but we can't let our guard down, no matter what rolls our way."

We walked to the window as we were seeing the darkness of space turn into blue sky in which the _Kurokage_ had reached Targaryen after all. Even though we were landing in the harbor city of Rakharo, we also had to see what was going on over there as I also had to assist an old friend in which the discovery of the shrine came first on my itinerary so far, for it was a much crucial one indeed…

* * *

Kazuo was still on Crixus as he was still assisting the tribe that was out of stasis while tending to the very vulnerable ones. Even though he had his work cut out for him, he was still there to make sure that no one suffers from the mental and physical ailments on his watch. By the time he returned to his ship, he was ready to go until he saw Ixadan standing in front of him as he had so many questions and answers to be justified, but it was also going to be a much complicated time indeed.

"You chose to stay behind here on this planet, didn't you?" he said.

"I have my reasons to care for your people after what Reuben told me," answered Kazuo.

"It's true that you use Sam as a guinea pig, isn't it?"

"I only do it to scan for how much raw power he has and overexerts to the point of exhaustion in which he has no choice but to rest up in order to recover in times of crisis. He is more than just a man, but a god in which our enemies will stop at nothing to get rid of him. From the moment before and after his birth, it was foretold that he would be what he was meant to be in which the omens and prophecies had been set in stone the moment the first mural was discovered in the original Men of Letters bunker before it was covered up by wallpaper in the Elder Days. The mystery of it all was that appeared after the bunker was completed in which the members who once lived here had no other choice but to cover it up before it came to pass once again."

"And the people who took me and my tribe with them… Did they help to paint the mural?"

"Before Sam went back in time to return Reiko to the present, the mural was left alone on both ends in which it was later discovered again during the time when the Darkness was released from her prison in the Elder Days. Down to the wire, the mural of the new Messiah's coming was drawn all over in hidden places in which it spread all over the cosmos, especially in the Draaza colonies on Mars and the Saturn moon of Titan. The foretelling of the Ashizoka System's Messiah was set in stone longer than we expected in which his birth also put an end to the First Galvanic Uprising all those years ago."

"Then he should be revered for his deeds with exaltation and honor."

"These days, he doesn't like being referred to as being called 'My Lord,' but his past self never liked being called Sammy due to that reference in the form of an overweight twelve-year-old. Even Yashamaru badgers him to accept such honorifics and accolades in front of him as a form of respect for both others and himself as well. Sooner or later, he will accept what is put in front of him in which he will also have to face some hurdles that are put in front of him as well. Life is never easy, but itcan also be managed either for good or bad in the long run. Therefore-"

"Kazuo Mitani, please come to the bridge," said a voice over the intercom.

At that moment, he went towards the bridge as he was about to be stuck with a rude awakening. Even though he didn't want any more trouble on the horizon, he noticed a familiar figure standing there as she was most likely to hoist in a shake-up for no apparent reason. It was Seto herself as she was there to give him a warning in which she was most likely to be putting him in his place soon enough, for she was concerned about the aftermath that the promised golden age might bring.

"Hello, Kazuo," she said to him as she was sitting in the captain's chair. "It appears that we're in a much bigger pickle than expected."

"Seto Ashizoka," he said. "The last time we met, you were concerned about the resurrection of the Cultivator from the Elder Days whose life ended in the form of phoenix ash that was blended into a shot of whiskey."

"It's _not_ why I'm here, Kazuo. For the record, Milverton and his cronies from Hell have tossed their hats in the ring in which they will do away with Sam if he isn't careful."

"I know all about it in which he will stop at nothing to have his fair share of the prize that's put in front of him."

"Where's the new Messiah now?"

"He left in the _Kurokage_ to go on a mission to Targaryen in which a shrine was discovered."

"Does he know that Milverton has dibs on finding him there?"

"He'll know, but he's not alone. Deejatra Trelundar is also there, but her burning grudge against demons would be her downfall if she isn't careful. As for the shrine, it will be crucial in which Sam and Reiko will have no other choice but to do their duty in there."

"As long as that prick with the porn-stache doesn't rain on their parade, they're home free. I've seen him do tricks before, only to die the first time in the Elder Days. As for the triple threat, we can't let our guard down, not one damn bit, you got that, Kazuo?"

Seto's warning was a wake-up call to Kazuo as he was ready to leave Crixus and back towards the Order's main headquarters in his ship. As for the triple threat that loomed on the horizon, the danger was far from over as the time to bolster such efforts to keep me safe was already beginning, for I was always the ultimate prize in this ongoing war so far…

* * *

The _Kurokage_ landed near the harbor of Rakharo as I got out of it to see what was put there. Even though I had business here, I wasn't alone as I saw Nibori emerge with her tool kit and laser rifle in tow while seeing the people here go about their daily lives on the spot. She never saw what Targaryen was like before as she was feeling the warmth that was a godsend in which she spotted the various tools that were meant for salvaging things, for Rakharo was a treasure trove for everything after all. As for me, however, I was happy to be on warm soil, but I wasn't alone on this mission besides Nibori, for I noticed Kevin sprinting out of the _Kurokage_ while catching up to us indeed.

"It's a hard job to be a bodyguard, but I'm a little rusty," he said as he stopped to catch his breath.

"This mission is to meet an old friend," I said.

"Nathan told me all about it in which Kritha's been busy as a freelance hunter after that summit on Orianthis three years ago."

"This Kritha is probably soaking up all the sun he can get, but my homeworld is mostly a freezing icebox," said Nibori. "As for the wares here, the tools are useful in which I once heard that they were the best crafting for fixing here."

Without warning, I saw a familiar face running towards me as he was glad to see me after we once parted ways before. It was Kritha himself as he ended up hugging me with such glee in which he was also there on business like me. Even Kevin and Nibori didn't know what to think as they also had their work cut out for them, for they were most likely to be investigating that shrine soon enough.

"The gods have spoken when they said for you to have silver hair on your head,"said Kritha.

"It's been three years since we parted ways, but it seems that you found something here," I said.

"Deejatra is also here, but she's no stranger to bear a grudge against demons like the one who possessed her poor mother who later died."

"I know all about it because I was there..."

I remembered the confrontation with Danae in the Crystal Pavilion on Trost as it was also a tragic one that didn't end in our favor as well. Still, I was concerned for Deejatra as I didn't blame her for bearing a grudge against the demon who possessed her mother. I was also saddened by what happened to Danae like everyone else as I also had disdain for those who took advantage on the very vulnerable to the extreme. Even though I sent Danae to the afterlife, I also had to tread carefully as I also had to deal with what would happen next, for Milverton's minions would be hiding in plain sight without my knowledge. Just as I was about to be briefed on what I wanted to know, I saw Kritha fish out a deed as he gave it to me in which I ended up inheriting something on this planet without knowing it, for it was also a parting of ways to the _Kurokage_ as well after this.

"The locals wanted to give this to you in which you got yourself a seaside palace," he said.

"That's very kind of them, but are you sure of this?" I asked.

"Deejatra's waiting over there, so don't give her too much stress after what she endured."

"C'mon, Sam," said Nibori. "We can't keep your friend waiting forever and besides, you have a place to stay at other than that fort on Gehenna, you know."

"Does this place have a key?" asked Kevin.

"The new master will get a hold of it when he does," said Kritha as he gave me a key with an Aquarian Star etched onto it. "It's a place where the Order of Letters once congregated at, for it also has a feel of the bunker from the Elder Days as well."

I couldn't turn that deal down as I led the way to where I needed to go. As for what was happening next, I was about to be briefed on something else more as there would be more of what I needed to know about, for it was my destiny after all...

* * *

I was at my temporary lodgings as I used the key and unlocked the doors that were there. Inside of it, I saw it to be filled with dragon and ocean motifs as I found it to be beautiful inside. I couldn't wait to tell Reiko about it as I was glad to be here, but I had to be briefed about my situation with what I had to do so far. When I saw Deejatra coming inside, she was calm, but shaken after all that had happened as I she was there to greet me, for we had our reasons to go against demons who worked for our enemies on the horizon.

"Hello, Sam," she said.

"How are you holding up?" I asked.

"After you saved my mother from that demon and ushered her to the afterlife, I still feel sad for her death after what that monster did to her."

"According to Kritha, there's a shrine near the ocean, isn't there?"

"Kritha went into it first, but he found it to be a little bit risque inside."

"A little risque on the inside?" said Nibori. "It's like that frozen shrine on Gehenna, isn't it?"

"We should look into it a little more," I said. "Kritha was the one who found it in the first place."

"You should be careful, Sam," said Deejatra cautiously. "There are demons among the citizens here in which I had to help Kritha silence two of them when they were chasing a young Targar girl. You're lucky that the jeweled sigil on your forehead prevents demonic possession from non-corporeal demons in which it is more like what your past self branded himself with in the Elder Days."

Deejatra's warning made me cautious as I had to watch my back after what I heard earlier. Still, I also had to examine the shrine that Kritha found as it was also a discovery for itself, for it would soon be revealed for me the moment I see it…

* * *

Nathan was busy cleaning up the mess hall as he was also looking into the inventory of what he took with him before taking the _Kurokage_ out of Shiganshina. Much to his dismay, he was looking into some of the storage _onggi_ that he had as he looked into one of them the moment he saw that he was low on azuki beans for desserts and other things. When he put the storage _onggi_ on one of the tables, he saw Castiel enter as he was dismayed at seeing the azuki bean _onggi_ almost empty. He never saw anything like it before as he once heard stories about beans that were mainly used for chili and other savory dishes, but the azuki ones were used for desserts only.

"Damn it, we're almost out of azuki beans," said Nathan as he put the lid back on the _onggi._ "Of all the things to run out, it has to be azuki beans that can be cooked to the point of paste for a lot of sweet desserts that get cooked up sometimes. Rie's not gonna be too happy with what we're almost out of, but the markets here in Rakharo are closed right now."

"You're low on azuki beans, aren't you?" said Castiel.

"Azuki beans are an essential part of what we cook in the Farragut Clan household. They can be used in _mochi_ , _chapssal_ , _jjinpang_ , red bean jelly, matcha desserts, and other uses. My mom was the one who got my dad into cooking this kind of food after she spotted him being irregular to the point of Kazuo probing his rectum to see a blocked colon."

"Your father had a blocked colon?"

"A blocked colon is dangerous in which one has to be regular with the bowels that are there or else they'll be plugged up to the point of death. That's why my old man has a way of cooking Korean food that is both spicy and healthy at the same time. Even Torven has a thing for kimchi that has some _buchu_ in it, but Tyler prefers _jokbal_ due to his preference for meat instead of 'rabbit food.'"

"The Dean Winchester of old once called vegetables 'rabbit food' in the Elder Days, but I had a plan to make him eat them in the form of a sandwich with ham in it."

"There's one way to make someone eat their vegetables, but we can't just rely on eating meat forever or else we'll all be irregular on the toilet all the live long."

"Nathan, we have need to go food shopping," said Rie as she entered into the mess hall with a grocery list in her hand. "I looked at the storage _onggi_ and we're not only low on azuki beans, but we need rice, sesame oil, and other vegetables."

Nathan stared at the grocery list as he was right on the money to get what was needed in the pantry of the _Kurokage_. The shopping list was a reason to get what was needed, but he had to wait until morning as he had all day to oversee maintenance on the ship, for everything had to be replenished before leaving after all…

* * *

I followed Kritha to the beach as the sky turned into dusk. With the wind picking up, I was feeling the chill of it as I also had an unusual urge of what was yet to come the moment I reached the shrine on the beach. By the time we went towards it, we heard footsteps approaching as we turned around and saw Nibori sprinting to where we were, for she was eager to search for clues inside like the rest of us. I didn't blame her as she was no stranger to salvaging things during her days in the White Rosalia Salvaging Company, but she was in the Order now at the behest of Shion. I had no problem with her being curious as she was eager to look what was inside of the shrine after all that was seen so far, for it was a find for what could be there for me for a grand reason indeed.

"So, this is the shrine that I heard about," said Nibori as she went towards the entrance.

"It's one that cannot be seen by younger children or sensitive adults," said Kritha.

"The dome is similar to what was found on Gehenna, but the inside is warm."

"Careful, there are some strange drawings of Sam in a much mature nature in mind."

"We should see what's inside first," I said. "It's better that we do so."

And so, I led the way into the shrine as I saw the proof of what was uncovered over the years. The drawings of me and Reiko were the same as I was seeing them drawn all over the ceiling as well. What I didn't expect was that the urge that I felt earlier was more of a yearning for something as the feeling that engulfed me was fierce as I was longing for Reiko alone, but Kritha spotted it head-on in which he was aware of what was happening to me on the spot.

"You look as if you are on the verge of pleasure with your lady wife, aren't you?" he said.

"It's complicated," I said.

"I've heard countless tales about you taking an Elven wife, have her bear your children, and constantly make love to one another in the places like the one we're in now."

"The first shrine that Reiko and I made love to was on Claudius where the Varus homestead was located. After that, we did it just to prevent disasters that were foretold from what was written."

"I've heard stories about your heroics and adventures in which some had hailed you to be a hero and a savior to this galaxy. It also seems that you traded in your light brown hair for that made of silver in which you can't undo the status that you put yourself into."

"Sammy!"

I noticed Reiko appearing out of nowhere as I was glad to see her after missing out for so long. What I didn't expect was that Gadreel was there with her as he was on the usual duty as bodyguard like with what my situation that I was in. As usual, there was a duty to fulfill as the both of us were most likely to be left alone in this shrine, for we had to do our part after all.

"It seems that Lady Reiko has a bodyguard of her own," said Nibori.

"My duty is to protect Lady Reiko," answered Gadreel.

"I see that the penitent angel himself is safe from harm after that Army of Cain attack," said Kritha.

"We all should leave Sam and Lady Reiko at once. We cannot look further."

Nibori and Kritha followed Gadreel out of the shrine as Reiko and I were alone together for this night. Still, we had a lot to find as we noticed a set of stairs that were leading downward to a bathing pool the moment we stopped towards it. Taking off our clothes, we went towards the wash basin to clean ourselves the moment we were alone together for this night. Even though I was looking at Reiko in all her glory, she was a sight for me to calm my urge as I was there to be fully sated on this night. By the time we finished cleaning ourselves, we went towards the pool as we were looking at one another with such a longing to keep us fully gazed on one another. Still, I couldn't contain my urge as I wanted to take Reiko on this night in which I was yearning for her comfort after being away from her for too long. She was ripe for the taking as I was most likely to be giving her what was longing for the both of us, for we were here in this shrine to do our duty after all.

"This shrine is made for us on this night, Sammy," said Reiko.

"I know of this because of what we were made to do," I said.

"After this, we'll be going to our temporary place for now."

"It's the home here on Targaryen, isn't it?"

"Mr. Gadreel had his reasons to bring in the children over here because Mother wanted to do a little spring cleaning in the castle. Luckily, I ran into Kevin earlier in which he would be happy to watch over the children when we got back, for they can't remain unsupervised forever."

"Let's hope that they aren't too much of a hassle..."

It wasn't long until that feeling between my loins returned as I was seeing Reiko in the water with her long hair down while I noticed her large breasts wet and taut the moment I scooped her up and left the pool. By the time we went towards the stone altar, we spotted a small box of condoms near it as I picked it up and took one of them out of it. With my usual urge overpowering me, I began to kiss Reiko on her lips as she was quickly engulfed by the desire that she had towards me. I was all over her as I touched at her breasts in which I heard her moaning for more of what I was giving to her. What I didn't expect was that Reiko was touching at my member as she wanted me to take her on this night in which I laid her down on her back on the stone altar. By the time I my member was hardened up, I unwrapped the condom and placed it onto my swollen package the moment I spread Reiko's legs open and entered deep inside of her. I was giving her my all until we shifted gears the moment I was put on the receiving end.

I saw Reiko in all her glory with her silver hair in which I saw her large breasts bouncing in front of me. She was moving all over me as I was feeling the urge engulfing me even further. I was fully sated with her presence as I couldn't get enough of her in which she was there for not only just comfort, but to be by my side as well. I was wanting more of her. I was yearning for her. I was besotted by a powerful desire as I was seeing her on top, bouncing breasts and all. I was enjoying her so well as I ended up clasping her hands while she gave me such pleasure to the brink of climax. By the time we reached our peak, a surge of raw power emerged as it shot through the sky in which we were tired from our interlude. We tired ourselves out as I saw Reiko withdraw from me the moment she removed the spent condom from my member and tossing it into the wastebasket. Both of us were seeing the sky above after the surge of raw power did its work for now, for we had our destiny to fulfill in our duty for all of the Ashizoka System.

"It's such a beautiful evening, Sammy," said Reiko as she laid beside me.

"I know…," I said as I stroked Reiko's hair.

"Our future is shaping up for the better, for it will soon come to pass when the time is right..."

Without warning, we heard a firefight from outside as we went towards the bathing pool to get our clothes until we noticed some robes to get into. Putting them on, we ran out of the shrine as we spotted Kritha injured from an impending attack in which he wasn't about to be defeated by what was out there. Without further hesitation, I spotted a first aid kit near the mural as I opened it up and began to treat Kritha's wounds the moment he sustained the injury on his left arm. With an alcohol towelette to clean the wounds, I bandaged up Kritha's arm as he was not about to throw in the towel just yet, but unable to after what he went through.

"There's dirty work afoot besides those barbarians with blackened eyes out there," he said.

"Where are Nibori and Gadreel?" I asked.

"That young penitent angel and that Mirkosian woman are fighting such fiends with blond hair and blue eyes while wearing gold armor and they're scaring the locals."

"Sammy, Nibori and Mr. Gadreel are in grave danger," said Reiko. "Please try to help them..."

"I will, for they won't fall under the cracks of defeat yet," I said.

I went outside towards the beach as I saw a group of Darbus Toller's leftovers on the beach firing their weapons at Nibori and Gadreel. I had a gut feeling that we were outnumbered until we saw some laser fire from the sky the moment the soulless dolls were cut down to size. With the battle ending for now, I noticed a battle cruiser from the Order touch down as it landed near the ocean in which I saw a familiar face emerge in battle armor. It was Moro as she was no stranger into going up against such things that were in the service of the Executive Division, for she wasn't about to let us fall just yet.

"Who is _that?_ " asked Nibori as she saw Moro with her group from the Kirgar Clan.

"Lady Moro," said Gadreel as he saw her there on the beach. "You're far from Wall Keep, but maintaining the battle against the Executive Division."

"And have us bow down in front of the Executive Division and kiss their asses? I don't think so," she said. "We've been busy making sure that we stood firm against the twins after Julilla's demise, but we're also dealing with those tin cans who made their mark with their masters."

It wasn't long until Reiko and I saw Moro and her entourage there in front of us as they were aware of our presence. I was elated to see everyone here as we were also most likely to be putting a damper on what is put in front of us, for the battle against the Executive Division isn't over just yet…

* * *

Milverton was in a room that resembled a torture dungeon as he was standing in front of Asmodeus, who was tied up in a chair with chains. He wasn't too happy with the outcome of the shrine on Targaryen becoming part of my property as he was most likely to do his worst on one of the Children of Azazel. The demon that was tied up was shaking as he saw Milverton fiddling with a pack of cigarettes in which he took one out and was ready to do his worst on him, for he ruled with more than just fire and brimstone indeed.

"Of all the crap that gets tossed, I have to see a surge of raw power from the place my underlings wanted to get their hands on!" he yelled.

"I didn't sign up for your power trip to begin with, alright?" said Asmodeus.

"You only signed up on this joyride until the Elect fell under the bus! I wanted those with bigger balls to snatch the jaws of victory from those who rally along the new savior that replaced God, but there's nothing like Asmodeus the First from the Elder Days. He had style and substance, but he dressed up like a deranged version of Colonel Sanders on an acid trip! The guy was even more craftier than his Royalist siblings in which he was above Azazel, Ramiel, and Dagon!"

"I heard about him and how he got scratched up after letting out the _Shedim_ from the ancient days, but he even tried to defy Lucifer back in the day. He even wanted to use the Devil's bastard son to let them—"

"Don't mention that little fucker ever again, do you hear me, you piece of shit?" Milverton uses his telekinesis to shove a cigarette in Asmodeus' mouth. "Jack Kline is a mutt and I demand _pureborn_ demons, not ones that are derived from the human trash that exists all over the cosmos!"

Milverton continued to shove more cigaretted into Asmodeus' mouth as he couldn't take anymore while being tied up in his chair. The sheer joy of doing away with one of the Children of Azazel was a delight for the King of Hell as he got out a lighter and lit them up in one fell swoop. The sight of too many cigarettes in Asmodeus' mouth gave him an edge as the smoke emanated all over the torture dungeon. He was there to teach those beneath him a lethal lesson as he wasn't about to tolerate those who view him poorly, for he was the King of Hell after all.

"I hadn't had this much fun since Crowley got ousted," he said as he walked towards Asmodeus. "And by the way, I did a little tweeking with that pack of Camels in which I put a secret ingredient with the typical tobacco in it. And do you know what I put in it? It's a combination of holy oil and exploding powder that is used in poppers. And another thing..." Asmodeus' entire head blows up as there was nothing left but a headless corpse tied up in a chair. "You shouldn't be smoking those things anyway or else they'll shorten your life… or perhaps bring your death."

Milverton left the torture dungeon as he returned to his throne the moment he saw several demons in corporate suits waiting for him to decide on affairs that are in Hell's interests. By the time he sat down, he noticed them worried to the extreme as they were concerned and aware of the factor that the Red Inquisition was ready to let out Lucifer, for he wasn't about to give up his seat yet.

"What the hell's going on here?" he said.

"We're waiting for our true ruler of Hell to return to us," said one of the demons.

"Lucifer is better off in his cage where he belongs! He fucked us over when he jumped from that washed-up rockstar to that surrogate president just to bang an intern who died in childbirth to bring that little piece of shit into the world! All humans are disgusting and we should follow a pure example with both angels _and_ demons!"

"Must you show insult against Prince Jack of all people? He is Lucifer's kin and our master as well as _yours_ , so I suggest that you show him respect."

"I will show Jack Kline some respect… when he is plowed in the mud with my shoes I wear! I am _not_ like Lucifer, Crowley, or even Asmodeus the First with the Colonel Sanders getup he wore! As for the new savior's meddling, he will be either killed by the Eichenberg twins or become Lucifer's prom dress! Either way, I keep my people on a tight leash, for I will always remain the King of Hell for all eternity!"

Milverton made his point firm as he killed the demon who spoke out against him the moment he turned into a black mass of goop on the floor. The other demons in corporate suits were scared of him as he kept a stranglehold on Hell in which he wasn't about to let those against him walk free, for he had other plans to toss his hat in the ring in this ongoing war so far…

* * *

I was at my temporary home as I was staring at the window where I saw the ocean waves crashing in the distance. The room I was in had a bed that was similar to the one in the Crystal Pavilion on Trost as I was laying there with Reiko asleep in the warm blankets. I was smiling warmly as I was ready to go back into bed until I heard a knock on the door. Opening it up, I saw Deejatra standing there as she was concerned about what was going on in which she had to be alert. Following her out into the hall, we entered downstairs as we were in the dining hall the moment I saw Kritha with his arm in a sling, for he was most likely to be ready for the next fight after all.

"It seems that the Terran of the hour has his work cut out for him," he said.

"You're in no condition for battle right now," I said.

"I had worse, but you should be ready for what's yet to come tomorrow, for the Elven missus kept talking about the birthdays that you share with those who are born on that day you have."

I looked at the calendar as I noticed that tomorrow was the second day of May. I was in for another birthday again as I also had a gut feeling that there would be complications in the long run. Still, I had to endure it as I also shared my birthday with Gyatso and Sura, for they were precious to me more than anything. Even Deejatra was concerned about such trouble I had as she was no stranger into dealing with what was there on the horizon.

"You have a birthday to celebrate, don't you?" she said.

"It's not important for me right now because we also have to shut down a factory that the Executive Division has set up on this planet," I said.

"It can wait because we can't go there half-cocked. As for the demon situation, it's gone silent after that surge of raw power earlier. That was when the Executive Division's forces decided to strike when Milverton's presence left afterwards."

"Milverton..." I clenched my fist as I nothing but disdain for the King of Hell altogether. "He unleashed some hellhounds to do away with Anaira and your sister along with me just to keep the celibate pool from being tainted. It's a good thing that they married after all in which they are key to the future ahead."

"According to the locals, the girl who is the maiden to the shrine by the ocean was grateful that the blast of raw power prevented a catastrophe in the form of a tidal wave. She's safe, but she has no one to look after since her parents were killed."

I looked around and noticed the Targar girl in front of me as she found me to be a godsend of a future that was waiting in the wings. The sight of me being here on Targaryen was divine, but I also had my work cut out for me in the form of things unknown for me, for I had to do my part after all in this time of crisis on the horizon…

 **To be continued...**


	14. The Gardening Tower

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 14: The Gardening Tower**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was seeing the girl in front of me as she was alone, but protected by both Deejatra and Kritha respectively. I sensed that she lost so much as I saw her shedding tears in which she lost her parents all those years ago. Still, I had to hear about her plight as she was also in danger as well, for I couldn't let her suffer all the live long. What I didn't expect was that she was suffering from a lot worse as I walked towards her and wiped the tears from her face, for I was assuring that no harm would come to her in the long run.

"There's no need for you to cry," I said.

"I'm all alone since my parents were dead," she said to me.

"She has no one to take care of her except for her brother," said Kritha. "It's such a tragic shame that those barbarians with black eyes had the gall to kill her loved ones in cold blood."

"It's because most demons have no sympathy whatsoever," said Deejatra.

I noticed Deejatra clenching her fist as she could never forget about the plight that she saw when her mother was possessed by a demon. Her ongoing grudge against demons was fierce as she had nothing but contempt for them. I didn't blame her as the incident with Danae being possessed and later dead from her injuries was a nail in the coffin against demons altogether. As for the little girl, however, she saw us to be heroes here in the city of Rakharo as she was also grateful that I fulfilled my duty in the shrine so far, for I also had so much to tomorrow…

* * *

I was up and alert as I had a long day to deal with. Even though today was my birthday, I wasn't alone on this as I was busy tending to both sets of twins on the beach with the other children playing in their swim clothes. I was also in my swim trunks as I was also careful with tending to the children until I spotted Moro dressed in a revealing monokini while looking after Sura. Even Reiko was there as the sight of her was more than enough for me to take her again after all this in which she was dressed in a stunning bikini, for she was mine for the taking after all, but not in front of the children right now.

"It's been a long time since we last parted ways, Sam," said Moro.

"You showed up in the nick of time with your crew," I said.

"Albus is there with the crew of the _Kurokage_ at your temporary home in which they have different buffets for each of us."

"I heard Nathan talking about how the Kirgar Clan steers away from pork, which is unclean to their tastes."

"If Albus or I ended up eating it, we'd be beaten to a pulp by the bastard son of Sluggo by now."

"You never had an interest in pork anyway because of the fact that you once said that it clogs one's arteries."

"In a way, we're gonna have to go for the local fish here in which it is the top of the culinary arts and the most expensive of all of this planet. Miraculously, Nathan compromised into getting some fish anyway just to make _eomuk_ or _gajami yangnyeom-twigim_ for the birthday dinner 'cause Sura's turning one with all the trimmings with the blessing of the Judah Initiative."

"Nathan has a respect for the Judah Initiative because of their views against all evil," said Reiko.

"You guys came a long way in which you even end up being gods of this galaxy."

"I know, but there are evil people who would stop at nothing to harm us while bringing chaos to this galaxy."

It wasn't long until we noticed Sura walking on her feet while being chased by Carly, who was dressed in her swimsuit and water wings. I decided to catch up to them as I steered them clear near the shore in which we saw the ocean waves crashing near the wet sand. I was having fun with the children as I was also most likely to be celebrating my birthday today, for it was something that I got used to so far…

* * *

Deejatra was at my temporary home as she was accompanying the girl she saved yesterday. Even though she was still holding a grudge against any form of demon after all that has happened, she had her reasons to look after the young girl as she was safe from enemy hands, for she wasn't alone in this time of war. By the time they went outside, they noticed a large ruined tower behind the temporary home as it was all covered in vines and leaves. It was a grand sight to see as it was something that was there in which both Deejatra and the girl decided to go inside and explore what was there, for they wanted to know what was growing in there first.

"This place is a huge garden," said the girl as she saw some beans growing on the vines.

"There are azuki beans here," said Deejatra as she saw the evidence growing on the walls.

"What are azuki beans?"

"Azuki beans are mostly native on Alecrian soil in the regions of Clavell Valley and Shilla. They are mostly made for preparing for desserts such as _mochi_ , _jjinppang_ , _chapssal_ , and many others. It's been said that these beans have been grown into a bumper crop over the years, but everyone who lived here ended up taking some of what was growing here."

"I've never been here before until now, but only the adults come here to pick them."

"Orinya!"

Deejatra saw a young Targar man burst into the gardening tower as he was concerned about the young girl's safety. With white hair and lavender eyes that contrast with the girl's looks, he was also dressed up in a cerulean clothing in which it was the main color of this planet. With a basket in his hand, he was ready to pick some of the azuki beans that were growing here in the abandoned tower, for he had his reasons to do so while looking after the girl that was saved.

"What are you doing here?" he said to the girl. "Mother Akemi told you to return after your meeting with the savior."

"She's safe after all that has happened," said Deejatra.

"Orinya is my little sister and she's all I have after what happened to our parents."

"We know, but the demons who killed your parents will suffer dearly for this."

"I saw one of them with yellow eyes while he smoked cigarettes, but he was captured by his handler who looked like that Terran from that ancient program who sold and made illegal drugs."

"Are you talking about Asmodeus the Second, who is part of the Children of Azazel?"

"He was having fun when he killed our parents, only to be given a taste of his own medicine. It's a dubious charge, but he had it coming in the end."

"There you two are," said an elderly woman as she was dressed in a yellow kimono. "Nixerys, you should be looking after your sister a little more after what Milverton did to your parents." She briefly stares at Deejatra as she knew of her very well indeed. "You're with the savior, aren't you? Still, I hear stories about he is trying not to screw up like his past self once did in the Elder Days."

"Mother Akemi," said Orinya. "This place is a garden and you're in-"

"I've been here longer before you were born and the demons don't bother to possess me after what I acquired over the years."

The old woman removed the top part of her kimono as she revealed the Winchester sigil tattooed on her back. Deejatra never expected her to have it after all those years in which the old woman was aging, but immortal at the same time. By the time that the old woman put back on the top part of her kimono, she was walking over to a stalk of azuki beans as she was making sure that they were ripe the moment she picked one to see it in season.

"It's been ages since that small boy came here to plant those beans," she said.

"You bear the Winchester sigil, don't you?" said Deejatra.

"I've had it for years, but it kept most demons at bay."

"Mother Akemi has been here for a long time here on Targaryen, but the demons steered clear of possessing her," said Nixerys.

"Sam the savior is here on this planet after he did his duty," said Orinya.

"Sam?" said the old woman. "It's been ages since his past self and I once parted ways, but his curent self has a long way to go in order to become the new god of this galaxy on the horizon..."

The old woman, who was known to be Mother Akemi, walked towards a flight of steps in which she looked out at one of the windows. What she didn't expect was that I was coming there as I was most likely to have my curiosity get the better of me, for I was there to look for what was inside of the tower soon enough…

* * *

 **Two thousand years in the past…**

Akemi drove towards the bunker as she was eager to visit Sam after curing Dean of his demonic affliction last week. She was no stranger into coming into the bunker as she saw Sam doing a little spring cleaning after what he endured despite the fact that his right shoulder still pained him after having it in a sling during that incident in Chicago. What she didn't expect was that she noticed a new door installed in the power room as it was newly refurbished to replace the old one that was destroyed during Dean's curing process. By the time she saw Dean sitting at the switchboard still fiddling with that unholy mark on his right arm, he was feeling guilty about nearly killing Sam in which he wasn't in fine fettle in which he was desperate to make amends for what he did, for that was something that was haunting him for a while.

"It took me a while to get here, but I haven't been here since Sam felt distraught over you getting killed by Metatron," said Akemi as she brought along a six-pack of beer and put it on the switchboard.

"After what happened, I can't get it out of my head," said Dean as he grabbed a bottle of beer.

"Sam took it hard in which he was looking for you the moment he got nearly impaled where his shoulder was. It's a miracle that he can still drive with his arm in a sling, but he wasn't giving up on his search for you."

"Well Screamin' Nimi just replaced the door that got broken."

"I saw that..."

"For the record, I wasn't proud of myself for breaking the damn thing, but I almost tried to kill Sam when he tried his best to cure me..."

"Anyway, I ran into Mr. Sakane in which he wanted you guys to go to Michigan at an all-girls' school and get this; they're turning the first half of the Winchester Gospel into an all-out musical, but there's been some problems lately about-"

It wasn't long until Sam stopped what he was doing as he rushed to his laptop and searched through the news websites the moment he found what he was looking for. Showing the image of a blackboard drawing with the words, " _Supernatural: The Musical,_ " in white and pastel chalk, Dean was stunned to see that as he was ready to protest such frivolity in the form of half of the _Supernatural_ books that were written by Chuck Shurley, also known as Carver Edlund. Even Akemi was there to bring the Winchesters back on track as she had her reasons to do so, for they were about to endure a musical journey on their way up to Michigan in the long run.

"No… friggin'… way…," said Dean as he put his beer down. "We ganked monsters, give dick angels and demons the middle finger, starved some Leviathans, and end up with losing a lot of friends, but there is _no_ singing in _Supernatural!_ "

"There is," said Sam as he removed the sling from his arm and noticed to be fully recovered to the point of moving it around. "We're not like the Tim Curries or Liza Minellies of the world, but we have a case after all."

"Since when did you come to admire musicals?"

"I've never watched them enough, but if we're up to par, then we'll probably go somewhere that isn't in the form of bad karaoke and stale beer all the live long."

Sam made his point as he was most likely to be driving the Impala for a while after he cleaned up all of the garbage out of it. Still, he had his work cut out for him as he also had to find lore to remove the Mark of Cain from Dean's arm as it was his primal task to save his brother from what he was truly becoming so far…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was dressed in clean clothes after tending to the children the moment I had a shower earlier. What I didn't expect was that the back door was open as I went outside to see what was going on. To my surprise, I saw the tower there as I ran towards it in which I had a flood of nostalgia coming back towards me. When I entered inside, I saw the evidence of the azuki beans that were there as they were ripe for the picking. What I didn't expect was that the old woman, Mother Akemi, was there as she saw me to be evolving for a new god like me, for I had a long way to go after what I went through so far.

"It's been ages since you came back here, Sam," she said to me as he had a basket of azuki beans in her hands. "Your hair may have turned silver, but the jeweled sigil on your forehead remains the same."

"Do I know you?" I aked.

"You may not know much of me, but I knew of your past self and the sins he was desperately trying to atone for."

"Akemi Sugiyama… from the Elder Days..."

"It's been said that I was thought to be dead, but I had my reasons to remain incognito on this planet until you came along with some red beans to plant all over that turned into one large bumper crop. As for _you_ , on the other hand, there are very bad people coming after you on all three sides."

"You know of the Executive Division, the Red Inquisition, and Milverton's forces going after me, don't you?"

"I'm no stranger with dealing with Milverton because he once banked on your past self to kill me in order to lose his soul once again. In the end of it all, the latter refused to do that in which it resulted into cutting off my long hair instead. I didn't mind short hair, but I was the one who reminded your past self of the humanity that he has, not the faults he was desperately trying to atone for. As for what happened to his brother in Purgatory, he got an earful from Malcolm Hofstra directly in which he told him that he was better off in the gutter. That was when Dean and I caught up to your past self in which we saw him with his wrists cut and nearly bleeding to death. The real kicker was that he ended up in that same psych ward he got tossed in during the Leviathan Incident, only for Mr. Sakane to heal him up to full and never to kick at the wall of doubt again. Even though he dwelled on it, I got him to be with his brother for the rest of their days in the form of giving them a case that involved a LARPing tournament."

"It's a good thing that you did, but my past self once refused to forgive himself for abandoning his brother and Castiel in Purgatory, which is a sin that could never be washed away clean."

"Oh, the Dean of old told him not to dwell on his sins too much in which he told him to shut up and drink a beer. As for my line of work in the Isoldati, I remained in Chicago to assist Ennis Ross into maintaining law and order in the five monster families until I was taken away by the Draaza. As for your friend from Orianthis, I gave him the key to find this home that the Order of Letters once congregated in, for it was also a haven for storing lore in times of crisis."

I was floored to hear Akemi's wisdom clearly as she was no stranger into dealing with what went on in the Elder Days. For centuries, she remained immortal till her autumn years as she was most likely to deal with what went on for the years to come. On a whim, I saw a large beanstalk on the wall as I was staring at the azuki beans that grew on it in which I felt a memory being absorbed into me. It was a memory of my lost childhood that was there as I remembered that time when I planted those azuki beans like crazy in which they were grown and harvested till this day. I marveled at the beans as they were also known for their dessert quality in such dishes like _jjinppang_ , _mochi_ , _chapssal_ , matcha rolls, matcha muffins, _daifuku_ , and many other sweets that I tasted in my youth. When I saw Akemi walk towards the beanstalk, she picked the ripest azuki beans as she was most likely to be making paste out of them, for she was no stranger into picking them for a while.

"These beans will be perfect for azuki jam just in time to make _chapssal_ ," she said.

"Mother Akemi, it's almost time for lunch," said Nixerys.

"Don't worry, I'll be at the Order's seaside house next to this tower just in time to make azuki bean paste."

"Hey! Isn't it time for your birthday?!"

I heard Dvora's voice as I rushed to the entrance to the tower. With Akemi, Nixerys, and Orinya following me outside, we saw her with a large jar of azuki bean jam in her hands as she was most likely to be wanting me to go inside the moment I saw everyone setting up the birthday parties in the honor of those I shared the day with. Even Gyatso was there as he was busy helping out with the desserts that were on hand in which he was eager to try what was baking in the oven in the house. When I got inside, I saw Gyatso following me as we went towards the parlor, for he was floored to celebrate the day we shared together.

"I can't wait to try the sweet bean buns that are steaming in the kitchen," he said to me.

"You saw Nathan and Rie hard at work, didn't you?" I said.

"Nathan said that he has an imprint of raw power like Dean, is that true?"

"Nathan and Dean aren't the only ones with imprints of raw power. Castiel, Kotori, Dvora, and Kevin also have imprints of raw power in which they are there for a reason in this ongoing war."

"Is it true that you ended the First Galvanic Uprising?"

"I was just a newborn when the First Galvanic Uprising ended, but the Second Galvanic Uprising was started up by the Executive Division in the hopes of abusing what I have and I won't let them do it."

"Those Executive Division are meanies and they're worse than Lex Luthor!"

"There are a lot more things that are far worse than comic book villains, but the lore is the worst of them all."

"That old lady's been working her ass off with the azuki beans, but she soaks some of them for ten hours before turning them into sweet bean jam," said Dvora as she came outside with a plate full of fish-shaped bread in her hands. "It's a good thing that Nathan's on hand as substitute captain of the _Kurokage_ because he ended up receiving some azuki bean paste and jam from the old lady. As for the fish-shaped bread, it's called _bungeoppang_ in which Nathan added some vanilla into the batter."

Gyatso grabbed one of the _bungeoppang_ as he took a bite of it in which he tasted something other than azuki bean jam. He tasted a chocolatey spread with a nutty taste as he finished off the whole thing. When I tried one of the _bungeoppang_ , I tasted the azuki bean jam that was put into it as I was thankful that it was cooked in the art of what the Farragut Clan perfected over the years.

"Nathan doubled down on what he put into the _bungeoppang_ ," I said.

"Before he received the azuki paste, he was busy putting Nutella into the fish bread he was making," said Dvora. "It doesn't matter if it's either filled with that chocolatey stuff or that azuki bean jam, for it's all the same to me."

It wasn't long until I saw a set full of birthday cakes that were reserved for me, Gyatso, and Sura respectively as we were born on the same day. Even though I shared the same birthday with them, I also shared the same one as Minara's youngest children as I wanted them to be there, but there were prior engagements in other places right now. I longed for those who shared the same birthday as me to be here as I wasn't the type to hog the spotlight due to what I obtained and saw for a long time, for I was most likely to be ready for anything after this.

"Minara should bring his youngest children here to celebrate this day," I said. "The downside of being plucked from his position in the Medical Corps to being an Elder is a tough one indeed..."

"Minara would've brought them here, but he believes them to be safe with the family members that he trusts the most after that tragedy with his first wife and father-in-law," said Dvora. "Even though he married that woman he saved from the clutches of Julilla, he hasn't gone dark since because he refuses to shirk his duties while drowning in despair."

"Minara…, let's hope that you have closure after all that you endured..."

"Hey, birthday boy, you better get into the courtyard 'cause Nathan's been working his ass off with the sweets."

I was ready to follow everyone to the courtyard as I was most likely to be celebrating my birthday with those I shared the day with. Just as I was about to join everyone, I saw a dignitary ship land near the harbor as I left my temporary home and ran towards where the ship was. When I reached the harbor, I saw a familiar face emerge as he was holding a small box in his hands. It was Minara as he was there on business in which he was also there to make amends for his behavior towards me, for it was his own way of burying the hatchet after all. Still, I bore no grudge against him as he already went through too much already in which he was solely focused on his efforts and duties as an Elder of the Order.

"I see that you came without the family," I said.

"Janus and his family are on hand into protecting Mizuwa and the rest of us, but I really hate missing the birthday of my youngest twins," said Minara.

"It seems that you're on business with what's been going on, aren't you?"

"Did you see the cache drive about the factory on this planet?"

"Yeah, but we will soon stop it soon enough."

"It's on one of the Daegath Islands in the south in which it's on one of the lone ones next to a place called Squatter Island."

"Squatter Island?"

"It's one of the Daegath Islands in which it's mostly populated with Terrans who were disgruntled with the corporate masters who ran that island to the point of cutting taxes. Yes, the corporate masters wanted to cut taxes for themselves instead of taking care of the needy who worked hard for the money they earned, but that was the last straw so far. Five hundred years ago, the Terrans who endured the yoke of the corporate and wealthy staged a revolt in which they even did away with some of the businessmen by tossing them off their penthouses and skyscrapers. After the revolt, the squatting Terrans used the spoils that were left behind to establish an autonomous state known as Squatter Island in which the Targar Government recognized it after what they went through. The Terrans even stage a festival known as the Raider Revolt Day while they burn effigies of such Terran figures like Marie Antoinette and Donald Trump. Last year, it was a crooked businesswoman who worked at SucroCorp on Harkonnen, but their latest target in effigy form is the late Randal Derwent who ended up dead in the jaws of a hellhound. If you end up going to that island, you should be warned because the inhabitants there _don't_ take kindly to the uber-wealthy. They even blew up the stock market building five hundred years ago in which they grew fed up with the 'worst gambling den to the rich.' It's a dubious karma to those who suffered in the form of poverty, for they rose up against their masters to establish a thriving colony that is widely known today."

"It seems that the squatters on that island got the last laugh and last straw to overthrow their corporate masters on the sly. Corporations who abuse their power and wealth to be richer will end up dead if they don't share with the needy."

"We should go inside and have you dig into this cake that Mizuwa baked. She knows her craft after what she went through on Essos, for she is recovering from tragedy like me."

I saw an inscription that was tattooed on Minara's left arm as it was none other than the words in Latin, _"Nemo me impune lacessit,"_ in bold letters. He meant what was written on his skin as he was most likely to defend us from harm after all that has happened. When we left the harbor, we returned to the temporary home as we saw lots of sweets being baked in which I saw Minara set the birthday cake on the table that was there. I was grateful to have everyone here as I couldn't get enough of the company that came here to celebrate the birthday that I shared. Sitting down at a table, I opened up the box that I had as I saw a cake that was decorated with green tea Kit-Kat, Pocky, and Pejoy pieces while the rest of it was in the form of matcha frosting. I decided to have a slice as I found a cake knife near the sweets and cut my surprise in slices. With a slice on a small saucer, I grabbed a fork as I tasted what was put into it in the form of matcha cake with dried cranberries. At first, I expected candied azuki beans to be put into it, but the dried cranberries sufficed for now as I didn't have any problem with it at all. By the time I finished up my slice of cake, I was ready to have another one until I saw Dvora snatch it up from me the moment she grabbed a saucer and put a slice onto it. She was no stranger into getting into cake as she always had a thing for sweets, for she got the last word when it came to digging into what was there so far.

"This is good cake, but it should've used candied azuki beans instead," she said.

"Mizuwa has a loathing for azuki beans," said Minara.

"She's giving those beans a bad name?"

"The beans she prefers are the ones that are used in savory dishes, especially when it comes to the Tex-Mex menu."

"The next time she bakes a cake, she should at least try azuki beans 'cause they don't work for savory dishes that well, but sweet ones."

"It doesn't matter if beans are made for either sweet _or_ savory," I said. "They're a part of the food menu when it comes to bringing people together to begin with."

It wasn't long until we saw Moro rush out of the kitchen as she had a tray full of desserts in her hands. Setting it down, she stopped briefly as she saw Minara there, but she wasn't too thrilled with what he put on his arm, for the Mitani Clan was forbidden to have tattoos of any kind except for the Winchester sigil. Even though she was dressed in a blue _yukata_ , she didn't want to be seen in a skimpy swimsuit in front of the Elders of the Order as she also didn't want any distractions, for she had her reasons to be modest after all.

"Nice artwork," she said.

"You noticed the tattoo, didn't you?" said Minara.

"Does Matsuo know that you got that?"

"He'll know eventually, but this message is what I'll live with for the rest of my life. The inscription that is etched onto my arm is the Scottish motto in which it translates to 'no one cuts me with impunity.' It was my rallying cry against the Executive Division who killed Lentulus and Penelope almost a year ago in which Julilla is long dead after she turned into a monstrous frog."

"I heard about you how kicked Sam's ass in his failed attempt to stop you. What happened next was that you stabbed Julilla after she told you about her so-called pregnancy, which turned out to be a ruse to rile you up, but her physiology was failing her with what was shoved into her in her brother's experiments with Claudian tree frogs long before she signed up to steal Sam to be the ultimate prize in this ongoing war."

"Julilla did damage to me when she killed Lentulus and Penelope by sending them to the gallows. I was on the verge of revenge to the point of going dark, only to have Sam kill the one who nearly destroyed me. Now that I have Mizuwa from the Elkins Clan as my new wife and having my family whole again, I have purpose to atone for what I did."

"You just added in a new thread just now 'cause Hector is married to a Draaza woman with four children and she's got not only Elkins blood with her Draaza heritage, but she also has Winchester blood in her veins. It's a godsend that family has your back 'cause—"

"—Family doesn't end with blood, Moro," I said. "It's always there because it's what we have when the chips are down. It's how we work and that is what truly matters the most in this time of crisis."

I made my point clear as I also had my reasons to have family with me. As for the birthday celebrations, I was happy to celebrate what I had as I was eternally grateful with all the wishes that were put in front of me. I was whole with my birthday as I even buried the hatchet—or cake knife—on celebrating what was put in front of me, for this was a day that I cherished most right now…

* * *

Dean was busy putting away some game meat that he killed earlier as he was most likely to be making future dinners for his family and the troops on his watch. Even though he was in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina, he stared at the calendar in which he saw the second day of May creeping up without warning. He was desperate to go and celebrate my birthday, but he was tied to his duties on Shiganshina as he had no other choice but to adhere to the subordinates who served alongside him. He was in a bit of a pickle as he was remembering all those years that my own birthday was always put on the back burner and never celebrated in which he was starting to regret all those times he wanted to be with me on the day I was born, for it was his grave consequence of what went on during our days on Gehenna.

By the time he left outside, he went towards the hot pond as he stripped off his clothes and decided to take a dip into it after providing for his family and comrades, for he was wanting to unwind what was found in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina. Just as he was about to relax, he saw Desna naked and in the water as he was reading a book by the shore in which he had a floating tray with rice balls and a large decorative bottle that was filled with something. Dean wanted to find out about what was in the bottle as he saw some small cups near it, for he was starting to get thirsty after he went hunting for game meat since he got here.

"If you're wanting to get some _sake_ , you won't find any in that bottle, Dean," said Desna.

"If there's no _sake_ , then what's in it anyway?" he asked.

"It's a container of tiger peach nectar that was made from the fruit that grows near the volcano. They're a much sweeter version of the peaches from Earth in which they have more antioxidants in them. That's why I prefer this beverage than alcohol because it's forbidden for us in the Order to consume it."

"If we weren't in the Order, we'd be consuming all the beer and Jack Daniels we could find, but we're part of our merry little group who are forbidden to go on a binger too much."

"I've followed the rules during my asthetic training in which alcohol will always be forbidden due to those who pilot ships or drive cars."

"That's very uncomforting to hear..."

Dean grabbed the large bottle of peach nectar as he poured a glass of it while he took one of the rice balls and ate it after a long day. Sipping a bit of the peach nectar, he found it to be satisfying as he was near the shore staring at the sky in which he raised his glass to toast something. He was thinking of me on my birthday as he wanted to be there, but his duty was to be with his comrades here on Shiganshina, for this was his group to counter the likes of the Executive Division and their allies in this ongoing war.

"Here's to _you,_ Sam," he said.

"You're proposing a toast to your brother, aren't you?" asked Desna.

"It's his birthday today and I should've been there by his side. It's my huge regret for ignoring his needs during our years on Gehenna in which that asshat in charge made him do chores and ignore his own day of birth."

"The second day of May was also the day that the First Galvanic Uprising came to an end. That day is also a time of mourning for those who died going up against the forces of Menelaus Marquand and his thirst for power."

"I was there with Mom when we were ushered by the Medical Corps to safety at the time. When I saw Sam wrapped like a burrito with that jeweled sigil on his forehead while crying his lungs out, I was glad that he was born, but fate dealt him a cruel hand with bad luck and servitude. He even graduated from the high school wing of the fort on Gehenna, but he was disqualified from joining any group of soldiers who fought for the Order. He was stuck cleaning everything and making sure that the chickens were fed in the chicken house from time to time, but he always stayed in his room after eating a meal at that table by the window."

"Sylvanus mostly selected favorites, but his behavior to the Order was crystal clear, only for Sawney Masbath to meddle with his personal life."

"Sam was _never_ Sylvanus' favorite 'cause he viewed him to be a nuisance instead of a part of the fort, but in the end of any form of day, he was always huddled up in bed and constantly getting sick and ending up in the infirmary. Still, he kept himself sane with the books he read and kept on task, but seeing him banished from the fort was something that was a blessing in disguise without any of us knowing it until now."

"Your brother has endured so much, for he would soon triumph over the fear that keeps him prisoner of his own mind. From what I heard for a while, there is a group who will stop at nothing to force him to bend to their will. The group is called the Red Inquisition and they _don't_ worship the church of their God or their savior, Jesus Christ. Their true intentions is to make things celibate to the brink of genocide like my kind when they were plucked from Yock Island on Stohess. What their leader truly wants is the resurrection of Lucifer after that battle in Kanto Village on Alecrast in which Torune Mitani forced him back in his cage for all eternity. Still, it's up to the new savior to confront the unknown, for he will emerge as a new god to us all."

Desna's point was clear as he was hoping for a brighter future ahead in the time of turmoil. As for what was about to occur next, we were all on edge to confront the unknown as it was also a time for seeing the Destiny of Worlds at hand in this time of crisis…

* * *

I returned to the gardening tower as I was seeing it full of what was planted over the years. The sight of many azuki beans and other things was a memory of mine that I recovered as I went towards the beanstalk that I planted. I saw it to be more like a tree than a simple beanstalk as I saw the pods of azuki beans hanging on the vines. I was happy to see this garden until I saw everyone with the birthday fare moving it here in which I saw the food that was made to celebrate the day I shared it with. With the sight of the main food that consisted of what was there, I joined everyone for this birthday as I was glad to see Gyatso and Sura sharing the same day as me. I didn't mind it, but I was savoring everything in which I tried some of Nathan's food that he cooked. The sight of _gajami yangnyeom-twigim_ was a sight for me as I also saw the _ojingeo-bokkeum_ on display in which I grabbed a plate and got some. With the fish and squid cooked to perfection, I enjoyed my food with such grandeur, but I wasn't out of the eye of scrutiny in which I was caught by Moro, who was aware of the Korean cuisine that was put there in the first place.

"Didn't you just eat a piece of cake earlier?" she asked.

"I ate some cake, but for a surprising effect of my god status, I haven't become full yet," I said.

"Dvora told me how you scarfed down the queen mother of all burgers: the Ulti-Meatum, which is two cheeseburgers with a larger one with another one in a meaty shell while it is topped with bacon and that Himalayan ketchup. You even went all-out on the other stuff while you were on that train ride on Trost. If one ate so much of that, carbs and forbidden food and all, he or she would die of a heart attack in seconds. You topped it off and haven't gotten into Jabba the Hutt status in which what you eat turns into fuel for what you got all over. Even Reiko's astonished that you ended up eating all that food and haven't gained a pound."

"He rarely eats at a buffet, Moro," said Reiko as she was getting herself some food. "Even Uncle Kazuo is surprised about how Sammy utilizes that raw power that he has."

"If Dean heard of you scarfing down some of this buffet of food and desserts just to fuel your raw power, he would flip."

"My body isn't the only thing that needs fuel, for my raw power also needs it as well," I said as I finished up my food. "Therefore, it's not only my birthday, but it's also reserved for Gyatso and Sura as well, but Minara's youngest children couldn't be here due to his work and his relatives looking after his family." I see Orinya get a plate of food as she saw me glowing with a very powerful aura in which I couldn't stop. "I can't have this day all to myself right now, for this is a day that I bring everyone together, even if they're far away."

"Um, My Lord," said Orinya. "Today is also my birthday as well… Didn't Nixerys tell you about it? If not, then I'll be sharing this birthday as well."

And so, we had our fill of a birthday that was fit for us in this gardening tower as I was grateful that we were all there as a family on this day. Staring at the azuki beans in their pods, I was in my place of comfort as I wasn't bothered by the harrowing stress of the Medical Corps right now, for they had other things to do so far. I was having a good time with friends and family as I was glad that I was celebrating my birthday with those who shared it, for I could only do it once…

* * *

Later on in the evening, I was on the beach as I saw the waves crashing near the wet sand. I was happy to have this day to celebrate as I wasn't alone. Even though I stared at the moon, I saw it to be full as I was seeing a quiet night after all that bustle. I was even full after what I ate in which my raw power processed what was there, for I couldn't get enough of the birthday celebration that I had. Just as I was about to return to my temporary home, I saw Akemi walking on the beach as she was staring at me in which she was concerned about what was about to happen next, for she wanted me to know about the future danger that was causing a headache for the people who lived on Targaryen.

"I see that you're enjoying the ocean, Sam," she said as she was seen holding a lantern.

"I was about to come back into the house," I said.

"I hate to be the bearer of the brunt of bad news, but there's been a factory that set itself on Geralt Island, which is close to Squatter Island. The local humans who live on the island there near the one with the factory aren't too thrilled to see it in which it's been churning out humans who have blond hair and blue eyes while they wear that gold armor. Recently, they showed up here in which they were given orders to kill you at the behest of their new masters. For a while, I watched your past self and Dean's save people from ghosts, witches, dick angels, demons, and other forms of monsters that they came across, but they never expected artificial humans go and kill people for no reason."

"We'll shut it down like the rest. The Executive Division has no place to cause havoc on any local people they see as hostile."

"Well, your past self acted the same way as those plastic dolls while he ran all over without a soul until it was placed back in with a side effect of hallucinations that nearly killed him in the Elder Days. I was there, Sam. I even saw your past self trying to hurl himself in front of a train while he was on a mission from the Isoldati at the time. He saw Lucifer doing his worst on him, which was such torment to him since his soul was trapped in the cage for a year and six months, which is a hundred and eighty years for one who endured Hell."

"My past self was punished enough, but he isn't perfect when he had to carry that excess baggage of sins he committed."

"Even though for the bulk of it, he never forgave himself for all the bad that has happened when he was misled by Ruby to let out Lucifer, only to stop him with such a noble sacrifice to save the world from the further ravages of the Apocalypse. He was never perfect, but he was desperate to do things right in the end, even if he had to carry the burdens of his past mistakes. The last time we spoke, I caught up to your past self after he led a group of hunters to stop the British Men of Letters from slaughtering others who worked with the Isoldati or the freelanced kind like that poor deaf woman who lost her life when a hellhound killed her. He told me that Lucifer was out with his old vessel looking for that intern who bore his son. Even though he stopped the British Men of Letters' Hunter Extermination, he was stuck with Jack Kline, who was like you in a way."

"Jack Kline from the record books in the classified department was once pursued by both angels and demons alike just to get what they wanted from him as if he was some sort of pawn in a chess game, but we're both different."

"You may not like what you wanna hear, but from the look at it, you're a target that is pursued by the Executive Division, the Red Inquisition, and even the denizens under Milverton, who had cemented his status as the King of Hell for three years. Even though you think that you're fine unprotected, there are those who will always be there to protect you, even if you don't want it. No one should be alone in dark places, for we _all_ carry burdens."

Akemi made her point as I was most likely to be going on a mission to shut down the factory that the Executive Division had set up. Still, I had plenty of work to do as I also had to be ready for what was put in front of me, for it was never easy for me anyway…

 **To be continued...**


	15. Trouble On Geralt Island, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 15: Trouble On Geralt Island, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in the dining hall of the temporary home that I stayed in on Targaryen as I was in a meeting with those in my inner circle. The discussion into shutting down that factory on Geralt Island was high on the agenda as I was ready to shut it down completely. The Executive Division went too far into establishing such a deplorable factory as I saw the image of it on a tablet that was similar to the one on Drakonus. I had my reasons to despise them for what they were doing as I was no stranger into foiling their methods, for this next mission to destroy that monstrosity on Geralt Island. Even though my birthday celebration was over, I had pressing engagements to oversee as shutting down the factory here on Targaryen was my top priority. Even Minara was concerned as he saw the images of that factory imprisoning the locals and the humans who stayed on this planet, for he had his reasons to stick with us in order to put an end to the Executive Division or die trying.

"It's like any other prison when it comes to the Executive Division conquering the galaxy," he said.

"The Daegath Islands are south of this continent, but the locals of one of them don't take kindly to those who swim in their money like Scrooge McDuck," said Nathan.

"According to the Targar Government, the Executive Division kept abducting some of the Terrans who lived on Squatter Island, only to force them to be slave labor for those _things_ that still skulk around without warning."

"Then we'll crush the Executive Division, plain and simple," I said. "We hit them hard until they either give up or drop dead."

"It won't be easy, Sam," said Nathan. "My old man went up against Menelaus Marquand of all people in which that bastard was ruthless to the core. It was high time that he went solo to cleave that son-of-a-bitch after he sent John home to be with his family. After my dad killed Menelaus, his subordinates were itching to stop him until that blast of raw power stopped the entire war on Alecrast at the time."

I remembered my purpose about how I ended the First Galvanic Uprising as I also was eager to end the second one. Still, I had to be careful as I was most likely to be in battle on this mission that was put in front of me. My reason to shut down the Executive Division was mutual as I got in their way while helping to destroy the _Sol-1_ and _Sol-2_ respectively. I was also more than likely to be put into the most dire situation imaginable as the time to destroy that factory that was there for no reason, for I was there to stop it just to put the Executive Division in their place for a while. When I left the dining hall, I saw Castiel standing in front of me as he was concerned about the situation in which he is most likely to be coming with us to fight against the Executive Division. I didn't have a problem with it as I was also grateful that he was still there, for he had his reasons to join us against the Executive Division, for they were being a nuisance in their own right in this ongoing war.

"You're going to battle, aren't you?" he said to me.

"The factory on Geralt Island must be destroyed just to cripple the Executive Division in their tracks," I said. "We can't abandon our purpose when it comes to the Second Galvanic Uprising causing havoc all over."

"There are prisoners there, for they are human and other races who fell victim to such cruel masters."

"If there are prisoners, they shall be free. If some fell to a tragic fate, we will avenge them. The Executive Division is on the rampage, but we should also be careful against them."

I was aware of what was going on until I found myself entangled in a vision the moment I felt a stabbing pain in my head. What I sensed was that the factory on Geralt Island was teeming with prisoners that were caught and taken away from their home on Squatter Island, only to be used for other things than just being trapped in their prison cells. What I didn't expect was that I noticed clear jars of glowing souls being harvested for no reason, but for _what_ , exactly? By the time I returned to reality, I had a much compelling reason to go to Geralt Island as I wanted to stop the Executive Division from causing more harm, for they were going too far this time.

"You had a vision, didn't you?" asked Castiel as he was concerned for my state of mind.

"The Executive Division is doing more than just stealing prisoners," I said. "They're harvesting souls just to trade to the highest bidder."

"It has happened before in the Elder Days, only to be shut down in the nick of time."

"We're going there to stop that factory and free those who are on the verge of getting killed in it just to have their souls extracted out of them. We hit those enemy forces hard before more innocent people get hurt. We can't let this happen or else more will end up dead."

I made my point clearly as I wanted to put a stop to the factory that was there on Geralt Island. Still, I had a job to do as I also had a duty to put a dent in the Executive Division's cruel plans, for they were going too far this time when it came to harvesting souls for no reason...

* * *

Nibori was inspecting the temporary home as she was wanting to find something salvageable in this place. What she didn't expect was that the crew of the _Kurokage_ was getting ready for battle as she saw Moro all dressed up for battle in which she was no stranger into dealing with what was left of Darbus Toller's horde the making. Even though she never expected to be in battle, she was also inexperienced with what went on until she saw what happened at the fort on Gehenna. Still, she was into salvaging as she was most likely to stay put until an ultimate chance was played.

"You're getting into battle, aren't you?" she said.

"If it happens to be a nest of those dolls, then we'll rid of it," said Moro.

"Kevin told me about how you married into the Kirgar Clan and had a daughter, but the Orc you married wanted to stay behind."

"We do it in shifts in which it's Albus' turn to look after Sura."

"That little Orcress looks like she has silver tips like a High Elf. Still, most of us are warriors and salvagers, but I'm not the type of combat on the battlefield."

"Not true 'cause Sam told me about how you saw some Askradi rampaging all over the tragic _Doohan_ in which the Red Inquisition forced the people on that ark to abandon their mating/breeding stage, only for them to change from their sexual appetite to that of a ravenous feeding monster that makes a Wendigo look like a small dog that got neutered."

"I may not have signed up for battle, but I know how to fight with what my dad gave me."

It wasn't long until Nibori heard a staticky call on the private line as she walked towards the console on the wall. Turning it on, she saw an image on screen appear as she noticed another Mirkosian woman with a pair of binoculars in which she knew of her to be familiar indeed. To her shock, she saw a group of soulless dolls approaching as the screen faded to black in which she was fearing the most, for the Mirkosian was in dire need of help immediately.

"No…," she said. "Why did you have to go in so recklessly, Nabaka?"

"Who is this Nabaka?" asked Moro.

"She's my sister… and a member of the Order's Hunter Corps."

"Wait! You're the daughter of Nakula T'Chauli, aren't you? I heard stories about him in which he was mostly into the lore during his days as a freelance hunter in the Order. Now, he only specializes into salvaging things and cleaning up space debris."

"I came close to death on the _Doohan_ in which the crew and those in it suffered the worst in which they became what I saw on the ship. My team went there to clear it away, but some of them didn't make it due to what those Askradi did to them by chowing down on them. Next thing I know is that Avery betrayed me and Blake, but we were saved at the last minute by Sam and his friends or else we wouldn't be alive today. As for my dad, he never talked about his past as a hunter after Mom was killed the moment he saw her pinned to the ceiling while our old home caught fire afterwards. He gathered up me, Nabaka, Nago, and Nevka out of there and he left the hunting lifestyle just to start up a life of normalcy that is the White Rosalia Salvaging Company. Dad always loved Mom until her passing, for he always keeps a picture of her in his office due to her appearance as one of the Draaza."

"That makes you and your siblings Cetra, which is a hybrid of any humanoid male and a Draaza female. Some of the Farragut Clan are Cetra, but as for me and my siblings, our mom was a Nephilim in which our maternal grandfather is actually a Knight of Heaven."

It wasn't long until Nibori and Moro saw me dressed in my battle clothing as I was most likely to join the fight. I was also concerned about what I sensed as I went towards the private console and turned it back on the moment I noticed Nabaka hiding in a corner on screen. She was in danger as we also had to help her flee, but the location she was in had a familiar feel in which I noticed the factory in the distance.

"Hey, if you're getting this, I need help on this island," she said on screen. "I'm backed in a corner here, but there's something very nasty going on in that factory!"

The screen turned off as I was concerned for Nabaka's safety. I couldn't let her shoulder the burden alone as I was ready to go to Geralt Island to find her before it was too late. Still, I had to go forward as I was more than likely to save Nabaka from her fate, for it was my duty to destroy the Executive Division and what they stood for.

"We're going to the island," I said.

"You're going to save my sister?" asked Nibori.

"She took a risk into going off alone, for she could be put at risk in this matter of affairs."

"Wait! You're not going alone, Sam," said Moro. "I've dealt with those plastic people when I was defending Wall Keep and I'm sure as hell that I'm gonna put the hurt on them even more."

"Does Albus know that you're going into combat?"

"I was in combat before while I carried Sura just to keep those plastic things away from Wall Keep after the Kabizashi massacre. I take after my dad, who was headstrong while doing the right thing, but we're not about to be put in the corner anytime soon. Darbus Toller may have been done away with while in the bowels of space, but his creations are still being used as fodder by the Executive Division just to cause terror to those who get in the way."

"There's also the Ketch robots, Moro. You may not know about them, but I had my fair share with them. They could be hiding on the island for backup, but they spare no one in their wake."

"I've seen those robots before," said Nibori. "They were in the fort on Gehenna once when they nearly destroyed it, but it's now made into a castle with a dome over it. Still, those things are dangerous and they are much quicker than the soulless dolls that are used as grunts in the Executive Division's hordes."

"We should get going," I said. "We'll find your sister and shut down that factory, for the Executive Division won't last long here on this planet."

I was leading the way as I had Moro and Nibori in tow. What we were doing so far was to be ready to shut down the factory on Geralt Island as we couldn't let the Executive Division get their way so far, for their presence was far more dangerous indeed…

* * *

Nabaka was hiding in a corner as she was low on ammo from her gun. She was no stranger into going alone as she was also in a bit of a quandary due to what she found there in that factory. Digging out a tablet, she saw the footage of the prisoners that were put there as she wanted everyone in the Order and all the galaxy to see what the Executive Division were really doing in which she wanted to deliver justice for those who were enslaved by them. When she found a vent, she crawled into it as she followed it to where it led to the moment she saw grafitti written in Enochian in which she mysteriously knew very well indeed.

"'Pull my finger?'" she said as she deciphered the Enochian language on the wall. "Is _that_ what people resort to these days by scrawling fart jokes?"

Nabaka saw a mirror as she stood in front of it the moment she took off her shirt to reveal a large scar on her back the moment she had it. The reminder on her back was something that she didn't want as she put back on her shirt and hid away further. What she didn't expect was that the vent led to a much bigger temple that had images of the Elder Days drawn all over it in which there was a mural that featured the events of other alternate time pockets and beyond. She also saw the images of my past self and Dean's as they were depicted in the Impala driving down the road while fighting monsters of old. It was a huge find here, but Nabaka also had her reasons to defend it the moment she heard footsteps approaching. Armed with her gun, she saw an Elf coming as he was armed with a bow and arrow in his hand, for he was not too thrilled with seeing what was going on like she was.

"You're far away from home for a Mirkosian," he said to her.

"Stay your bow and arrow, Legolas, for there's some very heavy shit above us," said Nabaka.

"You're on your own, aren't you?"

"I can't stand being around Quintus when he's pissed off, even when he got word about the new savior being in danger at the fort on Gehenna."

"Most Terrans are hostile, for they have my sister on this island."

"If you think most Terrans are hostile, then try looking at some of them with their eyes flashing black and leaving a sulphur trail. As for _this_ place, it's old, but do some people have to write Enochian just to say the words, 'pull my finger?' Yeah, most people decipher other languages, but Enochian is a tricky subject. As for me, I pull it off easy. The very reason for it is that one day, I struck by lightning _inside_ rather than outside and after that, I can read things that no one else can."

"You're more like a seer than a hunter."

"I just hope that whoever's in the Order got my message in time..."

Without warning, Nabaka and the Elf spotted two Ketch robots approaching as they were armed with guns and aiming to shoot at them. Nabaka was no slouch as she picked up a metal stick and was ready to charge at them head-on. Just as she was about to strike at them, she saw an angelic form of light strike the Ketch robots down in one fell swoop as she spotted Tirzah appearing out of nowhere complete with her backpack full of Pocky and other things. Walking towards the robots, Tirzah stared at them briefly as she knew of them to be from the Old Guard from long ago in which she had nothing but disdain for them, for they were much of a threat than Darbus' leftovers so far.

"It had to be those bucketheads again," she said.

"You know of those things?" asked the Elf.

"You're far away from home for an Elf from Valinor, Gareth Mahoney, but your timing is bad."

"I won't leave this hellhole until I find and save Elise. She's the only family I have and I won't let any of those Terrans hurt her."

"I came here to put those asshats down over here, but I also found that they were busy defiling something sacred," said Nabaka.

"You're stuck in the same quandary as me, but your mission is different for someone who is a hunter from the Order."

"That 'hunter from the Order' happens to be a prophet of the Lord just like those who were chosen by my Father to carry out His will," said Tirzah as she got out a box of Pocky from her backpack. "It seems that I arrived in the nick of time to protect Nabaka from such a cruel fate after all."

"Are you flapping kidding me?!" she yelled. "I got struck by lightning and lived to tell the tale, but I'm no prophet! I'm just a simple hunter who went off alone to shut down this factory, but there are too many plastic dicks and bucketheads crawling around!"

It wasn't long until Nabaka heard gunfire coming as she went towards one of the spent Ketch robots and dug into its thigh pack in which she found some spare ammo. She was in luck as she took it and placed it into her hip holster the moment she reloaded her gun. With Tirzah and Gareth in tow, she led the way as she went further into what she found the moment they entered inside of a strange compartment. What they found inside was a temple of worship that had images from the Elder Days painted all over as it was yet another place for the Winchester Gospel, for it was a very unusual find indeed.

"It's like what I found outside," said Nabaka.

"This is a place of worship… or _was_ a place of worship," said Tirzah as she was munching on a stick of chocolate Pocky. "It seems that the Draaza came here to build this temple, only to be rounded up for possible corruption or slaughter by the Red Inquisition. Your sister came close to death when she found one of the Red Inquisition's 'success stories' in the form of celibacy gone wrong in the form of Askradi chowing down on everything back on the _Doohan_. It's a shock, but the Askradi are far worse than Wendigo when it comes to eating everything in their sights."

"So, Nibori went up against some monsters like Dad did when he confronted that demon who killed our mother. She's taking a risk being part of the Order 'cause that's _my_ job."

"Nibori? I know of her," said Gareth. "She was one of the workers from that salvaging company who saved my life along with Elise's. I never thanked her for it and I should've done so earlier, for she could come here again to save the day."

It wasn't long until everyone heard gunfire coming from outside. With her gun in her hand, Nabaka was ready to shoot as she wasn't about to go down without a fight yet, for she was also waiting for help in this time of crisis so far…

* * *

I was making my way towards the harbor as I was on my way towards one of the seaships that was near the dock. With my weapons on my person, I was ready to go as I had my reasons to destroy the factory that appeared on Targaryen for no reason. Just as I was about to leave, I turned around and noticed Akemi standing near the dock as she was most likely to be giving me a word of warning that I had to steer clear of, for she was concerned about the situation in this ongoing war so far.

"You're leaving for Geralt Island, aren't you?" she said.

"I'm not going there alone," I said.

"That's a sign of trust, but you should also be wary of those soulless things that occupy the island due to their masters wanting to do more than just control of this galaxy. They want to erase traces of worship where everyone once praised the Winchester Gospel."

"The Executive Division's newest leaders want me eliminated, but the Red Inquisition is still hell-bent on committing genocide on the Draaza."

"Neither one of the enemy factions in this war want any trace of the Draaza because of their constant meddling over the centuries, but I did some digging in my lifetime to uncover the family tree of the first being of the Middle Ground and the Draaza's main deity, the Matriarch. Their children were born from them, but some of them became bad apples in a barrel like the Cultivator, or Eve, and the Darkness, or Amara, for example. All the same, the children of Pendragon and the Matriarch crafted the galaxy in their images once, only to see it fall to dissaray. We all knew of three of their children long ago, but the other three are a challenge that were waiting."

"Let's hope that we don't cause more chaos in their wake after all that has happened."

"I've seen one of them in which she is known as the Arbiter who harbors a grudge against her parents for the caging of the Darkness and the banishment of the Cultivator towards Purgatory. She's dangerous, but she's also the one responsible for causing all the chaos that was put in the Book of Genesis out of retaliation for Adam walking out on his first wife, who happens to be the demon that your past self killed in the Elder Days. I ran into the Arbiter once in which she also detailed how she set up Gadreel to take the fall after letting the serpent into the Garden of Eden, only to have him imprisoned and later released the way she planned it. She's dangerous, but crafty to her own advantages, so I suggest that you be careful around her in the future."

"I'll steer clear of her, but shutting down this factory on Targaryen comes first."

And so, I went towards the seaship as Akemi saw it leave the harbor towards Geralt Island as planned. When Akemi watched it leave, she was ready to make her way back to the temporary home until she saw a woman dressed in black standing in front of her. She knew of the intruder very well as she had blue hair and two different eyes: one blue and one brown. The intruder was also aware of such future actions that were planned as she was staring at Akemi with a smile on her face, for she was moving things her way in this time of war.

"It's been a long time, Akemi," she said. "I had a feeling that you would tell the future Messiah of this galaxy about his future in a golden age."

"I had a feeling that you would meddle in the events of others," she said. "You're known as the Arbiter, but you always had a hand at causing mayhem to prophecies past."

"I had my fair share of seeing my siblings being banished until I got wind of how my brother died off with his clothes left behind. As for my sister who was once banished to her prison, her essence was placed into the First Blade as planned the moment Hideyono Kuronaga took it and now possesses the prison that she was in."

"You're planning how Sam will suffer in the future than to move forward, aren't you?"

"I'm just adding obstacles to keep him from replacing my brother as the head honcho of creation. It's the best thing since I set up one of his angels to take the fall when a certain serpent entered into the garden in retaliation for what happened when Adam dumped Lilith for the one thing that was crafted from one of his ribs. Eve was submissive, malleable, and even easily manipulated when I let Lucifer into the garden as the serpent. Yes, I allowed him to tempt Eve to eat the apple from the tree to gain knowledge and even enticed Adam to eat the fruit. After that, they were banished from the garden to live in squallor and you know what happened next."

"I knew of those things because I read from the books that were left behind by Bobby Singer at the time. I also knew that his house was torched by the Leviathans in which they destroyed every text of lore except the ones that were left in Yashamaru's safe house at the time. As for the future that is uncertain, it _won't_ be like what happen in one of those Bible stories, for it was foretold by the Draaza who worshiped your mother long ago."

"Just you wait, Akemi, for you will be proven wrong just like those who consider themselves by...you know…, saving people, hunting things, and upholding the family business? You can't fight it, for I have the upper hand in things that _don't_ go my way. Sooner or later, Sam and his family will be sent to some backwater part of some planet and he'll refuse to go back to his duties as the galaxy's Messiah. He'll even _want_ to stay put in the squallor that he'll be put into."

"If that ever happens, then there will be those who will force him to return. You may plan things, move people like pawns, or even cause misery to those who were chosen, but you can't fight the prophecy that was told in the graces of the Matriarch."

Akemi made her point clearly as she saw the Arbiter leave without a trace. Still, she was aware of her actions as she was also the proverbial thorn in the celestial being's side so far, for there would be future complications in the long run if not careful…

* * *

The arrival on Geralt Island went safely as I got onto the shore in which I had a selected group with me. With Castiel, Nathan, Moro, Deejatra, and Dvora with me, we were all there as we also had to make our move into stopping the factory that was there. What we didn't expect was that Nibori was there as she emerged out of the seaship and was desperate, for she wanted to find and rescue Nabaka before it was too late. I sensed the desperation in her eyes as she wasn't about to let her sister suffer from her fate, for there would be a complicated struggle in the long run.

"This isn't your battle, Nibori," said Dvora. "You're not equipped for being in the trenches."

"Nabaka is out there," she said. "I have to go and save my sister! I am equipped for combat because Nabaka will end up getting killed if we don't help her."

"No, you're not," said Castiel. "You're only armed with only a laser rifle, but not without the proper weapons to keep you safe."

"She will do, Cass," said Nathan. "You would do the same damn thing if any of us were caught in the middle of shutting down one of those deplorable factories that the Executive Division churned out. My old man told stories of how Nakula T'Chauli stood out in the pedigree of freelanced hunters in which he stood firm until he left after his wife's death at the hands of demons. We may have the firepower to withstand our enemies, but we can't abandon our morality."

"We should all get going," said Deejatra. "The factory here must be destroyed or else the Executive Division continues their reign of terror all over the cosmos."

"I'll lead the first volley," I said. "From the looks of the factory, there is danger in the wind."

It wasn't long until we spotted a group of soulless dolls approaching in which they were armed with their guns in their hands. I knew of them to be clad in their gold armor as I used my raw power to destroy them in a single blow. I had nothing but contempt for Darbus' leftovers as I led the way to the front gate of the factory, only to see several Ketch robots on the top of the wall with their guns in their hands. With a swift action, I saw Moro get out her crossbow and shoot at them in the head the moment they fell to the ground, but they got back up with the arrows that they had in them. She never saw anything like it before as they were coming towards us until we noticed Castiel and Nathan make short work of them by vivisectioning them into pieces. With Nibori using her laser rifle to melt off the door handles, we charged through as we found the inside of the factory to be teeming with prisoners who were in stasis, but some of them were either dead or reduce to a mess.

The sight of such tragedy unnerved me as the prisoners from other planets and beyond were forced to such extremes like this that worried everyone in the group as well. To my shock, I saw one of the reduced masses open its eyes as it tapped on its stasis tube the moment I opened it up. What I didn't expect was that a familiar face was in it as I knew of her to be Veshka due to her appearance as an Orianthan, but she was in bad shape indeed and unable to live after being in there for too long.

"Son-of-a-bitch," said Nathan as he was shocked to see Veshka reduced to a green goo. "The Executive Division has been resorting to liquefying prisoners to _that?!_ "

"It's as we feared the most," said Deejatra as she saw Veshka rasping for breath. "I have heard of prisoners being taken by the Executive Division, but have them being reduced to fodder for those soulless dolls?"

"Sam…," she said as she was gasping for air. "I knew that you would come here after I was separated from Chitorin..."

The shocking state of Veshka overwhelmed me as I felt guilty for leaving after the Gale Canyon incident three years ago. All I felt was sorrow as I should have been there to protect others before I was forced to leave by Darbus Toller, only to return to see a tragic sight in front of me. It wasn't long until I saw Veshka grab at my sleeve as she was trying to tell me something, for it would be the final message that I would hear from her.

"Sam…," she said to me. "It may be too late for me, but not for the rest..."

"I'm so sorry that I left three years ago," I said.

"You had no choice, My Lord…, but I had a feeling… that you would return… to stop those fiends..."

"What happened to Chitorin?"

"She was taken away from me when Darbus celebrated his status after he forced you into exile… Oh, _staazak…_ , please forgive me for not being there… for you..."

"Is there a generator here?"

"There is…, but it's located in the basement levels… I beg of you, shut it down before we're all doomed..."

The sight of Veshka rasping for breath and dying was too much to bear as I got out my gun and was ready to pull the trigger. I couldn't bear to see her suffer as I finally put her out of her misery with one clean shot in the head in which I vowed revenge for what happened to her. Clasping her hands on her lifeless body, I prayed in silence as the others in my group did the same in which this atrocity should never be forgotten in this fight, for the Executive Division will soon pay for such tragedy on the horizon. Even Nibori was shocked to see what happened here as she was worried for Nabaka's safety, for she didn't want her sister to suffer the same fate of what we saw in front of us.

"This is cruel here," she said.

"I never wanted to kill Veshka, but I had no choice after what was seen here," I said as I put away my gun. "I never wanted to pull the trigger, but-"

"Sam, you put her out of her misery after what happened here," said Moro. "The Executive Division will pay for what they've done here to these people and I'll be more than glad to take them out. You did the right thing rather than see her suffer in such a sorry state like that. This isn't the first time that one ended up dead from a mercy killing in which your past self had to kill a woman just to end her torment after being turned into a werewolf in the Elder Days."

"The Executive Division _will_ be wiped from existence, I swear of it. They may be rounding up prisoners to be tortured, but to be liquefied to the point of nothingness? They are nothing more than cruel and sadistic scum who resort to causing havoc in their wake. There will be vengeance against them after what they've done, for we will deliver it to them." I found a long blanket on the ground as I picked it up and placed it over Veshka's lifeless body. "I will find Chitorin for you and tell her of your fate… In the end of it all, I will avenge you and those that the Executive Division has captured and tortured for their own amusement..."

It wasn't long until Dvora saw something glowing in one of the compartments as she sprinted to it and opened it up to see jars of glowing souls in them. She heard stories about how soul harvesting was once rampant, but she was ready to set those souls free from such torment. Without further hesitation, she pushed the jars onto the floor as the souls were freed and ready to go to the Grey Havens after all that has happened. When she left the compartment, she was ready to stop this factory like the rest of us as she even vowed to free further souls from such a cruel fate, for the Executive Division had gone too far this time.

"There are souls here, but they're free now," she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nibori.

"The Executive Division had taken a page out of Abaddon's playbook by harvesting souls from innocent people. Veshka was next in line to have her soul harvested, only to have Sam put her out of her misery."

"I just hope that Nabaka isn't turned into goop just to have her soul taken away from her..."

It wasn't long until we saw an arrow fire into a control panel as it shorted it out to empty out the dead from their stasis pods and onto the ground. What we didn't expect was that an Elf woman was there as she was armed with a bow and arrow in which she had a green ribbon in her blond hair while wearing a pink dress and boots. We never saw her before, but she had a mission of her own to fulfill, for she had her reasons to infiltrate this factory in the first place.

"Are you part of the Executive Division in their liquefying vats to squeeze out souls to sell?" she said. "I already did away with the head honcho who ran this place, but my brother's busy trying to look for me."

"Elise Mahoney from Valinor," said Deejatra. "Your kind are very hostile to Terrans, but you don't fit the hostility towards us."

"I'm a freelanced hunter that was sent at the behest of Akio Ashizoka, but my pig-headed brother still worries about me."

"Your brother _should_ be worried about you just like me worrying about Nabaka."

"Nabaka's here against her superior's wishes? That's a dick move in a nutshell here."

"If she's here, she's in danger," I said. "This factory has a generator in the basement level and I'll be the one who will shut it down. As for the prisoners, half of our group will release them while the rest of us will dismantle the generator. The Executive Division is nothing more than a cruel entity who is far worse than the monsters that lurk in the distance. We will end them slowly, for we won't be cut down with just impunity."

"Dvora, Moro, and I will follow Elise and save the prisoners, Sam," said Nathan. "You have a generator to shut down below, but you're not doing this alone. Deejatra, Castiel, and Nibori will help you while they put a couple of Barbie dolls and bucketheads out of commission. If Dean saw this, he would be floored to take those things on in this war. You're not alone in this fight, Sam, for you will keep going till the bitter end."

I saw Nathan and his group follow Elise to where they needed to go to as I was left with Castiel, Deejatra, and Nibori to go below. The sight of the interior of this factory was a sorry sight indeed as we noticed the one running it propped against the wall with arrows all over his lifeless body. Still, it was a harsh way to die, but I didn't feel sorry for the dead man as he had it coming the moment he decided to put such innocent people in a grave torment like this. When we got to the entrance of the basement, we saw a Ketch robot coming towards us as it was running swiftly with a sword in its hand. Just as it was about to strike, we saw an axe destroy it as we noticed Kritha jumping into the factory area, but he never saw such tragedy in goop before until now, including the tragic fate of Veshka under the blanket covering her body.

"May the gods strike such oppressors like the Executive Division down in their wake," he said.

"The ones who suffered the worst had their souls extracted from them," said Castiel gravely.

"And the one in the blanket…, was _she_ about to have her soul harvested as well?"

"She was dying, but Sam had no other choice but to end her torment," said Deejatra.

"It was like what I read in the Mikado's private library in which he collected one of the ancient books from Carver Edlund in which the Terran Sam of old had no choice but to kill the woman who was already turned into a werewolf against her wishes. Still, no one should suffer such a tragedy to the brink of misery in front of those who enjoy their plight."

"We will destroy this place once and for all," I said. "No one else deserves to suffer at the hands of the Executive Division, for vengeance will be realized against them."

I went towards the entrance of the basement as I opened it up and saw a flight of stairs below. Leading the way, I was ready to destroy the generator of this factory as I had nothing but disdain against the Executive Division and what they stood for. I wasn't about to let them get away with what they were doing as I was on the warpath to avenge the fallen who lost their lives at the hands of those cruel fiends, for they were getting what was coming to them, one way or the other…

* * *

Nathan and his faction went towards the holding cells as they saw some of the prisoners being put in such deplorable conditions like that. He never saw anything like it before as he saw an emaciated human that was slowly dying in which there was no hope for him. The sight of the man worried and angered him as he got out his crossbow and was ready to end the emaciated prisoner's torment, for he hated it when people suffered to such extremes like this.

"I'm sorry to do this, but-" he said as he fired an arrow in the dying prisoner's head. "I will avenge you and those who died at the amusement of those cruel bastards."

"You could've saved him, Nathan," said Moro.

"He was dying in which he would've ended up like what we found outside just to have his soul harvested like the rest. I really hate killing those who are on the brink of death, but I don't like to see anyone suffer, either."

"That is the newest method that the Executive Division resorted to when I caught wind of it," said Elise. "The sicko who ran this place was willing to harvest souls to sell by starving the prisoners and then liquefying them into goop just to take them out of the body. When I cornered the bastard, he was planning on using the souls to sell to Hideyono Kuronaga's lover, who once did the same thing in the Elder Days. All he cared about was making a profit to fund the Executive Division's coffers even more, but I won't stop until this factory is shut down. Akio's cousins are no strangers into dealing with those cruel bastards in which the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast was destroyed at the hands of Tobias Wetzel before he died in space."

"Sam will put the Executive Division in their place, I swear of it," said Dvora. "Sooner or later, those asshats will get it coming when-"

Without warning, Nathan and the others saw a group of soulless dolls approaching as they were armed with guns in their hands. They were ready to kill as the group had their weapons in their hands in order to stop them, for they were about to attack against that soulless group indeed…

 **To be continued...**


	16. Trouble On Geralt Island, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 16: Trouble On Geralt Island, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

 **One day earlier…**

Elise was at the Order's main headquarters on Valinor as she was sitting in a waiting room watching a cheesy _telenovela_ on screen. Even though she was ready to be briefed, she was not ready to shy away from her duty as a freelanced hunter from the Order in which she saw the report of the factory on Targaryen up to no good. With the wait time taking too long, she watched the clock carefully as she spotted an Orianthan woman dressed in Medical Corps garb entering with a paperback book in her hands while she sat down to read. Elise was glad that she wasn't alone in this waiting room as she also wanted to see what the Orianthan was reading, but the book was written in her local language anyway.

"You're into that book, aren't you, Palaris?" she said.

"It is called _Heart_ and it's part of the popular _Supernatural_ books that were first penned by Carver Edlund," she answered. "I'm at the end of the book in which Sam had no choice but to kill Madison after the cure for her lycanism failed her."

"It has a sad ending, but lycanism _has_ a cure that is explained in _Ladies Drink Free_ in which Claire Novak got bit by a werewolf, only to be cured before turning."

"I saw a book like that, but that High Elf picked up the last copy before returning to his library on Essos. It's a shame, but I managed to get a spare while I was with my superior during a mission on Baratheon. I also noticed that High Elf librarian there in which he was looking for copies of the _Supernatural_ books to collect at the Universal Library on Essos."

It wasn't long until both Elise and Palaris heard the sound of a toilet flushing as they saw Yukiwa emerging out of the bathroom with his bookbag. Sitting down, he was staring at the _telenovela_ playing on the television as he was still reeling from what he ate, for he couldn't help but indulge what he had before using the bathroom to empty himself along the way.

"I had better lay off the chimichangas and chi-chi melts 'cause they do a number on you," he said.

"Aren't you suppose to be back on Essos?" asked Elise.

"I just got the first nine volumes of the Nephilim Arc and here they are: _Lost & Found, The Rising Son, Patience, The Big Empty, Advanced Thanatology, Tombstone, War of the Worlds, The Scorpion and the Frog, _and _The Bad Place._ As soon as I get them to Essos, the better I add them to my collection as a librarian."

"You collect rare items, but you had to overdo it with the Tex-Mex menu, didn't you? Still, it _can_ make anyone gassy to the point of diarrhea, but you should-"

"Elise Mahoney, please report to Akio Ashizoka's office," said a voice over the intercom.

It wasn't long until Elise left the waiting room as she was on her way to Akio's office in which she had to be briefed on something, but what? When she entered into the room, she saw him sitting at his desk as he was sipping at a cup of coffee while looking at some files that were brought to him earlier. When he stared at Elise, he was most likely to brief her about the suspicious activity on Targaryen as he was most likely to send her on a mission, for it was crucial to begin with.

"There's been a problem," he said.

"I'm all ears, but my pig-headed brother won't listen to reason," said Elise.

"The Executive Division has built a factory on Geralt Island on Targaryen in which some of the inhabitants and the humans that live on Squatter Island have been taken prisoner for no reason. The Targar Government is aware of what's going on in which I dispatched Minara Mitani to speak to the new deed handler of the Cerulean Palace in Rakharo. There was also some activity in which several eyewitnesses saw a shot of light burst into the night sky, for it was none other than the raw power that the Destiny of Worlds have churned out."

Elise saw a file on Akio's desk as she picked it up and opened it up. Looking at it, she noticed several pictures of me and Reiko fall out of it as she picked them up and examined them. My presence was well-known as I was seen in all sorts of places in which I was last spotted on Gehenna before departing to Targaryen as expected. Elise never expected me to be there, but she would soon find me and ask for my help as she was also on a mission to shut down the factory that has garnered some bad publicity, for it was crucial to do so right now.

"Sam Winchester…," she said as she put the file down on Akio's desk. "I've heard stories of him before in which he even helped to do away with Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton. He's legendary, but he's also known to be on the verge of becoming a god with all that raw power in his head."

"He's on Targaryen right now, but you should also make your way to Geralt Island in order to help shut down that factory there," he said. "I've heard reports about the Executive Division making their mark all over the galaxy, but Sam's gonna have to watch his back with that unholy organization's new leaders who want his head placed on a spike."

"I'll go there because my parents were hunters, only to die at the hands of those underlings who are reforged with Azazel's abilities like that Max Miller."

"Keep your grudge on hold for a while, for you can stop the one who killed your parents for another day. Our real problem is in the form of the Executive Division and their cronies even causing more problems that even forces the likes from Heaven and Hell to take a backseat, but you should be on our guard if they threaten us. Our enemies already destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast and nearly did the same on Drakonus. They're up to something the moment they get their hands on old property that wasn't used since the First Galvanic Uprising. That war was started on Alecrian soil until a surge of raw power ended it on the second day of May. And the one who ended that war started out as an infant, only to grow up into the man we all know today."

"And he's over on Targaryen going up against what is put there for no reason. I'll do it and I will stop our enemies from causing harm to those we are gearing to protect."

Elise took the file from Akio's desk as she left his office in order to do her duty as a freelanced hunter of the Order. Just as she was about to go towards the hangar, she was stopped by Gareth as he forbade her to leave. He was desperate to keep her safe as he wasn't about to let her out of his sight yet, for he had his own duty to protect her from harm so far.

"I won't let you leave, Elise," he said.

"You can't protect me forever, Gareth," she said. "We can't abandon our place and the mission that our parents had for us and that is by saving people, hunting things and upholding the family business. That is what makes us and that is what we do."

"Oh, it makes us, alright… until our parents went on a hunting trip and were killed by demons along the way. We're all we've got, Elise. I can't afford to lose you just like our parents."

"Sorry, big brother…," Elise punches Gareth in the jaw as she knocks him out. "But I can't and won't abandon my duty. I hunt things and I won't let anyone who is in danger suffer far worse."

With that, Elise left to her ship as she was on her way to leave Valinor and depart for Targaryen in order to shut down the factory that the Executive Division built. Still, she had so much to do as she refused to back down in this time of crisis, for our enemies were still hiding in the shadows as we speak…

* * *

 **Present day…**

Nathan and his group saw the soulless dolls in front of them as they had guns in their hands. They were aware of them as they were not about to fall victim to the artificial soldiers that were keeping other prisoners in their factories against their will. Even Dvora was ready for them as she got out her twin knives to throw at them until she noticed a chill wind inside of the dungeon itself. With Moro and Elise armed with their crossbows, they fired several shots in the soulless dolls' foreheads as the rest of them were thrown around by an unknown force. Nathan's group never saw anything like it before as the soulless dolls were instantly taken out by what was unknown until he noticed Dvora having Reina's old pocketwatch on her belt.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"It was Reina's, but I held onto it even after she died," answered Dvora.

"We just saw some of those soulless dolls get tossed around and killed just now, only to see that Reina _didn't_ cross over to the afterlife," said Moro. "We should be aware of her spiritual presence, but her ghostly strength goes beyond her normal comprehension."

"Are you saying that Reina Kratedes is dead?" asked Elise as she was shocked to hear the news.

"Reina was killed on a mission to shut down a factory on Drakonus, but she left her pocketwatch behind," said Dvora. "Still, her ghost persists, but this isn't the first time that she aided in the fight."

"I heard about how that old housecat was killed by Leviathans in the Elder Days, only to continue his presence in the form of a flask," said Nathan. "By the time he finally crossed over and the flask melted in flames, he was taken to Hell by a renegade reaper and was later rescued by the Sam of old while he was undertaking the second trial back then. The old feline was a ghost briefly, but he was on the verge of becoming a vengeful spirit in which it was getting to be trouble." Nathan spotted a switch on the wall as he pressed it and unlocked the doors to the cells. "It's high time that we save those who were imprisoned, for the Executive Division is going too far by imprisoning people and later starving them to the point of liquefication just to extract souls to sell in the name of Abaddon."

It wasn't long until Nathan and his group saw the prisoners fleeing from their cells as they were liberated from their confinement. What he didn't expect was that the man he put out of his own misery appeared as a ghost as he bore no grudge against him. When he spotted a piece of paper on the ground, he picked it up as he saw the words, "Thank you for ending my suffering, for I have information" in blue ink. He also spotted some numbers that were vital as it rang to one number code: "502." By the time he saw the ghost disappear, he caught up with his team faction as they were ushering the freed prisoners to safety. Everyone was home free until they saw a group of Ketch machines standing in front of them with guns in their hands. Nathan had a gut feeling that this mission was about to go sideways as he used the imprint of raw power on his wrist to shield everyone the moment the Ketch machines fired their weapons at them. Even though he wanted to stop them, he had to protect everyone from harm as he ushered them away from the gunfire. What he didn't expect was that a rain of gunfire came down and destroyed the Ketch robots as he spotted a familiar face that was no stranger to war.

"Not today, bucketheads!" he said as he appeared in battle armor.

"It's weird that you showed up, but it's better late than never, Dad," said Nathan.

"James Farragut," said Moro as she was happy to see him and his other troops to aid in the fight. "We just busted out some prisoners who were about to be turned into goop just now."

"I heard all about it from one of Old Lady Sybil's familiars in which she foresaw the tragedy that's been going on here."

"Come to think of it, I saw the conditions that the prisoners were in to the point of starvation," said Nathan. "One of them didn't make due to how severely emaciated he was in which I had no choice but to end his suffering. I heard your war stories countless times, Dad, and seeing prisoners in such a sad state to the point of offing them pisses me off. No one should suffer like this at the hands of such cruel bastards, but according to Elise, they were forced to starve in order to liquefy them just to have their souls harvested for an unholy profit."

"It's like what happened on Maugrim, but the ones managing that factory were burning prisoners, not reducing them to goop so they can squeeze out a soul like what is squeezed out of our asses. Abaddon may be out of the fight in this war, but that doesn't mean that she isn't up to her dirty tricks when it came to soul harvesting to create demons out of. She's biding her time, but she's also determined to make her mark once the fight between Cain and Ailnoth happens in the future."

"I hope that Sam and the others destroy the generator in this place," said Dvora. "As soon as he gets the generator to this popsicle stand, the better..."

Without warning, everyone saw an explosion as James spotted smoke in the interior below. He had a gut feeling that something was wrong there, but he was also hoping that I would come out of there unscathed as our battles against the Executive Division weren't over yet…

* * *

I went towards the generator with Castiel, Deejatra, Kritha, and Nibori in tow. The basement level was vast as we saw the generator to be huge while we spotted some stasis tubes being taken forth towards it. What we didn't see coming was that the occupants in stasis were being reduced to what happened to Veshka as I spotted Kritha staring at that terrible sight in disgust. Nibori didn't know what to think as she was fearing the worst while looking for Nabaka the moment she saw those in the stasis tubes being reduced to goop, only to have their souls harvested and sold to the highest demon bidder. Even Castiel and Deejatra saw such tragedy being unfolded as they weren't about to let more innocent victims be reduced to green slime the moment they got out their weapons. With Deejatra armed with her sniper rifle, she fired a shot into one of the stasis tubes as it fell to the floor in which she saw Castiel open it up and notice that the occupant in it was already dead, for he also noticed the soul rising towards Heaven after such torture.

"These are the dead that are forced to be reduced to such tragedy," he said.

"By the gods…," said Kritha as he saw the mess of goop spilling from the stasis tube. "It is as we all feared in the worst way."

"It's not Nabaka," said Nibori as she saw the tragedy in front of her. "She didn't look like that Orianthan that Sam put out of her misery, but I know that she's alive."

"Hey, is anyone there?" asked Nabaka over static on radio. "We just found something near this factory, but it's a long way away from it."

"Nabaka?! Is that you?!" Nibori grabs the radio as she was grateful that her sister was safe. "Thank M'Quii that you're safe!"

"Nabaka T'Chauli," said Deejatra as she picked up her own radio. "Your location is a few yards away from this factory, but we're in its basement where the generator is."

"Yeah, I saw some of the dead and dying get hauled in there and shoved below. As for me, I'm safe with Gareth and Tirzah in which I found something that is connected to that find under that fort on Gehenna."

"We'll be there shortly," I said as I answered my radio. "As soon as we destroy this generator, this tragedy will end."

I was walking towards the generator as I was ready to use my raw power to turn it into a bomb. The tragedy that we saw was more than enough to ease the dead to cross over as I felt my vidphone vibrating. Picking it up, I saw a text message from Nathan as I noticed the numbers, "502" appear in black letters. What I didn't expect was that the generator had a magnetic shield as I saw a computer panel near it. When I typed the number on it, the magnetic shield stopped as I was ready to use my raw power to put an end to what was witnessed, for the Executive Division were nothing more than sadistic barbarians in this ongoing war. With my power up to full, I overloaded the generator as it was starting to become critical the moment we all left the basement. Just as we were about to go back upward, we saw a group of soulless dolls standing in front of us as they were firing their guns at us, only for Kritha to wreak havoc on them with his axe.

"You soulless scum!" he yelled as he chopped off one of the dolls' heads. "The gods will punish you and your handlers for milking the souls of innocent people just to sell to the likes of that she-devil with red hair!"

It wasn't long until we all pushed back against the group as we used our weapons to stop them in their tracks in which we made it towards the surface before the basement exploded. With the factory gutted and destroyed, we claimed another victory as we saw the rest of our group escorting the freed prisoners to a Medical Corps ship that landed near it. Even though we left the factory, I saw Nibori searching for Nabaka until she found her standing near some bushes. She was glad that her sister was safe as she hugged her warmly the moment they were reunited after what happened here earlier, for there was one more discovery to be uncovered before leaving Geralt Island so far.

"Thank M'Quii that you're safe!" she said.

"I had worse, but our fun's not over yet," answered Nabaka.

"You said that you found something here, didn't you?"

"It has images of the Winchesters of old painted on it, but a certain savior must oversee it first."

Both Nibori and Nabaka were staring at me as I had a gut feeling that I wouls soon see what was built here. With night falling, we were ready to make camp as we spotted the rest of our group tending to the freed prisoners that were being cared for by the Medical Corps. Still, with the factory burning in the distance, I also saw the souls of the fallen being ushered towards Heaven as I prayed for them to be at peace. I even noticed Veshka in spirit saying her final goodbye as I watched her find her place in the Grey Havens, for I would also find Chitorin in the near future if need be.

"Thank you…," I heard her say as she made her way to the Grey Havens after all that tragedy in that factory we all witnessed. "I hope that you find Chitorin someday, for she needs to know the truth..."

I watched Veshka ascend to Heaven as I prayed for her salvation after what she went through. Turning around, we saw a bonfire burning as I spotted James cooking up some _budae-jjigae_ for dinner in which he had the ingredients to fix it with, for we were tired and hungry after destroying that fort earlier.

"It's not done yet, Sam," he said to me as he was adding a can of vegetarian beans into the _budae-jjigae_. "Nathan's busy cooking some _japchae_ with our troops because Moro would end up kicking our asses if there was pork around her."

"Moro married into the Kirgar Clan, who are part of the Judah Initiative," I said. "As for me, I don't mind because I have a thing for _budae-jjigae_."

"You've tasted my _budae-jjigae_ since your dad visited our homestead in the Winterlands on Alecrast in which you ate the whole thing, spam and all. Dean hated it 'cause it had 'rabbit food' in it."

"I always liked kimchi, despite the fermented stench it gives off. Dean is more like his past self when it comes to despising rabbit food who needs his warrior rations."

"We'll camp here for tonight, but for tomorrow, we'll find out what is there due to the intel that Nabaka found here." I see James fish out a tablet as he showed me the ruined temple that Nabaka found. "This was located in the factory's back door in which there was a vent that hadn't been used in years until now. What was found on the inside was history that was once drawn and inspired in the events from the Elder Days. We'll rest up, but not without some food first."

I saw James get out some bowls and a ladel as he was busy dishing out the _budae-jjigae_ that was boiling in the pot. I was hungry as I grabbed my bowl of food and began to eat it with a pair of chopsticks in my hand. The taste of James' cooking was something that I savored as I was glad to have food after destroying that generator in that factory earlier. Staring at the sky that was turning dusk, I was thinking about Reiko and the children as I longed to return to them, but not now. I had work to do at first light as I also wanted to see the discovery that was there, for it would be a clue to the Elder Days than what was seen long ago…

* * *

The next morning, I was up and alert after sleeping on the sand in a tent in which I was ready to start the day. Even though everyone else was asleep, I was ready to go to the back door of the ruined factory as I made my way to the mess hall of the Medical Corps ship. It wasn't long until I spotted Nibori and Nabaka already up and alert while making omelet rice for breakfast. The sight of rice and vegetables being draped over an egg sheet made my stomach growl as I saw a spare bowl of it on one of the tables that was also fitted with some utensils and a bottle of ketchup on it. With a fork in my hand, I was ready to dig into it, but I was about to drizzle it with ketchup until Nabaka stopped me the moment she had a bottle of chile verde sauce in a squeezable bottle in her hand.

"I was wanting ketchup on my omelet rice," I said.

"Ketchup is for babies," said Nabaka as she drizzled a line of chile verde sauce on my omelet rice that was in front of me. "It's high time that this green stuff gets recognized on omelet rice instead of what is put on hamburgers and hot dogs."

"I never tried it with chile verde sauce before, but I'll see if it's good..."

"Blake made omelet rice during my days in the White Rosalia Salvaging Company, but he put spam in it while draping the egg sheet over the rice mixture," said Nibori. "The best part is the ketchup drizzle, but you already have chile verde sauce on yours."

"It's okay, for this is my first time trying a different sauce other than ketchup on my omelet rice."

I took a bite of my omelet rice as I tasted the eggs, vegetables, rice, and chile verde sauce on it. The taste of the chile verde sauce was much better than anticipated as I decided that I liked it better than the usual ketchup that was normally drizzled on top of it. By the time I finished up my omelet rice, I saw Nibori and Nabaka do the same while eating their own bowls as we were ready to clean up in the mess hall. With the food and sauces put away and the dishes and other spaces clean, we were ready to go as we left the mess hall and went towards the airlock of the Medical Corps ship. Going outside, we went towards the back area of the destroyed factory as we noticed the vent that Nabaka found. What I noticed was that the grafitti in Enochian was a dead giveaway in which we all went towards the place where Nabaka discovered the temple in which I went towards the doors and saw the artwork that was similar to the temple on Gehenna. To my shock, I saw book that was similar to the one in the temple on Gehenna as I looked into the pages to see the usual events that were logged in the time of the Elder Days. What I didn't expect was that I noticed a page that featured another time pocket in the form of the what was recorded long ago, for I saw the huge footprint where my past self and Dean's were running for their lives from what was after them, for this was strange to me unlike what I expected in this ongoing discovery so far.

"This is strange, but this isn't _Jurassic Park_ ," I said.

"I read about that in the epilogue of _The Bad Place_ one time," said Nibori. "That was when Jack Kline ended up in the Apocalypse time pocket while the girl dreamwalked to that gargantuan dimension."

"There's a lot more than what we know," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere.

"Castiel…," said Nabaka. "The last time you were visiting our planet, I got struck by lightning and now I'm one of the Terran God's prophets." She turns around and exposes the scar that she has on her back. "I got the full brunt, but I can translate Enochian all over, including that little fart joke near the vent."

"If you're one of my Father's prophets, then it is your duty to carry on His word, Nabaka."

"Oh, I carried on His Word, alright, but this place is another piece of the Winchester Gospel puzzle that was constructed by the Draaza long ago."

"This place was once protected by those who served alongside the Knights of Heaven, only for the Red Cardinal to overpower them and round up the ones who built this temple."

I saw a mandala that was similar to the one at Skyward Temple as I ended up stepping on it the moment I found myself transported to the past. What I didn't expect was that Akemi was fighting against the Arbiter in which she was ready to stop her until she fled for another day. I heard stories about Akemi in her younger days as she was a hunter in her own right the moment she spotted Castiel in the past while dressed in his old tan trenchcoat with a Word of God fragment in his hand. What I didn't expect was that Akemi was injured in her fight against the Arbiter as Castiel shoved the fragment into her body the moment it was fully healed. Sitting up, she was safe from harm as she was on her feet while picking up her weapons that were on the ground. Even though she vowed to fight the Arbiter for another day, she had work to do as she went to her car and was ready to report to her superior after what she went through.

"You put something in me, didn't you?" she said as she stared at Castiel.

"The Arbiter is dangerous and the most lethal," he said. "I had no other choice but to do so in order to let you live."

"Any luck on finding Dean or Crowley?"

"Sam's been busy since he sustained that injury to his shoulder in Chicago, but my borrowed grace is wearing thin."

"With the Angel tablet smashed into pieces and Metatron put into angel jail, what will you do now?"

"I have work to do." Akemi sees Castiel walk towards his beige Oldsmobile as he got in on the driver's side. "Sam mustn't give up the fight yet, for he has a long way to go in order to remove the Mark of Cain on Dean's arm once he sees him."

And so, Castiel drove away as I saw him on the road without interrupting the events. When I returned to the present, I was exhausted as I was about to fall until Nibori caught me before doing so. Staring at Castiel, I was aware of how and why he obtained a piece of the Angel tablet as I knew of how he saved Akemi from death and how she was immortal, despite the old age she had over the centuries, for I spotted her approaching whlie she marveled at the temple walls with art from the Elder Days. She noticed the details of the artwork on the walls as she remembered all those times she ran into the Winchesters of old, for they were precious to her, even after death. What she didn't expect was that Castiel was there as she remembered him very well for a long time, for she was aware of his presence like the rest of us indeed.

"Hello, Castiel," she said.

"It's been a long time, Akemi," he said.

"I've heard of how Chuck Shurley and Nathan Hofstra wrote about Sam and Dean back in the day, but having the Draaza build temples about their adventures is only a memory."

"It's _not_ just a memory," said Nabaka. "There could be more of these temples that detail in the Winchester Gospel on other planets in which they were meant to be worshiped until the Red Inquisition came to town and got rid of all the worshipers who pined for those places."

"You've come a long way, Castiel..." Akemi walks towards a painted image of him all dressed in his usual beige trenchcoat and grey suit. "Last time I saw you, you were dressed in that usual getup, but you have a prosthetic arm and leg that glows while your hair looks like a dead ringer for Pepe Le Pew."

"It's a little complicated," he said.

"I was the one who helped to fix him up after that ambush in Zetian on Drakonus," I said. "His real arm and leg were severed off by a man by the name of Clegenny Marquand, who is in the Executive Division. Luckily, there were some prosthetics to add on in which I used a part of my silver hair and raw power to enhance them in order to incorporate them on his body so he could walk and move his arm again."

It wasn't long until I began to look at the murals on the wall in which I saw my past self facing off against a group of people dressed in red. It was an image that I never expected to see before as I saw the Red Cardinal in the group leading his fanatics against my past self, for it was an unsettling image that I had a hard time getting used to so far. It was an image that was there, but troubling as I had a gut feeling that I would end up facing off against the Red Inquisition and their twisted philosophy into bringing Lucifer back once again, for this omen must be prevented before all hell broke loose in this galaxy.

"This image is old, but my past self going up against the Red Inquisition?" I said.

"You look different in that picture," said Nibori as she saw the image on the wall.

"The Order will have one hell of a field day, but seeing my past self facing off against the Red Inquisition had its perks back then…"

"I remember this before," said Akemi as she saw the image on the wall. "Your past self was fighting the forces of the Red Cardinal during the time when the British Men of Letters encroached on American soil back then. It was when the Sam of old was called forth by Mr. Sakane to rescue a group of hunters until he stumbled on the Red Inquisition that were claiming to do 'God's work,' but he saw through the ruse when he saw a group of people being killed against their will. He was working solo at the time when he went to that abandoned trailer court in Colorado where the standoff occurred. He saw the Red Cardinal being unfazed by attacks until he used a spell that he found in the Middle Ground to seal him away for all eternity. The rest of the fanatics who pledged their undying support for that religious psychopath ended up taking their own lives after their leader was sealed in a tube that was earmarked for the Middle Ground's worst, which makes the Phantom Zone look like a playground."

"I've heard of them before," said Nibori. "They were on Gehenna looking for Sam in order to force him to become Lucifer's vessel. They won't stop until they do so, but I hope that he turns them down in the end."

"It's happening again since the Apocalypse..." Akemi stares at me briefly as she was fearing the worst. "They're like those angels that wanted that prizefight between Michael and Lucifer, only for the Sam of old to sacrifice himself to save everyone and ending the Apocalypse for now. Let's hope that our new god _doesn't_ become Lucifer's vessel against his wishes..."

"He won't, for his godlike abilities will block Lucifer from entering his body," said Castiel. "The jeweled sigil on his forehead protects him from possession of any ghost, demon, or even an archangel like my brother. Sam was destined to be born in order to lead us into a golden age of prosperity, for we will be there to fight by his side."

It wasn't long until I felt my raw power starting to surge up as I had no control of it. What was happening to me? Why was my raw power doing this for no reason? I was fearing the worst as the surge of raw power blasted a hole in the ceiling as it reached the sky and began to paint it with many colors. By the time I returned to normal, I fell to the floor as I was unconscious after displaying such tremendous power to cut towards the heavens. It was all too much as the surge of raw power had already reached the stars after all, for it was an omen that couldn't be undone at this moment…

* * *

I found myself shackled in a prison cell as I was struggling to get free. What I didn't expect was that someone was coming in which I saw the Red Cardinal there standing in front of me, for he was desiring the release of Lucifer without my consent. I was trying to get out of my shackles as I noticed the Red Cardinal coming towards me and cupped my face with a hint of interest and malice, for he was aching to have me become Lucifer's vessel against my wishes.

"You'll be perfect for Hell's Dark Ruler, Sam," he said to me. "Sooner or later, Lucifer will rise again and your godlike abilities will make him unstoppable once you say yes to him."

"I will _never_ say yes to that prick!" I yelled. "My power is too much for anyone to handle anyway, for it will fail!"

"If you don't say yes to Lucifer, then I will _make_ you do so!"

I saw members of the Red Inquisition dragging Reiko out in the open as they got out their knives and cut her throat in front of me. That terrible sight was too much for me to bear as I woke up in a room that was in a slug roe home. The nightmare that I had was troubling as I was worried for Reiko's safety in which I wanted to get up until I spotted Dvora entering into the room with a tray of food in her hands. She was concerned for my health and safety as she saw me getting out of bed until she drew out one of her knives to stop me with.

"If you get up, I'll turn your ass into a pincushion!" she yelled as she set the tray of food on the nightstand. "You had us worried, Sam. Even James was itching to add a little bit more _gochugaru_ to your lunch if you didn't wake up."

"I have to get back to Reiko," I said.

"Hey, you passed out in that old temple here, but you should be thankful that Nathan and the others scoped out this slug roe home that was once earmarked to be a base for the Order back in the day. It's old, but similar to the bunker on Earth in which there's a lot of things that were once archived from the time of the Elder Days. I even saw an old Led Zeppelin album encased in glass while coming here, so I suggest that you be thankful that Reiko made your lunch and eat it."

"Reiko's alive? Thank the gods..."

"You should try the matcha custard. Reiko made it with love, so you better eat every bite of it."

I spotted the tray of food as it consisted of Hokkaido ramen with a small cup of matcha custard on the side. Taking a bite of my food, I tasted the spicy ramen bowl as I noticed something different about the noodles, for they were the same glass ones that were primarily used for making _japchae_ to begin with. I had no problem with it as I ate my food and began to eat at the matcha custard in which I was thankful for Reiko for making it for me. By the time I was finished, I noticed Dvora sitting in one of the chairs as she was fiddling at the pocketwatch that she had, for she wanted to tell me something that I had to know of right away.

"Sam…," she said to me. "While you were busy shutting down the generator, there was a ghostly presence that saved us again."

"It was Reina, wasn't it?" I said.

"How did you know?"

"Reina's spirit may be in that pocketwatch you carry, but she can't remain attached forever, for she's on the verge of becoming a vengeful ghost if she doesn't cross over."

"I had a bad feeling about that..." I notice Dvora feeling at her stomach as she was starting to feel nauseated. "Oh, I should've never went hog wild on that _budae-jjigae_ that James made last night..."

"You should tell some of the Medical Corps about that stomachache you're having."

"I was feeling fine until I ate the rest of the _budae-jjigae…_ I may have a thing for burgers without veggie condiments, but ending up puking after I eat?!"

I got up and set the empty tray aside as I went towards Dvora and touched at the lower part of her stomach in which my suspicions rang true. What I felt was a tiny pulsation inside of her as I was ready to have her duties as a bodyguard suspended for now until she was able again, for she was carrying a possible future in the making.

"You're pregnant, Dvora," I said.

"Are you friggin' kidding me?!" she said as she had a shocked look on her face.

"You went into combat and nearly put your unborn child at risk during that factory raid. You're lucky that you came out unscathed, but I can't let you go into combat and your duties as my bodyguard are suspended for now."

"No way! Dean wanted me to protect you! I can't shirk my duties right now!"

"It doesn't matter, for your duties are suspended until further notice."

"For how long?!"

"About nine months until the baby is born. Anaira will be floored to hear that he'll be a father soon."

Without warning, Deejatra burst into the room as she was not too happy with Dvora for her actions yesterday. The news about Dvora's pregnancy was more than enough to have Deejatra scold her as she valued life to the fullest, even in times of danger. I never saw her to be angry with her sister before as she was ready to let her have it, for she wasn't about to wriggle out of her predicament yet.

"You are now with child and you went into combat without knowing the limits and in this battle?!" she yelled. "You could've died along with what you carry in which you took a big risk without knowing the consequences!"

"Look, I didn't know I was pregnant until now," said Dvora. "Sam knew of it when he saw the signs after I gave him his food earlier."

"James is suspending your duties until the baby is born, is that clear? You may go gung-ho all you want to protect Sam, but your health for both you and the baby is primal."

"Well, Anaira and I _did_ a little _Kama Sutra_ without protection while we landed here on Targaryen at the time, but he'll be floored to have me coming with a bun in the oven. Still, I should've knew better, but at least what I carry is alright for now until it's born. I was fine until I scarfed down James' food in the process last night."

"You should be careful next time, Dvora," I said. "You took a huge combat risk, but you should also be aware of what you carry within you. There's a future that will be hearing stories on how you fought against Darbus' leftovers and the Ketch machines while it was nestling without warning."

"Anyway, the temple that you guys found is being excavated and preserved by the Order right now. As soon as we get back to Rakharo, the better, 'cause I wanna get me some matcha custard right now… or perhaps matcha ice cream..."

It wasn't long until I saw everyone standing in front of me as they were aware of my presence of being a new god to this galaxy. Even Dvora was standing while fiddling at the pocketwatch on her belt as she saw Reina's ghostly presence briefly until she faded away for now. Even though we stopped the Executive Division, we had a long way to go as the war wasn't about to end quietly, for there were other places that we had to protect in this ongoing battle on the front lines…

 **To be continued...**


	17. Reiko and Her Sisters

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 17: Reiko and Her Sisters**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

James was busy walking in the halls of the slug roe that was found on Geralt Island as he was staring at the archives that were once hidden away for years. What he didn't expect was that Gareth was sitting in a chair next to a display of old magazines of women on them in glass with the words, "Dean's porn category," in gold letters on a plaque. He also saw that the Elf was a mess while he had a bag of ice on his crotch in which he got it coming so far. It may have been laughable to see Gareth in a tangle, but was also painful as he couldn't bear the pain between his legs, for it was a tough sight to see so far.

"You look as if you pissed off the wrong woman to get kicked in the daddy pills," said James.

"Damn it, Elise…," said Gareth as he was reeling from where he got kicked earlier. "Why can't you stay home like a good Elf woman for a change…?"

"She got you there in the twins' playpen, didn't she? You're from the Mahoney Clan on Valinor, but your family has a stubborn streak in it. Your sister has her reasons to hunt and fight, but you can't keep her overprotected forever."

"She's all I have since our parents were killed years ago. I can't let this slide and let her die alone and unprotected."

"You sound like Dean Winchester, who is on active duty on Shiganshina. He worries about Sam to the fullest in which one of the bodyguards that are watching him is suspended for nine months. Word has it that she's carrying a Mitani heir in her belly without knowing the consequences of her actions until her sister scolded her yesterday."

"It's good that her sister did that while _mine_ kicks me in the twig and berries… By the way, where is that no-good savior at?"

"He returned to the mainland with his team in tow. As for me, I have dibs on this slug roe home 'cause of the fact that the Order once stayed here centuries ago in which the archives in this place have a little… 'busty content.' As for your sister, on the other hand, she decided to go with Sam's group after complaining about how you continue to keep her on a short leash, which is very restricting to those who don't need the extra protection. We all hold our own, for we are also veterans of our battles. I may be a war veteran, but I can't hold onto everything forever. It comes and goes like the wind."

James made his point clear as he saw Gareth getting up with the ice pack in his hands while leaving in the further halls. Even though he marveled at the old archives that were left behind, he went towards one of the corridors as he saw a display case that featured some old albums that weren't used in centuries. The sight of Def Leppard's _Pyromania_ album cover in front of the box of albums graced the display case as James remembered how Dad listened to such music during his downtime back then, for there was a downtime of its own brewing in the making soon enough. When he left the hall of the slug roe home, he went towards the cemetery where the ashes of the dead were buried as he walked towards Veshka's grave in which it had a bouquet of simblemyne flowers near the obsidian marker. Like most of us, James had a great respect for the dead as he prayed near Veshka's grave, for he also wanted to put a dent in the Executive Division after what was seen here on Geralt Island.

"I may not know you that well, but Sam did the right thing to end you than allow you to suffer a lot worse from that cruel place," he said. "It's like at the end of _Heart_ when Sam's past self had no other choice but to kill that girl than allow her to be a werewolf forever. Still, he vows to stop the Executive Division and what they stand for and that's promise just to end this ongoing war."

James left the cemetery as he was going back to the slug roe home. Staring at the sky, he gave a thumbs-up as he was also thinking about Dad and his part in the First Galvanic Uprising, for the current war was something that was unwanted in the first place. In the end of it all, we had to do our part as the Executive Division wasn't making our lives easier in which we had to fight them till the bitter end in this ongoing battle all over the galaxy...

* * *

Dvora was in the _Kurokage's_ sickbay as she was being scanned from head to toe. Even though I was there with concern, I stared at the image of her unborn child as it was unscathed from harm, which was a godsend. What I didn't expect was that Reuben wasn't too thrilled with Dvora taking a risk on Geralt Island two days ago as he was adamant into suspending her bodyguard duties until the baby was born, for there was no way out of it right now.

"You're lucky that the baby is safe, but you should think first before going on the field next time," he said. "It's best that you stay away from your duties until your baby is born."

"I hate being probed and prodded," said Dvora as she was not too happy with being on the examination table. "I never expected to see what was made within me until Sam spotted it when he was taken to that slug roe home on Geralt Island. It sucks that I have to shirk my duties as Sam's bodyguard… I'm so sorry, Dean..."

"There's no shame, Dvora," I said. "As for your predicament on the examination, you're not the only one who had to be probed and prodded."

"Well, you're not a woman 'cause men have penises and scrotums. It's the women who have vaginas to deliver the babies with."

"Where is she?!"

We saw Anaira burst into the sickbay as he was worried about Dvora to the extreme. The sight of her being on the examination table concerned him as he saw the image of what she was carrying on screen. He was floored to see the future in bloom as he noticed the Elven fetus on display, for he was about to faint on the spot after seeing it.

"You're expecting and you went out in combat?!" he yelled.

"I didn't notice it until now," said Dvora. "It's a huge godsend that it's unharmed, but I can't go back on duty until the baby is born."

"That's something to tell whatever comes out in the future. I'm hoping for a girl, but beggars can't be choosers."

"If it's a boy, we'll name it Hajime. If it's a girl, we'll name it Danae after my mother."

"If it's ever a boy, we'll call him Ippei II after my late uncle. It's high time that his memory was honored after he was killed by Darbus Toller three years ago."

"It would be an honor to name your baby after Ippei, but he once told me that one should choose a name that suits them best," I said. "You have all that time to choose it, for it will be a crucial one indeed."

I left the sickbay as I was going towards the airlock in which I stepped out onto the deck of the harbor. What I didn't expect was that Reiko was there as she brought some matcha muffins in a basket in which she wanted to see everyone on the _Kurokage_ before departing for Valinor, for she was also concerned about Dvora's future at hand.

"I baked some matcha muffins for Miss Dvora because she was craving something sweet," she said.

"It's a good thing that she's off-duty for now, but she should also be thinking about the troubles of motherhood along the way," I said.

"Miss Dvora will be fine, Sammy. I know about being a mother and so do Moro and Rie. They have children and so do we. I'm sure that Miss Dvora will be a protective mother to her baby so far."

"There you are," said Rie as she caught up to Reiko. "I would've did my shift with the kids, but Nathan decided that we should have a girl's day out."

"I was considering it, but Miss Dvora needs to have further attention with some matcha muffins."

"I'll handle the housework and duties," I said. "Besides, you can't do all of the childrearing by yourself because it has to be a team effort."

I saw Moro arriving as she was dressed in a fancy summer _yukata_ that was yellow with red camellias all over it. Even though she was ready to take the day off with Reiko and Rie, she was also waiting for someone else as she spotted Dvora dressed up in a dress with a modern print complete with a pair of flat shoes in which she was eager to spend the day with the other women, for she had no other choice but to bask in the futures and joys of what she would expect in the greatness of motherhood.

"Well, we're off," she said.

"Have a good day," I said as I saw everyone leave for the other parts of the city.

And so, I saw them leave as I was most likely to be happy for them to spend the day before resuming work. Just as I was about to return to the temporary home near the ocean, I saw a group of people coming out of a ship in which they were of the unruly type due to their appearance in the form of punk an pirate attire. What I didn't expect was that a familiar face was with them as she was carrying a newborn baby in her arms. It was none other than Chitorin as she also had a toddler in tow, but I sensed that she wasn't happy with her predicament. Even the entourage that she had were on guard as they were there for a reason, but I sensed that they were the type that didn't want to deal with the normal crowd. Just as I was about to catch up with them, I was stopped by Akemi as she didn't want me to get involved whatsoever, for she knew about such trouble that came and went here in Rakharo for a long time now.

"I wouldn't follow them if I were you," she said cautiously.

"There was a High Elf woman with them," I said.

"You mean one of the breeders to Cesare Zampano, who was a disgraced noble to the Barathite royal family, don't you? He was kicked out and exiled to a place on Lannister known as the Sprawl, which is a place filled with outcasts and disgraced people who turned to other means to survive and Cesare is one of them. His only purpose is to collect and sell women who pine for the same gender, only to force them to bear children to those who vow to correct them of their lifestyle. The last time I saw Cesare, he had a primary wife, but she only gave birth to two daughters, but he wanted the elusive Zampano heir from any breeder he collected, regardless of alien race she came from."

"It's vile to hear of it, but if Chitorin is there, she should leave that tyrant."

"I'm sorry to say this, Sam, but Cesare keeps a much shorter leash on his breeders." We see Chitorin and her entourage returning to their ship with some supplies as they entered inside. "Cesare Zampano has a stranglehold on his breeders and if one of them is missing, he will go on a rampage and kill those who get in the way just to retrieve her. I've been to the Sprawl and I survived Cesare's hospitality to the brink of treading into something that came out of _The Handmaid's Tale._ And to top it off, his place is warded to keep everyone out, but the governor of the Sprawl has had enough of him and wants to skewer him."

"The Sprawl is ruled by a governor?"

"Her name is Olivia Trelawney, who is a Cetra that was a product of a human male and Draaza female and they age slowly."

"I see that she is staging a rebellion, but it will wait."

"For the record, there are those who worship the savior that was born and it's none other than _you_ in the flesh. Olivia and her family are even worshipers of the Winchester Gospel in which they believe in the philosophy: 'Family doesn't end in blood.' As for her spat with Cesare, Akio finally got word of this due to the rampant breeding pool that the bastard kept due to their constant birthing of his own kin, for some of them are sons to inherit the Sprawl in the future. As for our other affairs, we should treat the kids for a day on the beach if you don't mind."

I followed Akemi back to the house as we were most likely to be tending to the children while the mothers in the group decided to take the day off. Still, I didn't mind Reiko having a day for herself as I also wanted to tell her about Chitorin, but another time was feasible. I didn't want to bother her about it as there was another reason to do so in the future…

* * *

Reiko led the way as she was seeing all the local townsfolk going about their daily business. Moro was also wanting to get some things as she spotted the fresh fish that became a catch of the day from the ocean in which she was wanting to fix a dinner for Albus and Sura later on. As for Rie, however, she saw a sweets shop as she stared at the selection of castella and _bungeoppang_ that was on display in the window. When she went inside, she noticed some _chapssal_ that was baked as she bought some and later paid with the eastern part of the Ashizoka System's preferred currency, which were tevnars. When she left the sweets shop, she saw Dvora devouring the matcha muffins that Reiko made as she was in the early stages of her pregnancy.

"You could've saved us some," she said.

"I can't help it," said Dvora. "It's worse than the craving for _budae-jjigae_ , which has spam, pork, ramen noodles, baked beans, a few polish sausages, kimchi, anchovy stock, and some slices of cheese on top. Oh, it's so good..."

"Well, you can have the pork, 'cause I prefer beef," said Moro as she returned from one of the vendors with a roast beef sandwich. "Could you believe those asshats when they came in, got what they wanted, and rushed the hell out of there with a woman and kids in tow?"

"You ran into Cesare's boys, didn't you?" said a Targar woman with lavender hair as she was busy serving customers. "I don't like the bastard for what he is and that is a sexist pig who keeps his women enslaved like cattle."

"I heard about Cesare in which my father-in-law wanted to go and chop his package off at the time," said Rie as she got out one of the _chapssal_ out of her bag. "He loathes him after his own family kicked him out of the Barathite royal court for his appalling behavior towards women, but his presence on Lannister poses a problem."

"Cesare lives in a colony on Lannister known as the Sprawl, but the governor there wants him out of there for his brutal treatment of women. Three years ago, he came back from Alecrast with a High Elf woman whose lover was condemned to be a prisoner to the likes of Darbus Toller. No one knows what happened after that, but the High Elf woman that Cesare took ended up being bred and gave birth to the Zampano heir that has eluded him for so long. The only mistake that he made was that he pissed off some angels who demanded him to release his brood mare, but he used wards to keep them out of his villa."

"Chitorin…," said Reiko as she was shocked to hear about what happened.

The news about Chitorin's fate worried Reiko as she wanted to rescue her from the clutches of Cesare. Still, it had to wait for another day as the further news would soon pan out in which there would soon be a downfall to the one who kept women as brood mares for no reason. Even though it would wait for another day, Reiko and the others had to forget about the rest until they returned home as they continued their stroll all over the city. To their surprise, they saw various wares from all over Targaryen flourish as the sight of Celluna Sea pearls came in the form of jewelry that fetched a high price. Still, Reiko couldn't help it as she stared at the pearl necklace that was put on display. She wanted to get it as she saw the price on it, which was on clearance for a low fifty tevnars. When she paid for the necklace, she put it on as she looked elegant with it in which she wanted to show it to me the moment she returned home. With Rie and Moro staring at the necklace, they were a little envious as they always view Reiko as the most beautiful of all of them.

"You know how to pull off wearing a pearl necklace," said Moro as she was finishing off her sandwich. "Celluna Sea pearls come at a hefty price, but due to the clearance, it was worth it."

"It has been there for a while, but I bought it anyway."

"Sam won't know what to think," said Dvora as she spotted Reiko with the pearl necklace. "He might want you for the rest of the night when we all get home."

"Celluna Sea pearls are known throughout the galaxy, but they're the most valuable," said Rie.

"At least Reiko got something good out of our trip..."

It wasn't long until Reiko and the others heard the sound of dragon wings flapping in the air in which they spotted a familiar one landing in a clearing. Reiko knew of the dragon to be Donna as she saw her sniff at the scent of donuts baking in the air. What she didn't expect was that a large _chapssal_ appeared out of nowhere as Donna spotted it due to how it smelled and tasted.

"It had to be a donut hole with azuki bean paste in it," she said as she picked up the _chapssal_ with her claws. "It sure tasted good when I went with that Sakane guy in the Elder Days."

"Dragons are sacred on Targaryen, but one in the form of one of the Wayward Sisters?" said Rie as she spotted Donna out in the open. "You came a long way, but we all have our ups and downs from time to time."

"Is Sam available?"

"Sam's babysitting the kids, along with the other men," said Moro. "If you run into him, we'll tell you that he's home here in this city."

"Akio gave me this letter to give to Sam." Donna fishes out a letter from her scales as she gives it to Reiko. "It's very urgent that you give that to him when you come back home. The governor of the Sprawl is getting very tired of Cesare causing trouble for the women there on that colony on Lannister and she wants him out."

"I'll be sure to give it to him when I see him," she said.

It wasn't long until Donna flew away as Reiko looked at the letter that was addressed to me in general. When she put it in her purse, she was eager to give it to me once she went home as she didn't want to interfere with the letter. Still, she continued her day with everyone as they were on their way to the square in which they spotted something out of the ordinary. What they didn't expect was that a dead body of a woman was being carted away as Moro had a suspicious feeling that something was wrong the moment she saw blood between the cadaver's legs, for she knew of it very well to be a monster that she hates the most.

"It's horrible to see that," said Rie.

"We should be careful about what goes on around here in this city," said Moro.

"Something's wrong here," said Dvora.

"We're dealing with an aswang in which they often prey on pregnant women and suck out the fetus, but they attack when they _don't_ make sounds. In the lore, aswangs are known to live in the day, and attack in the night, but the one in plain sight is hungry for no reason other to feed his or her own gluttonous habit."

"Are there any forms to kill such a dangerous thing?" asked Reiko.

"The only way to kill it is by garlic, salt, religious weapons, and a whip made from the tail of a stingray. The only way to spot an aswang is by seeing its reflection upside down."

"You better take a look at the perv sniffing out the women under their skirts," said Dvora as she spotted a suspicious man dressed in fancy clothes behaving lewdly. "He looks off, but an aswang can look at the women from between their legs just to sniff out signs of pregnancy."

"This isn't good," said Rie. "If the aswang spots you, then you're in danger. It's best that you get back before the leering pervert has his sights set on you. Sorry to cut this day short, but you can't be at risk right now."

It wasn't long until Deejatra was spotted as she was concerned about Dvora's safety. With the search for the aswang on high alert, she was eager to get her sister out of the way as she was more than likely to lead her home after what was spotted earlier, for there was danger lurking everywhere right now.

"You need to go back to the temporary house, Dvora," she said.

"I know, but it's also better to be safe than sorry," she answered.

"An aswang sniffs out prey when they are gestating, for the victim that was killed earlier suffered the same fate."

"I'll take her home," said a Draaza woman who was dressed in Medical Corps clothing. "You should be a little more cautious, Dvora."

"Dalamera..."

"Reuben's pissed and if he sees you in danger, then he'll let us have it, you got that? As for the hunters on the case, let's hope that you put that aswang on ice."

It wasn't long until Dvora followed Dalamera home as Reiko and the others with Deejatra were ready to find the aswang and where he was hiding at. Still, they couldn't let another victim fall prey to such a monster like that as they had their reasons to stop it, for a monster in Rakharo was trouble indeed…

* * *

I was busy playing with the children as I saw them build sand castles. Still, they were a handful as I didn't have a problem with them due to them being kids and playing with sand. Even though I was busy applying sunblock on them, they were enjoying the warm weather in which I was also caring for the younger twins, who were four months old and growing. When it was time for dinner, I ushered everyone into the house as we were done for the day in which it consisted of _japchae_ and braised myrminar, which was a fish that was large and native to Targar waters. When I went upstairs to my room, I was greeted by a woman in punkish clothing with shaved sides on her head. She was wanting an audience with me as she wanted to have a personal problem solved in her home turf, for it was urgent after all.

"You're Sam Winchester, aren't you?" she said in an Australian accent. "From what I heard, you've been pegged as a savior that is now the target of the forces that we're fighting against."

"It seems that you're not here to have dinner, are you?" I said.

"The name's Olivia Trelawney and my family have ruled the Sprawl for generations until a certain problem came along after the Elect's downfall on Alecrast."

"Is it about Cesare Zampano?"

"Cesare has been a thorn in my side for the past six years and he has a monopoly on the six women other than his wife in which they bear his children, but the Zampano heirs came in the promise of the High Elf that he stole to correct and breed to the point of her being submissive to him."

"Akemi told me about how he abuses his privilege in the Sprawl, but he sells other breeding women to those who are more like him in a _Handmaid_ sense. He's been doing this since he came to the Sprawl, but the people who live there demand him to leave."

"Cesare ought to be castrated in front of the women he stole just to bear his children. Still, if you're up to the task, then I'll allow you to come to the Sprawl without Rowena knowing of your motives to liberate it from Cesare's tyranny."

"Then I'll go to Lannister first thing in the morning. And another thing, the High Elf woman that I saw in the entourage of people earlier was a member of the Mitani Clan, but dropped off the map during the Gale Canyon incident."

"I've heard of her lover trying to get her free, but she was taken away to the factory on Geralt Island just to be turned into goop just to harvest her soul to sell to the highest demon bidder."

"I saw her there, but she was beyond saving, for I had no other choice but to end her suffering. As for her captors and those who serve in the Executive Division, they will pay for their cruelty once we beat them in this ongoing war."

"You have a sense of optimism, but you should also beware of the shady folk who were outcasts who live on the Sprawl, for they were also tossed there to live out their misery there. There's a ship that will take you there at dawn, for your services on the Sprawl can't wait forever."

I saw Olivia leave as I spotted a piece of paper on the nightstand. Picking it up, I unfolded it as I saw the Zampano family crest in which it was in the form of a stag in armor. What I also didn't expect was that the MacLeod family crest was added onto the paper as I also had to be careful once I got there to the Sprawl. Still, I may be stuck babysitting for today, but I also had to do my duty for tomorrow as I was most likely to be leaving towards Lannister, where the place of outcasts awaits for me…

* * *

Reiko led the way as she followed the suspicious aswang back to his hideout near the pier. Even though she heard stories from her siblings about such dangerous creatures, she had her reasons to stop the aswang as she was concerned about Dvora's safety after what was seen in the street earlier. With dusk approaching, she saw the aswang returning to his nest as he was greeted by a woman dressed in clothing that was similar to what vampires on the dirt roads wore. When the aswang entered inside of the hideout, Reiko began to tiptoe towards it until she was stopped by Deejatra as she was no stranger to dealing with such monsters who prey on pregnant women.

"You're not armed with the right equipment," she said.

"But the aswang is in there and he'll strike again," said Reiko.

"There's a nest in there, but the locals are scared to go over there."

"Then we'll go and stop the nest," said Moro as she got out a container of minced garlic. "Aswangs are susceptible to garlic and we'll put a dent into the nest."

"We better get going," said Rie. "If a nest of aswangs is there, then they pose a risk to the locals who live in this city. And for the record, vampires and aswangs may be related, but they _don't_ get along with one another due to the bad blood between both monster races. For starters, aswangs are the much nobler while vampires hang around in abandoned farmhouses drinking booze and party to classic rock."

Without warning, Reiko and the others saw the woman from the hideout standing there as they noticed her reflection to be upside down due to her appearance as an aswang. Deejatra knew of her very well as she was there in the streets bearing her fangs while smelling the scent of gestation in the air. What Reiko and her group didn't expect was that several more aswangs burst out of the hideout as they were also bearing their fangs just in time to feed, for they were starting to get more hungry and out of control during such insatiable pressure in the air.

"You just had to come here, but where are the kids?" asked the woman.

"They're at home, but you won't hurt them," said Rie as she got out a whip.

"Paolo was reckless when he got an afternoon snack, only to be followed by the likes of you hunters from the Order!"

"You don't fool us 'cause we know of you to be aswangs, but you don't get along with vampires due to your taste in fancy houses instead of barns on dirt roads," said Moro. "For starters, you came here undetected while passing off as Terran, but you can't outrun anyone who helps the Order, not even you and your nest."

"Take them out!" The people in the woman's group began to rush towards Reiko and her group as they still bore their fangs for the feeding. "We may not be as reckless as vampires, but we won't go down that easily!"

It wasn't long until Rie used her whip to subdue one of the aswangs as he turned into dust in which she wasn't about to tolerate such monsters causing harm to the city. With Deejatra armed with her sniper rifle, she shot several bullets into some of the charging aswangs as they fell to the ground writhing in pain while turning into dust. Even Moro was ready to fight as she used her crossbow to stop the last remaining aswangs that were charging, but the two survivors were ready to flee as they went towards the pier where a boat was waiting for them.

" _Bastardo!_ " yelled the woman as she punched the man in the face as he fell to the dock with splinters on his face. "You weren't supposed to be followed and yet those women came to kill our nest here on this planet!"

"I tried to be careful, Sonia," said the man as he was picking the splinters off of his face.

"Well, you _weren't_ careful enough!"

"At least we have a boat to leave in..."

It wasn't long until the woman saw the boat to have holes in it as she was trapped at the pier the moment she spotted Reiko standing in front of her. Even though the two aswangs were beaten, they were facing off against the one in front of them as she was about to let them have it. The two aswangs were afraid of Reiko's angelic aura as they were about to flee until they were gunned down by stray bullets that came from a nearby boating house. When Reiko saw the two aswangs dead, she spotted a familiar Targar woman from earlier emerge from the boating house as she was armed with the usual hunting gear that was mainly used to hunt monsters. It was the waitress from earlier as she was no stranger to dealing with monsters, for she was eager to hunt such threats before they harmed innocent people in the city.

"It's about time that I pegged the last two," she said as she put away her gun.

"It's you from the square," said Reiko.

"I've been hunting for that nest for a long time now, but you and your friends sniffed it out just to get rid of them. As for Paolo and Sonia, they had it coming when they tried to get away, only for me to kill them."

"You bear a grudge against them, don't you?"

"The aswangs were the ones who killed my mother while they gorged on the unborn she carried when I was little. I swore that I would hunt them down and avenge the deaths of my mother and unborn sister, even if it went against my father's wishes to do so. I had to track the nest all over this planet until they reached Rakharo the moment Paolo let his guard down for an afternoon snack."

"At least you avenged your loved ones..."

"For the record, my name's Ronixys Arvelian and my family have been members of the Order for generations. They're hunters in their own right, but I put my reasons to good use when I avenged my mother's death. Still, we have our work cut out for them, but that doesn't mean that we can rest easily when threats of monsters occur. I've read about it in my father's journals and how he hunted down threats who harmed the innocent. He even went to Gehenna at the time to hunt down a Wendigo to save his fellow comrades."

It wasn't long until Reiko saw Moro and the others approaching as they noticed the two fleeing aswangs dead on the pier. What they didn't expect was that Ronixys was there due to her status as a freelance hunter, but she was also a member of the Order as well. With the aswang threat averted, all was well for another day as everyone was ready to go home, for it was dusk and time for dinner after all…

* * *

Later on in the evening, Reiko and her group returned to the square as they were at a table eating their fill of food and milkshakes. Even though they stopped the aswang nest, they were ready to call it a day as it was one big adventure rolled into a great time on the town. Still, Reiko was concerned about what she saw earlier as the image of Chitorin coming here worried her to the extreme. She sensed that the wayward High Elf was in dire need of rescuing, but she was also most likely to be dealing with the aftermath once her sister was saved. When she finished her meal, she paid for it as she still sat at the table of her group, for she was concerned about the uncertainty that could occur in the Sprawl afterwards.

"You're worried about something," said Deejatra.

"Chitorin was here today," said Reiko.

"Wait! I ran into someone like her while she had kids in tow, but those asshats guarding her kept shoving everyone away," said Moro.

"We should've gone after her, but now it's too late."

"It's never too late because of the fact that she's our sister, no matter how she is despite her sexual orientation," said Rie. "If Cesare Zampano was the one who put her through the hell he enslaved her into, then our best bet is directly on the Sprawl, which is a hub for outcasts who have no place to go home to."

"Does Veshka know about this?" asked Reiko.

Moro and Deejatra were stunned to hear this as they remembered the tragic fate that befell Veshka directly. The incident on Geralt Island was more than enough to put a further dent in the Executive Division's plans as such misery should never be repeated again, for it was a troubling end to one who was taken away and reduced to goop.

"I hate to say this, but Veshka's dead," said Moro as Reiko gasps in shock. "We found her during the raid on that factory on Geralt Island in which she was nearly liquefied to a goop with no hope of survival. In the end of it all, Sam had no other choice but to put her out of her misery after what he saw over there. The Executive Division and their allies are far worse than the monsters who get out of line and we can't just let them rain on our parade like that. As for Chitorin's predicament in the Sprawl on Lannister, it's up to Sam to put an end to Cesare Zampano and to liberate his brood mares that were taken away against their will."

"If any of us ever gets our hands on Cesare Zampano, I hope that he gets his package snipped," said Rie. "It's about time that someone goes there to put him in his place, for he won't get another chance to crawl all over the galaxy after that."

Rie made her point clear as she was hoping to see Cesare get what he deserves after hearing about Chitorin's plight with that misogynist pig. As for the next mission, however, it would soon be fair game as the time to put a dent in Cesare Zampano was already beginning as we speak, for it was also an opportunity to have an ally with those who lived in the Sprawl so far…

* * *

I was busy in the kitchen washing dishes as I was cleaning up after our dinner was eaten. Even though I stayed behind to tend to the children with Nathan and Albus, I was hard at work finishing up the dishes until I heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, I saw Dvora dig into one of the containers of _japchae_ as she got out a bowl and chopsticks just in time to get some. Even though it was still warm and not yet put into the fridge for later, Dvora got herself some dinner as she was tired after being escorted home earlier, for it was better safe than sorry after all.

"You're home early," I said.

"I would've tagged along, but Reiko and the others went on without me to tackle an aswang," said Dvora as she took a bite of her _japchae_. "It's for the best anyway after what we saw earlier."

"Dvora…, I have a mission to the Sprawl and I have to leave Targaryen tomorrow."

"You're going to the Sprawl on Lannister?! No! I forbid it and even Dean forbids it and if he finds out that you're going over there, he'll have our asses for this!"

"Dean has other things to think about while fending off the Executive Division's forces on Shiganshina. He can't just juggle my safety around while leading his troops at the same time."

"If you go there to the Sprawl, I will have no other choice but to call Dean up and when he finds out about your mission in that abrasive hellhole, he'll do a lot more than kick your ass. He'll have you hauled with a much more stricter detail on his part."

"Don't involve him in this, you got that? He has his own problems, for he can't keep me on a short leash forever. He has his forces on Shiganshina that have just took out a base on Stohess four days ago. He can't worry about me forever because of the fact that I can hold my own."

"Sammy, you shouln't criticize Brother like that," said Reiko as she came in through the back door while she stood in front of me. "He may be far away, but he has his reasons to worry about you. Still, one can't go without support, for it will be vital for you in the end."

Reiko made her point clear as she didn't want me to cross the line when it came to my safety. Even though she came here after her long day, she wasn't about to let me go off the rails as I had no other choice but to have backup once I went towards the Sprawl in the morning.

"I won't let you go alone, Sammy," she said to me.

"I have a crucial mission to topple Cesare Zampano and have him put under the heel of Olivia Trelawney's boot," I said. "That man is nothing more than a heartless pig who takes women against their will just to force them to have his children while his primary wife sits by and watches. I even saw Chitorin with his group before they left Targaryen and returned to Lannister where the Sprawl is."

"You saw Chitorin, too?"

"I did and I will rescue her after what she went through. If she's brought to Targaryen, then she will end up going to Veshka's grave to pay her last respects. James made sure that she was salted and burnt before her ashes were buried with an obsidian marker. Even though I had no other choice but to end her life after what she went through, I won't let such a cruel fate happen to anyone else. It's my way of making sure that nothing is worth losing those I care about."

"Then I'm coming with you," said Elise as she burst into the kitchen. "You put your life on the line for all of us and even helping to destroy the factory on Geralt Island, but there's no way in hell that you're doing it alone."

"Elise..."

"I can't just do nothing while my brother is trying his best to be overprotective over me all the time. Still, we can't just sit on the sidelines 'cause we do what is best to protect people and stop the bad guys."

Once again, I was under the microscope of having a bodyguard with me as I saw Elise armed with her usual bow and arrows. Still, I didn't mind it, but I also had to deal with it as my mission to enter the Sprawl was just the beginning of our worries so far…

 **To be continued…**


	18. A Risky Revolt, Part 1

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 18: A Risky Revolt, Part 1**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was in an Order of Letters ship as it left Targaryen as planned in which I was heading towards Lannister, where the Sprawl was located. With Elise in tow, she was busy sharpening the tips of her arrows as she was happy to be away from Gareth's watchful eye for a while. Even though we had our work cut out for us, we also had to fulfill the mission that was given to us as the crisis in the Sprawl was at our dire attention as we speak. By the time we entered into the common area of the ship, we sat down on some chairs in front of a television as we had nothing better to do during our destination that was waiting for us on Lannister, for the time to overthrow Cesare Zampano was the tip of the iceberg for many moments to come afterwards.

"Space has its perks, but we can't put our jobs on the back burner," said Elise as she put away her arrows into her quiver. "As for the situation in the Sprawl, I heard stories from my Uncle Bruce and how most of the petty outcasts end up there under false circumstances or much worse."

"My mission to the Sprawl is not only to stop Cesare, but to help a relative," I said,

"It's that High Elf who ended up being one of the Terran God's prophets, isn't it?"

"Chitorin is one of Reiko's sisters, but she doesn't know that her lover is dead."

"Was it that Orianthan who had no chance to live?"

"According to James, she was extremely damaged in many ways while being slowly reduced to goop in which I had no other choice but to end her suffering."

"Even though you ended her suffering, you did a favor to allow her into the Grey Havens after what I saw in that hellhole. I bet that your brother wouldn't hear the end of it after what happened. As for the mission to the Sprawl, let's hope that our mission is successful, even if your brother won't agree with you going there to prove yourself worthy as a demigod in Terran's clothing."

"I won't let him know of my mission, for it's a private matter of sorts. He's got his own missions and duties on Shiganshina, for there's no need to add fuel to the fire."

I went towards the window as I saw numerous stars and meteorites passing by. Even though I was on my way to Lannister, I was doing it incognito as I was also most likely to tell Chitorin the truth about Veshka's demise, for she needed to know a lot more than the rest of us…

* * *

"He did _what?!_ "

Dean was in his office in the slug roe home headquarters on Shiganshina as he finally got word of me leaving for Lannister to go towards the Sprawl. Anger flooded within him as he was ready to let me have it after hearing the message about me going towards that place full of outcasts and seedy dangers that lurk in plain sight. By the time he saw Desna arriving to file a status report, he remained calm as he also had to behave with civility in front of his subordinates, for he had to be collective when the chips were down.

"No one told me about this crap up front except for Dvora, but did he have to go there?!" he yelled.

"You're concerned about your brother, aren't you?" said Desna.

"Sam has no right going back there to that abrasive shithole 'cause it's nothing more than a hotbed of danger everywhere you turn."

"Is it the Sprawl?"

"That place was where Sam ran off to when he was little after we got into a small fight of sorts. He was still in preschool when he went there, only to get captured by that group of bandits who once ousted the Trelawney Family one time. Luckily, the bandit leader ended up getting killed when a piece of mortar fell and crushed him, only to end his short-lived reign. The strangest part of it was when my little brother was hiding on top when the leader got ganked, which was a good thing after all."

"You shouldn't worry about your brother too much, for he is capable of taking care of himself."

"If he's so capable of taking care of himself, then why is the whole frickin' enchilada after him? The Executive Division wants to abuse his raw power, the Red Inquisition wants him to be Lucifer's prom dress, and Hell's finest wanna turn him into Puppy Chow! He has to have protection 'cause everyone wants a little piece of him just to abuse with! If he's alone and unprotected, he's vulnerable and we'll end up losing this war altogether."

"You overreact every time Sam leaves to go on a mission, don't you? You can do whatever you want to stop him, but you can't play nursemaid forever, Dean. He's there at the Sprawl, for he also has a mission to complete. Have you ever heard of a man by the name of Cesare Zampano? He is the bastard son of Count Emiliano Zampano and his mistress, Elaine Penrose, whose family has close ties to the Old Guard. Throughout the union, Count Emiliano and his mistress defied the odds of the Rakuen Priesthood, but Cesare's arrival resulted in the death of his mother. The Rakuen Priesthood pounced on the decision to give the Count a different suitor in which he was forced to either marry her or face the wrath of Akio Ashizoka directly and he doesn't take too fondly to those who commit adultery in the aristocracy. Therefore, the Count married a Draaza woman, who he loathes, but she birthed his other _legitimate_ children, who he calls bastards of the realm. He even cut them off of any form of titles against the Barathite royal court, which was heavily orchestrated by Cesare himself."

"Like father, like son to pull off a dick move on the rest of his siblings..."

"Count Emiliano is like the infamous king, Henry VIII, who likened his future heiress queen to being a bastard herself while being married to her mother, Anne Boleyn, who ended up having her head chopped off on bogus charges. The Count cared about one son and that was Cesare himself, but his other four sons have been displaced in exile with their mother, who lives in another outcast colony on Minas Tirith. For what it's worth, there will be a reckoning for both the Count and his prized bastard son."

Desna made his point clearly as he had no love for both Count Emiliano or Cesare respectively after all that has happened. As for my mission to the Sprawl, however, Dean was still dead-set on having a bone to pick with me as he remembered that severe lecture that he got from Dad and Cynthia years ago, for he never forgot how worried they were. Still, he couldn't do anything about it as he was fearing the worst, for he hated the vicious tendencies in the Sprawl the most. As for Dean's own predicament, however, he was remembering something from the past as he dreaded my return to the Sprawl, for it was also a reminder of the current disposition that we have today…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

Dean was hard at work doing his homework from school as he was also preparing for the Hunter Corps' exam that was destined to be his future. At age eight, he was more of a tactician like Dad as he was also wanting to be a soldier like him. By the time he was finished, he spotted me running into the study room he was in as he viewed me to be a nuisance while he had his homework. Still, I was too young and into the time of preschool as I wanted my older brother to be by my side more than anything, but this moment was something that was about to change us forever.

"What are you doing in here, Sam?" asked Dean.

"Cynthia told me where you were," I said as I got out a coloring book and crayons.

"This is private, Sammy, not your personal space to make a mess."

"But you promised that you would go and play with me after school. Cynthia said that you can't take your eyes off of-"

"Studying for the Hunter Corps exam is more important 'cause that's how Dad did his duties to protect everyone from bad things. There's no time for me to play with you 'cause this is crucial me to surpass Dad and excel in the future once I get older. You should know that playtime can't be out there for those in the Order and-"

It wasn't long until I sat there in one of the corners coloring in my book with some crayons as it only made Dean angrier. He was itching to let me have it as he threw an eraser at me the moment I continued to use my crayons in my coloring book. Getting a small pewter statue, he threw it at me as it hit my back the moment I stopped coloring and put away my things before I was on my way towards his desk, but my older brother wouldn't budge for nothing. He was getting angrier as he was ready to let me have it, for he wasn't about to lose to my playful whim anytime soon.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "You ruin everything for me, Sammy! You're nothing more than a freak who gets in the way all the time! Why can't you go play somewhere else and leave me alone for once?!"

"But I wanna play with you so I won't get lonely," I said as I had tears in my eyes.

"Can't you go play with Reuben for once?"

"Reuben's in bed for a nap and Cynthia would get mad at me if I woke him up… You're the older brother, Dean, and I wanna—"

"I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE!"

Those words from Dean's mouth caused him to lash out at me as I left the study room crying the moment I ran out into the hall where the elevator was. With Dean following me, he saw me get into the elevator as it closed before he got into it. Distraught and worried, he was about to get it as he dreaded one of Cynthia's stern lectures about keeping me safe. Breaking down in tears, he feared the worst as he went towards the elevator and stepped into it the moment he took it downstairs. Stepping out of it, he went into the kitchen as there was no one in sight until he saw the door to the basement levels opened up. He followed my trail as he saw one of the doors light up the moment he opened it up. When he entered into the room with the red rubber ball, he found that I was gone as he was in deep trouble for lashing out at me.

"Sammy?" he said as he was desperate to find and make up for his bad behavior. "Where are you? Cynthia's gonna be pissed at me for not protecting you enough!" He sees the door close from behind as he saw the red rubber ball glowing. "Wherever you're going, I'll find you, Sammy… Just wait and see..."

The ball stops glowing as Dean opens up the door and finds himself in a place that he never went to before. Even though he was on Lannister, he saw dozens of people from different planets going about their daily business as he was on the prowl searching for me. He was heavily concerned for my safety as he also dreaded the wrath of Cynthia yelling at him for not keeping me protected from harm. After a long search, he was desperate and distraught at the same time as he saw the sun going down just in time for dinner. What he didn't expect was that there was a revolt coming from one of the villas as he saw dozens of citizens clamoring towards a group of unsavory folk that were being chained and humiliated after the downfall of someone in their ranks. Dean didn't expect was that the citizens carted off a dead body in a stretcher as if it were crushed by something, but from _what_ , exactly? He wanted to know more about what happened here in this place of outcasts as he spotted me emerging unscathed with a group of children that were victims of abduction, including a familiar High Elf girl who will change my future someday. When he spotted me, he was angry with me as he was ready to chew me out for running off, for my safety was also his future responsibility in this nest of a galaxy.

"You had me worried, Sammy!" he yelled.

"But you don't wanna play with me anymore…," I said as I had tears in my eyes and snot running down my nose. "You said that I ruined everything and I'm a freak and I would rather play alone!"

"Sam, if Cynthia found out that you ran off, she would chew me out for this. And another thing, we need to get back to the room with the red rubber ball or else we'll both be grounded, are we good?"

It wasn't long until Dean hauled me back to where we came out of as we were glad to be alive and safe. With the door closed behind us, we saw the ball glowing as we were home free. What we didn't expect was that the Elf girl who was among the children kidnapped was sitting in a corner as she was staring at me for some odd reason, but she was glad to be safe from harm after all that has happened earlier.

"Thank you for helping me earlier," she said.

"That meanie who kidnapped us was about to sell us off, but our climb up to that marble thingy was dangerous," I said.

"Grandfather is very worried about me… That cruel man wanted him to pay a ransom, but he refused."

"What are you talking about?" asked Dean.

"There was a cruel Terran by the name of Count Gonzalo Cecco who was taking away children for ransom. Sadly, that man met a tragic end..."

"What happened to that guy?"

"The statue we were perched upon broke and a part of it crushed that meanie," I said.

It wasn't long until we were all back on Alecrast as Cynthia was not too happy with us for running off without telling anyone. What we didn't expect was that a certain Elder of the Order saw us to be safe and unharmed as he noticed the High Elf girl running towards him, for he was glad that she was saved at the last minute.

"Grandfather," she said as she was happy to see him.

"Your parents would turn in their graves if they saw you become fodder for selling at the Sprawl on Lannister," he said. "It also seems that Count Cecco met an end that was set in marble after all."

"And what do you have to say for yourself, Dean?" asked Cynthia as she was not too happy with him. "Your daddy had to keep an eye on your younger brothers when I was looking for you, only to run into Ippei, who refused to pay a ransom for little Reiko's safety."

"Cynthia, it's alright," he said. "What truly matters is that Sam is safe, even though he surely knows how to climb."

"John taught both him how to climb and he knows how to get higher than the rest of us."

"It's getting late, but we'll meet again once you come of age, Sam." Ippei fishes out a book of lore as he gives it to me. "You're a brave boy, for your raw power will be our salvation in the end."

I followed everyone out of the room with the red rubber ball as we had enough of running away for one day. Still, I had a long way to go, but I would soon come to the Sprawl again as there was a hint of uncertainty waiting in the wings, for it wouldn't be my last visit there anytime soon…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

The Order of Letters ship arrived at the Sprawl on Lannister as it landed near an ocean port by the harbor. Getting out, I was there to complete my mission with Elise in tow. The Sprawl itself was a place of exile for those who had their reputations tarnished for no reason. It was also a hotbed of seedy activity due to its desperate notions of thrift shops thriving to survive in such a hostile environment. By the time we arrived at an inn, we saw numerous people dressed in similar gang attire and apocalyptic biker gear as they came and went while doing their daily business from time to time. The sight of those who were displaced by false circumstances were a mainstayhere as Elise and I sat at a table in the inn we entered into. Ordering our meal that consisted of Lannisterian mackerel with rice, we were most likely to be discussing our plan to overthrow Cesare and rescue Chitorin as his days were numbered, for it was also a revolt that could cause a shake-up at the Sprawl if we weren't careful right now.

"The place is similar to such biker joints on Essos, but the food is good," said Elise as she took a bite of her mackerel. "What this Cesare guy is doing goes against the decisions of the governor of this place and she wants him to go."

"It won't be easy to flush him out so readily, but we have to be careful around here," I said cautiously. "Cesare may gain the upper hand, but he has crossed the line with Olivia Trelawney one time too many, whose family runs this colony. From what I read on the file, Cesare has his manor heavily warded due to his several brushes with the angels who demand Chitorin to be released from his harem of handmaids."

"Are you talking about Cesare Zampano?" asked a middle-aged woman with silver hair and blue eyes as she was holding a shotgun in her hands. "You're itching to oust him after all the shit he pulled here while parading his whores in front of everyone here in the Sprawl."

It wasn't long until Elise got out her bow and arrow as she was itching to shoot at the woman with the shotgun in her hands until I stopped her. Staying her hand, she put away her weapons as she saw the middle-aged woman do the same in which she stared at me for some odd reason. What she also sensed was that I was there for a reason as I had a mission to fulfill due to the task that was there in front of me, for she has had enough of the target that lived here in the Sprawl altogether.

"So, you're the man who did away with my father, didn't you?" she said to me. "In a way, he had it coming after what he did to my mother and sister when he burned them alive to appease that demon. In a bizarre sort of way, he got what was coming to him when he destroyed the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast and took out two towns on that planet."

"You're General Wetzel's daughter, aren't you?" I asked.

"My name's Tabitha Wetzel and I severed my ties with my father after what he did. As for being here, I have a loathing for Cesare for his treatment of the women he stole as property after his wife was unable to give him a son due to him beating her up and causing a miscarriage because of it. He already has two daughters, but I see him parade his harem that he collected by forcing them to abandon their sexual orientation and bear his children for his already damaged and barren wife."

"We're looking for Chitorin Mitani. She's one of Cesare's slaves, but she must be rescued."

"I would tell you more about Chitorin, but she's under strict watch from Cesare's servants after she gave birth to his son. The baby may be a Half-Elf, but Cesare prizes him more than anything while some of his harem bear daughters against his wishes except for the ones who have lesbian roots."

"Corrective rape is a crime on all planets," said Elise. "My family has a way of dealing with those who force those who pine for the same gender and that is by shooting them with arrows. We should be made as equals, not pariahs who get the short end of the stick."

"The governor of this place has gotten fed up with him maltreating those women and their children they bore him and she wants his family jewels torn off and displayed as a trophy for those to see while coming here to the Sprawl. If you get there to his villa, then you better have some backup handy. Around these parts, there are those who want a piece of Cesare and all that he's squeezed from this place in which the Trelawney Family want him gone." Tabitha looks at me briefly as she was grateful for my presence. "I know that I get roped into the 'honor thy father and mother' thing, but the man who was my father was nothing more than a monster. It was high karma for you to take him out after what he did, for it was a huge thing to avenge the deaths of my mother and sister. Still, I heard good things about you in which you once travelled from planet to planet until you vegged out on Gehenna till you left the nest. It seems that you're already a god in the making, but you have a long way to go. As for your business with Cesare Zampano, I hope that you do more than bust his balls."

Tabitha put away her shotgun as she made her point clear the moment she saw me and Elise pay for our meals and leaving the inn. By the time she resumed her services to the other shady customers, she noticed an unusual woman with red hair arriving as she was dressed in a long black dress and matching pointed stilettos the moment she sat at a table near the window. Tabitha was aware of the woman to be a suspicious one as she was ordering a glass of whiskey while she was looking into a book with an inverted red pentagram etched into it. With a smile on her face, she was looking away at that dark book as she was sitting there without causing further distraction, for she was sensing something that piqued her interests really carefully.

"It seems that a mere giant with silver hair came here earlier," she said as she sipped her whiskey.

"You shouldn't be nosy, Rowena," said Tabitha. "The guy's on business into putting a stop to that prick, Cesare. Ever since he came here, he is taxing those who have loyalty to the governor, but he doesn't believe that women should rule their own due to what he calls fragile and delicate."

"Cesare's presence may spurn the ruling family, but that giant's presence will spurn the forces that want to squander what power that he was born with. I was there when his father and James Farragut were serving their planet during the First Galvanic Uprising in which the wayward latter was ordained to help sire the wee little demigod into the world."

"John Winchester was an honorable man until he was truly set up by my father to be killed by that monster that even left his kin without a man of the house. What the real kicker was when Sawney Masbath kept stealing your magical trinkets just to keep tabs on his victims, including Sylvanus."

"Sawney had it coming when he plundered my lockboxes of my craft, but prison life won't be enough to hold him off. He is a part of this problem and he will stop at nothing to get at that giant of a demigod due to him being a threat to his agenda. Still, little Samuel has the whole galaxy on his shoulders, but he can't do this alone in this fight against such enemies who threaten it."

Without warning, Tabitha saw an abrasive man enter the inn as he was staring at the customers who came and went in the Sprawl. The man himself was someone that was heavily loathed by the public as he had black hair and beard complete with the blue eyes that were similar to those who lived in the ranks of the Zampano Family. The customers were glaring at him as he even had two women with him in which one of them was holding her baby. The sight of the man coming in here made Rowena suspicious as she also loathed him like the rest the moment he forced one of the women to expose her breasts for no reason.

"He's already been fed, Cesare," said the woman as she was trying to cover up her breasts.

"My _figlio_ needs nourishment or do I have to beat you again!" he yelled as he seized the woman by the arm. "I demand respect from you the moment I burned off that tattoo on your arm and cut off all your hair to be a proper woman." He exposes the woman's breast as he forces the baby to latch onto her nipple. "You see? He needs to be fed or else he'll wither and die."

"Are you trying to suffocate the wee bairn after he was fed?" said Rowena as she stood up at her table. "You're high and mighty to parade such a High Elf woman after what you did to her lover by pawning her off to have her soul harvested."

"Such tough words for a _strega_ who left Earth when most of her kind chose to stay behind to help repair that fragile planet, but they are hollow for someone who hides behind a _puttana_ who continues to spurns the father who made her."

"I want your ass out, Cesare, and take your whores with you!" yelled Tabitha. "And you want me to honor the man who was my father?! You have no idea of what he did, do you?! He killed my mother and sister, he set up John Winchester to be killed, he raped many women and disgraced a member of the Medical Corps, and he went too far to destroy the Order's main headquarters on Alecrast. It's a good thing that he's dead, which is karma for someone who made a deal with a demon! As for the ultimate prize in this debacle, he's here and he'll do more than just bust your balls!"

"I heard so much about the _uomo dai capelli argentati_ coming here to cause trouble, but his past self is far more troubling than he was in the Elder Days when he started up the _Apocalisse_. I have a bigger _pene e testicoli_ than the freak with the long _capell_ _i_ _d'argento!_ I could do more damage if I was like that _strega_ with all her _liquore_ and her _magia_. As for the prized _ancelle_ , they do more than just bear _bambini_ , for they satisfy my pleasures very nicely. As for the _uomo dai capelli argentati_ , he's good as dead the moment he sets foot to my villa! That vicious _uono_ is the one who will forever be known as the _bambino_ who destroyed Count Cecco with a piece of marble crushing him, for he is known to everyone as none other than… Sam Winchester!"

The woman with the baby in her arms gasped in shock as she was aware of my presence the moment she wanted to see me. Roiling in disgust, Cesare took the two women out of the inn as Tabitha was getting fed up with his presence altogether. With business returning as usual, she resumed her services as she noticed Rowena paying for her scotch and was ready to take her leave. With dusk settling in, she went towards the window as she saw me and Elise going to our hotel for the night. She also feared the worst as she noticed some of Cesare's servants watching our every move we make, for this would get ugly if we weren't careful…

* * *

I was in my hotel room as I was busy taking a bath in which I was exhausted after travelling from Targaryen to uphold this mission to put a dent in Cesare's stranglehold for power. The hotel I was in had a rustic flair in it as I found it to be soothing after my trek. By the time I finished my bath, I drained the water from the tub as I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist. I was getting ready for bed the moment I went towards the sink and brushed my teeth until I rinsed them off before leaving the bathroom. With my dirty clothes and towel in the hamper, I got dressed into my nightclothes I went towards my bed until I saw the closet door open up in which I spotted Dean standing in front of me with a look of anger on his face. He was ready to let me have it as he couldn't stomach the fact that I was there in the Sprawl of all places, for he was itching to bring me back home for no reason.

"I can't believe that you would come back to this place, Sammy," he said to me.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked.

"Dvora told me about this mission that you're undertaking, but did you have to fulfill it _here_ of all places?"

"You're supposed to be on Shiganshina, Dean. You can't abandon your subordinates all because of me going off on my own!"

"That's the reason why I'm calling off this mission for your safety."

"The governor of this colony is having trouble with a banished noble by the name of—"

"—Cesare Zampano? I heard about that prick and how he beats his women and Dad taught us to show respect for them, even the ones who act like prisses."

"Chitorin is there, but she's one of Cesare's handmaids just to bear his bastards to satisfy his legacy in the form of the Zampano heir. Even though this place is filled with outcasts, there's one good apple who resides here and she hates her father for the crimes he committed."

Without warning, I saw Dean stunned in his tracks as I sensed something wrong indeed. I had a feeling that witchcraft was at work as I noticed a small brown pouch near the window. Getting up, I grabbed the pouch as I went into the bathroom towards the sink the moment I saw some matches in the medicine cabinet. Lighting one up, I torched the pouch in the sink as it burned quickly in which I turned on the water and put the small fire out in the porcelain that remained unscathed while throwing away the ashes. Turning off the water, I left the bathroom as I saw Dean moving once again, but he was still dead-set into forcing me to abort the mission that I had, for he was concerned for my safety for a number of reasons.

"What the hell happened here?" he asked me.

"You were paralyzed by a hex bag," I said.

"There's a witch here, isn't there?"

"There are dozens of outcasts that thrive here, even witches."

"You can't be on this mission, Sam."

"And you can't play the helicopter parent, Dean. You can't just keep me under wraps while the galaxy needs my help. I know that there is bad blood between Olivia Trelawney and Cesare Zampano, but I won't let my mission go to failure. I know that you also want to protect me, but I can't just sit on the sidelines forever."

"You should've had backup, Sam. You know that the whole enchilada is out to get you, but you refuse to back down when it comes to your missions. Well, not this time 'cause I'm officially pulling your ass out before it all hits the fan."

It wasn't long until I saw the door to my hotel room open up as I noticed Elise bursting in while she was armed with her bow and arrow in her hands. What she didn't expect was that Dean was there, but she wasn't about to let him off the hook yet. Still, I also didn't want to let my older brother off the hook as I wasn't too happy with him trying to pluck me from the mission at hand, for it came first more than anything in particular.

"I thought that you were supposed to be on Shiganshina," she said as she put away her bow and arrow. "Do your subordinates know that you're shirking your duties against Sam's wishes? Does Desna know that you left your base on that planet or did you get the go-ahead because of the presence of a witch here?" She fishes out a brown pouch as she shows it to us. "This was also found in my own room, but it's a hex bag, plain and simple."

"The witch who snuck those hex bags to stop you knows what you're doing, doesn't she?"

"The hex bag is crafted by someone else, but the magic of it was pilfered from a witch who lives here on the Sprawl. From what I heard, the woman is none other than the crafty witch from the Elder Days, whose son was once the former King of Hell. According to the locals who live here, her name's Rowena MacLeod and she was once bound by her coven superiors from using her magic freely until a page from an old Grimoire book unbound her in the Elder Days. It's a shame that she hasn't any eye of newt or salamander tongue to work with after her magic stashes got pilfered and plundered by those who abuse it, including Sawney Masbath."

"Why did it have to be witches…?"

It wasn't long until I went towards the window as I spotted a woman with black hair rushing out of the hotel in which she was returning to the Zampano villa. What I didn't expect was that Rowena was going after her as I had to see what was going on. Opening up the window while getting my sword, I left outside as I jumped onto an awning all the way down. Carefully getting onto the ground, I pursued them as I had to know what the matter was. By the time I caught up with them in an alleyway, I saw the woman draw out a knife as she was ready to cut at Rowena, for she had loyalties to the one that Olivia Trelawney wants to get rid of.

"Stay away from me, you vile _strega_ ," said the woman as she was ready to attack.

"Ye think ye can steal from me and threaten the giant here, then you're mistaken, dearie," said Rowena. "I know that your master's time here is ending soon and the ruling family don't like competition coming from a conceited noble's bastard son."

"You speak of Lord Cesare like the plague when he is bringing blessings to his flock. He brings praise to us and treats us fairly."

"That insolent bastard had _never_ treated you fairly nor does he juggle that poor High Elf with a Half-Elven bairn in her hands."

"It is the will of Lord Cesare that those he had stolen just to correct become one with him and bear his blessings under the grace of God."

"What about the women he forced into just to bear the unwanted bairns in his villa? Do they deserve to be corrected by that monster?"

It wasn't long until I noticed Rowena get out a rune as she was ready to use it on the woman who dared to go against her. She wasn't about to fall backwards yet as she was like most of the inhabitants who lived on the Sprawl who got fed up with Cesare Zampano directly. Just as she was about to do so, I saw a familiar face appear as he used his _vajra_ wire to entangle her in which the woman who stole her magical items got away before more trouble came along. It was Yashamaru as he wasn't too happy with Rowena with jumping the gun in which she was in risk of being caught by freelanced hunters without knowing of the consequences of her actions. Even though she was struggling to get free, she was no match for Yashamaru as he remained stern-faced and calm in this fight in the alleyway.

"Unhand me, Four-Eyes, or I'll cast a curse on you!" she yelled.

"You're causing a racket, Rowena," said Yashamaru.

"That little tart who worships that infernal tyrant in his villa stole some hex bags from another one of my lockboxes from my safe rooms and I won't stop until she is punished dearly, If you don't mind, I suggest that you unhand me or else I'll put a curse on you."

"A witch's magic may work on people, animals, divine beings, or even other monsters, but it won't work on a being from the Middle Ground. As for the situation about Cesare Zampano, he's a threat to everyone in which the angels want his head for stealing one of their prophets."

"Is it that High Elf woman with the bairn in her arms?"

"Chitorin Mitani must be returned to the Holy Guild at the behest of the maintainers of it. Most prophets who are chosen by God have no other choice but to remain unscathed with their souls intact. One prophet in particular had his soul sucked out of him by the Darkness in the Elder Days, but the inner power of the Demon tablet ended up corrupting him further in which Castiel had no other choice but to erase his work from his mind."

"Well, that prophet in Cesare's harem was last seen in Tabitha's bar, but the bastard paraded her by even forcing her to feed that bairn even after he was fed. Still, he treats those women like cattle that get traded against their wishes, but he keeps the children in his care separated from them. The last one who confronted him gave him a warning that Samuel will come and cause his downfall and she's no stranger to dealing with-"

It wasn't long until Yashamaru heard a sound in the distance as he spotted me after he released Rowena from being tangled further. He was now aware of my presence as he was also not too happy with me for going alone on this dangerous mission. Still, I didn't want anything getting in my way as I had my reason to overthrow Cesare at the behest of the governor, for he had to go before his tyranny continues to fester.

"Where's Dean?" asked Yashamaru.

"He's at my hotel and I _don't_ need backup right now," I said.

"He is here at the behest of those who demand you to have protection at all times."

"He's doing nothing more than _hindering_ my mission! He even wants me to get pulled out of there and leaving it unfinished!"

It wasn't long until a gunshot rang out as I saw the young girl armed with a gun in her hands. She was determined to stop us, but I had the upper hand to subdue her as I turned the gun in her hands into crystal the moment it fell to the ground and shattered into pieces. Even Rowena was ready to do her worst until I stopped her from causing trouble, for I didn't want anyone else to be woken up in the middle of the night like that. Just as the young girl tried to get away, she was stopped as Yashamaru used his _vajra_ and silver wire to entrap her, for she was not about to flee anytime soon.

"You are enemies of Lord Cesare! Stand down now!" she shrieked.

"And you were the one who stole some hex bags from my lockboxes again," said Rowena.

"I won't listen to the words of a _strega_ like you!"

"Vera Orsini of the Vesper Guild," said Yashamaru. "From the look of it, you disappeared from your family's villa on Stohess in which you were taken away by Cesare against your will."

"I _chose_ to go with him willingly unlike the others in his harem! You don't know what it's like to be in love with a powerful noble, for he will overthrow that governor and rule the Sprawl!" The girl stares at me as she was ready to do her worst. "I know who you are, Sam Winchester. You're the one who destroyed the Elect on Alecrast and stopped the Executive Division from enacting the divine wrath that was taken away from them."

"That 'divine wrath' is a factor that _must_ be destroyed," I said. "As for your so-called noble, you may think that he displays such kindness towards you, but those in his circle who live in his villa live in fear of him due to the harsh treatment he displays. The ruling family of the Sprawl wants more than just giving Cesare an eviction notice, but they also want his head as well and he has overstayed his welcome here in this place on Lannister."

It wasn't long until we saw the young girl break free from Yashamaru's _vajra_ wires in which she fled into the further unknown. I had a gut feeling that she was going back towards Cesare's villa as I followed her to where I had to get to. Even though I was hiding in the shadows, I had my cover blown as I heard footsteps approaching. Drawing out my sword, I turned around as I noticed Elise standing there as she was armed with her bow and arrows in which she wasn't about to let me go alone, for she had her reasons to protect me like everyone else in this ongoing war.

"You left without backup again, Sam," she said to me. "Dean told me about how you keep wandering off and going it alone without backup again. I know that you wanna fulfill your mission, but if you took off and faced Cesare, Dean will have your ass!"

"Dean needs to be back on Shiganshina with his subordinates, not spend his off-hours worrying about me," I said. "He can't play the role of helicopter parent forever in which he has his duties on Shiganshina like his troops in his squad."

"And what would your past self say to you? He would chastise you for going it alone in which he ended up going dark without his brother by his side in the Elder Days. I read the books, Sam. I even read in the prologue of _Black_ in which your past self was hell-bent with a side order of being a psychopath after the Angel Expulsion. You know that brotherly love can bowl over being alone because of the fact that one can't fight without the other like losing a shoe."

"One of Cesare's women is on her way to the villa after she fled. I just found where it is."

It wasn't long until we followed the trail to Cesare's villa as we were ready to put a stop to him once and for all. Little did we know was that Yashamaru and Rowena were waiting in the distance as they had business of their own, for they also had a loathing for Cesare and his harem that were encroaching on a power trip against the Sprawl's leaders in the distance…

 **To be continued...**


	19. A Risky Revolt, Part 2

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 19: A Risky Revolt, Part 2**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Dean was outside as he was frantically searching for me after I went towards Cesare's villa as planned. His reasons to pull me out of the mission that I had was more than enough to steer me away from the further bowels of the Sprawl. Stopping at an alleyway, he spotted a High Elf with red hair sprinting past him in which he also noticed that a shady group of people were after him for no reason. Without further hesitation, Dean had no other choice but to aid the High Elf the moment he caught up to him as he noticed that the pursuers were dressed in red with a familiar goal of their own. He knew of them to be members of the Red Inquisition as they were ready to kill the fleeing target, for he had to do something quick. Changing into his diamond form, he began to shoot projectiles at the attackers as they fled the scene the moment the High Elf saw him revert back into his normal one. Even though he saved the High Elf from danger, he still had his job into thwarting my mission as it was also something that he shouldn't be meddling with, for it was my own risk after all.

"Where the hell are you, Sam?" he said to himself.

"Hold it!" yelled the High Elf. "You can't just run away like that after you saved me from the Red Cardinal's lackeys!"

"I don't have time for thanks right now 'cause I have to track down my brother before more of those ass-clowns that were chasing you catch up to him."

"Is it that tall one with the silver hair that most of the Sprawl's inhabitants are talking about?"

"Yeah, and I'm here at the behest of a higher power to get his ass out of there. And by the way, how come the Red Inquisition were after you when they were hell-bent on forcing my brother to become Lucifer's vessel?"

"The Red Inquisition goes after anyone who is either affiliated with the Winchester Legacy or the Mitani Clan. I would rather stay away from all this before it gets out of hand."

"Aren't you Akaryu Mitani, son of Takeo and grandson of Kazuo?"

"Didn't Grandfather tell you how much of a screw-up I've been for being celibate after my grandmother forced that demon to call off the deal he made?"

"I heard all about it after Takeo's death, but you can't stay celibate forever."

"Being celibate is the best thing for me, but I would rather not have my v-card swiped than being dirty."

"The Rakuen Priesthood made an arrangement between you and someone you don't know, didn't they?"

"Yeah, but they won't reach me because they'll be torn to shreds by hellhounds who come out of nowhere. I am a virgin who will stay pure like my other siblings."

"Well, Anaira got his v-card swiped 'cause of the fact that he married one of Sam's bodyguards, whose race become ravenous monsters who are celibate for too long. I read the report of how the ghastly sight of what happened on the _Doohan_ in which the crew were forced to be celibate to the brink of killing and feeding on one another while changing into Askradi. Celibacy is a double-edged sword, but it can also be something of regret if you don't get hitched and have your v-card swiped."

"Being celibate isn't something that I'm ashamed of, but I have to cut to the chase for a moment after my run-in with the Red Inquisition." Akaryu fishes out a thumb drive out of his pocket as he gives it to Dean. "This is what I picked up from my pursuers, for it is vital that everyone knows about what truly goes on in this long war."

Dean watched Akaryu leave as stared at the thumb drive in his hand. Getting out a pocket projector, he inserted the thumb drive into it as he saw an image of a fleet of ships approaching Lannister in the form of the Executive Division coming in full force. He feared the worst as he had to warn me of what was about to happen next. He never saw this coming before as he was still far away from his group on Shiganshina. What he didn't expect was the past coming back to haunt him as he remembered those harsh words that he said to me all those years ago.

" _I DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH YOU ANYMORE!"_

He remembered that day when I ran off as his search for me was a warning of a strained partnership for the both of us in the future. With the evening still fresh, he was ready to find my trail as he wasn't about to let me resume my mission, for he had his reasons not to let me off his sights just yet…

* * *

 **Many years ago…**

I was wandering the streets of the Sprawl as I wanted to get away from Dean for a while. The stinging words that he spewed out at me were more than enough to make me cry as I wanted to be alone for a while. Even though I ran away to this place on Lannister, I noticed the plethora of people from other worlds setting up shop and home here as they were busy selling things to make a living here in this place of squalor. Digging into my pockets, I fished out some change as I was brave enough to find a currency exchange to switch it over until I spotted a large, burly man in noble clothing standing in my way. He was staring at me for some strange reason as he snatched me up from the streets without anyone else noticing, for he had his reasons to see me out in the open.

"Here's a little one with a gemstone on his head just to add to the collection of slaves that are bound for the Claudian city of New Capua," he said as he tossed me into a wooden cage. "It's high time that the poor mites in drab clothing start selling to either the wealthy owners of New Capua and their orgies of sexual delights… or perhaps some special sushi fixings for some of the inhabitants who live on Harkonnen..."

I saw the cage door remaining open as I noticed a group of me haul a screaming High Elf girl in which she was a familiar one indeed. By the time I saw the cage door slam shut with a lock keeping it secure, I saw the burly man standing in front of the small prison as he was ready to meet his quota, for he was someone that had shady dealings indeed, but for _what_ , exactly?

"Ippei should've paid in full to the likes of Sawney Masbath," he said as he saw the High Elf girl cowering in fear. "Perhaps it's high time that the mayor of New Capua should see the merchandise in the form of his late son's youngest daughter. It's been centuries since the Sword of Alecrast took aim at the ancestors who once dominated the city on Claudius, but slaves are a high trade indeed."

It wasn't long until the cage was placed into a pull-cart that had two donkeys attached to it in which the burly man and his henchmen got onto it and left to a place unknown. I was worried about my own family would react if I was gone for too long as I dreaded the stern lectures that came from Cynthia directly. As for the girl, however, she was also scared for her life as she wanted to come home to her family before being sold to some lecherous fool with a penchant for molesting innocent children. We both feared the worst as we also had to endure in which we had to be strong in order to escape, for it was something that was needed to be done anyway…

* * *

An hour later, I found myself in a cell that was more like a dungeon as I was stuck with the High Elf girl that was captured along with me. We feared the worst as we were in for the long haul in the form of being sold to slavery. Even though we were about to fear the worst, I wanted to assure that the girl wasn't alone as I sat next to her the moment she had tears on her face. She was scared to death just like me as we were more than likely to be separated the moment we would end up being sold to some cruel bidder from another planet.

"Hey, are you gonna be alright?" I asked.

"My grandfather is worried about me," answered the girl as she was still shaking with fear. "It's not fair that my father and grandmother passed away, only for me to be taken against my grandfather's wishes..."

"My name's Sam, but haven't we seen each other before?"

"Wait! You're that boy from the bus stop in the dirt roads. You had a jeweled sigil on your forehead and you're here again."

"I kind of ran away because my older brother didn't wanna play with me anymore… He's right about me being annoying after all."

Just as I was about to say a little more, I saw the door open as we noticed one of the burly man's henchmen enter in which I had my reasons to be brave in times of danger. I was most likely to be fleeing as I ended up using my raw power to cause some of the ceiling to knock out the henchman while we fled from our cell and into a place unknown to those who lived here in the Sprawl. What we didn't expect was that the burly man from before was notified as he was hot on our tails the moment we went into hiding where a statue stood. Even though I had my climbing skills learned, I noticed that the High Elf girl also had to climb up as we made it into a giant bowl that the statue had in its hands. With the burly man searching everywhere to sell us, I was scared to death as I felt my raw power rising up to full in which I had no control of it. The burly man from below was searching for us until a chunk of marble near the statue broke off and crushed him completely. When I saw the carnage below, I was horrified at what my raw power could do, but I noticed a crowd of people arriving to put an end to the burly man's slave trading. To my surprise, I saw some of the Sprawl's inhabitants standing around the corpse where the marble fell on him as they were grateful that he was dead after what he was doing.

"It's about damn time that Cecco had it coming," said an Orc tradesman as he gave the corpse a thumbs-down. "For years, that prick stiffed us with all the extravagance while selling little kids to either slavery or as food for those Leviathans on Harkonnen."

"Today is a great day to see a greedy bastard fall under the marble he loathed for a long time," said a woman that was dressed in biker gear. "The Trelawney Dynasty will be pleased to see a threat contained for not paying his fair share while he stole small children to be slaves to those boastful Claudians in New Capua."

"Up there," said a Draaza man as he spotted me and the girl that emerged from the statue's giant bowl. "There's the two mites that Count Cecco stole and they're safe!"

It wasn't long until we saw the townsfolk from the Sprawl get out a ladder in order to climb up to get us away from the grisly aftermath. When we were escorted down, we noticed the rest of the Sprawl's inhabitants bow down in front of us as if we were put here for a purpose, for it was something that we never got used to before.

"That boy's the one who ended the Galvanic Uprising on Alecrast," said the woman.

"I bet that the Terran God will never hear the end of it anytime soon," said the Draaza man.

"Out of the way," said an elderly man who was dressed in biker gear while speaking in an Australian accent. "The governor and his family will be floored to see the savior, but someone else is looking for the little mite."

"Come to think of it… There was another boy looking for him, but we should also celebrate the downfall of Cecco and may the hellhounds feast on his innards for the rest of his days."

And so, I was escorted out with the High Elf girl in tow as we were seeing the sky turn dusk and just in time for dinner. As for what would happen next, I would end up going there again as there was a mission in front of me in the future, for this was something that would be a part of my adventures so far…

* * *

 **Meanwhile, back in the present…**

I was at a nearby street as I had Elise in tow. Even though the street itself led towards Cesare's villa, we saw some guards returning as we had no choice but to hide in the shadows the moment they passed us. What I didn't expect was that a figure in a cloak emerged as I spotted the hood removed to reveal a man who was bald with scars on his head. When I saw the cloaked man look around, I noticed his face to be a familiar one as it was someone that should've been rotting in prison to begin with, for he was someone who is heavily loathed by most of the galaxy so far. Even Elise stared at the disfigure man carefully as she saw him to be a man who ruined someone in her family, for she was ready to shoot an arrow into him until I stopped her.

"Not yet," I said.

"I know that guy very well after what he tried to do to one of my relatives," said Elise.

"You're not the only one..."

"What did he do to you, exactly?"

"Sawney Masbath tried to blackmail me in exposing a false affair between Sadie and me during my years living on Gehenna. She's married with a young son, but she knows of the Destiny of Worlds that is etched in front of me and Reiko. When that ruse failed, he kidnapped me in one of the cities that were destroyed by Project Apollo until he was arrested and thrown in prison for the rest of his days…, or so I thought..."

"Even though he had silver hair like you, he's gone bald with a side order of scars on the side."

"Sawney Masbath is also someone who is-"

"—Known to plunder from my lockboxes?" said Rowena as she appeared from behind while casting a shield to keep us invisible. "I told ye that prison is too hot to hold Sawney Masbath, but he found a way by running away with a spell up his sleeve." She sees me in person again as she was aware of my presence in the Sprawl. "I see that he's an old nemesis of yours, Samuel, along with that Lorien Elf who's here as yer backup, but I have a bone to pick with that hooligan. I'm done tricking people, only to see that gaggle of terrorists causing havoc everywhere they go. One of their factories is already destroyed on Targaryen, but the remainder of them are on both Dorne and Cirith Ungol. Those soulless dolls that were once crafted by the late Darbus Toller are in those factories, but there are loopholes that continue to process those things."

"If Sawney Masbath is here, then it will complicate things, but his business is into trading his plundered trinkets," said Yashamaru as he appeared in hindsight. "He is up to something, for his dealings with Cesare Zampano are a much shady one indeed..."

I stared at Sawney as he was going towards Cesare's villa in which I had to be careful about what was about to happen. Even though I was aware of his presence, I remembered his methods when it came to blackmail so far. By the time we saw everyone departing to the villa, I was ready to strike as I was armed the moment I spotted a way in through one of the dumb waiter holes. As soon as I crawled inside, I was noticing the mold and filth from over the years taking its toll in the villa as I smelled the putrid smell of filth roiling all over my nose. The foul stench of urine and excrement from above was more than enough to have me hold my breath as I finally made my way inside into a storage room that was far worse than where I came from. I sensed the fear of dread in the form of such savagery as I found myself in a room that had more than just the usual storage material. The presence of a large bed complete with straps to hold a person down with sent a warning to me as this was known as a sex room that was designated for Cesare to rape those in his harem against their will just to be baby-making machines for his so-called legacy.

I was ready to hide as I heard footsteps approaching in which I hid directly into a closet that had too many things in it. With a hole to see out of through the vent, I spotted Chitorin entering into the room as she was standing next to the bed with the straps. What I didn't expect was that she was bowing in front of it as she was waiting for someone, but who, exactly? It wasn't long until I saw Cesare and his servants entering into the room with one of the women in his harem as she was a Draaza woman with a red comb that was dressed in nothing more than rags like a slave that is about to be sold to auction to the highest bidder. The sight of the woman being strapped down in those restraints unnerved me to the core as I watched Cesare lift up her skirt to reveal nothing underneath the moment he was ready to unnecessarily plunge with his already hardened member beneath his trousers.

"You see, my little _puttana_ ," he said to Chitorin as he saw her being held by his servants in order to force her to watch. "This little Draaza woman is similar to my bitch of a stepmother, who gave up her nobility just to join a police force!"

"And you invite Sawney Masbath to your place the moment he breaks out of his prison," she said as she was shaking with fear. "What does he want with you other than to steal money to his already bulging bank accounts that the Executive Division steal from?!"

"You will hold your tongue, _puttana!_ " Cesare punches Chitorin in the face as she was reeling from such a brutal blow. "I broke you for a damn good reason and you were ripe to bear my sons that will be a part of the Zampano legacy, but you won't squeeze away from my control, especially when it comes to the presence of those deplorable angels who demand you to be free! Still, you will watch me delve into this Draaza woman who will be in the matron stage soon enough!"

At that moment, Cesare unzipped his trousers as he got out his hard member the moment he went on top of the Draaza woman while he crashed inside of her. The sight of him raping his victim and forcing Chitorin to watch was something that turned my stomach in which I was wanting to clock him for doing such a heinous deed. By the time I saw him finish his daily violation, he pulled out of that Draaza woman as he zipped up his trousers just in time to see him punch at Chitorin once more while his servants released his victim that he violated. He was hard at work until he heard the door opening up to see Sawney enter against his wishes, for he wanted a little more than just the usual fee for his blackmailing skills.

"You came at the wrong time, _ricattore,_ " he said as he saw Sawney standing there. "If it's _i soldi_ that you want, then you can have some of my _bambini_ as payment for the traders on this planet."

"I didn't come for money, Cesare, but you have something that I want," he answered. "You have some of Rowena's things in your villa, for they will be sold to me at a high price."

"The _strega's_ trinkets were taken from the time of the Elder Days, but I have a torn page of the Grimoire that is worth a fortune."

"You have the hex bag spell that one of your whores used just in time to immobilize that demigod who is out there to silence you and shut your enterprise down."

"You should've been in prison, Sawney!" yelled Chitorin as she was reeling from where Cesare punched her repeatedly. "You are a threat to everyone who refuses to give you money, only to air out their dirty laundry to the masses for a high price!"

"I got out with the help of a spell that I concocted from Rowena's notebook after my short stint of being tortured by prisoners who were much worse than _I_ was. It also seems that you're still trying to regain your dignity even after you were torn away from your lesbian lover, but it was the will of God that you bear children to Cesare and they will be overthrowing the legacies that his Cetra half-brethren throw at him. Admit it! You felt good when Cesare spread your legs and welcomed himself to you just in time to bear his seed to fruition. And do you know what happened to your precious Veshka? She was incubated slowly to have her soul harvested just to be sold to the likes of Abaddon or any other demon who is wanting a cut of the profits. It's too bad that she had to be put down after being reduced to a goopy shell to the point beyond repair."

"You bastard! How come my beloved Veshka is dead and you choose to wander free?! You're nothing but a worm who emerges from rotting flesh! You should be dead with the crows pecking out your eyes and the hellhounds feasting on your innards!"

"I've been a good boy, Chitorin, but you should obey your master's wishes when it comes to being in his bed and bearing his children."

"I'm not his brood mare anymore, Sawney!"

Without warning, Chitorin ended up having an angelic aura around her as Cesare and Sawney were stunned to see it. Even though her defiance was short-lived, she was knocked out by Cesare as she fell to the ground the moment he oversaw the Draaza woman being carried away from the sex dungeon to another part of the villa. With a long night ahead of what would occur, everyone left that deplorable torture chamber as I emerged from my hiding place. Luckily, I was cloaked from prying eyes as my long silver hair became my shield the moment I blended out of sight. Even though no one saw me, I was surveying this terrible sex dungeon as I wanted to tear up the bed with the restraints attached to it altogether. Even though I wanted to, I refrained from it as I decided to follow through and survey the rest of the villa in which I spotted Elise coming out of one of the vents, for she was no stranger to the skill of stealth indeed.

"This place is huge," she said.

"This place is also a house of horrors," I said.

"What do you mean by _that,_ perchance?"

"Cesare's not raping women just to bear children from his loins, but to sell them to slavery."

"Does the governor know about this?"

"She'll know eventually, but she'll also want to know about a certain criminal who broke out of prison just to wander freely to ring the nerves of his victims."

"That's insane, but that witch wants to grab him by the cock and balls for stealing her things. Still, Sawney Masbath is a threat to everyone and-"

Without warning, we heard footsteps approaching as we hid out of sight the moment we saw some young girls shackled while being escorted to certain parts unknown. What we didn't expect was that Sawney was there as he fished out a hex bag the moment he blew our covers in which we were held down by Cesare's servants. When he saw me directly, he was ready to pounce as he put away the hex bag that he tossed earlier, for he had a bone to pick with me after being tossed in prison two years ago and he was seething every step of the way…

* * *

It wasn't long until I was put in a cell as I was separated from Elise. The chains that kept me shackled ended up suppressing my raw power as I saw the door opening up in which I saw Sawney enter just in time to gloat at me. He had a grudge against me as he was bearing the scars that he had. Even though he escaped prison, he wasn't about to let go of the grudge he had, for he was there to not only gloat, but to break me further.

"I've been waiting for this after two years of torture in that frozen shithole," he said.

"You should've stayed put after what you were doing," I said.

"I used to have silver hair like you, but when I arrived at Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, I had my head shaved, my body bruised and tortured by the other inmates, and branded with _this!_ " Sawney reveals a barcode in the back of his neck as it was etched into his skin like an unwanted tattoo. "The prison warden _branded_ this serial code on me just to keep track of me and the other unwanted scum who thrived in that frozen pit of despair. During my two years, I was looking into breaking out and what truly saved my ass was a spell that transported me here to get the revenge that I wanted."

"Do you think that any of your victims that you squeezed dry can have any sympathy for you? You're already known for the death of the mother that Dean and I had and you won't stop until you see me dead for your own amusement."

"You're here because of the fact that I want more of what I stole from that ginger harlot who thinks she can hide her craft from me."

"Are you talking about Rowena MacLeod?"

"Rowena should've kept her mouth shut about those prophecies about the Destiny of Worlds and how it can take shape in the planets that aren't discovered yet in the Ashizoka System. Still, she even rambled on how she can use her magic freely after unsealing the bonds that kept her in place in the Elder Days."

"I read the files on Rowena a lot longer than _you_ have, but it seems that you were literally blackmailing her just to keep her quiet."

"You think that you can stop me here in the Sprawl, but you're wrong, Sam. As for your torture, it's music to my ears when I will hear you screaming for endless mercy in the end. I also give thanks to the Executive Division for starting this war so they can make you their plaything. They might even patch you up like Lucifer did to your past self in the Apocalypse time pocket in the Elder Days. Once I break you, I can have my way with Damian Mahoney's brat in which he shielded from harm before he met his demise. I'm no stranger to dealing with the entire Mahoney Clan, but some of them cling to the old ways of their Lorian heritage on Valinor and they even have a grudge against stray witches like Rowena. As for _you_ , my dear nephew, you're about to become fodder for my amusement, so let's go for the gold, baby!"

I felt the shackles on my wrists begin to burn as I saw Sawney reciting an incantation spell to enhance the iron cuffs that I had. The pain that I felt was more than enough to bear as I saw Sawney laughing with such exuberance in which he was enjoying me being tortured to the brink of despair. It wasn't long until I saw him get out a chain as he began to whip at my back in which he was fully sated with seeing me suffer. The lashes did a number on me as I was not about to scream after what I endured, for I was not about to let Sawney break me that easily. Just as I was about to get another taste of that prick's cruelty, I saw the door open up as I noticed Chitorin entering the moment he ceased his fury against me. When he stared at her, he was ready to strike as she grabbed his fist the moment he threatened to punch her, for he had a feeling that she would be free from her bonds that were imposed on her by her cruel master.

"You should be suckling your son, Chitorin," he said.

"I'm here to see Sam," she answered.

"Does Cesare know of this?"

"He's too busy raping some of the women that he captured for profit."

"Then I'll stay in this cell until you return to your master's bed. He would want another baby from you anyway after you gave birth to his son. It's been ages since you had an attraction to other women, but you've become more welcome with someone who shoves his dick into you as he pleases."

At that moment, I saw Chitorin punch Sawney in the jaw as she refused to leave. She was regaining her dignity one slow step at a time as she was beginning to rebel from the shackles that kept her prisoner at the hands of Cesare. It wasn't long until she displayed an angelic aura that caused Sawney to flee as she closed the door and began to walk towards me. With my shackles shattered, I was free, but injured as I had no other choice but to face Chitorin and the truth that I was about to tell, for she needed to know about Veshka's fate sooner or later.

"I know that you'll be going back to Cesare's room, Chitorin," I said.

"No, I'm wanting to gain my freedom back," she answered.

"About Veshka… She lost her life in that factory on Targaryen in which there was no hope in saving her. After what I saw, I had no other choice but to end her suffering after what was done to her. I should've told you…, for-"

"Sam, I know now that Veshka would be sad if she saw you feeling guilty. In the end, you did the right thing than letting her suffer. As for me, I'm here to kick out my master and take what he has, including the children I bore for him."

"Do you know where Elise is?"

"She's in a different cell, but Cesare isn't into Elves who are sheltered from the Lorien wood. As for Sawney, he's been different, but his thievery into stealing the magic that is hidden by the stray witches who live in other worlds will cost him his life. As for me, there was some sort of awakening I had in which I now know of my mother's lineage."

"Your maternal grandfather is a Knight of Heaven, for his genetics will always be with you till the bitter end."

It wasn't long until I saw Chitorin place her hands on my back in which she healed my injuries. Even though my nightclothes were torn to shreds, I had to think of putting on some different clothes until I spotted some that were stuffed in a drawer. Digging them out, I found a pair of ancient blue jeans, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a blue flannel shirt as I put them on the moment I spotted a pair of socks and boots. When I got into the old-fashioned get-up, I followed Chitorin out of my prison cell as she led me to where Elise was. Opening up the door to her cell, I saw her to be shackled up until I used my raw power to free her. What I didn't expect was that my weapons were hidden here the whole time as I picked them up in which I was ready to deal a swift justice against both Sawney and Cesare directly.

"It's weird that one of Cesare's harem told me to hide them, but how come you're dressed in those old clothes with your long hair?" she said.

"I would trim my long hair, but it _can_ be contained," I said as I bundled it up while keeping it secure.

"According to the Draaza woman who was recently violated, she told me the true purpose of Cesare's brood in the form of slaves and it's _not_ pretty."

"It's true," said Chitorin. "The Draaza woman I saw being raped is actually working undercover to bring Cesare down when she saw some of his own children being born and sold just to be in slavery."

Without warning, I heard gunshots from outside as I had a gut feeling that something would be heading our way. What we didn't expect was that the sound of loud screams filled the air as I noticed a group of angels approaching in which they were being led by Iriniel, who caught wind of what was going on, for he wasn't too thrilled with Cesare keeping a prophet as a brood mare for his kin to sell.

"It seems that you made it in time, but your brother's outside of the villa causing a ruckus," he said.

"Dean…," I said. "He could be put at risk if he sees Sawney Masbath here."

"He'll know eventually because Sawney Masbath is known to steal magic from other witches."

"I already got a full taste of what Sawney brought out, but he'll stop at nothing to get revenge against me in the end."

"What Sawney truly desires is the Vesper Grimoire that once belonged to the witch, Odette Clarke, who aided Torune Mitani back in the day. It's also a key to unlock and enslave those in its wake, but it was also disposed before anyone else got their greedy hands on it, for it is also a weapon that can fall in the wrong hands."

"Then we'll stop him and Cesare before things get out of hand. I'm not alone on this, but I came here to rescue Chitorin, but it will wait until we stop our two enemies in the distance."

I was leading the way as I was on my way to Cesare's upper levels of his villa. Even though I was on this mission, I also had a duty to save Chitorin from harm as she was also someone who was in dire need of my help, for she also had an agenda of her own to get revenge on her cruel master in this long mission…

* * *

Dean found his way to the villa as he had a gut feeling that I would be in danger and his instincts were right on the money. When he saw Yashamaru and Rowena combing through the warding glyphs, they used spraypaint to mark them off as they were undoing the security system that Cesare had in place. He never saw anything like that villa before as he was eager to go in and rescue from the mission that I had in mind. The place was almost de-warded as he was ready to pounce in which he wanted to get me out of there, for something wasn't right indeed.

"Hang in there, Sammy," he said.

"Ye're there to save that giant, aren't you?" said Rowena.

"Yeah, but I'm here to pull him out of that mission he's pulling."

"Your brother can't shirk his mission, Dean," said Yashamaru sternly. "If so, then Cesare walks free to destroy other women in the process."

"What's exactly in there already other than his harem?"

"An old foe is in there," said Rowena as she clenched her fists. "Curse that scoundrel who used my spell to break free from Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, which is thought to be impregnable to those who attempt a jailbreak or get in."

"Are you certain about this?" Dean had a gut feeling that Sawney would be there in the villa. "No…, that prick ought to be rotting in his jail cell after what he was doing when it came to the art of blackmail. If he's out, then he'll attack and destroy Sam to the point of disrepair and he literally keeps track of his victims." He begins to raise his voice as he was frustrated at the fact of Sawney being free to terrorize others. "Son-of-a-bitch! There's gonna be a reckoning 'cause I wanna ice that prick if he does anything to Sam! He's done such messed up crap to him and he'll do it again just to keep him broken!"

It wasn't long until Dean changed into his diamond form the moment he walked towards one of the walls and broke through the moment he saw some armed guards approaching. He had a loathing for my captors as he fired off diamond projectiles at the armed guards to the point of paralysis. By the time Yashamaru and Rowena arrived, they saw more guards coming as they were prepared to stop the intruders until a witching spell changed them to the point of such ravenous behavior.

" _Impotus bestiatum,_ " yelled Rowena as she saw the guards turn on one another.

"The security is now dissolved," said Yashamaru.

"Hang in there, Sammy," said Dean as he ran ahead.

At that moment, my brother found an entrance to the back as he found himself in a dungeon that was filled with children, mainly young girls, that were made to be sold to the highest bidder. The sight of the dire conditions there were more than enough to make him more angrier than he already is as the stench of urine and feces stretched all over like animals in cages. He was itching to tear a new one as he broke down one of the doors and saw the Draaza woman near the toilet and sink cleaning herself up the moment he spotted an empty container with only a few birth control pills in it, for there was something out of the ordinary in this awkward situation.

"You got locked up here, too, huh?" he said to her.

"You're such a dumb-ass, Dean!" she yelled as she pulled out a gun. "I came here undercover at the behest of my superior just to bring down Cesare's slave trafficking ring!"

"Lollia Troiandar of the Intergalactic Space Patrol… I had a feeling that you would be here."

"I just got violated by that prick earlier, but it's a miracle that I had backup in the form of birth control. I've been widowed, stuck with the kids, and now violated by Cesare in which I've been monitoring this situation until I saw a prisoner from Belbe Citadel free to do as he pleases."

"Sawney Masbath..." Dean clenches his fists as he was itching to beat him to a pulp. "He's here, but he's also wanting to get back at Sam for having him tossed in the clink two years ago."

"Tell me about it… All I hear from him was trying to obtain the Vesper Grimoire that Cesare purchased at an auction, but he keeps it in a display case instead of using its spells."

It wasn't long until Dean and Lollia heard screams in the distance as they left the cell and ran towards a group of angels that were killing them with force. It was something that they never saw before as they released the children from their jail cells in which they were free from their slavery. Even though they saw the children freed and out of the way, they noticed Sawney standing in front the main door as he was staring at them with a lingering grudge. With a returning one, Dean wasn't about to let him get away scott-free as he had a bone to pick with him, for he was a blackmailer who thrived on causing the havoc on his victims.

"Dean Winchester," he said with a coldness to his voice. "I had a feeling that you would be here to save your brother."

"You ought to be rotting in prison," he said.

"Rotting in there?! No, Dean, I was _suffocating_ in that frozen place in which I had far worse than your brother who was the lynchpin of putting me there!"

"You tried to blackmail him twice and third time's the charm now? Someone else is gunning for your ass and she's not too happy with you doing this."

"You think that Rowena is free to do as she pleases with the seal of the Grimoire setting her free in the Elder Days? I have the upper hand when it comes to obtaining the Vesper Grimoire to force my enemies to bow down towards me. Cesare Zampano may have it in his possession, but I will soon pilfer it from his hands and no one will stop me in the end."

"Cesare's in for a reckoning, Sawney Masbath, and so are you," said Lollia. "I've been undercover to stop him from pawning off his bastard kin to the highest bidder, for he will face jail time just like you."

"No, for you walked into my trap as planned..."

Dean and Lollia saw a grey hex bag in Sawney's hand as he was ready to use it for a diabolical reason of his own. With the upper hand, he was ready to strike as he was ready to use his weapon without warning in this ongoing fight…

 **To be continued...**


	20. A Risky Revolt, Part 3

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 20: A Risky Revolt, Part 3**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Sawney was ready to use his hex bag as he threw it at Dean and Lollia. With an evil grin on his face, he was ready to do his worst until the hex bag fizzled in which he noticed it catching on fire. Anger flooded him as he was ready to strike until he was caught in a binding spell by someone who was there on business. Dean and Lollia had a gut feeling that the intruder who came here was none other than a witch as she was dressed in a black Edwardian dress in which she also had dark skin and black hair to her appearance. Still, she had a beef with Sawney as she wasn't about to let him get away yet, for she was hell-bent on sending him back to prison where he belonged.

"You couldn't stay put in your petty little jail cell, could you, Sawney?" she said.

"Odette Clarke…," he said as he was he was struggling to get free. "You were supposed to be either hung by the neck or burnt at the stake!"

"I've come to get what is mine in which Rowena told me everything about how you have a habit of plundering from our secret lockboxes, including the ones who saved the life of Torune Mitani."

"How dare you do this to me?! I was once part of the Kai royal family—"

"—Until you decided to conspire with the same blood from Hell's Royalists to do away with your half-sister. You went too far into controlling the actions of Sylvanus Thrippe until you sent his inbred children to kill him during his mission to Harkonnen. I never forget the actions of those who usurp a witch's things and abuse them to dangerous ends. And what about the new god of this entire nest of planets, pray tell? You threatened to blackmail him, kidnap him, and even kill him because you fear the golden age that the Destiny of Worlds will bring. As for what you'll be doing, the bars of soap will be falling down after you return to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna."

"I'll escape again and when I do, I'll get my revenge on Sam for putting me through crap and he'll be wishing that—"

At that moment, Odette placed a transportation hex on Sawney as she performed an incantation to send him back to where he came from. With Sawney vanishing without a trace, Dean and Lollia were thankful that the worst was over, but dealing with another witch was something that they didn't need right now… or do they?

"Sawney has left the building," said Dean.

"I've heard of you before, Dean Winchester," said Odette. "You're the first acolyte of the new god, which is a far cry than being your past self being the vessel of Apocalypse Michael in the Elder Days."

"Oh, don't remind me. I looked at those old _Supernatural_ books when I was in Mithrandir on Shiganshina and that was when the Impala broke down."

"Odette Clarke," said Lollia. "I know that you're looking for the Vesper Grimoire here in this villa, but Cesare keeps it in a display case. Even Rowena might want to steal it from you under your nose."

"Do you think that Rowena can use the Vesper Grimoire? She wouldn't even look into it because of the fact that I'm the only one who can access its magic."

Without warning, Dean and the others saw another hex bag being tossed in front of them as it bound them where they stood. What they didn't expect was that Vera was waiting for them as she was willing to defend the man who kept other women prisoner while breeding them like cattle. Anger flooded her as she wasn't about to let everyone go after Cesare, for she refused to let go of what she perceives to be known as love to her.

"A puny little hex bag won't contain us too lightly," said Odette. "As for your futile attempt to defend the man who stole women to breed his kin and sell them to either slavery or on a Leviathan's buffet table, it won't last because there will be a reckoning in the form of Cesare's downfall."

"Liar!" yelled Vera. "I know that Cesare is a good man and he loves me with such dignity."

"What dignity does a cruel man give you?" said Lollia. "He gives you all the flowers, chocolates, and broken promises, but all he'll give you is nothing in return but bruises, broken bones, and a crushed spirit."

"I know you… You're the one that Cesare gave his pleasure to, for it is God's will that you bear his seed."

"Let me remind you that I played the part of the rape victim, for I've been working undercover to shut his operation down."

"I won't let you bring harm to Cesare!"

It wasn't long until Dean and the others were released from their prison as Rowena entered while picking up the hex bag from the floor. With a match in her hand, she burnt it as it smoldered onto the cement floor in which she was not too happy with what Vera was doing. At that moment, she bound the girl as she was ready to do her worst until she was stopped by Odette, who was wanting to get back what was stolen from her.

"Out of my way, Odette," she said.

"And do _what_ , Rowena? Turn that little brat into a frog?" she said. "Therefore, I'm looking for what is taken away from me and that is the Vesper Grimoire."

"And you can have it because I won't look into such magic such as that. As for the thief who plundered hex bags for her master, her fate will be webbed because it is something which was the same fate that happened to Julilla before she met her demise in the _Sol-2_."

"Project Apollo and Project Ra are already scrapped, but Project Amaterasu and Project Helios are still up in the air," said Dean. "The Executive Division is gaining ground while they lust after my little brother, whose god status makes him an easy target."

"We can do that at another time," said Lollia as she used a stun gun to knock out Vera. "You can get back the Vesper Grimoire and put Cesare in his place, for he was getting it coming in the long run. As for a certain Knight of Heaven crashing the pool party in this place, he's giving Sam leeway just to stop Cesare due to his mission in tow."

Dean rushed upward to the main stairs of the villa as he couldn't let me get hurt in this long night of trouble. He wasn't about to let me go quietly as he was about to fear the worst so far, for he was worried about what would happen next if I wasn't careful. Little did everyone know was that Rowena saw an image of Torune appear as he was there for a reason in which he was most likely to be telling her something, but what?

"The Savior must have access to the Vesper Grimoire before the night ends," he said as he vanishes.

Rowena became concerned about Torune's warning as she had her own reasons to plunder the Vesper Grimoire from Odette's hands. Still, she couldn't shake the fact that she had to get to me first before Odette for the book as she was aware of the consequences that could loom if not met...

* * *

Elise and I followed Chitorin into an area that was similar to the last torture dungeon that we escaped from. It was something that I fully loathed as I smelled the impending stench of blood, urine, and feces was more than enough to cover my nose with my silver hair as I braved the area towards an entry into the kitchen. Even though I was still in it to stop Cesare, I noticed Chitorin sitting down on the steps as she was dreading the worst for the sons she bore for him, for she wanted to get them out of this place after that awakening she experienced earlier. With renewed courage, she was ready to challenge her former master as she was yearning for the chance to be truly free, for it was her wish after all.

"You're worried about something, aren't you?" said Elise.

"I have two children, both boys, that are prized to be the so-called 'elusive Zampano heir,' but there might be others like them," said Chitorin. "I fear for their safety, but I hope that the other women take them out of harm's way. I also worry about how Cesare could act towards them if he manages to warp them in their youth because he is the same like his own father."

"I bet that Cesare gives you special treatment above the rest of the women he used as cattle, but you're like them when it came to being abused."

"After the Gale Canyon incident, Cesare showed up in front of me and Veshka when we were ready to hit the road into our treasure hunting. He was interested into stealing me away not because he wanted to convert and correct me, but because I was fertile enough to bear children…, _his_ children. I refused to go along with it, but he couldn't take no for an answer. When Veshka and I tried to flee, we were met by some of the Terrans that are known as Coyotes who lived in _El Zona Norte_ , but they worked for Abaddon in which they separated us. I saw Veshka being taken away in a stasis pod and never saw her again the moment Cesare sealed the deal and took me away to his homestead on Baratheon. That was when I felt him violating me every step of the way. The feel of his cock inside me was disgusting until I felt his seed taking root. After that, I became pregnant with my first child in which I bore his son, Paolo.

"In the first few months, I was forst to nurse against my will by Cesare even after my son was full from the milk in my breasts. That was when he noticed a group of angels coming to retrieve me in which he left his own homestead and came here to the Sprawl on Lannister. Therefore, I had limited movement, but day after day, Cesare came back with more women whom he thinks that they needed to be converted and corrected just to bear children to sell to the highest slaver that came and went on Lannister and Claudius. Yes, I felt Cesare raping me again and again until I bore a second son in which I had to make my presence known all over the place and surrounded by his servants. Therefore, my captivity wasn't the usual peaches and cream type when it came to Cesare beating me up every time I get out of line. He even had the gall to cut off my hair and burn off the anti-possession tattoo that I had."

"That vile bastard," I said. "He has no right into attacking you, a young mother, like that. What he is doing can even make Ippei turn in his grave right now."

"There was nothing you could've done, Sam. Therefore, I'm hoping that Cesare gets it coming to him after the hell I went through. For a long time now, I had my spirit crushed by that prick in which I even had to see him jack off or perhaps force me to suck on his cock all because he enjoyed the feel of my mouth all over it."

"Well, you could've bit it off if you wanted," said Elise.

"It wouldn't make a difference anyway because he was the dominant one and I was a weakling until that awakening inside me became unveiled with a set of wings." Chitorin stands up as she went towards the door. "We keep moving forward and never looking back because family doesn't end with blood."

With that renewal of confidence, we followed Chitorin into the kitchen as we were more than likely to find Cesare off guard. Even though the mission was complicated from the start, it needed to be completed as the downfall of such a misogynistic prick was waiting in the wings in this long battle ahead…

* * *

Iriniel was busy freeing the women and children that were kept in their prison cells as he also noticed Chitorin's children with them. He also sensed good in them as they were also meant to be defiers of their fate the moment he saw them being held by the women who broke out. Even though his work was getting more harder by the seconds, he heard the sounds of gnawing approaching as he knew of them to be a familiar form of monsters. He spotted one of them directly as it was a woman whose mouth opened up to be a maw while feasting on one of the guards' corpses he did away with. Even though they were here for a brutal reason, they were also there to display their hunger as they spotted the freed prisoners and children. Just as the woman with the maw was about to strike, Yashamaru appeared as he used the wire part of his _vajra_ to slice off her head the moment he used an incantation to dissolve it in time.

"It's about damn time that you showed up, Yashamaru," said Iriniel. "We have company in the form of Bottom Feeders straight out of Purgatory here in this place."

"The Leviathan horde who came here has gotten ravenous," he said as he put away his _vajra._

"Sam will know anyway, for they aren't the types that can be reasoned with."

"They demand payment in food, but they will soon wear out their welcome."

"As long as we don't end at a buffet table, we'll be fine. Leviathans were the worst in Dad's creations in which Pendragon issued him an ultimatum: either force them out or he would. And that's where Purgatory stands when it came to them being imprisoned on the sly."

It wasn't long until two more Leviathans appeared as Yashamaru feared the worst. With his _vajra_ in his hand, he was ready to decapitate them as they opened up their mouths in order to satisfy their endless hunger. Just as they were ready to be feasting, a form of magic reduced them into dust as Odette came forth in which she was still looking for the Vesper Grimoire as planned. Still, like most of us, she hated the presence of Leviathans as they were also a nuisance in which they were the worst of the monsters that were fought over the years.

"I really hate Leviathans," she said.

"Odette Clarke of the Vesper Coven," said Yashamaru. "It seems that you're looking for the Vesper Grimoire that Cesare stole from you."

"Cesare will pay the piper for what he's done to the cargo you just released. As for our other problem, we should prepare for the worst." Odette fishes out a blade made of bone from the hilt attached to the belt of her dress. "I've come prepared for this because the weapon in my hand is also the one that killed Dick Roman in the Elder Days."

"The Bone of the Righteous…," said Iriniel. "It was made from a bone of a righteous mortal while washed in the blood of three fallen beings: the blood of a fallen angel, the blood of an alpha monster, and the blood of the King of Hell. You should also be careful with that thing or else you will end up on a one-way ride to Purgatory."

More Leviathans were coming as Odette was ready to fight them off. She had a loathing for Leviathans as she had her reasons to stop them the moment they arrived at the villa, but she wasn't ready to throw in the towel yet in this battle.

"Take the women and children out of here! This villa is not safe for them anyway!" she yelled.

Yashamaru and Iriniel obeyed as they used their powers to teleport all of the prisoners away from the villa in the nick of time. Armed with the Bone of the Righteous, Odette used a magical incantation on it as she destroyed them in their tracks in nothing but black ooze and ashen bones. Still, she had her work cut out for her as she rushed upstairs to the dining room where she spotted some of the servants in the villa dead with their bodies delved into with their innards removed. She had a gut feeling that the remainder of them would be sniffing out for more fresh meat in their path as she had to make her way to the main hall, for the further intruders were very hungry in their insatiable lust for food…

* * *

Kazuo arrived on Targaryen as he was searching for me, but to no avail. Even though he returned from Crixus, he was also concerned about my safety as he was making his way through my temporary home in which he spotted Akemi standing in front of the gate in which she was aware of his presence. She knew of him very well as he was no stranger to seeing her out in the open, for she didn't want any more interference from those who would dampen my chances into fulfilling my mission nonetheless.

"Sam's not here right now, Kazuo," she said.

"I see that he took off to Lannister towards the Sprawl," he answered.

"I know that you want to protect him, but you should let Sam run free to fulfill what he is sent to do at. Otherwise, this form of overprotection will end up weighing him down if we're not careful."

"I already had a lecture from Reuben about this debacle, but I can't let Sam suffer under the pressure of being targeted by those who would abuse him to no end."

"You continue to provide bodyguards to him despite his chances into doing things alone, but you should know better, Kazuo. I've known his past self and Dean's for a long time now, but there will be a time when he will end up backed in a corner, only to come back up again. He's alerady did away with Tobias Wetzel and Julilla Paxton, who were the main heavies who started the Second Galvanic Uprising in the first place."

"This isn't why I came here, Akemi. From what I heard from some of the shady marketers here, SucroCorp's finest just arrived to the Sprawl on Lannister in which they have dirty dealings with Cesare Zampano personally."

Kazuo fished out a pocket rom disc as he got out a mini-projector in which he inserted it directly. In that moment, he showed Akemi images of young children that were born and bred to no end as they were being sold as food to the likes of SucroCorp and its businesses on Harkonnen. When they saw some of them being lured into a room with a rusty door, the sounds of children's screams were heard as Akemi was appalled to see this, for she knew of what went on in the Elder Days when it came to a certain enemy on the horizon.

"It had to be _them_ of all people," she said. "They may have adapted to their surroundings on Harkonnen, but their endless gluttony is what drives them to no end at all."

"A Leviathan horde was dispatched to Lannister just to collect their prime cuts of the day," said Kazuo. "If Sam sees them, it will spell big trouble for his mission to stop Cesare and his ugly habits in the Sprawl."

"I've heard of SucroCorp before… in the Elder Days in which they were hell-bent on turning Earth's human population into cattle just to make them docile with the formula that was once used to make them stoned and hungry at the same time. It happen to Dean's past self when his brother told me about how he became obsessed over the Biggerson's new sandwich, the Pepperjack Turducken Slammer, which had an ooze that made one hungry for more."

"Well they're not into dousing people with that same grey ooze anytime soon, but their main reasons to collect cattle-bred children in their ranks is to grow them, breed them and even—"

"—Eat them? It's what Leviathans do, no matter how many times they try to cut down on their diet and that is something that they're used to the moment Castiel let them out without warning in the Elder Days. They're dangerous and clever, but—"

"—Lost their ability to shapeshift, but not their appetite. Seeing a Leviathan horde in the Sprawl will cause damage to the Trelawney Family's already trashed reputation, but let's hope that Sam fulfills his mission in this messy debacle..."

Kazuo was being a little lenient towards my actions as he was also aware of what I would do with the raw power that I had. Even though he talked to Akemi about the Leviathan debacle, he was making his way into the main yard of my temporary home as he was more than likely to be visited by an annoying presence who caught up to him on the sly. It was Izunia himself as he was not about to let Kazuo shirk his duty into keeping me on a short leash in which he was not the type to be messed with, for he was no stranger to the terror that entered into Lannisterian airspace in the first place.

"You're loosening the leash on Sam, aren't you?" he said.

"He knows what he's doing, Izunia," said Kazuo.

"'Knows what he's doing?' I've been to the Sprawl on Lannister and the worst of the worst will end up either stealing him blind or killing him in some alleyway."

"He's on a mission to put an end to Cesare Zampano and his illegal activities that caught the eye of the Sprawl's governor, who gave him an eviction notice not too long ago."

"Let me remind you that I visited Dean in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina just to go there after he received a letter from Dvora about Sam's mission to the Sprawl. Even though you try to loosen the leash on Sam, he must be protected at all costs or else we all fall in the end. We can't lose the new god in this war because of the fact that the Red Inquisition was on his trail in that squallid hellhole on Lannister not too long ago, but fled. Therefore, those pricks in red holy robes won't stop until they make our Golden Boy say yes into becoming Lucifer's vessel in this ongoing war. Sam _must_ be protected from such malignancies or else we not only lose the war, but there will be widespread destruction all over this galaxy. Do you honestly want _that_ on your record of conscience or are you willing to do your part into keeping Sam safe?"

Kazuo was in a quandary as Izunia's words were a warning and wake-up call to what was truly going on all over. When he saw Izunia fish out a SIM-Tron chip, he gave it to him as he had a gut feeling that the Executive Division were up to their old tricks while spying on me, for they were interested into seeing my every move on the Sprawl as well. This was a blow to Kazuo's attempts to keep me partially sane as he had no other choice but to heed Izunia's advice when it came to keeping me safe from harm. Staring at that SIM-Tron chip, he saw a red dot on it as he noticed it to be something that the Red Inquisition could bring up. Getting out the pocket rom disc out of the mini-projector, he inserted the SIM-Tron chip into it as he saw images of a tower on Alecrast in which it was covered in a thick mist. What he didn't expect was that there were several members of the Red Inquisition arriving there as they were standing in front of a bronze statue that bore the likeness of Lucifer, but with a set of wings. He loathed the Red Inquisition even more as he feared for my safety due to their unholy obsession to resurrect the worst archangel in the lot of God's finest, for there would be either a reckoning or a silver lining for the new god on the line.

"You should be looking at the signs carefully, Kazuo," said Izunia cautiously.

"I've seen that tower before, in which it is known as the Devil's Mist," he said.

"The Devil's Mist sure has its presence known…, to Lucifer worshipers, that is..."

"It was also the lightning rod where Lucifer emerged the moment he was once revived to cause havoc in the galaxy. It was also said that he was meant to challenge someone other than Michael in both normal and apocalyptic versions of him, but it came to the shoulders of one High Elf who was caught in the middle of the devil's wrath."

"Torune Mitani… He's no longer here in this life, but there won't be another like him to face off against Lucifer if he is released from his cage."

"There is…, but he's gonna have to get used to the helicopter parenting around him when it comes to those who are willing to abuse what he has. Sam may be up and about, but the dark forces who want every inch of him for themselves won't let up until he is forced to do what they want. It's the truth, for it's also a warning on the horizon."

Izunia's warning was a wake-up call as Kazuo had no other choice but to rescind his reasons to allow me to walk freely. Even though he wanted me to have a sense of freedom instead of being confined, he had no other choice but to tell me the worst once I got back from my mission, for he had no choice in the matter on the sly…

* * *

Elise and I went towards the main hall of Cesare's villa as we followed Chitorin to where the display case was. What we saw was none other than the Vesper Grimoire in a crimson cover as it was on display in its glass case. Still, I was there to put an end to Cesare's brutality to women as I went upstairs to the western area in which I sensed trouble looming from within. When I went towards a door above the ceiling, I opened it up as I went up towards the secret compartment to find a shocking discovery. To my shock, I saw two women chained to their beds as they were also heavy with child until I smelled a terrible stench that came from a coffin that was put against a wall. Opening it up, I saw a mummified corpse of a woman as she was bound and clutching a cross in her hands, for I also had to salt and burn it after the mission was over. Turning around, I saw Cesare standing in front of me as he was brimming with fury in which he wanted the intruders to leave, for this was his villa that was about to fall so far.

"Here comes the _uomo dai capelli argentati_ that admires my wife so nicely," he said to me. "You invaded my home and now, you'll pay for breaking into it."

"You're not just breeding women to bear your heirs, but to sell them to satisfy your extravagant lifestyle," I said. "And for the two women chained to their beds, they look young enough to be your daughters, but you decided to force yourself onto them so they can become pregnant with what you can sell to your benefactors. As for what you've done to Chitorin, you broke her, violated her, and even forced her to bear your children that you procured the moment you captured her and caused the downfall to her lover."

"Yes, I breed and I sell, only to keep the likes of those Harkonnen sharks happy. Even though I live in disgrace from my family, I have the means to bring my sons into the future while I overthrow that impudent _puttana_ of a governor and her family along with her. I came here just to hide away from my pursuers, but you of all people from the Order had the gall to come here and destroy my life here in the Sprawl!"

"And keep your daughters bound while you impregnate them against their will?!" My raw power began to charge up as I was ready to let him have it. "You are nothing more than someone on the same level as the monsters who attack the innocent!"

I used my raw power to free the women who were bound to their beds as they sat up and noticed Cesare getting ready to pounce the moment he brought out a hex bag and tossed at my feet. With the power of witching magic binding me, I was unable to move as I saw Cesare draw out a knife in order to kill me on sight. I was done for as my mission would end in failure the moment I closed my eyes. I was fearing the worst until I heard a gunshot shooting in the distance. To my shock, I saw Cesare clutching at the hand that he held his knife in as he was seething in pain and anger. What I didn't expect was that Chitorin was there as she was armed with a gun of her own in which she wasn't about to take any more of his misery towards her.

"Don't even think of taking a step closer, Cesare!" she yelled as she kicked the hex bag out of the way. "Your reign of terror here in the Sprawl is over, but I bet the things you pilfered will fetch at a high price once you're rotting in prison!"

"Get back in your place, _puttana!_ " he shrieked.

"No, it's time that I put you in _yours!_ " The angelic aura from earlier surrounded Chitorin as she was ready to let Cesare have it. "I can see now that I have Nephilim capabilities in which I sense an angel doing your dirty work into freeing the bastards that you keep pawning off! As for that woman you raped, she was an undercover cop trying to arrest you for what you're doing, for karma has bitten you in the ass after all those years of taking women and breeding them like cattle!"

" _Traditore! Traditore! TRADITORE!_ "

"Your time here's over, Cesare," I said as I stepped free from the witching magic of the hex bag the moment I used my raw power to destroy it. "The women here will be free and their children you forced upon them will have a chance of living without you!"

I was using my raw power to blast at Cesare as he fell to the ground the moment I struck at him. He was reeling from the pain as I was ready to do my worst. Just as I was about to finish him off, I was stopped by Chitorin as she noticed him coughing up blood in which he was getting what he deserved for his treatment towards women. By the time Elise showed up, she saw the freed women scared out of their minds as they didn't know what to do after that, for they were staring at their fallen father who was now in full disgrace indeed.

"What did you do?" she asked me.

"Cesare had it coming," I said. "Therefore, my mission is done here."

"Guess again…," said Iriniel as he appeared out of nowhere. "You may have put Cesare in his place, but there's a group of monsters at the front door right now."

"Monsters?" said Chitorin.

"There's a group of Leviathans at the villa in which they ended up eating the guards who were under Rowena's spell by the time the break-in started."

"And they came all the way from Harkonnen to collect…," said Elise as she got out one of her arrows. "Aunt Selina told me all about them in which they can't be killed with conventional weapons other than what we dip our arrows into if the time came."

Without warning, I heard a crashing into the villa's front doors of the main hall as I noticed a group of Leviathans sniffing out for further victims just to satisfy their endless hunger. They knew of me very well as they weren't the types to forget that incident on Gehenna three years prior. I was more than ready for them as I saw them open up their outstretched maws in which they were ready to attack me. Just as they were about to do so, they were met with arrows as they felt their necks bubbling due to what was dipped onto the tips of them. With more of them advancing, I ended up changing into my ultimate form as I obliterated them in one fell swoop. It was a great victory as I returned to the main hall where I was ready to take back the Vesper Grimoire until I noticed Odette pilfering it just in time to get away from this mess.

"I got what I wanted, Sam," she said.

"It seems that you're familiar of my presence," I answered.

" _Everyone's_ familiar with your presence, but the book I'm stealing back is the one that should never be used by anyone who is foolish to abuse its magic. Even Rowena has a loathing for it due to it being heavily warded against other witches who are aware of its magic to dominate one to subjugation against one's will."

"It's a good thing that you have it back, but my work is done already."

It wasn't long until Rowena showed up as she snatched the book away from Odette's hands in which she had to live up to fulfilling what Torune told her to do. Opening it up, she saw the book glowing as it gave me more power than what I was used to in which I changed into a much more powerful form in which I unleashed a power surge that shot a hole in the ceiling and into the starry sky. Staring at Rowena, Odette was ready to be on the attack until she saw the image of Torune standing in front of her before he vanished once again, for his presence made me more like a god than a human with just a jeweled sigil on my forehead.

"I opened up yer book, Odette," she said

"I know now of why it is the will of what the gods brought out," she answered.

Elise and Chitorin saw me in my most powerful form as they didn't know what to think until I returned to my usual super-charged form with the silver hair on my head. By the time I collapsed onto the floor with exhaustion, everyone saw several people in riot gear burst in as they went and did a raid on the villa the moment they saw Cesare all damaged from his injuries. With another opportunity to be free, Chitorin walked towards the battered master of the villa as she kicked him in the place where it hurts the most in which he was grabbing at his pained crotch.

"That was for separating me from Veshka, you son-of-a-bitch!" she yelled.

"That's enough," said Lollia as she rushed into the room. "We'll do the rest here, but you should get back home before it escalates."

It was all over as I was relieved to see Cesare's downfall in the worst way. Still, I had that raw power at my disposal as I wanted to go home after all that toil, for my mission was complete after all…

* * *

I woke up in a different room that was different than the one in my hotel as I saw it to be a mixture of steampunk and art deco. Laying in a bed that was shaped like the Batmobile, I was up on my feet as I saw the door open up in which I saw Dean enter the moment he was there to confess why he tried to interfere with the mission I had. Still, no matter how many times I tried to get away from him, he would be there right behind me as he refused to budge just much worse in this day and age.

"I had a feeling that you would show up," I said as I felt my knees buckling.

"I need to tell you something, Sam," said Dean.

"It will have to wait because once I get around, I'll be returning back to Targaryen after that debacle went out of hand last night."

"Do you know of Izunia Mavalia? He's the guy who told me about what could've went down and furthermore, I ran into one of Kazuo's grandkids in which I got a thumbdrive about the Red Inquisition and their dirty tricks. And another thing, Lollia's been scaling Cesare's villa and she found more than just brood mares and children up for wholesale. He was using them to sell for food for SucroCorp on Harkonnen in which he owed money to them just to keep himself afloat. It's nice to see Chitorin again, but she's setting up an auction to sell off some of the valuables in the villa before they end up becoming evidence for the Intergalactic Space Patrol."

"It's good enough to hear..."

"Hey, we're not done talking yet, Sammy." He sees get up to go to the bathroom. "It was one long night, but the denizens of the Sprawl had a powwow about your future as a god. They said that you've become more powerful than what is perceived to be and I'm blessed for seeing you enter into the world with that surge of raw power."

"I have to use it, Dean."

I closed the door behind me as I did my business the moment I flipped the toilet seat up. After I finished relieving myself, I flushed the toilet and washed my hands the moment I left the bathroom and left out of the room I was in. What I didn't expect was that I was in the governor's palace as I saw a lot of mixture in the form of steampunk and art deco all over the walls. By the time I went outside, I saw plenty of rich collectors in a row as they were bidding on what was valuable in Cesare's villa during the raid. Even though a dark cloud was lifted from the Sprawl, I spotted Vera standing in front of me as she had nothing but anger towards me, for she wanted Cesare to return here once more.

"You should've never came here," she said to me. "What you did was take our hope away last night when you struck my Cesare down."

"He had it coming when he was selling his own kin from other women to the same monsters who burst into the villa and ate everything in front," I said.

"And what about _you_ , Sam?! You ruined everything that was given to us, only to have it taken away!"

"Are you saying that everything should go back the way it was?"

"It's better that way because Cesare gave us a future to—"

"Cesare gave you _nothing_ in return! He abused his captives to no end, including Chitorin, who had the gall to kick the crap out of him where it hurts the most. Lollia has contacted your family and you will be returning home after that ridiculous folly. You can't just cling to an abusive person who has no dignity or respect for you and that's the truth."

"Just go away, alright? Just…, GO AWAY! You're nothing more than a monster! You destroy everything you touch, only to have it corrode in front of you!"

I was shocked to hear Vera's words as they were like a knife to my heart. Just as I was about to leave, I saw Chitorin walk towards Vera as she punched her in the face the moment she fell to the ground and skinning her knees. She wasn't about to let her get away as she threw her against a wall the moment she crashed into a dumpster, for she was ready to let her have it so far.

"You listen to me, Vera!" she yelled. "You may cling to Cesare all you want, but you should move on and get over it! I had my fill with that prick and as for the two sons I bore for him, I'm teaching them a lot more than just strength, but compassion as well, which is something that he _didn't_ have!"

Chitorin put her foot down as she left Vera in a pile of garbage. When she walked towards me, she wasn't about to let me fall under the bus as she had high hopes for me in this time of crisis. Still, she was being courageous in her reasons to rise from the ashes of abuse as she was more than likely to be staying put instead of going home as planned.

"Don't let that little tart get to you, Sam," she said.

"She had a point there when I destroy everything I touch," I said.

"That's not true. When you came here, I was still broken until you caused the downfall of the man who abused me to no end. You brought more than just hope, for you gave me back my dignity and purpose. The remaining women and children will be staying here in the Sprawl just to rebuild what was taken away from them."

"It seems that you'll be needed to be going home soon."

"I _would_ go home, but this place will be suitable for me anyway. My place is here, but I can't abandon my sons or the women who had their half-siblings… or what was left of them… We may have been taken away to be brood mares, but we will always be fixed to fulfill our own dignity in the end."

"It's your decision, Chitorin, but you have your reasons to protect the women who were rescued from that house of horrors last night."

"Sam!"

I saw Elise sprinting towards me as she had a letter in her hand. When she gave it to me, I opened it up as it was a mission to go to Essos for a summit. Still, I had work to do, but I wasn't off the hook yet as I was most likely to be in for a rude awakening once I returned to my temporary home on Targaryen.

"It seems that I'm needed at the Universal Library on Essos," I said.

"That's not all," said Elise. "I heard Dean talking about how he's beefing up the bodyguards around you and you won't like it."

"I had a feeling that he would do that."

"Don't shoot the messenger, but blame Izunia for telling Kazuo the truth while you were gone. I know that you wanna brush off the bodyguards protecting you, but you can't get away from them, no matter what you do."

I went back to the governor's palace as I spotted Dean standing in front of me. Even though he had the last word, I was put under the helicopter parenting debacle once again as I had no other choice but to be bored completely, for this wasn't fun for me at all in this time of war…

 **To be continued...**


	21. The Joy of Erotic Art

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 21: The Joy of Erotic Art**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Rain poured in the village of Helvarga on Lannister as everyone was indoors during the storm. Even though it was the last day of it, a typical home near a stream was bustling with activity of the strangest sorts. Inside of the home, there was a young woman out of college dressed in a nightgown drawing in one of her sketchbooks as she was seeing the art of me and Reiko flourishing the moment she finished her picture. The nudity of us enticed her to no end as she couldn't get enough of her budding sexuality, even if she lived alone for a long time. Rushing into the bathroom, she went towards a mirror as she was staring at it in which she took off her nightgown and showed off her bra and underwear. Her excitement over drawing me and Reiko enticed her to even take off her underclothes as she exposed her breasts and lower part in which she opened up a drawer near the sink and got out a tube of lubricant the moment she opened it up and squeezed some out on the tip of her finger.

Laying on her back on the cold tile floor, she began to touch at the soft flesh between her legs as she was thinking about the drawing of me and Reiko that she drew earlier. The sight of us naked in such a risque sexual position made her moan with pleasure to the point of wanting more of what she was seeing. She was in the throes of pleasure as she continued to finger herself to the point of gushing in which she was happy to be thinking about what she drew. By the time she got up, she picked up her underclothes the moment she placed them into the hamper while getting back on her nightgown after she left the bathroom. Returning to her room, she laid down on her bed as she drifted into a deep sleep until she heard a knock on the door. Getting up, she rushed into her living room as she went to the front door to answer it, but there was no one outside. Closing the door behind her, she returned to her room as she noticed someone dressed in a black cloak standing there in which it was none other than a young man who stared at her breasts that were big beneath her nightgown. He was someone who had a crush on her as he was eager to give the head start before delving in under the radar of marriage.

"Roderick Tinker," she said. "You shouldn't be playing pranks like that, even though I'm about to go to bed soon."

"C'mon, Tori," he said. "I can't be bottled up even when we're still in the same college in the village. Yes, we graduated from school, flashed our diplomas, and eventually kept our sexuality in a bottle under the guidance of some of the townsfolk, but I want a headstart."

"A headstart? I haven't lost my virginity yet and neither did you, but those Rakuen people were eyeing us after they showed up at our graduation."

"Tori…, I know that you lost your parents at a young age and thrived alone in this house, but it's about time that you get more experience in your endeavor."

At that point, Tori laid down on her back as she noticed Roderick exposing her breasts in which he began to suck on one of them. The feel of his mouth on her nipple made her more aroused than ever as she even felt the escape of milk flowing from it. She never felt anything like it before as she wasn't even pregnant, either. When she saw Roderick detach, he sucked onto the other breast as he was making the milk flow in which he was most likely to be giving her pleasure on her wedding night. When he detached again, he was touching at her nipples as he wanted to take her so badly. He was content as he couldn't help himself to doing his duty before marriage, for it could be a proxy thing at the behest of the Rakuen Priesthood as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Tori as she saw Roderick remove the cloak to expose his naked body. "We can't do that before our wedding night, you know."

"The rules have changed, Tori," he said. "Those Rakuen guys got out a marriage license and wedded us by proxy on the spot. I even heard talk about how those people in your erotic drawings are leading this galaxy into a golden age in which they can have an impact on us."

It wasn't long until Tori was ready to let Rodney take her until she woke up in the middle of the night. The sound of lightning in the distance jolted her awake as she had a dream about her childhood friend suckling on her breasts earlier. Sitting up, she looked at the sketchbook on the desk as she grabbed it while looking at the erotic drawings that she drew earlier in which she was in dire need of a sexual awakening, for she ached for it even after she graduated from college in this village…

* * *

It had been three days since the villa raid in the Sprawl on Lannister as I was on my way back to the Order of Letters ship that was parked there. Even though I had further bodyguard detail with Dean returning to Shiganshina and the other denizens who aided us rebuilding the lives of the captive women from Cesare Zampano's clutches, I was returning to my ship as I had to go home as planned. Staring at the letter that I received three days ago, I had to go to Essos first as I was ready to go until I spotted Olivia and her entourage standing in front of me.

"It seems that you're on a much shorter leash, Sam," she said to me.

"I hate being overprotected sometimes and it gets too stuffy," I said.

"You can blame Kazuo for rescinding your freedom for that."

"Kazuo should get his ass kicked and his smug face shoved into the mud, but if I did that, then I'll end up with my eyes melted from my skull."

"I wouldn't underestimate Kazuo if I were you. As for those two witches, they decided to put that Vesper Grimoire away in their collection of looted trinkets that were confiscated from Cesare's villa. As for the Leviathan debacle and Cesare's dirty dealings, we have ways to clean up their mess and once his looted trinkets are sold off…," An explosion was heard in the distance as I noticed a plume of smoke coming from where the villa once stood. "The rest is up in smoke after all that is happened."

"You destroyed the villa, didn't you?"

"I had no other choice, Sam. If a house of horrors is on my turf, it's my action to destroy it before vengeful spirits take root and cause havoc. As for the remaining women and children, they will have to have better opportunities if they're gonna make it further on this planet."

"I see what you mean, for the villa _was_ a chamber of horrors. Even though my mission is over, I'm going towards Essos as planned."

"Not quite, Sam." Olivia fishes out a letter as she gives it to me. "You might wanna take a trip to Helvarga, which north from here. The locals there want your guidance about the arrangement that the Rakuen Priesthood set up. Have you heard of Gregory Tinker? He was originally from Alecrast, but decided to stay here on Lannister just to retire from his service in the military. He married, had children, and even established a bakery, but his son's in the running to marry the lone girl who has an obsession of drawing erotic art of you and that Elf wife of yours. The girl herself goes by the name of Tori Gardner, who lost her parents when they died in a mining accident years ago when she was young. A wedding that the Rakuen Priesthood sets up can't be avoided, Sam, for it is the will of what the future holds."

It wasn't long until Olivia gave me a piece of paper as it contained an erotic image of me and Reiko naked and in a sexual position. With the summer months coming, I was also worrying about the upcoming anniversary that I had with the woman I loved as I had no other choice but to tough it out a bit. When I entered into the Order of Letters ship, I spotted Elise returning with her weapons as she was ready to go, but we would soon part ways once the ship returns to Targaryen. I never wanted to leave her hanging, but I had no choice but to go towards Helvarga as soon as possible.

"It seems that you're staying put instead of going back to Targaryen," she said.

"I know, but there's business in Helvarga that I must tend to," I said.

"You're going to Helvarga?! It's the epicenter of all things _Supernatural_ despite the fact that the elders of that place are all crotchety nimrods who don't get along with the times. Everyone knows that some of the _Supernatural_ stuff goes beyond comprehension when it comes to fans dressed in flannel while getting into some pie."

"I'm not going there for pleasure, but I have to officiate a wedding to Gregory Tinker's son and his betrothed by the name of Tori Gardner, whose parents were killed in a mining accident years ago. I know that you want me to revel in the festivities, but I can't stray from my duties."

"Well, I can't stray away from _mine_ because I got bumped into becoming your new bodyguard just now. Dean told me to protect you before he left for Shiganshina because Dvora has a bun in the oven."

And so, I was stuck with Elise for the long haul as I had no other choice but to have her with me during my travels for the time being. By the time we left the ship and entered to a transit station, we noticed that there were buses instead of trains as they were coming and going. With the next bus coming to a stop, we got on it while paying our fare due to it going to our destination that we needed to get to as it took off momentarily. What we didn't expect on the bus was Yukiwa as he was there with a stack of books in his bag, for he was more than likely to be returning to Essos after his own mission soon enough.

"Long time, no see, Sam," he said to me. "I just got the last of the Nephilim Arc, but I was wanting to go to the latest _Supernatural_ convention in Helvarga. The books that I have in my bag continue with _Wayward Sisters, Breakdown, Various & Sundry Villains, Devil's Bargain, Good Intentions, A Most Holy Man, ScoobyNatural, The Thing, Bring 'em Back Alive, Funeralia, Unfinished Business, Beat the Devil, Exodus, _and _Let the Good Times Roll._ There are other volumes of those _Supernatural_ books hidden in odd places, but I hope to get them all and permabind them in the Universal Library on Essos."

"You're doing a good job, but I'm not going to Helvarga for fun," I said.

"Don't be a stick in the mud. You have all that time to play, but according to some of the locals, a High Elf with silver hair like yours was recently spotted in that village, but she wanted to wait until her Sammy came there."

I was stunned to hear about Reiko's whereabouts as I was on my way there to Helvarga to see her. Still, I was also feeling the weight of our wedding anniversary as I wanted to take her before the day was over, for I would soon see her the moment I get to my destination. Just as the bus was about to go to the village, it stopped at a bus stop as I noticed Reiko arriving in which I noticed her pay her fare and sit next to me in the back. It was an awkward moment, but I was more than likely to be in my wife's gentle company in this long trip. Even Elise was happy to see me with Reiko as she knew of our presence very well, for we were the Destiny of Worlds after all.

"Looks like the lady of the house decided to tag along," she said.

"I'm here to keep my Sammy in check," said Reiko.

"And you're tagging along with us while he's on business getting ready to officiate a wedding?"

"It's our wedding anniversary coming up."

"Wedding anniversary? How long have you two been married?"

"We've been married for three years once Sammy came back home to Alecrast. We also have children at home, but they can't be lugged around during our missions."

"You two have kids? And they're at home?"

"We take them on our vacations, but not on our missions," I said. "They're still too young in which they are heavily protected by those that we trust within the Order. We also have orphans, but they are still too young to be on missions except for Dirk, who is no stranger to dealing with what we go up against. As for the rest of the family life that we have, we go on our trips just to do things together and that is what it makes to be wholesome in what we do."

I was making my point as I continued to sit in the back of the bus. Still, I was under the watchful eye of Elise under Dean's behest as I also had a wedding to officiate, for going towards the village of Helvarga was something that I had to do first before leaving Lannister. Even though I had my business to do, I was also going into familiar territory as the village itself hosted a very unusual gathering when it came to the popular _Supernatural_ books that came all over the place in train stations. By the time the bus stopped into Helvarga, we got off as we entered into a calm and quiet place that was now littered with dozens of memorabilia that paid homage to what happened in the time of the Elder Days. Leading the way into a hotel, I paid for a room for Reiko and me as Elise paid for her own, but Yukiwa was more than likely to be elsewhere. Where did he go, one would ask? He was going into a reception hall as he was seeing other people dressed up in flannel and monster makeup setting up shop and merchandise. We were mainly in for the long haul of this convention as this convention we were thrust into was most likely to change everything whether we liked it or not…

* * *

Dean was back at his headquarters in the Dabb Mountains on Shiganshina as he resumed his duties with his subordinates. Even though he helped me stop the Leviathan horde from causing much more trouble three days ago, he was hard at work cleaning up his quarters as he finished up vacuuming the floor in the living room. With summer coming here below, he didn't mind the tepid air in the mountains as he was used to living here due to his commitment into shrinking the ranks of the Executive Division. By the time he was ready to get started with making some lunch, he heard the front door open up as he noticed a looming nuisance arriving in the form of Minos Kratedes. The Rendilian had no grudge against him, but he had a grudge against me of all people as he never forgot the death of Reina, for her passing was too much to bear so far.

"I'm all booked up right now," said Dean as he spotted Minos sitting in one of the chairs.

"I bear no grudge against you, Captain, but your brother is a murderer of an innocent like my late grandmother," he said. "You know who I'm talking about because I refuse to let go of a lingering grudge."

"Minos Kratedes in the flesh… You still cling to that grudge against Sam like a toddler clings to his favorite blanket."

"Your brother is still on Lannister, but he wanders free while the spirit of Reina still suffocates!"

"Sam had tremendous respect for your grandmother, even after her death in which he once blamed himself for not being there for her when the Black Dragon Guild took her out."

"I'm here to give you a warning, Dean. My brothers; Stavros, Agrippa, and Varro may have vindicated him, but I won't let him slide with Reina's blood on his hands."

"That's enough, Minos!"

Dean noticed a Rendilian with multicolored hair arriving as he was dressed in a Chinese tunic and trousers while he brandished a sword in his hand. He wasn't too thrilled to seeing Minos act towards my brother as he was itching to use his sword to shred his clothes with it, for he never liked heated confrontations on the sly.

"You shouldn't be insulting the savior, Minos," he said.

"That 'savior' killed our grandmother, Agrippa!" he yelled. "Don't you believe in justice anymore or has that gone to the likes of a certain fat man from old who did nothing but act like a tyrant?!"

"During my travels, I've seen the aftermath of what happens to those who insult the savior and his beloved in which they end up dead with their eyes melted out of their skulls."

"'Eyes melted out of their skulls?'" said Dean. "Looks like the angels pull a _lese majeste_ on those who bad-mouth my little brother all the live long...""

"There was a group of angels who once left alongside the Knights of Heaven after they were banished to the Middle Ground long before the making of sin. They have killed in the name of your brother against the wishes of their former superiors in which they're far worse than the angels from the Elder Days." Agrippa fishes out a letter as he gives it to Dean. "Shion told me to give this to you." Dean opens it up and reads the letter. "The Executive Division is on the move, but they've made their way across the stars just to establish loopholes for those soulless dolls and machines at their disposal."

"Well, we _did_ put a damper on those ass-clowns who were running that place on Stohess."

"They're afraid, Dean. The Executive Division and those like them fear his ascension to leading us to a golden age and that scares them. They're the same as the Old Guard in the Elder Days when they invoked the Hunter Extermination, only to have it shut down after reports of other hunters being targeted and slaughtered. The next base is located in the Tywin Wasteland on Lannister in the south. Sam will be fine just as is..." Agrippa glares at Minos as he wasn't too happy with his brother for causing toil earlier. "As for _you_ , brother dear, I suggest that you leave the savior out of this because he had nothing to do with our grandmother's death and if she saw you now, she would emerge as a vengeful spirit and throw you around like a ragdoll and she will do it, too. We have a war on our hands and we can't just throw the savior under the bus right now, for his abilities will be crucial to win it just to stop our enemies who started it up in the first place."

Minos didn't say another word as Agrippa had the gall to put him in his place for now. As for Dean, on the other hand, he had no choice but to recall the _Kurokage_ from Targaryen as he had a mission of his own to fulfill while I was there on Lannister for a while. War was hell, but we also had no other choice but to endure in this time of crisis…

* * *

Reiko and I were in the reception hall as we were looking at the endless pleasure of _Supernatural_ memorabilia that was on display. The figurines of clown figures and hookmen were a top seller, along with a black mug with a highway sign with the words that resembled one of Carver Edlund's novels. Everyone in the reception hall was getting and paying for such items as they were also huge fans of the popular series of books that focused on the time of the Elder Days. Even though I was ready to buy a souvenir, I refrained as I was not only on business here, but I had a crippling fear of some of the figurines that were dressed up in clown makeup, costumes, and red noses. Like my past self, I was also scared of clowns as I never told Reiko about my fear the moment I spotted her picking up one of the figurines in the form of the rakshasa from _Everybody Loves a Clown_.

"It's cute, but I fear that it will scare you to death," she said as she put the figurine down.

"I had a fear of clowns since I was little," I said.

"Wait! You might not remember this, but when we were waiting at that old bus stop as children in Kanto Village on Alecrast, you were shaking after a group of clowns came to our school once. I even heard grandfather telling me about how Brother left you at that gift shop in the summer days back then."

"In the book, _Plucky Pennywhistle's Magical Menagerie,_ the Sam of old was left alone at that place while his brother took off to pursue girls," said Elise as she was getting ready to buy a figurine. "He always had an excuse to leave his vulnerable little brother at that Chuck E. Cheese knock-off with stale pizza and clown pictures all over."

It wasn't long until we saw the display of erotic art coming into the reception hall as it was none other than the artwork that depicted me and Reiko in such risque situations. What we didn't expect was that the future bride was there as she was no stranger to drawing such adult art in which she spotted us out in the open. As usual, she was displaying her artwork until she spotted Roderick with some artwork of his own that matched what she was drawing. Still, I had to officiate their nuptials as they were also betrothed to one another due to the Rakuen Priesthood's constant meddling, but for good measure.

"No way…," said Roderick as he turned around and spotted me looking at the crafted artwork on the wall. "That's Sam Winchester in the flesh. My old man told me about him when he served in the Alecrian Army during the First Galvanic Uprising back in the day."

"It could be cosplay," said Tori. "I've seen people dress like him, but his past self was much more sexier with his flannel and even Velma from _Scooby-Doo_ bragged about his shoulders."

"You can't hide the fact that Sam is good looking with his long silver hair today, but you should watch what you say when it comes to people who say bad things about him."

"What do you mean, 'bad things?'"

"I heard reports about people that are critical of the new savior getting killed off in which their eyes have been melted out of their skulls. It's scary, but you have to be careful what you say about him when it comes to his new status as a demigod. I even had to ward my house so I wouldn't have a seeing-eye dog for the rest of my life after all the stories I heard."

I heard Roderick's words clearly as I had a gut feeling that there was an angel that was out of line when it came to the point of even killing in my name. I couldn't let that happen as I had to make sure that the young couple were safe from harm. To my shock, I saw a man dressed up in a grey suit as he was wearing a matching fedora hat in which I noticed him to be an angel due to the aura he displayed in the form of a set of wings. In that moment, I fled the reception hall as I spotted him fleeing into one of the corridors. He was there to cause trouble, but I didn't want him to do so as I couldn't let him bring harm to those who either worship me or criticize me, for this wasn't something that I wanted with my new status as a god.

"You have nowhere to run, so I suggest that you return to your masters," I said.

"You don't know who I am, do you, Sam Winchester?" said the angel as he removed his fedora to reveal blond hair in a ponytail. "Our Father is gone, but His successor will not be mocked whatsoever."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Mitriel and I am one of the subordinates who left with Taraniel and his group of misfits that were kicked out of Heaven. As for what your staunchest critics say about you, I simply blinded them to death as punishment… or perhaps a lethal dealing against _lese majeste_."

"I don't condone death to those who commit _lese majeste_ against me, both worshiper _or_ critic. As for killing in my name, I suggest that you cease and desist before your superiors catch you in the act melting the eyes of your victims."

"Let me remind you that I am the executioner who plays by my own rules, Sam. I will continue to kill those in your name who belittle you to the brink of death. My Father was merciful in letting things slide before he disappeared, but now that you're the new god of this galaxy, I won't allow anyone else to defame you for no reason. I will go even further into killing those who draw such obscenities like the erotic art that is shown to those who worship you and your beloved Reiko! I won't allow your position to be sullied with such criticism and smut like that, for they will all die by _my_ hands."

"NO ONE WILL KILL IN MY NAME!"

I saw Mitriel fish out an angel blade as he was ready to strike until I was ready to strike back with the raw power that I had. Just as I was about to do so, I noticed Tirzah appearing out of nowhere as she was ready to intervene before anything else happened. She was no stranger to dealing with a ruffian like Mitriel as she wasn't about to let him off the hook right now.

"Hello, Tirzah," he said. "It seems that you followed me in order to silence me"

"You're a wanted man, Mitriel," she said. "For a while, you've been killing people who don't agree with Sam as the new god of the Ashizoka System."

"They were committing blasphemy against him. _Someone_ had to silence them unlike your masters in the Knights of Heaven."

"You heard Sam tell you earlier in which you should obey his orders, not justify your actions by killing those who criticize him."

"Have it your way then, Tirzah, but that won't stop me from carrying out punishment for those who mock our new lord and savior. Our Father destroyed Sodom and Gomorrah because the inhabitants mocked his teachings at every turn, only to turn them into ashes." Mitriel glares at me as he wasn't his own reasons justify the means to kill in my name, which I truly abhor. "You may not agree to those who kill in your name, but you don't deserve to be mocked. I will be the sword that will smite those who mock you or take it in vain. Don't take it the wrong way, Sam, for you will see results bear fruit in your name, even if it means by using fear to subjugate those who disobey your ideals. Remember Castiel? He became like my Father, but he slaughtered most of my brethren who were loyal to Raphael and caused widespread wrath to those who don't tow the line."

"I won't condone murder _or_ use fear to subjugate those who criticize me," I said as I put my foot down. "I know that I get tossed into the mud constantly and fall unto despair, but I always get back on my feet plain and simple. As for Castiel's plight, he not only betrayed his friends to acquire his status as God, but he paid the price when the Leviathans were unleashed from Purgatory in the Elder Days. Still, I won't betray those who believe in me, but I won't allow anyone to kill in my name whether it's either angel, demon, or humanoid."

"I won't change my ways, Sam, for I will always strike down those who speak against you in the end..."

I saw Mitriel disappear without a trace as I wasn't too thrilled with him causing havoc with what he continued to demonstrate. I truly loathed the fact that those who kill in my name were actually doing more harm than good to my image as I feared the worst that would come in the form of an angel who demanded me to use fear instead of compassion. I never had anyone become overzealous into killing in my name before, but I would refuse to lay a hand on those who criticize or belittle me at every turn as this was getting out of hand. Just as I was about to return to the reception hall, I saw Tirzah standing in my way as she wasn't about to let me through without a final say yet, for she was concerned about Mitriel's conduct when it came to those who tarnish my reputation at every turn.

"You should be cautious about him, Sam," she said as she got out a box of Pocky from her backpack.

"I don't want anyone tarnishing my name to the point of killing people," I said.

"I'll keep tabs on Mitriel. Besides, don't you have a wedding to officiate first?" I see Tirzah get out two more boxes of Pocky as she gave them to me. "For the new bride and groom. You can't just have everything on your shoulders forever."

I see Tirzah leave without a trace as I returned to the reception hall. With a twist of fate, I was more than likely to intervene in the upcoming nuptials between Tori and Roderick, who drew the usual erotic art that was there. I spotted them in the nick of time just before leaving as I was ready to officiate their wedding as an Elder of the Order, for it was my duty to do so. Even though I was complying to a crucial decree at the behest of the Rakuen Priesthood, I was also more than likely to ignite a passion between me and Reiko later on, for this was one strange day of events so far.

"You missed the page-reading from some of the books from the Nephilim Arc," said Tori.

"Sorry, but I got a little sidetracked," I said.

"Your wife wanted to buy us a wedding gift," said Roderick as he had a bag in his hand.

"It seems that the both of you are in luck." I show Tori and Roderick the two boxes of Pocky as I was ready to officiate the wedding. "Roderick Tinker and Victoria Gardener… Both of you were destined since childhood, especially when the both of you draw the same art."

"You're officiating our wedding when we don't have any wedding cake?" asked Tori. "We're not even in a church with bridesmaids or groomsmen, which can be expensive. Roderick hasn't even bought me a wedding ring yet."

 _CLINK!_

I saw a pair of rings fall as they hit the ground. Picking them up, I noticed them to be wedding rings that were made from a rare gold from the Elder Days due to its blend of colors within it. The rings were Black Hills gold as they had diamonds embedded into them. I was ready to do my duty into marrying the two who had a thing for drawing me and Reiko in such an adult kind of way. Even though the bride and groom didn't wear their usual wedding dress and tuxedo, they didn't mind as they looked at one another with such hungry eyes after that.

"Roderick Tinker, do you take Tori Gardener to be your lawfully wedded wife; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"I do," he said as he was blushing.

"Tori Gardener, do you take Roderick Tinker to be your lawfully wedded husband; for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health till death do you part for as long as you live?"

"It's not a dream this time…, but I will take him!" she yelled.

"With these rings, you are bound to one another in what the future holds." I put the rings on their fingers as I noticed them stare at the artwork that they drew on display. "From this day forward, by the power invested in me on this day of seeing the genuine sex decorated with paint, colored pencils, or digital arts, I now pronounce you man and wife." I give them the boxes of Pocky. "You may now kiss the one who sketched out what is displayed on the wall."

Roderick got his wish as he kissed Tori with such passion in which I was happy to see them wed on this day. Just as I was about to leave the reception hall, I saw Reiko coming towards me as she had a sketchbook in her hands. Opening it up, she showed me the erotic moments of us on display as I was being overwhelmed by what was in those pages. She was wanting for the night as I couldn't refuse her advances so far, for we were on the cusp of celebrating our wedding anniversary soon enough, for it was dawning in front of us without warning…

* * *

A few hours later, Roderick and Tori were in a hotel room as they were in their nightclothes after they were cleaned up and ready to consummate their marriage. They were made for one another as they couldn't get enough of what they drew in which they were itching to do so. I couldn't blame them. They were now married and ready to start a new chapter in their lives as they also had their wares to sell to whoever wanted to look into the typical _doujinshi_ that was drawn in the likeness of the new saviors of the Ashizoka System.

"It's interesting that I would dream this day would come in a long time," said Tori.

"I bet that Dad's happy that I got hitched," said Roderick.

"If we're gonna do this, do it gently, alright?"

It wasn't long until Roderick sat up and stared at Tori in which she was wearing a nightgown that exposed her breasts. He was finally ready to take her as he stripped off his clothes and began to fondle at his new wife. It wasn't long until he exposed Tori's breasts the moment he buried his face into them while he was stroking at the soft flesh between her legs. She was prepared for his entrance as she saw him lift up her nightgown and removed her bloomers in which he wanted to consummate this marriage so quickly. By the time he spread her legs open, he was ready the moment his hard member became engorged with excitement. By the time he crashed through, he was both afraid and excited as he was giving her all the pleasure that was waiting in the wings. He was all over her as he ignited his passion to be with the one he loved for so long. Their passion was heard as Tori was fully sated with Roderick's embrace the moment he felt his seed seeping after that first time. By the time he pulled out of Tori, he saw the blood between her legs as he scooped her up and took her into the bathroom to clean her up. With her nightgown taken off, Tori was ushered into the bathtub as she saw Roderick turn on the water in which he wanted to clean her up after their consummation of their marriage. Just as he was about to do so, he spotted an old book that was in the cabinet of towels and hotel toiletries as he took it out and began to look at it. What he didn't expect was that there were pictures of me and Reiko that were there long before we were even born in this day and age. He wanted to show it to Tori as he watched her turn off the water in the bathtub, for it was a find that was never known until now.

"Here's something that the savior doesn't know about," he said as he showed it to Tori.

"That's a little old for an ancient book," she said as she began to clean the blood from her legs.

"The real kicker is that Sam and Reiko are in it and they weren't even born yet long ago."

"There's a signature on the front of that book." Tori spots it as it was an ancient signature that once belonged to a royal family to a region. "It's from an Alecrian Chieftain who was once spirited from his homeworld on Earth by the Draaza once. The writing is in the Heian text, but it's all extinct from the record books."

"You should see the pictures of Sam and Reiko in it. The art looks like _shunga_ , but there is no presence of a human and Elf in it until I found it."

"Wait, the signature is that of the legendary Mizukawa no Shuzo, who was taken away by the Draaza during the time of the ancients. The guy had a knack for drawing erotic art, but waking up on Alecrast and starting the dynastic legacy in Clavell Valley sure fits the bill. It's strange, but we should show Sam and Reiko this text sooner or later."

Roderick continued to look at the book in his hands as he flipped through the pages of erotic joy in the form of _shunga_ art. Even though it was an old find, he had to show it to me anyway as it was a treasure that foretold a lot of things on the sly…

* * *

Reiko and I were in our own hotel room as we were in our beds after a long day. Even though we were cleaned up and in our nightclothes, we were most likely to be expecting trouble after the presence of Mitriel earlier. Before turning in for the night, I was concerned about what could happen next as the encounter with the angel who killed in my name could strike at any moment. I truly loathed the fact about seeing those who would up and kill in my name as it turned my stomach just to think about it, for it was something that I wanted to put a stop to. Even Reiko was concerned about what was happening as she didn't want me to worry about it too much, for it was something that one can't bear right now.

"You're worried about something," she said to me.

"Earlier, I encountered an angel who is slowly slinging mud into my reputation," I said.

"It was that one who killed those who cause you such ill will, isn't he?"

"Mitriel is dangerous. He will stop at nothing to do away with anyone who put me in both sides of the spectrum. I won't let that happen to anyone who either agrees or disagrees with me, not on my watch."

Without warning, I heard a high-pitched sound emanating from all over the hotel as I had a gut feeling that my worst fear could come true. Getting up and running out into the hall, I went towards the room where Roderick and Tori were staying at as I saw Mitriel destroying the door in order to do his worst. Turning around, he stared at me as he was not about to stop in which he viewed those who drew such erotic art about me and Reiko to the point of obscenity.

"It's about time that you showed up, only to see the profaners of such smut on the verge of death," he said. "They have committed blasphemy against you, for they will die by my hand."

I saw the angelic aura surrounding Mitriel as he was ready to kill the newlyweds that I officiated in which his law was absolute to justify his means. With a stroke of courage, I grabbed a pen as I drew on the wall an angel-banishing sigil in which I used it to get rid of the intruder for the time being. With the worst that was over, I rushed into the room as I spotted the bathroom door shut until I noticed Roderick and Tori coming out with the tome that was found in there earlier, for they were most likely to be giving it to me on the spot.

"Is he gone?" asked Tori as she was scared to death.

"The one who tried to kill you _won't_ be coming back to terrorize you for a while," I said.

"We found something in the bathroom," said Roderick as he gave me the book that he found in the bathroom. "It's an old one, but it's a keeper for the record books."

I examined the book carefully as I looked at the pictures that were drawn in the _shunga_ context. The images of me and Reiko were old, but foretelling of our sexual congress as they were centuries old due to the aging of the paper. I even noticed the stamp of a pink chrysanthemum with the signature of Mizukawa no Shuzo placed on it as something like this was never seen before until now, for it would most likely to be put into the Order's archives the moment I returned home.

"This is familiar, but pilfered while in good condition," I said.

"This tome came from an Alecrian Chieftain who came from Earth," said Roderick. "It's odd to find it here, but in the bathroom of this hotel?"

"It seems that whoever had this book and hid it in the bathroom was a crafty one in which this hotel was a hiding place for it."

"It's a good thing that you came for it after that guy tried to kill us earlier," said Tori.

"Mitriel..."

"Sam!"

I spotted Elise sprinting towards me as she was out of breath. With a letter in her hand, she gave it to me as I opened it up and read it in which it was a summons to an inquiry during my mission to the Sprawl. What I didn't expect was that I had to return there as I had no other choice but to do so, for this was something that I had to do as Elder of the Order.

"Lollia sent it to you," said Elise. "She says that you're needed at the precinct court, which is in this village."

"I had a feeling that she would involve me in this mess anyway," I said.

"Well, the inquiry is next month, Sam, but you can't get out of jury duty when it comes to the Intergalactic Space Patrol calling the shots."

It wasn't long until I spotted a group of police cadets arriving as they were being led by a familiar face that was once spirited to Crixus once. Still, she was there to bring me to the inquiry as it was a matter of facing the aftermath of what I witnessed in the Sprawl three days ago. I never wanted to do this, but I had no other choice in the matter, for it was mandatory for me whether I liked it or not.

"It's been a while, Sam," she said as she flashed her badge.

 **To be continued...**


	22. A Tough Inquiry

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 22: A Tough Inquiry**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

I was staring at Marnathi as she was there to collect me in which I didn't want to do it in front of Roderick and Tori last night. Sitting in an observation room in Helvarga's precinct, I was in the doghouse as it was no fun for me in this mess. I never wanted to agree to this after all the hassle I endured, but I had to anyway. It wasn't fun for me as it was also getting monotonous for me to be put in the middle. It was also hell for me as I was at the mercy of Marnathi and her rhetoric when it came to her hauling those who skip an inquiry, but I couldn't get past her as I was in for a long day in the morning.

"I'm stepping up the inquiry for next month up to today as of now," she said.

"Lollia said it for me to be for next month in the letter she wrote," I said.

"Is that so? According to some of the locals in the Sprawl, the villa where Cesare Zampano ran a chamber of horrors and breeding ground to pay off his debts was blown to bits."

"That concern falls only to the responsibility to the Governor of the Sprawl, not to me or the Intergalactic Space Patrol."

"There was evidence in there and it all went down the toilet when that priss of a governor had the gall to blow it up! Cesare Zampano may be broken and sent to Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, but we were banking on trying to scrounge for clues about the madness that went on there."

I saw Marnathi pace around as she was not too happy with Olivia's decision to destroy the villa in the Sprawl. What I didn't expect was that she fished out the pictures of the destroyed villa as I saw it in shambles, but collecting evidence inside was too little, too late to begin with. I was cornered to face this inquiry as there was no way out of it, for this was something that I had to do, even though I loathed the fact of seeing it early.

"Lollia _was_ about to collect evidence in that villa, but it was too late," said Marnathi.

"According to Olivia, most of the evidence was looted and sold _before_ the villa was blown up," I said. "You can't detain me just to play out that inquiry, which violates your code of conduct as an officer of the Intergalactic Space Patrol."

"Let him go, Marnie," said an middle-aged man as he was dressed in civilian clothes complete with a cap and apron. "You can't just hold him indefinitely, you know."

"Gregory Tinker," she said. "You were a war veteran in the Alecrian Army, only to turn tail and run a bakery here on Lannister. I'm glad that your son got hitched, but now's not the time to get Sam out of this predicament."

"Sam's an Elder of the Order. He can't be detained by us no matter what we say. And as I recall, he's got a summons to Essos to where the Universal Library is, remember?"

"Sam's not going anywhere! He's staying put whether you like it or not! There's an inquiry to hear out, so I suggest that you leave before I throw something at you!"

I saw Gregory leave the observation room as I was alone with Marnathi for this long day. Even though I loathed it, I was trapped with an officer of the Intergalactic Space Patrol as this was also a pointless argument that I was tossed into, for there was no end to such suffering so far…

* * *

Roderick was waiting outside the precinct building as he was worried about me being detained for no reason. He never wanted me to be trapped in there to begin with as he saw his father enter out of the building with no luck into getting me out. Still, he was wanting me to get out of such a pointless inquiry as it was to no avail due to Cesare's villa being destroyed in the Sprawl. Even though his attempt to get me out of the precinct failed, it didn't stop him from trying his darndest to get me away from the inquiry that I was forced into.

"So, any luck getting him out?" he asked.

"Marnathi can be a bitch, but when plans to shut down an operation go awry, she _really_ unloads on those who screw it up," said Gregory. "Still, those who serve in the Intergalactic Space Patrol have a tendency to go over the top when it comes to dealing with busting criminals."

"Those people shouldn't hold Sam there to begin with when he didn't do anything wrong."

"According to the one who started up that sting operation to shut down Cesare Zampano and his illegal activities in the Sprawl, the governor destroyed evidence, which is an S-class felony."

"Everything is deemed an S-class felony to those pricks. The Intergalactic Space Patrol ought to leave this village and never come back."

"Roddy, let me remind you that your late mother was a member of the Intergalactic Space Patrol until she passed away. She served under Marnathi, for she had her reasons to protect what was precious to her. As for the one who rained on Sam's parade, she was once married to Cesare's father in which the marriage itself wasn't a happy one. She never wanted to marry that prick and bear his sons, but all the Count wanted was the pinnacle that came from his mistress who died in childbirth. With heaping praise for all the wrong reasons towards a bad apple and not praising the other four sons, Marnathi had it with him when she filed for divorce and finalized it the moment she decided to become a cop. Even though she took her sons away with her, she had them be in the same force as her in which she valued them more than that prick of an ex-husband, that's for damn sure."

"I just hope that she doesn't get too rough with Sam..."

Roderick was worried about me as he feared the worst that was yet to come. He wasn't with good terms to the Intergalactic Space Patrol, but he was worried about me more than anything, for I was in the doghouse that was unwarranted from the beginning…

* * *

I remained in the observation room as I still sat at the table with Marnathi staring at me for the past two hours. She was not about to let me off the hook as she was still miffed about the destruction of the villa in the Sprawl. Even though I wanted to return home, I was forbidden as I was under the watchful gaze of the one who started the operation to shut down Cesare Zampano in the first place. It was going to be hell for me as this was also something that became unwarranted for no reason at all. I hated to be interrogated, but I had no say in this matter, for it was a step too far on Marnathi's part after all.

"Your friend destroyed countless evidence in that villa," she said to me. "How are we gonna prosecute my stepson now?!"

"'Stepson?'" I asked out of curiosity.

"Cesare Zampano was the oldest, but he was the most indulged in which his own brothers were left without a penny in his daddy's fortune. He was the most favored out of all of the spawns that Emiliano created due to him having a mistress to chuck him out before she died."

"And Cesare will always remain a bad apple till the bitter end."

"Emiliano and I were never on good terms the moment I was forced to marry at the behest of those who were late in the matron stage and something bad happens to us if we don't mate. As for our farce of a union, I produced two single births and a set of twins—all of them boys—for that prick in general, but he still favored Cesare till the bitter end. After all that resentment I faced, I decided to leave and take my boys with me in which I divorced his ass with only a chunk of the fortune that was settled to us, but it wasn't enough to pay the bills or make ends meet."

"I've seen it before… on the _Doohan_. There were Draaza who were forced to be celibate against their wishes in which the Red Inquisition have an annihilation agenda against them. In the end of that tragedy the people in the _Doohan_ turned into Askradi who fed on their victims and themselves. As for your divorce against your ex-husband, my group in the order literally condemns that separation in which it leads to adultery. It also seems that your dire predicament in the small settlement that was given to you made you more stronger than what is perceived to be in the force you serve. Favoritism is a dangerous mechanism, for it will be a lethal set of choices in the end if one child is favored more than the rest of his or her siblings."

"You sound like John Winchester. Back in the day, he loved his boys equally, even _you_ , but he also had a stranglehold over the wayward boy who often strayed away to his own adventures years ago. As for the predicament that you got put into, it won't slide until I get some answers from that governor who lives in the Sprawl."

Without warning, we saw the windows in the observation room glowing as we tried to get out of there. Even though I was up from my chair, I bolted to the door as I noticed it to be locked in which we were trapped in the room altogether. With Marnathi trying to break out, she noticed the images outside weren't in Helvarga at all as she saw the image of a barren wasteland from outside. She never expected to be in another dry world like what happened on Crixus, but she wanted to get some answers in which she finally opened up the door and went outside to see the new terrain. I also ventured outside to see it as I had a gut feeling that the dry terrain would be too much, for I sensed a chain reaction to occur on this land soon enough.

"What the hell's wrong with this picture?!" I heard Marnathi yell out as she was seeing the barren wasteland even further. "This dry place _isn't_ in Helvarga on Lannister, you know!"

"Something pulled us here, but this place isn't like the last four planets in the central part of the Ashizoka System," I said. "This place is different, but it is also about to have a chain reaction activated soon enough."

"What do you mean, 'chain reaction?!' You're _still_ not off the hook on the last form of crap in front of you, Sam! You can't just walk away scott free, you know!" She stares at me briefly as I was on the verge of having a wet accident in my clothes. "Hey, where are you going?!"

"I have to pee!"

I spotted a rock near a cave as I rushed behind it and began to relieve myself carefully. Even though I was no stranger into relieving myself in wooded areas, I couldn't hold it as I was grateful that I didn't wet my clothes. By the time I finished up, I walked back to where Marnathi was as I began to scope out the rest of the wasteland that we were in. What we didn't expect was that drops of rain were coming down as it began to become a cloudburst altogether. Spotting the cave, we rushed inside as we watched the rain pour down in which it was all too much for us, but this barren wasteland will be like the rest soon.

"This is insane!" yelled Marnathi as she removed her jacket and wrung out the excess water.

"It's normal to bring wherever we're at to fruition," I said as I removed the overrobe from my kimono. "This isn't the first time that this has happened. I first touched down on Benezia, which is the second planet of the central part of the Ashizoka System, but Bhunivelze is off limits due to its closeness to the sun."

"Wherever we're on, it's not like Crixus."

"We'll explore the rest of this place as soon as the storm clears. As for the rest of our problems, let's hope that help finds us before we end up starving on this desolate planet."

I watched the rain pour from outside as I was hoping for help to arrive. Still, I ended up causing a chain reaction to this place as I wanted to get back to Reiko and Elise before they worry about me too much. I was also starting to worry as I had a gut feeling that something was wrong indeed in my absence, for this wasn't the first time I ventured into the unknown like this and it wouldn't become the last anytime soon…

* * *

Elise was searching frantically as she didn't want Dean on her back for losing me at the hands of Marnathi and her inquiry. She had a bone to pick with the patrol officer as she walked towards the precinct to see the windows glowing on one of the sides. Rushing to the main doors of the precinct, she saw several officers searching frantically for me and Marnathi as they were fearing the worst in this farce of an inquiry. When she ventured inside of the precinct, she noticed Reiko looking at the door to the observation room as it was opened to reveal a darkness where it was once visible. There was a sign that I was whisked off somewhere as they were concerned about what could happen next, for they had to find me and bring me back sooner or later.

"Dean's gonna be pissed if he sees me shirking my responsibility into protecting Sam!" yelled Elise as she was worried to the gills. "Everyone that lusts after his raw power is wanting a piece of him and it's up to the bodyguard to protect him!"

"Sammy's safe, so there's no need to worry," said Reiko.

"How the hell do you know that he's safe?! He could be whisked in the bowels of Hell where that Milverton guy rules with an iron fist over the demons who live down there!"

"He's on the planet, Gannicus, for it is in a chain reaction from becoming a barren wasteland to a vibrant place to live in."

"Are you serious?"

"He probably either sneezed or worried himself to a fever, but it's different when he had no other choice but to tinkle."

"I bet that there's no toilet there, but Sam's raw power might dream up an old piece of the Elder Days. His past self _did_ live in a bunker that he found, didn't he?"

"Then my Sammy will dream up of a bunker to take shelter from. Therefore, we'll find him and Marnathi before they worry themselves to a frenzy."

"How will we get there? We don't even have a spaceship to fly in!"

Reiko grabbed Elise by the hand as they were whisked to where the unknown planet was in which they experienced a downpour that was caused by my meddling. The sight of the dry ground turned into grass as the rain continued to pour all over. When they reached the cave that we were in, they noticed that we were gone, but our traces of the whereabouts were everywhere. Even though they were on Gannicus, they were aware that my raw power was changing the structure of the cave in which it was becoming more liveable by the second. Therefore, Reiko knew where I would go to as she saw a lamppost that was recently sprouted up with a light in it, for she was ready to find me soon enough in this strange cave so far…

* * *

Akio was in his office in the Order's main headquarters on Valinor as he was looking into what occurred in the Sprawl on Lannister. Even though Cesare Zampano was shut down from his unholy and heinous business practices in that place of outcasts, he was aware that I had work elsewhere as he saw the door open up. Coming into the office, there was a familiar angel that was there as he was on business into retrieving me from Lannister before anything else got out of hand. With the war going on so far, everyone was on edge as it was a hellish reminder of what the Executive Division was doing, for they were going too far into delving with their further lust on the horizon.

"You've come a long way, Castiel, but your timing is bad," said Akio as he sipped his cup of coffee.

"There is a shrine for Sam and Lady Reiko located on Minas Tirith," he said.

"I know, but the chieftain who rules that region of Eorana within the capital city of Theoden has been going mad for a long time now. Even his family are concerned about his mental stability, but their only hope is in the shrine that is tailor-made for Sam and Reiko to get a little kinky in there."

"That's not our only problem there. The last time I was there, I was greeted by an unsavory character who hung around the chieftain, who goes by the name of Brackavar."

Akio put his cup of coffee down as he dug into the filing cabinet in his desk. Digging into some files, he took one out as he opened it up in which he saw a picture of a shady man with small scars on his face and lips. He was aware of what Castiel spoke of as he had a gut feeling that my work wouldn't be easy with such a slimy toady crawling on Tirithian soil.

"Looks like our 'friendly' toady has a criminal record, Castiel," he said. "It turns out that Brackavar was a member of the Black Dragon Guild and a shot caller for the Red Inquisition while bowing down and kissing the Red Cardinal's ass all the live long. It also turns out that he is wanted by the Intergalactic Space Patrol for false advertising, embezzlement, murder, blackmail, and even abducting royalty, which is punishable in the form of death by hanging."

"And he hides behind the robes of the chieftain he is manipulating," he said.

"That's not all. If Sam is there, our little toady will alert his handlers in which the Red Inquisition will stop at nothing to steal him just to make him say yes to Lucifer and become the devil's vessel. It happened once before in the Elder Days, but it won't happen here in this galaxy. Protecting Sam from harm will always be our top priority because of the fact that his raw power has become a target for those who have a primal lust for it, especially for the Red Inquisition who will stop at nothing to force him into becoming Lucifer's vessel."

Castiel remembered the presence of Lucifer clearly as he was no stranger into dealing with the devil who caused havoc in the Elder Days. He also remembered saying yes to being the devil's vessel as he even regretted his choice when the Darkness was released from her prison once. Still, he was feeling the heat of the consequences that he had as he didn't want me to make the same mistake that he made long ago. Pausing for a brief moment, he saw a white crow outside as it was flying towards a tree branch. He was aware of the bad omen coming as he was no stranger into dealing with the troubling fact that the sign of a white crow meant danger, for it was there without warning…

* * *

I was walking further in the cave as I had Marnathi in tow. The both of us were venturing into drier territory until we spotted a door that was shaped like the one in the bunker in the Elder Days. Taking no further chances, I opened it up as I enterd into a familiar place that was recorded in the Order's archives. With Marnathi following me inside, she noticed it to be fully lit as she saw the typical switchboard that was in front the moment she followed me down the stairs where it was. We also noticed other strange objects that resembled an ancient control panel from long ago as we even tiptoed into a room with plenty of tables and bookshelves in it. I was seeing nostalgia rebuilt by my raw power as I was even seeing some books that were published after the colonization of Earth's inhabitants, for it was a rebirth of seeing knowledge there in front.

"This is a copy of the bunker from the Elder Days," I said as I spotted a sword that was mounted on top of one of the shelves. "I read of how this library had a lot of things that dealt in lore."

"Well, this isn't like the Batcave," said Marnathi as she ventured out into the hall the moment I followed her. "It's been said that the bunker of yore was once dormant until your past self and your brother's took up residence after they found out that their family was part of the Men of Letters."

"It seems that this bunker was my doing by copying what I knew in my brain."

"Well, you're not like a certain tyrannical fat-ass who cheated his way to becoming president with the help of Russians." Marnathi steps into a room as she spotted a box of adult magazines on a nightstand. "Seriously?! What kind of jack-ass would peddle this smut in the bunker like that?!"

"Oh, dear..." I walked into the room as I examined the magazines gingerly. "It's been ages since a purveyor of pornographic tendencies saw a copy of _Busty Asian Beauties_ stacked in a box, but these are dated in the year that the Winchesters of old took up residence in the original bunker." I see a stack of old vinyl records as I took one of them out gingerly. "Led Zeppelin in all its glory… Dean would love this once he gets a day off from his duties on Shiganshina..."

Without warning, I heard footsteps approaching as I rushed into the control room in which I spotted Reiko and Elise standing near the entrance above it. They were grateful that we were found, but we were in a bit of a pickle as we had to wait until the storm cleared, for it was something that we had to get used so in this long day of rain. When we saw Reiko and Elise walk down the stairs, they saw us to be unharmed as they were grateful that we were safe after all.

"It's about time that we found you!" yelled Elise. "Do you know how wet it is outside?! We should've brought some ponchos or something!"

"If the weather outside is bad, you should see the nostalgia that's here," said Marnathi. "Did you see all those porno mags that were in that room?"

"I've seen them before," said Reiko. "They once catered to the interest of Brother's past self with his fondness of women with large breasts."

"Then we can toss them out."

"I'm sorry, but nostalgia can't be tossed out so lightly..."

"And you're okay with that?!"

"Marnathi, nostalgia like this in the bunker copy can't be erased so readily," I said. "Even though this place is similar to the one on Earth, every nook and cranny must be preserved."

It wasn't long until I heard my stomach growling as I was starting to get hungry the moment I began to think about what could be suitable to quell my hunger. My first instinct was going towards the kitchen as I saw it to be similar to the one in the original bunker, but it had a few upgrades attached to it. With a brick oven and digital food replicator spotted, I was seeing it to be more feasible until I went towards the storage pantry where I saw several _onggi_ stacked on shelves. Taking one of the earthenware jars, I set it onto the counter as I opened it up to smell a familiar, but stinky scent that permeated from it. I found some kimchi in the _onggi_ as I was ready to find some bowls to put some in it. Looking into the cabinets, I saw some bowls that were stacked up in place as I grabbed one and was ready to dig into the kimchi, for I was hungry on the spot. Just as I was about to do so, I saw a familiar rush of children coming as the sight of Aora and Ghimru running all over the kitchen was more than enough to keep me on my toes until I spotted Carly running after them.

"Get back here!" I heard her yell.

"It seems that you came here by one of the rooms with the red rubber ball, fusspot," I said.

"Mr. Sam, Aora and Ghimru won't behave!"

"Does Moro or one of the others know that you aren't there in the Cerulean Palace on Targaryen?"

"Carly!"

I spotted Kanna running into the kitchen as she noticed me trying to catch up to Aora and Ghimru, who were running around in clean clothes. Even though I caught up to them, I had a gut feeling that this tough inquiry would be tougher by the second in which I had to keep them in line after that scuffle earlier.

"Dvora's been looking for you, but you decided to run off in looking for the twins," said Kanna,

"Dvora's nothing but a sourpuss," said Carly. "She thinks that she can boss us around when you're not here, but—"

"You should pay attention to other elders besides me and Reiko, fusspot," I said sternly. "Yes, Dvora can be a sourpuss, but she's also expecting a baby."

"Dirk and Gyatso are helping Miss Deejatra take care of the younger twins, but I didn't wanna be around Dvora too much."

"And that was when you ran after Aora and Ghimru," said Kanna. "Luckily, I found a room with a red rubber ball in our temporary lodgings, but we should get home before everyone worries."

"There's no need," I said. "There's plenty of kimchi for a starter, for it's that time for dinner anyway. Still, we have our work cut out for us, but this copy of the old bunker has plenty of the same jars that James Farragut stores all over his homestead for other uses in his recipes. If there's some meat present, we'll even make some _mandu_ or _budae-jjigae_ for dinner."

I was optimistic into fixing a meal in the bunker replica on Gannicus as I had plenty of company to deal with. Still, I was busy, but I also had to deal with family with all the bells and whistles that came with it, for I was thankful that there was comfort in the time of uncertainty after all…

* * *

Roderick was waiting outside the precinct as he was worried about what occurred earlier. He never liked the fact that I was trapped in that unwanted inquiry as he was sitting there on the sidewalk. Even though it was almost dusk, he spotted Tori with a bag of groceries in her hand as she sat down beside him. Like Roderick, Tori was also worried about me as she wanted to know where I was, for I didn't deserve to be held up by the Intergalactic Space Patrol for no reason whatsoever.

"It's been three hours since Sam got stuffed in the precinct," said Roderick.

"Does Reiko know where he is?" asked Tori.

"She could be worried about him if he's not there..."

"I knew it…," said Gregory as he came back with a basket of kimchi buns in his hands. "The phenomenon of the savior being whisked away to one of the barren planets in the central part of the Ashizoka System just started up again."

"What are you talking about, Dad?"

"I keep sensing Sam's imagination run wild before in which a replica of the bunker from the Elder Days. How do I know of this?" Gregory shows his arm all scarred from an unusual force. "I got struck by lightning once in this arm while cleaning the gutters of the bakery once, but I was surrounded by those people in suits while they had angel wings. The real kicker was that I ended up being one of their Father's prophets after that. It's bizarre, but I hope that Sam comes back from wherever he is..."

Without warning, a patrol vehicle showed up as Lollia emerged from it the moment she received a post from Marnathi about bumping the inquiry. Dressed in a patrol uniform, she was ready to have a bone to pick with her superior as she wasn't too happy with her about changing the date of the inquiry that involved the case against Cesare Zampano a few days back. She was ready to let loose, but she noticed the observation room all blackened for no reason, for there was something wrong indeed.

"What's the meaning of this?" she asked.

"We've been camped out in front of the building, but there's no sign of Sam or Marnathi," said Gregory. "It's strange that they've been whisked to another planet, but there's no stopping the raw power that Sam possesses."

"Marnathi should've known better to change the date of the inquiry about the Zampano incident, only to go out of her way to hold Sam against his will."

"Don't take it personally, but Sam and Marnathi aren't there in the precinct," said Tori.

"I _was_ about to allow Sam to be in the inquiry about Zampano's illegal activities, but it seems that the bastard's possessions were sold _before_ the villa was destroyed. Still, Marnathi shouldn't be jumping the gun on keeping Sam indefinitely, but I'm keeping him away from the inquiry that was scheduled for next month."

"And why is that?"

"I got a message from Akio in which there are warring forces out for blood against Sam. I heard about the Executive Division, but the other groups are unknown until Hell's finest and those religious fanatics wanted in on abusing the raw power that he has."

"They're after Sam because he's the ultimate prize in this ongoing war," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "Right now, he's on the planet Gannicus in which his raw power has vitalized it to fruition."

"I had a gut feeling that another one of those central planets would be in that chain reaction..."

"Right now, the enemy forces that we are fighting against have staked their claim to Sam. What's even worse is that those who are against him have literally feared his ascension as the god of the Ashizoka System altogether. Even though he and Reiko have used their sexual encounters to unlock the potential of the other planets in the central part of it, they have work to do when they are meant to do their duty in the remaining shrines that were made for them on Atreides, Valinor, and Minas Tirith."

"I hate to say it, but Minas Tirith is _not_ on good terms with those people you speak of. It also seems that a chieftain has been blocking the shrine that was built by my people centuries ago. If Sam and Reiko ever go there, they should also be wary of what that chieftain is under, for a dark force has been controlling him for a while, according to some of the locals who live around that region."

It wasn't long until Castiel fished out a letter as he gave it to Lollia. Opening it up, she saw it to be from Jeriba Farragut herself as it was a summons to Minas Tirith as planned. Still, duty was calling to us as it was also a rallying cry to stop the Executive Division and their allies before we all fell in front of them. War itself was a barrage of danger, for we all had to pull our weight in this ongoing battle that was on the line in this time of crisis…

* * *

We were all in the library of the bunker replica as dinner consisted of what was found earlier. The sight of the _budae-jjigae_ was a godsend as we ate our fill before resuming our duties. By the time we finished our meal and washed our dishes, we were ready to return back to our usual positions as we ushered Kanna, Carly, and the older twins to a room with a red rubber ball in it. Even though we had business elsewhere, I would soon depart this bunker as I had to explain things to Roderick and Gregory back in Helvarga on Lannister, for there was going to be an earful of worry after that inquiry went sour in the long run.

"Looks like you're not coming back with us," said Kanna.

"I would, but Reiko and I have to return to Lannister," I said.

"Are there people who are worried about you over there, Mr. Sam?" asked Carly.

"I'm afraid so, fusspot, but once you, Kanna, and the older twins return back to the Cerulean Palace on Targaryen, I want you to be on your best behavior and don't give Dvora a hard time while getting home."

"We'll see you when you get home..."

I saw them depart after they closed the door behind them in which the room glowed while bringing them back. When I opened up the door, it was our turn to return from our folly as Reiko and the others stepped in first. By the time I entered into the room with the red rubber ball, I closed the door behind me as we were all going back to Helvarga on Lannister. We were home free as we returned to our temporary position in which I opened up the door and stepped into the precinct to see the rest of the officers relieved that Marathi was safe. When the rest of us stepped into the precinct, we were met by Lollia, who had a bone to pick with Marnathi, as this inquiry was about to get tougher by the second.

"Looks like you returned in one piece, but that doesn't mean that you're out of the woods yet," she said. "The inquiry has been cancelled, so Sam doesn't have to participate in it."

"Are you kidding me?!" yelled Marnathi. "This inquiry is to be put together after that farce dealing with the Zampano incident! So much evidence against that prick is going straight down the toilet right now! Oh, I need a drink of tequila after all that crap going out the window!"

"It's not what you think. Akio Ashizoka sent me a message to give to Sam to cancel it because of the fact that he and Reiko are needed on Minas Tirith. You can't fight this one because of the fact that their duty into going to the shrine in the Tirithian region of Eorana, which was once a stronghold."

"Let me remind you that walking away from an inquiry is a Z-class felony! What kind of duty is Sam doing right now other than being a witness to that now cancelled inquiry about the Zampano incident?"

"It concerns one of the final three to get to in order to complete the central part of the Ashizoka System's awakening, but it appears that I have stiff competition."

"You bet your ass!"

"Hey, don't be harsh on him," said Elise. "If he's needed on Minas Tirith, then let him go. Akio _did_ send that letter to Lollia to give to him, didn't he?"

It wasn't long until I saw Lollia give me a letter that was addressed to me from the beginning in which I read it carefully. I had a gut feeling that I would soon be called forth to Minas Tirith as there was no other choice right now. Even though I was given that message, I only had a rough glare coming from Marnathi as she was not about to let me off the hook after shutting down Cesare's malignant operations in his villa in the Sprawl. By the time I saw Reiko take the lead into escorting me out of the precinct, we were met by the presence of Castiel, who was most likely to be at our disposal for the time being.

"You got the message, didn't you?" he said.

"Yeah, but Marnathi isn't too happy with me for skipping out on the inquiry that got recently cancelled," I said. "Still, I may have been saved by that cancellation, but I'm still under the threat of being stuck with a Z-class felony for doing so."

"Marnathi will understand your reasons to be put with different circumstances, Sam. As for Akio forcing a cancellation of the inquiry just to do your duty on Minas Tirith, he's also aware that the planet itself has a shrine to be visited in. After that, there will be two more places for you and Lady Reiko to fulfill your duty: one on Atreides and one on Valinor. Both places will be waiting for you in order to fulfill what you were ordained to do."

"I just hope you're right about this one..."

"He's right about our reasons to do our duty, Sammy," said Reiko. "As for Marnathi, she can't fight against what Akio brought out after all that toil when we all went to Gannicus and into the replica of the Earth bunker from the Elder Days."

"'Bunker?'" said Castiel as he was curious about our trip to the newest planet we visited.

"The place on Gannicus was a copy of the ancient Men of Letters bunker that was once built on Earth centuries ago down to the detail of what was found in the room where Dean's past self had his box of porno magazines."

It wasn't long until we spotted Roderick and Tori standing in front of us as they were glad that we were safe. Even though I had a reprieve from being called into the inquiry, my troubles were far from over as I noticed Mitriel appear out of nowhere in which he was there to cause mayhem against my wishes, for he was there to kill in my name, which I refused to allow. What I didn't expect was that he stopped time briefly as he was ready to give me a warning against my wishes, for he was out for blood for those who would be perceived to commit _lese majeste_ against me.

"You never learn, do you, Mitriel?" I said.

"I'm here to give you a warning, Sam," he said to me.

"You know that I won't have much of a reputation if one kills in my name for the wrong reasons."

"Let me remind you again that you will always be the savior and our future deity within the stars deserves respect among the masses, even if it comes to bringing fear to those who defile you at every turn they get."

"I'm pretty much used to such belittlement, but having people like you kill in my name is a stain on both my reputation and honor."

"You and Lady Reiko are going to Minas Tirith, aren't you? There's a shrine there, but there's a familiar name of the past that is waiting for you there, for he was once thought to be dead from that factory explosion on Drakonus."

"Crowley's alive?"

"He's alive as he could ever be, for he is also on a much shorter leash coming from the one who had the gall to resurrect him in the form of the true leader of the Order of Letters."

"The only leaders of the Order are Ginryu, Ryosuke, Shion, and Akio. There is no other so far."

"Does the name, Seto Ashizoka, ring a bell to you?!" Mitriel's voice rang in my ears as I felt the sting of them striking every fiber of my being. "She calls the shots in the Order, for she also likes to keep her closest 'pets' at close range. Every being all over the cosmos knows of her vile temper if one falls out of line. As for your status as a savior, there will be more of us that will kill in your name and you won't do anything about it, mark my words."

I saw Mitriel disappear without a trace as time's flow returned to normal. I was shaken by his words, but I recovered quickly the moment I was greeted by the couple that I officiated on their wedding day. Still, I had a foil there, but I didn't want it to get to me as I had to remain firm into seeing to my duties in the long run.

"I see that you came back," said Tori.

"I thought that you would be kept in that precinct forever and Marnathi refuses to let go," said Roderick. "Still, let's hope that she doesn't get too mad at you..."

"I have business on Minas Tirith," I said.

"What kind of business?"

"He and Reiko are going to some shrine over there," said Elise. "As for that farce of an inquiry, it's been put to bed for now. It's also a great thing that our superior who leads the Order of Letters gave Lollia that note or else we wouldn't hear the end of it."

It wasn't long until a drop of rain fell from the sky as it started to become one hard downpour. Even though dusk settled in, we had to reach for shelter as the rain fell all over Helvarga the moment we all reached a dry spot from the weather. Still, we had enough bad weather for one day as it was also something that we often got used to, for it was a time for us to stand up against our enemies in this ongoing war…

 **To be continued...**


	23. The Bastion of Hope

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 23: The Bastion of Hope**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

Seto was walking along the newly formed seashore on Gannicus as she saw the ocean waves crashing on the wet sand. Even though she knew about the planet that was once a barren wasteland, she had her own problems, she also had to deal with a certain former King of Hell in mind as he was sitting in a beach chair while sipping on a glass of Stohessian whiskey. She wasn't too thrilled with him up to his tricks, but she kept him on a short leash due to his efforts into causing trouble on the horizon, but not yet.

"Bee in your bonnet, Seto?" he said to her as he took another sip of his drink.

"Sam and Reiko are heading over to Minas Tirith, but the mountain shrine is behind a castle keep that was once a stronghold in times of war," she answered. "Glaven Keep is located in the Tirithian region of Eorana, but that place has been reduced to a slum similar to the Sprawl on Lannister."

"And I know who caused such toil beyond my limits after he made a deal with me. Brackavar is his name, but his machinations over the chieftain are getting out of control, which means that my precious Juliet is wanting some fresh meat once his time is up. He thinks he pull a Wormtongue by manipulating that ruler of the Tirithian region of Eorana, but he'll get it coming one way or the other, mark my words."

"If Juliet did that, then the locals on Minas Tirith will be suspicious, for the ruling body has taken over that planet in which they even ousted the royal family that once governed that once mighty bastion of hope back in the day. Even though the royal family is no more, the clerics who rule Minas Tirith will have their hands full when it comes to Sam approaching on the horizon."

"If the future savior and his beloved Elven wife ever touch down on that planet, they will not only have to contend with the enemy forces in the Executive Division and such, but from a certain angel who constantly kills for no reason other than the usual _lese majeste_ that is far worse than any other ruler who cares for their people. Mitriel is a Knight of Heaven, but his arrogance is far worse than my old habits even after I ended my life in the Apocalypse time loop in the Elder Days. Moose 2.0 should be careful where he lands because he'll be facing off against a toxic fanbase who would kill in his name against his wishes."

"I've heard such toxic fandoms that steeped to such lows like _Rick and Morty, My Little Pony,_ and the _Voltron_ reboot; but hearing about Mitriel setting up his own toxic fandom by forcing people to worship Sam _isn't_ a way to go. That angel is dangerous and will stop at nothing to sully Sam's name and reputation everywhere he goes. As for the other problem that you mentioned earlier, Brackavar is known for his manipulative presence in the form of his 'pet' that is growing weaker by the day. Still, Sam has a job to do, but dealing with Brackavar will prove a challenge to him in this ongoing war."

It wasn't long until Seto saw a red figurine floating near the shore as it stopped the moment she picked it up. She recognized it to be a _daruma_ as she noticed it open up to reveal a projection in which she spotted an image of Mitriel appear. She knew of him very well as she abhorred his methods of dealing with those who bore ill will of me in which he was known to kill them like other angels do. And do you know what kind of method, perhaps? The killing method that angels use is by melting the eyes from the skulls of their victims. Still, everyone had to be aware of Mitriel and his conduct as he was now a thorn at my side in this ongoing war, for he was out for blood by killing in my name for no reason…

* * *

Reiko and I were home in the Cerulean Palace on Targaryen after our adventure on Lannister and Gannicus respectively. It had been three days since we came home as we were most likely to be going on our next mission, but we had familial duties to uphold first. After a little bit of shopping, we were most likely to be preparing dinner for everyone as the weather on Targaryen was ripe for some summer sun on the horizon. Even though we had too much on our plates, we were more than likely to be briefed to our mission on Minas Tirith, but there would be some stiff opposition on the horizon. Speaking of stiff opposition, I spotted Dvora standing in front of us she wasn't too thrilled with me for taking off to the Sprawl on Lannister, for I was about to get an earful from her sooner or later, for she wasn't about to let me off the hook yet.

"You're in trouble," she said to me.

"You shouldn't be blabbing to Dean about my missions while he has his own on Shiganshina," I said. "Yes, he went and help to shut down Cesare Zampano and his cruelty towards the women he captured for a while, but he has his own problems to worry about."

"It doesn't matter, Sam! Dean will always stalk you if those bodyguards step out of line once you take off out of sight. Haven't you forgotten about the Executive Division, the Red Inquisition, and Hell's finest all wanting to tear you apart at the limbs or did _that_ fall on deaf ears?!"

"That's far enough, Dvora," said Moro as she arrived in the front. "You know that Sam's a grown man, but that doesn't mean that you can keep him tethered."

"The Executive Division is still out there, Moro. They're not stupid 'cause of the fact that they will send their worst to snatch Sam away in broad daylight."

"According to James back on Geralt Island, Sam's next mission on the docket is on Minas Tirith, but the region of Eorana's chieftain has gotten senile lately. The locals fear for his health and well-being, but have often been tossed out on their asses, no thanks to that tool, Brackavar. And do you know what's worse? There's a shrine that is earmarked for both Sam and Reiko to delve into, but it's also guarded by a group of clerics who were dispatched to guard it and their handlers have been ruling the roost since they ousted the royal family on that planet."

"We'll risk it," I said as I was honing in on my purpose in the Destiny of Worlds. "They will listen because their future depends on me for upholding what is put in front of me."

My words were cemented as I was most likely to be going to Minas Tirith as planned. By the time I went towards my temporary office, I saw a Lorien Elf sitting in a chair as she was dressed in the usual clothing worn by her kind. With her black hair long and without anything to hold it in, she was also affiliated with her clan due to her weapons that she crafted. Still, I was a member of the Order as I was also ready to offer aid to those in need, for I was ready to hear the case from the one who came here in the first place.

"Sam Winchester," she said to me. "It seems that my niece told me about you."

"You're related to the Mahoney Clan, aren't you?" I said.

"My name's Selina Jacobsen nee Mahoney. I'm married to Joshua Jacobsen, whose twin sons, Brandon and Eamon, are in service to the Order."

"Your niece was a big help when I was on my last mission in the Sprawl on Lannister, for Cesare Zampano and his illegal activities are now put away."

"It's a request from a group of clerical rebels who are willing to oust their former masters. It also concerns the health and safety of a close friend of mine, who is under the influence of that toady, Brackavar."

I've heard of him before when I looked at the records once during my long years in living at the fort on Gehenna, but I fear that he'll be bad news to those who cross him."

"He hangs around the chieftain of Eorana like a poison. His people in that region are helpless into stopping him in which that fiend has kept them away from him. He is a threat, My Lord, for he is a poison that must be drained out."

I dug into my desk as I pulled out a file folder that dealt with what I was about to face next. The sight of Brackavar in his disfigured appearance was an old one as I sensed that he was up to no good. Still, I had to answer to my calling as I also had to deal with the poison that was causing harm in the form of a toady that spewed danger from his lips…

* * *

The stronghold in Eorana's capital was wearing thin as the locals were busy going about their daily business. With a grey sky, the people around the city of Theoden were getting weary of the one called Brackavar as they spotted him dressed in a black cloak the moment his hood flew open to reveal the scars on his face and lips. The people have hated him for enticing and seducing their chieftain as they were hoping and praying for a miracle to occur on Minas Tirith. Little did everyone know was that an Orcress was there on business as she was aware of Brackavar's tactics very well, but she had to stay out of sight in which she knew of him to be dangerous, for he was forever loathed by those who hated him the most. It wasn't long until one of the locals was threatening to kill Brackavar until the Orcress stopped him from attacking, for she sensed him to be a force to be reckoned with.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said.

"That piss-ant will get it coming, mark my words," said the man.

"Are you that blind to challenge him? Brackavar will force your chieftain to bring you a death sentence if you plan on throwing tomatoes at him. He will even force your leader to even be piked and burned at the same time."

"How do you know of this? Who are you to tell me of this?"

"My name's Salindria Bonnefoy, daughter of Sterling and Kalindra Bonnefoy. I am on business to observe and report to my superior, but I should also report it as well."

The man ceased his grievance for another day as he saw Salindria sprint off towards the opening of Glaven Keep. When she snuck in, she tilted the hood of her cloak as she spotted Brackavar go into the main house. Even though there will be help arriving, she sensed my calling as she saw something glow within the grafitti on the wall. She knew of it to be an omen as she began to have a vision of me arriving, only to be cut down by some of the chieftain's guards. Even though she feared the worst, she couldn't leave her position as she was waiting for an answer from her superior, for this was about to get dangerous on the horizon…

* * *

I was in the room with the red rubber ball as I was getting ready to go on the next mission on the docket. Minas Tirith was one of the final three that I had to fulfill my duty in as I was ready to go, but I was also about to face more stiff opposition on the horizon. Just as I was about to leave, I spotted Reiko sprinting towards me as she was also ready to go. Still, our duty on Minas Tirith was crucial, for we were ready to get there soon enough. Even though we were ready to depart, we almost fled before Elise arrived as she was ready to go, for she was a bodyguard after all.

"I almost missed it," she said as she was armed with her weapons.

"This isn't a mission for you, Elise," I said.

"Like hell, it is!"

"Sammy, let her go with us, please," said Reiko. "She will protect us, no matter how many times you try to say no to her. Minas Tirith may be our next mission, but we mustn't be travelling with empty help."

"I don't want Elise being put into danger," I said. "This is _our_ mission and duty, not anyone else's. Seeing a bodyguard with us will end up—"

"-Not posing a dangerous risk," said Castiel as he appeared out of nowhere. "You can't ditch the bodyguards that are designated to protect you, Sam. Therefore, her assistance is very much needed, regardless of how much you say to her. Your duty to Minas Tirith awaits, but you should also be aware of Brackavar and his methods of reporting to his handlers who utterly _demand_ you to say yes to Lucifer and become his vessel."

"If Brackavar does so, then he'll end up on the short end of the stick," said Elise. "I've heard about him from my cousins who are in the Order, but they're also in the Garrison Corps under the leadership of their squad leader, Veyos Ormandias. The guy's a Targar, but he also has problems with angels watching his every move once he got struck by lightning when there was no rain present. As for our mission, I just hope that nothing goes south after that."

I closed the door behind me as the red rubber ball glowed with such intensity. With my mission already well underway, I was most likely to go towards Minas Tirith as I later opened up the door to step out into an area that had several horses tethered up in which I found it to be the stables of what was put there. What I didn't expect was that I was spotted by a cloaked figure, only to find that Salindria was there, for she was most likely to put a stop to Brackavar in the location we were all in.

"You should be aware of the danger that Brackavar brings, Sam," she said to me.

"Salindria Bonnefoy," I said. "You came here alone, didn't you?"

"I'm a freelance hunter like my father, but you have entered into Glaven Keep on Minas Tirith." We see Reiko and the others emerging from the room with the red rubber ball as they saw the stables with the horses. "You brought your entourage, but you should take a look at the third window of the main house."

I went outside of the stables as I stared at the third window of the main house. What I saw was a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes in which she was dressed in a navy dress, but she was scared to death of who was coming into her room. Still, I had to oust Brackavar before it was too late as his shadow loomed all over this once great stronghold on Minas Tirith. It was a task that I had to uphold as I also had to maintain my duty in the Destiny of Worlds, for I had my work cut out for me in such a place like Glaven Keep so far…

* * *

The main hall of Glaven Keep was as dismal as it became when everyone was watching their chieftain falling weaker every day. The condition of Glaven Keep itself was a slum as everything around it was either fading away or dilapidated from age as the tapestries on the walls were starting to show their age. The chieftain of his region saw one of the concerned as she was not about to let his so-called advisor get the upper hand. She viewed Brackavar to be a poison as she saw him standing by the chieftain's side with a smile on his scarred face. She hated him with a passion as she wanted him gone from Glaven Keep, for she feared for the safety and well-being of the chieftain, who was ailing on his throne.

"I see that the wayward princess decided to show her face after being shut in her room for a long time," he said. "Still, she will be forced to marry me after her brother was exiled for speaking against the father who sits on his empty throne."

"Leave me alone!" she yelled. "I will die before I marry such a toady who came here three years ago against the wishes of my father!"

"My dear Princess Oriana, your beauty may be the light of this place, but you will soon be wed to me the moment I take you before or after our wedding night."

"You monster!" The princess slaps Brackavar in the face as she was ready to leave the main hall in disgust. "I would rather poison myself than marry you! Your words continue to incapacitate my father and you even exiled my brother! I will never let you take more power that you need! I would rather die than be wedded to a serpent like _you!_ "

"Let me remind you that if you take your own life, then the hellhounds will drag your innocent soul to the bowels of Hell. Tomorrow, a wedding will occur, for you will be the bride who will cement my status as the future master of Glaven Keep."

It wasn't long until Oriana stormed out of the main hall as she returned to her room and locked the door behind her. She was afraid of Brackavar as she prayed for a miracle to banish him from her home and free her father from the prison in his mind. Her room was similar to my own on Gehenna, but she had tapestries on the wall that covered the doors just in time to escape from her given fate. Walking towards the window of her room, she spotted me in plain sight as I was being accompanied by the entourage that travelled with me. She knew of me to be the long-awaited savior that would challenge Brackavar as she was hoping for me to bring a rude awakening to shake him from his grasp on power. It was a crucial time to stop him as it was also the pinnacle of the Destiny of Worlds to occur near her home, which was located in the mountain. She remembered what she saw in the mountain as it was also a shrine for me and Reiko to fulfill our duty in, for our presence would soon shake the core of Brackavar himself so far…

* * *

I took the lead as I was standing in front of the doors to the main house of Glaven Keep. I saw the conditions of that stronghold to be of the worst as everything fell into disrepair with the townsfolk inside all living in squalor. Even Reiko was appalled to see such trouble all over as this was the last straw in order to put Brackavar in his place for good, for he was a danger to everyone and the entire galaxy.

"This is horrible," she said to me as she saw a few people covered in dirt and waste. "This place is similar to my own homestead, but the people have been treated unfairly here."

"This is Brackavar's doing," said Castiel. "He is known to be the leech who sucks on his victims just to gain more power for himself. The last time I saw him, it was ten years ago when he was last seen bringing down a chieftain and his family on Earendil once. Even though I defeated him, he seems to be resurfacing just to add more power."

"He ended up making a deal with a Crossroads demon," said Salindria. "Ten years for someone to make a contract just to gain power against powerful figures is potent, but he will soon learn of the consequences of sealing the deal with a demon the moment a hellhound comes for him."

"I've heard stories about people who were desperate enough to make a deal with a Crossroads demon before," said Elise. "It happened in the Elder Days when I read the two-part story, _All Hell Breaks Loose_ when the Dean of old made a deal to bring back his brother once, but that only lasted for a year. As for what Brackavar is doing, his fate is already sealed when he made a dirty deal like that."

Without warning, we were surrounded by guards as we were about to be taken into the main hall of Glaven Keep. It was something that we never expected as we were now prisoners to Brackavar, who was waiting inside with his serpent's tongue just in time to attack me. Still, we had to stay the course as we would also be tasked into weeding out such a malignant foe such as the one we were about to face, for he was ready to strike at any time…

* * *

James arrived at our temporary home as he saw Dvora sulking near the harbor. Even though he was wanting to visit me, he noticed that I wasn't there as he also had a bad feeling about the next mission that was dangerous, but he also had faith in what I was doing. Still, he had to quell the flames of such toil at home as he was eager to tell Dvora of what is yet to come, for the Destiny of Worlds is drawing near.

"Sam's not here," she said.

"I know," answered James.

"And you're not worried about it?!"

"He has a hint of adventure that he inherited from John, gods rest his soul, but he's also there to do his duty when it comes to those shrines on other planets."

"He went to Minas Tirith without me!"

"As I recall, don't you have a bun in the oven right now? Besides, that little one might be full of adventure someday."

"Do you have to rub it in, James?! I've been puking every time I get up, I get exhausted, and I have to spend nine months in bed while the baby develops. It's a pain in the ass to sit out while Sam's unattended..."

"He's not alone, but Elise is with him, along with Reiko and Castiel. According to my wife, she gave him the request to go towards Minas Tirith, but his original summons was supposed to be on Essos. Luckily, we've got a network of people fighting against the Executive Division and their allies in this ongoing war, but we should also be aware of what will happen next if they end up abusing the raw power that Sam has. He's not alone, but if he chooses to go solo, we'll be on his heels protecting him the rest of the way."

James made his point clear as he was confident that I would succeed in my mission. As for Dvora sitting this one out for nine months, she was fearing the worst as she wanted to do more, for she wanted to do her part into protecting me like everyone else in the order. When she got up from the harbor dock, she was on her way back to our temporary home as she saw Akemi approaching. Even though she was looking for me, she was also aware that I would be gone again as she noticed Dvora getting ready to enter into the main house, for she was carrying Anaira's child after all.

"It sucks that I have to sit out," she said.

"You're expecting a baby, aren't you?" said Akemi.

"Yeah, but Nathan and his crew will be leaving Targaryen and head straight back to Shiganshina. I'm also on the crew, but I'm gonna miss being Sam's bodyguard in the later missions..."

"You worry about him, don't you?"

"I've known him since he was still in diapers! He's gone a long way, but I can't be a helicopter parent over him forever."

"Sam is part of a legacy that was reforged once his past self died long ago. He can't stay in one place for long, but his sense of adventure is forged in front of him, even if it means by having him fulfill what is put there to begin with. He and Reiko are part of the Destiny of Worlds. I know that you want to do your duty as a bodyguard, but there are others who will put their lives on the line to protect Sam and Reiko from harm, for their true path will be in a golden age after all."

Akemi said her say as she also had high hopes for what I would do next. Still, the Destiny of Worlds is still alive and well as there are those who would protect us in the end, for it was our duty in this ongoing war so far...

* * *

We were brought into the main hall by the guards as we were at the mercy of Brackavar, who was standing next to the ailing chieftain who sat on his throne. The smile on his face made Reiko cringe as she sensed the very evil that was permeating all over his black soul. I also loathed the one who was on a power trip as I noticed him singling me out in front of my group. My presence gave him an edge as he was exuberant into reporting to his handlers about me coming here to Minas Tirith, for he was ready to pounce once he found an opening to do so.

"It seems that I have a visitor who is ripe for the taking to become a vessel for Lucifer," he said with an icy voice. "My brethren in the Red Inquisition will be pleased to hear that I have captured you on the spot."

"Leave him be, Brackavar," said Castiel. "His presence doesn't concern you the moment he came here to oust you from power."

"Castiel…, it's been ten years since we last sparred on Earendil, but you won't be so lucky the second time."

"You held onto power over a chieftain once before, only to make a deal with a Crossroads demon for a contract that lasts up to ten years. Your contract is almost up, for the howling of hellhounds will come ringing in your ears."

It wasn't long until Brackavar drew out his sword as Castiel drew out his own in which he was eager to fight the scarred fiend whose poisoned tongue lingers. With the numerous guards drawing out their own swords, I had to stand my ground as I used my raw power to freeze Brackavar where he stood. I wasn't about to let him get his way as I was ready to deliver a crushing blow to his power trip. He was shaking as he feared both my presence and his other fate in the form of an approaching hellhound. Even though he was no match for me, his time was up as I was ready to undo the damage that he did all over Glaven Keep.

"You won't stop me, vessel of Lucifer!" he shrieked. "You won't unleash the Destiny of Worlds anytime soon, for you will be the Devil's vessel in the end of this war!"

"Your time's up, Brackavar," I answered. "You have a tongue that spews poison to those in higher position by chilling their hearts and making them very weak!"

"I gain power here in this stronghold, but I will also take the chieftain's daughter on the morrow just to seal the deal by bringing more power to my bidding! As for _you_ , Lucifer will be pleased to see you captured just to make you become his vessel ripe for—"

"CEASE YOUR TONGUE, SNAKE!"

I used my raw power to shatter Brackavar's hold on the chieftain as I saw him flying in the air and into some of the guards who were armed with spears in their hands. Even though he escaped the blades, he was weak and defeated as he was cowering on the floor after I was glowing with the raw power that I had. Even Reiko and the others were stunned to see me hold my own as I was towering over Brackavar, who was fearing the worst when he heard the sound of a hellhound howling in the distance. Getting everyone out of the way, I saw pawprints on the ground as I noticed Brackavar's body being torn to shreds. He was done for as he was screaming till the bloody end after the hellhound was done ripping him apart. Even though it was over, Salindria feared the worst as she saw two guards coming towards me with their spears in their hands due to the previous vision that she had. What she didn't expect was that the two guards stopped as they removed their helmets to reveal two familiar allies that were in this fight so far, for they had their reasons to come forth into Glaven Keep. I knew of them to be Shotaro and Kerza as they were on business and in the process of going on missions on the battlefield, for they were also in the Order as well.

"Looks like Brackavar has bit the dust," said Shotaro as he saw the latter's shredded corpse on the floor. "Jeriba told us that his contract was almost up anyway."

"You scared us!" yelled Salindria as she was itching to attack one of the two allies. "I thought that you were guards that were ready to do away with Sam, silver hair and all!"

"Forgive us, Sal," said Kerza. "It was Jeriba who employed us from our keep in Gale Canyon on Alecrast to aid the war effort."

"Looks like Sam and Reiko have changed their hair just like a leopard changing its spots," said Shotaro as he spotted us. "I had a feeling that you would come here."

"Take a look at the old man in the chair!" yelled Elise as she saw the chieftain sit up.

We saw the chieftain change from a withered old man to a younger and vibrant one in which he was relieved to be saved from such a curse. He was grateful that he was saved as he saw Brackavar's mangled body being carted away by his guards. What he didn't expect was that the hellhound's pawprints were on the floor as he never saw anything like it before, for this was an unexpected turn of events so far. It wasn't long until he saw Oriana running out of her room as she saw him saved from his plight in which she was grateful that he was saved from Brackavar's poisoned tongue, for it was officially silent right now.

"I thought you would be further under that snake's control," she said.

"I've been freed from my curse," said the chieftain. "The gods be praised."

"And these people here…, are they from the Order of Letters?"

"We are," said Kerza. "Therefore, our true superior will be coming here once she hears of the demise of Brackavar."

Everyone saw me standing still as I was being showered with such heaping praise in order to silence Brackavar once and for all. Even though I was still new at being a god, I was also no stranger into having honorifics heaped to my name as I was more than likely to be exploring what is near Glaven Keep on the sly, for I also had a duty to fulfill…

* * *

Akio was in his office as he got word about Brackavar's demise not too long ago. He was aware that the toady who worked for the Red Inquisition would meet his end as he closed the file that was on his desk. Even though he was aware of what I did on Minas Tirith, he never expected to see a familiar face enter into his office in which he was there to give more information on the sly. It was Crowley himself as he was there on business, but is willing to give a warning of a further danger approaching, for he loathed the Executive Division and their allies altogether.

"Hello, Akio," he said. "It appears that Juliet got her dinner after all."

"You sent in that hellhound to kill Brackavar, didn't you?" he said.

"He was trouble, but if he still lived, he would've shriveled up Moose 2.0 with that poisoned tongue of his."

"And you continue to aid and abet on the sidelines after you were presumed dead at that factory on Drakonus, but it seems that Mom brought you from the brink of death all because you have a part to play in this war."

"Seto may be harsh, but the wisdom of the Elder Days is catching up to this day and age. Still, I had my fun, but I also couldn't get enough of the voluptuous Mrs. Stevenson."

"Speaking of Mrs. Stevenson, she's carrying your baby before you set off to Drakonus to shut down that factory. It's ironic that you don't get to see her, but once that baby is born, it will have the same demonic makeup on the sly."

Crowley remembered Valerie very well as she was the only memory that he couldn't get out of his head. He wanted to see her again as he considered her to be someone that is struggling after losing a spouse and putting food on the table. Even though he wanted to see her again, his duties came first as he also had a loathing towards the Executive Division, for their methods were much more dangerous than what was perceived to be…

* * *

I was outside of Glaven Keep as I was seeing members of the Order arriving and ready to rebuild it from the ground up. Even though I have gotten rid of Brackavar, who was later torn to shreds by a hellhound, I noticed the chieftain walking and alive as he surveyed the dilapidated conditions that wracked his home in his region's capital of Theoden. He wanted to fix what he couldn't do as he stared at the people who were wallowing in filth whlie Brackavar was still in control. The sight of seeing his people in dire conditions made him feel guilty for not doing much for them as he drooped to his knees weeping with his tears touching the mucked ground.

"I should've been there for my people instead of listening to Brackavar three years ago," he said.

"There's still hope, Your Excellency," I said. "You may be free from Brackavar's hold over you, but you can't just sit there and do nothing. The Order is sending troops to repair your home and provide assistance to those who were forced to bow down to Brackavar and his treachery in the long run."

"Before Brackavar came here, this place was known as the Bastion of Hope that was filled with life everywhere. Now, it's nothing more than a leper colony. I know that you want me to move forward, My Lord, but I have to fix what I need to. This is my doing for bringing my people to such ruin and I am paying for it."

"You shouldn't carry the burden alone. It would weigh heavily if what you bear can't be lifted up to par. You're not alone with this. We are with you as members of the Order of Letters and any other planetary government who stands by us. And another thing, please call me Sam and not address me as 'my lord.' It's a little unsettling for me because I was taught by my own father to treat others with dignity and respect."

"But that could be rude not to address you with such a greatful honorific."

"Even though I may be on the cusp of becoming a god, I was once told not to hold onto such honorifics because it would be too arrogant to hold onto. It's been that way as long as I can remember it, but I have to stick with it, no matter what gets thrown at me."

It wasn't long until I saw a ship approaching as it landed into a clearing. I knew of it to be an Order of Letters ship as I noticed a familiar figure emerging out of it. What I didn't expect was that a group of soldiers from the Hunter Corps and a group of clerics were there as they were ready to rebuild Glaven Keep. As for the familiar figure, however, I knew of it to be none other than Jeriba Farragut herself as she was grateful that the scourge who once brought misery here was now silent, for a new day was dawning here in the stronghold so far.

"It appears that Brackavar is gone, but this stronghold is in dire need of repairs both inside and out," she said. "Still, we work to restore this place in which the chieftain of it will be ruling his people with a benevolent and just hand once again."

"You've come a long way, but the threat is silenced due to him making a contract with a Crossroads demon," I said. "Still, I have a duty to fulfill, but—"

"—There's a problem, Sam, and it concerns the factor about Sawney Masbath."

"The last time I saw him, he was bald with scars all over him, but Odette used her spell to transport him back to his prison cell in Belbe Citadel on Gehenna."

"Odette or any other witch may have gotten the upper hand into forcing him back to his cell, but he ended up elsewhere once he memorized an incantation that he stole from Rowena."

"Does the Order know?"

"The leaders in the Order got word from the Intergalactic Space Patrol that he was last spotted in a village on Stohess, but he ended up taking off before the locals caught up to him. Once again, he will use blackmail to rattle the nerves of his victims just to add to already swollen coffers. Still, he bears a grudge against you, Sam. He will be waiting, but he has already irked a few straggler witches who demand his head on a pole."

"I had a feeling that he would go too far..."

"Sawney Masbath won't go anywhere while being on the run. Still, the clerics who rule this planet may have ousted the royal family who governed it, but they did it for a reason."

"What kind of reason?"

"The Tirithian royal family were ousted from power because they once helped to steal witching items from the ones who coveted them. Even though the bulk of them are on Earth, that doesn't mean that they're better off there. There are plenty of stragglers who mixed in with the human colonists on their way here, but their trinkets are often stored away from those who would abuse them. Still, the clerical rulers of this planet are slipping due to the omens that have been foretold by their advisors in the form of one whose ancestral royal lineage escaped to Alecrast and even passing off as Alecrian. The clerics on this planet were just once, but their lust for power has made everything miserable to the point of despair. The last and final omen will that will seal the clerics' fate is in the form of a savior and his wife mingling in the shrine in the mountain near this stronghold. You and Reiko are the only ones who can bring the raw power to restore Minas Tirith before it goes into further decay. It is the will of those who are awaiting the golden age as planned after all."

Jeriba made her point clear as her words were a pinnacle of what could happen next. I was the omen bearer that came here as my raw power was evolving even further. I was into the next step as I also had a duty to everyone in the galaxy in which I became a symbol of hope in this dark crisis. When I went back towards the main house of the stronghold, I spotted Reiko standing in front of me as she was staring at the mountain next to it. Like me, she was also ready to do her duty as she was most likely to bring me to the point of taking her in this strange moment of affairs, for she was wanting me for our upcoming moment in the mountain shrine soon enough.

"Our duty is there in that mountain," she said to me.

"It's also our time for our wedding anniversary. We can't forget about _that_ in general," I said.

"There will be other planets that will be awakened by our presence, but not yet. The Executive Division is still out there, for they will stop at nothing to abuse what you have."

"I'm known to be the ultimate prize in this battle by three threats, but there's a fourth one that waiting in the wings."

"What kind of threat."

"Sawney Masbath broke out of prison." Reiko gasps in shock to hear the bad news. "Last time I spotted him, he fled the coop to the Sprawl on Lannister. A witch brought him back to his prison cell, but he pulled an ace in the hole by memorizing a spell that he stole from the infamous Rowena MacLeod, who happens to be Crowley's mother that lives in the Sprawl."

"And the legendary Odette Clarke cast a tracking spell on him once he pulled that fast one, Sam," said Jeriba. "You cannot underestimate a witch from the Vesper Guild due to her abilities to track those who steal and plunder trinkets from other witches. Sawney Masbath can't run forever, but he is lingering on a grudge against you, Sam. He'll find a way to cause you misery and mayhem with the spells he stole, but what he doesn't know is that you're immune to witching magic, which is feasible for you to be protected with that raw power all over you."

It wasn't long until we spotted Elise running out of the main house as she saw Jeriba and the soldiers from the Hunter Corps already there and repairing Glaven Keep. Even though she thought that Dean would be there to scold her, but he wasn't in which he was still with his squad on Shiganshina for a long time. Even though she was assigned as my bodyguard, she also had a duty to protect me as she couldn't let anyone in the Executive Division harm me or Reiko, for we had a purpose in the Destiny of Worlds after all…

* * *

Rowena was in her house in the Sprawl on Lannister as she was looking into a crystal ball in which she detected an aura that was similar to the presence of Sawney, who was thought to be transported back to his prison cell on Gehenna. Still, she was on alert as she also had a bone to pick with Odette, who arrived in her home with the Vesper Grimoire in her hand. Both witches were concerned about what Sawney could do next as they were also ready to kill him in the most gruesome way imaginable, for they aren't too keen on those who plunder their witching tools.

"You're too little, too late, Odette," said Rowena as she bore a grudge against Sawney. "That flamboyant, black-hearted little toady! He thinks he can get away from us by issuing out a 'Get Out of Jail Free' card out of Belbe Citadel on Gehenna, but he'll get it coming once he's off guard!"

"Sawney may have memorized one of your escape spells, but he can't underestimate a witch from the Vesper Guild," she said. "If he ever got out again, I placed a tracking spell on him in which he is literally screwed once the locals who live on other planets find and sniff him out."

"It seems that our wee problem will get worse because I found him on Stohess, but the local villagers in a small town ended up shooing him away once he tried to blackmail one of the council members."

"He'll find a way to cause harm for the new savior, but he gained an immunity to our powers once he maintained his current form, silver hair and all. He already made a short number on Brackavar until the poisoned latter met an end in the form of a hellhound. Still hunger for power by making a contract with a Crossroads demon will cost those who are stupid enough to seal the deal. As for the Executive Division and their allies, they are on the warpath when it comes to their unquenchable thirst for chasing Sam and abusing the raw power that he has."

It wasn't long until Rowena saw her crystal ball crack as it split open like an egg hatching. She knew of it to be an omen as my presence on Minas Tirith would soon be greater than what it was cracked up to be, for the golden age in the Ashizoka System was drawing much closer. Just as she was about to discard her broken crystal ball, she turned around and saw Crowley standing from behind as he was most likely to rain on her parade, but not now.

"Hello, Mother," he said to her. "It seems that Scrawny Sawney just flew the coop, but he's just another threat to Moose 2.0 like the rest that are all over. As for the golden age, it will be hastened to put those bastards who started this war to a halt soon enough."

 **To be continued...**


	24. The Shrine in the Mountain

**Supernatural: Chronicles of the Order 7**

 **Chapter 24: The Shrine in the Mountain**

(DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own _Supernatural_ because it belongs to Eric Kripke and Warner Bros. So, enjoy the show! Rated M for graphic violence, adult content, and adult language.)

The main castle in the imperial city of Evenstar was in a bit of an uproar as the group of Clerics were concerned about the omen in question. Even though the group of Clerics were ruling the entire planet of Minas Tirith after the ouster of its emperor and the remainder of the royal family that once ruled it, their power was wearing thin as they were constantly braving multiple cries for their ouster. In the main hall of the imperial palace, the leader of the group of Clerics was staring at the multiple omens that occurred as he feared the worst in which he was ready to send his troops towards the region of Eorana, where Glaven Keep is located. What he didn't expect was that a surge of power blasted from a bowl as it blew a hole in the ceiling. He feared the danger of losing power and being tossed as he was stopping at nothing to keep such omens at bay. When a group of Clerics arrived, the leader was ready to give them orders as he wanted to silence that possible omen, for he wasn't the type that shared power to the masses on Minas Tirith so far.

"There's been a crisis, my brothers and sisters," he said. "An omen of the one with silver hair going into the shrine near Glaven Keep is near."

"Then he must be silenced," said a woman in the group. "He is a threat to us in which we will deal swift force against him."

"In the past, we have dealt with the corruption of the royal family who once ruled this planet, only to be aiding the very pests that we are trying to weed out. We have kept this planet safe, but the opposition from the chieftains who rule all over in other regions are growing weary of a presence that was simple, good, and pure."

"Then let us go to Glaven Keep, where the savior has dispatched Brackavar, who succumbed to his own folly at the jaws of a hellhound," said a man in the group. "We have kept this planet safe, for the people _will_ know discipline from us. It is the will of all of us who have served the Clerical Path for decades. It is also the will of the clerical teachings that we resist temptation of foreign threats, especially when it comes to a certain savior who destroyed the space stations hovering above Alecrast and Drakonus."

"Then we'll make it to Glaven Keep as planned, my children. It is the will of our ancestors who ousted the Tirithian royal family that we spill the blood of the savior, for it is a pure deed. Minas Tirith will always be ruled by the righteous, for we will remain just in our mission to uphold the peace on our planet."

The Clerics raised up their swords as they were ready to leave their castle and set off to Glave Keep to confront me. With a primal lust for blood, they were ready to cause havoc as they were also aware of my presence, for they viewed it to be a danger to them, which is misread by what was taught to them over the years…

* * *

It had been four days since the fall of Brackavar as we were hard at work into fixing Glaven Keep on Minas Tirith. With the cooperation of those who lived in squalor over the late latter, we were helping out in large strides as it was getting fixed much faster than what we thought. While everyone was working, Salindria was busy scoping the rest of the keep as she spotted a flight of stairs that lead upwards. When she went up that path, she was walking further into the mountain next to the the stronghold until she saw a set of doors that were sealed shut. Knowing that brute strength was natural for Orcs, Salindria thrust the doors open as she walked into a room with a stone altar in the center of it. What she also noticed was the imagery of me and Reiko making love to one another as it was the shrine that was built there in the first place. When she looked on the walls, she saw the Enochian writing etched into it as she felt a vision coming.

She saw an image of me and Reiko getting killed after our interlude as blood was smeared everywhere on the altar and walls. The vision itself became intense until Salindria returned to reality once again. She was aware of what could happen next, but she wasn't afraid of the vision that could occur as she had to protect me and Reiko at all costs. Just as she was about to leave the shrine, she turned around and saw an angel dressed in a grey suit as she was someone familiar from the Elder Days, The angel herself had a stark warning against those who were trying to unleash the Destiny of Worlds in the fray, for she refused to let anyone fulfill it when the time came.

"This place should've been sealed, Salindria Bonnefoy," she said.

"I know who you are…, Naomi," she answered. "You fear the ascension of Sam Winchester and his beloved wife, don't you?"

"You saw the vision of them be killed, but by the same clerics who are still holding on to power on Minas Tirith."

"From what I gathered, the royal family who once ruled here were ousted by the clerics because they were stealing from the straggling witches who hitched a ride from Earth. Nowadays, there's no record of the Tirithian royal family that are coming to rule this planet once again, but they will be soon tempted by stealing the trinkets of witches again."

"There is a family of royal blood who fled to Alecrast, only for the sire to serve in the First Galvanic Uprising and spent the rest of his days maintaining a bakery in the village of Helvarga on Lannister. His son is the next emperor of Minas Tirith, for he will be brought here once the clerics are forced out of power. As for the interlude between Sam and Reiko, it will commence, but it'll end poorly in their blood."

"Are you talking about the clerics killing them? If so, it'll be stopped just like what happened when Brackavar got cut off once his demonic contract was up."

"Then I suggest that you prevent it _before_ the clerics know of this omen. We all know that the Executive Division and their allies _fear_ the new god's ascension like the few stragglers who are running Heaven. The central part of the Ashizoka System cannot be further opened, for it will cause grave consequences in the near future."

"That's enough, Naomi!"

It wasn't long until Castiel arrived as he confronted the woman who "reprogrammed" him once in the Elder Days. He wasn't fond of her due to her stance on such strict efforts over the centuries. Even though she recovered from her injury afflicted by Metatron in the Elder Days, she was determined to prevent my ascension, but will soon be met by opposition as she was outmatched by reason in the form of divine intervention. Still, she was one of a few angels who feared my ascension as she also wanted to close off the shrine once again, but will be outgunned by the decisions that will take shape here in the shrine.

"You never learn, do you, Castiel?" she said. "From what I gathered, you lost an arm and a leg in the Zetian ambush, only to have prosthetics infused with the raw power that the new savior put into."

"Sam and Lady Reiko will succeed here, Naomi," he said. "They are the only chance of bringing this galaxy to a golden age as prophesied by the Draaza. There's no other way around it."

"And what will happen once the savior and his Elven wife take the throne in this golden age, Castiel? There will be casualties in the form of both angels _and_ demons if that happened. We will be totally obsolete once they complete their ascension."

"You sound like a certain fat Terran who wanted the fossil fuel and coal industries to be revived in the Elder Days," said Salindria. "And do you know what happens when coal and crude oil continue to flourish? Their toxins will continue to choke a planet to the point of extinction in which in the later Earth years, everyone turned to solar power, the wind, and electricity that powered everything, not coal or oil. As for Sam and Reiko's ascension, this is the pinnacle of what the Draaza foretold. You can't fight this, no matter what you do, for change will be going forward in the end."

"Have it your way, then, but be warned of the dark threat in the making. The Clerics fear the presence of the savior, for they will retaliate if he is out in the open."

It wasn't long until Naomi vanished without a trace as Castiel and Salindria were in the shrine alone without any error. Still, they were on high alert as they were also ready to do their best to protect me and Reiko from harm like the rest that were in the Order. Still, Naomi's presence bothered Castiel as he remembered all those torture sessions once he was rescued from Purgatory in the Elder Days. He also viewed her to be a thorn in his side as he was also wary of what she was against, for she feared my ascension like those who were afraid of me so far.

"You seem to be on bad terms with that angel, don't you?" said Salindria.

"Naomi poses more to be a problem than a solution in this ongoing war," said Castiel.

"She tortured you, didn't she?"

"She did her best to 'reprogram' me, but my reasons with staying by the side of the Winchesters of old proved to be more of a godsend than anything."

"Like Naomi, everyone who fears Sam's ascension is on high alert in which they fear change more than they fear the status quo."

"There's writing on the walls in this place in which it says that the savior and his wife will make love to one another on this night or else this planet will be permanently ruined forever. They have a duty to perform, for it can't be abandoned forever."

Castiel and Salindria left the shrine as they were most likely to be fetching me and Reiko to do our duty. Still, they were poised to bring us to the shrine as it would soon be time for us to make love to one another on this night, for it was our time to do so after all…

* * *

I was in one of the rooms of the main house as I was taking a shower the moment I was ready to go towards the shrine. Even though I was soapy and was ready to rinse off, I quickly peeked from the shower stall as I was trying to spot trouble due to the countless times that Dean flushed the toilet on me while the water turned hotter and scalded me every time. By the time I was finished while rinsing off, I turned off the water as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. Even though it was dusk, I was ready to put on my nightclothes until I noticed the door opened. What I didn't expect was that Reiko was standing in front of me as she was longing for my touch on this night. Still, the sight of her drove me wild as I felt a great desire to take her on this night. The sight of her all cleaned and in her nightgown drove me very wild as I wanted her all to myself until I was stopped at the last minute.

"Not until the shrine, Sammy," she said to me.

"You look beautiful, Reiko," I answered. "Still, I can't help seeing you like this, but I won't be able to contain myself once we set foot in there. The shrine near Glaven Keep was meant for us to make love in it anyway, for it is also our duty in the long run."

"Sammy…, I took the time to buy what we needed once we go to the shrine." Reiko shows me a small box of Casa Erotica condoms. "At least that we have protection once we go in there."

It wasn't long until I saw Elise burst into the bathroom as she was there to escort us out towards the shrine near Glaven Keep. Even though that time had come for us, we were also poised to do our duty as we left the bathroom and out in the hall where the main house was located. With night finally settling in, we were going towards the flight of stairs to the shrine as we saw Castiel and Salindria standing there, for they were ready to bring us there on this crucial evening.

"Well, shall we go up there?" asked Elise.

"It's only for Sam and Reiko, but there will be death after they do their duty," said Salindria.

"Isn't that a little bit morbid? We can't just let them suffer from those asshats who are trying to bust through this place."

"I saw a vision of them being killed with their blood spilt on the altar and floor. I know of this because there's a danger coming."

"What kind of danger?" I asked.

"The Clerics who rule this planet fear this omen," said Castiel. "We will hold them off as much as we can. They fear your ascension more than anything in which their leader has sent his flock to this stronghold in hopes of slaughtering you and Lady Reiko. We can't let that happen in this heated battle coming."

"Then you better do it before they get the upper hand. Everyone fears my ascension, but if they give into fear, then there will be no change from it."

It wasn't long until I escorted Reiko to the stairs that led to the shrine as we were ready to do our duty. Going up the stairs, we made our way to the shrine as we entered towards the stone altar in the center of it. Our presence in the shrine was crucial as we sat down on the stone altar the moment I felt a certain urge to take Reiko on this fateful night. I wanted her as I began to kiss her lips the moment I began to feel at those soft breasts of hers. Little did I know was that she was wanting me for this night as she was touching at that member that I had. I was sated with her as I decided to take off my nightclothes the moment I saw her do the same. I felt a need for her as I noticed her lay down on the stone altar the moment she was expecting me to give her pleasure.

The sight of her on her back made my heart pound as I got up on the stone altar and opened up the box of condoms that we had. Still, I had my sexual prowess overriding my senses as I began to touch at the soft flesh between Reiko's legs. With a different position in mind, I sat on my knees with my member hardened up as I unwrapped a condom to cover it. Pulling Reiko forward with her legs, I dove inside of her as she felt my hot member throbbing with passion. She was aching all over for my touch as I continued to thrust inward and outward while on my knees. What I didn't expect was that Reiko wrapped her legs around me as she was wanting more of what I was giving her. It wasn't long until she pulled herself up stared at me with such intensity. I was in tune with a typical _Kama Sutra_ position with her as I was feeling more intense than what I usually felt.

Our passion continued to flourish as we were on the peak of climax. It was a great moment for us as we made love to one another until a surge of raw power shot up from the ceiling. It was over for us as we were tired from our lovemaking the moment I saw Reiko withdrawing from me. Getting on my feet, I removed the spent condom from my member as I tossed it into the wastebasket and was ready to collect my wife and return to our room in Glaven Keep. Just as we were about to go back, we heard fighting from below as we got on our clothes and was fearing the worst. There was danger as I had to get Reiko out of the way before things got ugly, for this was something that was unexpected of our duty here on Minas Tirith.

"We've got company," I said.

"Is something wrong?" asked Reiko.

"The danger in Glaven Keep is already here, but they will find us here if we don't hide."

I gathered up Reiko as we found a hiding place that was located behind one of the walls. We were safe as we watched several Clerics bursting into the shrine in which they were looking for us. We have been poised to do our crucial duty, but we never expected trouble coming as the intruders who barged into Glaven Keep were looking for us, for they were fearing change on the horizon…

* * *

Castiel was on the lookout as he was concerned about the arrival of the further danger ahead. Still, he also had to worry about Naomi in her meddling as he spotted a group of Clerics at the front gates of the stronghold. It wasn't long until he saw the Chieftain run towards the top of the wall as he feared the presence of the Clerics coming to stop the crucial duty in the shrine in the mountain, for he had loathed them for a long time since their hold on power was slipping. Even though he was freed from Brackavar's control, he was aware and ready to defend Glaven Keep as he vowed to never abandon his people again, for this was his redemption in this time of war.

"The Clerics are coming, but they are nothing more than a plague," he said. "For centuries, they ruled Minas Tirith after the ouster of the royal family on a false charge by stealing from witches, but their presence has crossed the line when they arrived here."

"The Clerics are after Sam and Lady Reiko," said Castiel. "They fear the ascension of the savior and his wife because they are afraid."

Without warning, Castiel found himself transported to a familiar place in the Middle Ground. He remembered it very well as it was none other than _El Castillo Blanco_ , but it was in ruins. What he didn't expect was that Naomi was standing in front of him as she was more cold and calculative than any other angel in the garrison. He remembered her very well due to the torture sessions he endured after he was taken out of Purgatory, but he didn't have time to deal with her right now, for he had a battle to fight.

"It's been ages since you fought here, Castiel," said Naomi. "It's also a place where we can talk in private as well."

"My duty is to protect Sam and Lady Reiko from the Clerics that are coming to Glaven Keep," he said. "I won't abandon them in this crucial time of need."

"Sam and Reiko will end up dead with their blood spilt. That is their fate in which the Clerics will finish the job. It is what is asked for by all of us, for change will be stagnant in the end."

"How dare you, Naomi! Sam and Lady Reiko are destined to be in the Destiny of Worlds just as the Draaza foretold! I won't let you or any other threat bring harm to them!"

"This is acting like Heaven all over again, Castiel! In the Elder Days, we maintained order after we expelled the Knights of Heaven due to their lack of duty."

"And all of us paid for it once you gave that order… I'm not the only one who bears a grudge against you, for Taraniel has a lingering fury towards you for expelling the Knights of Heaven in the first place."

"Sam and Lady Reiko will die, Castiel, for it is their lingering fate."

"Are you that fucking blind, Naomi?!" yelled a familiar voice as he appeared out of nowhere.

It was Nimi as he was ready to bring Castiel back to Minas Tirith in order to prevent our cruel fate. He was ready to haul him forth as he didn't want Naomi meddling with what was going on. Still, he couldn't let Castiel abandon his duty as he wasn't about to be stiffed by the one who tortured him in the time of the Elder Days, for there was a battle brewing back in Glaven Keep on Minas Tirith.

"Nimi," said Naomi. "You are one of God's prophets, but your presence is not welcome."

"Well, neither is _yours_ , you stiffed-up battle-axe in a pantsuit," he said.

"I won't let you meddle with the killing of the savior and his wife, Nimi. It is the will of all of us in mind."

"You think you can stop the Destiny of Worlds by siccing those pricks in pious clothing after them 'cause of what they can truly do? I won't let this shit slide not one bit! And another thing, change is coming, so I suggest that you get your head out of your ass and be reasonable 'cause there won't be another chance into doing so!"

It wasn't long until Nimi returned Castiel back to Glaven Keep as they saw the Clerics breaking down the gates and rummaging through the streets in it. The soldiers who lived in Glaven Keep were no match for the Clerics as the merciless group was busy searching far and wide for us, only to have some arrows shot at them by members of the Hunter Corps. The fight between the Order's soldiers and the Clerics became intense as Castiel and Nimi spotted a surge of raw power shooting from the sky in the mountain. They were aware of our duty to the Destiny of Worlds as they noticed the Clerics stopping in horror. They feared the worst as they weren't about to let me and Reiko complete our purpose that could lead the galaxy in a golden age. When the leader of the Clerics emerged, he used a spell to stun everyone except for Castiel and Nimi as he was not about to lose to fate incarnate, for he refused to share power on Minas Tirith whatsoever.

"Again with the fucking Jedi mind tricks!" yelled Nimi as he was getting frustrated. "Don't you ass-clowns have anything better to do other than raid castles and do parlor tricks?! I bet that Dumbledore has better magic than what you nitwits brought out here to this stronghold on the sly!"

"You're immune to our magic," said the Cleric leader. "Still, the omen has passed, but that doesn't mean that the savior and his wife will live to tell the tale in the future."

"You're futile attempt to silence Sam and Lady Reiko will get you nowhere," said Castiel.

"The presence of the savior and his wife are a threat to us and we will be ready to weed them out," said the female Cleric. "We have a divine right to maintain power here on Minas Tirith in which the savior's presence won't be tolerated much longer!"

Castiel remembered the words that were once heard by Gabriel two years ago as he was on high alert into protecting us after all that has happened. With his sword unsheathed, he was ready to take on the Clerics who broke into Glaven Keep until he heard a high-pitched sound coming from above. The noise from it drove the Clerics away as Castiel turned around and noticed Abiasaph appearing out of nowhere while dressed in samurai battle armor. It was a godsend that he came and saved the day, but he was on business as he was searching far and wide for me and Reiko directly, for we have been targeted due to what was feared by uncertainty.

"Those damn Clerics," he said. "They fear for losing their hold on their already waning power over this planet."

"Well, they almost tried to bust up this stronghold," said Nimi.

"It's a godsend that Sam and Lady Reiko did their duty here, but with two more shrines to go: one on Atreides and one on Valinor."

"Then they will fulfill what was foretold by the Draaza, but there is stiff opposition from Naomi," said Castiel. "She fears Sam's ascension just like those who refuse to accept change all over the galaxy."

"This isn't the first time that she meddled with things that don't concern her, for she used you as her personal tool once in the Elder Days, Castiel."

"The words from one of the Clerics are similar to what was told by Severin two years ago: 'You and your husband are a threat and I am going to weed it out.' Gabriel heard those words before, for there are those who would stop at nothing to silence the Destiny of Worlds in general."

It wasn't long until the Chieftain saw the mess that the Clerics made as he spotted, Castiel, Nimi, and Abiasaph standing there triumphantly after that short-lived battle here in Glaven Keep. Still, he was grateful that the Order's soldiers were there as he later spotted a blue flower sprouting from the greying ground after years of misery. It was an omen in the making as he was happy that change was coming here on Minas Tirith, for there will be more to come after what was witnessed earlier…

* * *

Salindria was sprinting up the stairs eople from the Hunter Corps the moment she spotted some stray clerics going upward. The vision of them killing me and Reiko inside the shrine rattled her as she spotted them breaking down the doors and were searching everywhere to look for me. Armed with her own weapons, she was ready to attack until she saw one of the stray clerics remove his hood to reveal her superior, Veyos Ormandias, standing there. The Targar was no stranger to battle as he was also armed to the hilt due to his training as a cadet to be a part of the Hunter Corps, for he also had his reasons to put an end to the Clerics on Minas Tirith once and for all.

"You scared me half to death!" yelled Salindria.

"Don't be like that, Salindria," said Veyos. "Besides, we've been called upon to overthrow the Clerics from their power."

"My last vision featured Sam and Reiko dead at the hands of the Clerics who were there, but they've fled the bloodshed." Salindria walks towards the secret path in one of the walls as she spotted me and Reiko hiding away from the danger. "Thank the gods that they're safe."

"You can come out of hiding, My Lord. The Clerics have been driven away."

"Do _not_ try to address me by that honorific!" I yelled.

I emerged from my hiding place with Reiko in tow as we were greeted by members of the Hunter Corps who were disguised as Clerics. I never expected them to be here as I noticed them kneeling before me and Reiko, but I wasn't used to such greatness yet. By the time I saw them stand back up, they were ready to escort us downstairs to the main house of Glaven Keep, for they were also thankful that we were unharmed by the Clerics that invaded it earlier.

"It's been an honor to see you out in the open, My Lord," said Veyos. "Matriarch Jeriba called me here for a reason to protect this stronghold, only to see our enemies fleeing from the presence of a Knight of Heaven."

"Don't call me 'My Lord,'" I said. "Just call me Sam and that's it."

"If you weren't called by that honorific, we would get chewed out by Yashamaru, who is on a mission elsewhere."

"You're here to restore the Tirithian royal family to power again," said Salindria. "The omen that Sam and Reiko left here was a wake-up call other than that farce of a vision I had."

"The Clerics' hold on power here on Minas Tirith is slipping, but the true emperor to this planet is located in Helvarga on Lannister."

"You're looking for Roderick Tinker?" I asked as I was stunned to hear the truth about the young man I officiated his wedding to. "But he was Alecrian like his father, who served in the army during the First Galvanic Uprising."

"Roderick will be the new emperor of Minas Tirith once we overthrow the rest of the Clerics here on this planet. As for our duty to stop them, their reign of power is already collapsing in the form of blue flowers."

"Sammy, look over here," said Reiko as she spotted a flower growing near the wall.

I looked at the flower carefully as I recognized it to be a bluebell in which they were once vibrant all over Minas Tirith until the Clerics took over centuries ago. What I didn't expect was that an influx of flora was growing all over the shrine as it was an omen of restoration that signaled the end of the Clerics that were maintaining their grip on power. Still, I had a long way to go as I was on my way to my ascension as planned. Just as we were about to leave the shrine, I found myself in an empty void as I was standing in front of Naomi, who wasn't about to let me off the hook. She wasn't about to let me complete my ascension as she was there to deliver a warning to me, for she refused to accept change when it came to the Destiny of Worlds.

"Hello, Sam," she said. "It seems that you're getting closer to your ascension, but it must come to an end."

"You can't stop my ascension," I said. "Fear alone can't force me to give up my duty in this time of crisis."

"You and Lady Reiko are a threat to those who fear your ascension and that includes angels _and_ demons who are afraid of change."

"I know who you are, Naomi, for you once 'reprogrammed' Castiel in the Elder Days once he was salvaged from Purgatory."

"Let this be a warning to you that if you continue to submit to your ascension, then countless lives will suffer. If you even try to think about your purpose in the Destiny of Worlds, there will be a reckoning, is that clear? I won't allow you to ascend, even if you try to go forward with it. It won't happen, for you and Lady Reiko won't be in favor once you complete your ascension."

It wasn't long until I was brought back to reality as I feared the worst coming. Naomi's words shook me to the core as I couldn't continue my ascension due to what could happen to those who lived and breathed in the galaxy. Walking towards the shrine entrance, I was ready to give up as I refused to put innocent people at risk, for my ascension could cause massive consequences if not stopped.

"Where are you going, Sammy?" asked Reiko.

"I'm suspending my ascension, Reiko," I said somberly. "It could put innocent people at risk of getting killed if not put to rest."

"No, I won't let you quit your ascension. You can't let Naomi get to you, for her words will be proven false in the end. I know what she did when she gave you that warning, for she fears change in the form of our ascension in the form of the Destiny of Worlds."

"Reiko's right, Sam," said Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere. "Naomi may be a bit of a battle-axe, but she can't bar you from completing your ascension forever. She fears that your ascension might trigger countless deaths of not only humanoid life, but the presence of angels and demons as well. Such false words will cause a tragic outcome if not checked properly because of the fact that all of us are waiting for the golden age that can bring peace and prosperity in this galaxy."

The words coming from Abiasaph made me think of those who were waiting for the Destiny of Worlds to come forward. Turning around, I was facing Reiko and the others as they were there to keep me from going under, for I had a much grander duty to uphold and fulfill…

* * *

Naomi was hiding near a tree as her attempt to force me to abandon my mission and duty went sour after all that has happened. Even though she was fearing change, she was also fearing retaliation from the ones who despised her for her decisions long ago as she also dreaded the future. She was afraid of the Destiny of Worlds coming to pass as she would stop at nothing to sabotage it just to keep everything as is. Spotting a patrol of Clerics approaching, she was ready to make her move until she was stopped by none other than Taraniel, who bore a lingering grudge against her.

"This isn't your fight, Taraniel," she said.

"You're trying to sabotage the Destiny of Worlds, aren't you?" he said.

"You're still headstrong just like when you were banished to the Middle Ground long ago."

"And you're stuck with the mess you made once everyone in Heaven was 'reprogrammed' by your torture tactics. That is what caused the crisis up there with a few angels holding on, only for you to try and sabotage the future that is coming forward."

"And what about the angels and demons that are hiding in plain sight?! You tell me _that,_ Taraniel! If the Destiny of Worlds is realized, then it will be the end of all of us, for both angels _and_ demons. I can't and won't let that happen to us, even when we are praying for the golden age to save us."

"And you see Sam to be a problem?! The last person who saw him to be a problem had delusions of grandeur while trying to sabotage his ascension while he once used the Army of Cain to raze Kanto Village to the ground. And do you know what that prick said to Lady Reiko? 'You and your husband are a threat and I'm going to weed it out!' Are you willing to weed them out in your deranged delusions of Orwellian proportions?! You tell me _that!_ "

Taraniel drew out his angel blade as he was pointing it at Naomi directly. He wasn't about to let her cause havoc as he also was ready to give her a warning of his own. With a grudge against the one who banished the Knights of Heaven in the first place, he was ready to attack as he wasn't too fond of her directly. Anger flooded within him as he was ready to attack until he was blocked by Abiasaph, who appeared out of nowhere.

"I wouldn't attack her if I were you, Taraniel," he said.

"Do you know who is here of all people?" he snarled.

"Yeah, but her futile reason to stop Sam's ascension will end in vain. What we should worry about is to unmask Ailnoth's chess game before it's too late."

"I fear the worst for all angels and demons in this plight that concerns us," said Naomi. "I won't let the Destiny of Worlds succeed because it will be the end of all of us."

"Not true, but we should all be grateful that the new god will be successful to complete his ascension in which he will be a being of compassion to those in need. There are two shrines left in which they will be found just in time to put aside our differences and stop the ones who are causing harm to the new god. We can't go in without backup from all sides, for it is clear that we all do our part before everything else hits the fan."

It wasn't long until Naomi saw an influx of flora coming all over Minas Tirith as it was a sign of restoration to those who lived on this planet. She never expected to see the return of such splendor that was taken away as it was returning here for the people who wished it, for the Destiny of Worlds was here to stay after all, despite the opposition that is brewing behind the scenes…

* * *

The next morning, I was in the main hall of Glaven Keep as I was standing in the presence of the Chieftain and the princess. Even though I did my duty here, my job wasn't finished as I was most likely to be taking part in an effort of restoring the Tirithian royal family to their rightful place once and for all. Still, the scenery here in Glaven Keep changed for the better as the people were there with hope instead of living in misery. It was a time for change as I was most likely to be roped into reeling the new emperor to the throne of Minas Tirith, for it was something that I had to do in my role as Elder of the Order of Letters.

"You have saved us from a much cruel fate, My Lord—I mean Sam," said the Chieftain.

"It's much obliged, for you're wanting me to fulfill my next mission," I said.

"Yes, and it concerns the last remaining remnants of the Tirithian royal family. For centuries, they have fled the planet elsewhere, only to end up killed by those who support the will of the Clerics. It seems that the very last of them from that line ended up on your home planet on Alecrast, but the elder sire left the Alecrian Army and spent the rest of his days living on Lannister as a baker. Years passed while he married and had children who went into service of the Order, but one son remained to help him in order to succeed the business he started."

"Roderick Tinker… I know of him because I officiated his wedding with his childhood friend, Tori Gardener. Both of them are safe, but if they're in danger, I can't just sit by and let them be in harm's way."

"Hey, this is an emergency here!"

I saw Elise running into the main hall with a letter in her hand. Even though she was in the presence of the court of the Chieftain, she had to show respect as she spotted him sitting on his throne, but without his withering age. By the time she handed me the letter, I opened it up as it came from Gregory, who was concerned about the safety of his son and daughter-in-law. Still, I had a feeling that something was wrong as I had to know more about what was going on, for this concerned not just me, but the rest of the Order as well.

"There's one hell of a snag here," I said.

"And what's that?" asked Elise.

"Roderick and Tori have been abducted by the Clerics."

"Are you serious?! They're just normal people living on Lannister!"

"The Clerics view any remnant of the Tirithian royal family a threat, for they will stop at nothing to eliminate them just to maintain power in their already greedy hands."

"You might not have to worry about that, Sam," said Abiasaph as he appeared out of nowhere while he brought the two who were mentioned in my letter. "The time of the Clerics is already coming to an end, but that won't stop them from trying to maintain their grip on power."

I saw Roderick and Tori standing there as they were shocked to see me here after that whirlwind adventure on Lannister. Still, I had to see to my duty into protecting them as the time to overthrow the Clerics is near, for this was a time to restore what was once taken away on Minas Tirith…

* * *

Reiko was in the shrine as she was seeing the numerous bluebells that sprouted everywhere. When she went into the hiding place we were in, she noticed a pedestal near a wall as she spotted a crystal that was glowing. She never saw it before, but she wanted to tell me of it as she was ready to return to the stronghold. Just as she was about to do so, she turned around as she saw Naomi standing in front of her in which she meant trouble for both her and me in this ongoing turn of events. What she didn't expect was that Taraniel was there, but he wasn't too fond of the angel who once expelled him and the rest of the Knights of Heaven, for he had a loathing for the battle-axe who was there.

"I see that you and Sam managed to do your duty here on this planet, haven't you, Lady Reiko?" said Naomi as she spotted the flowers that were growing all over the shrine's walls. "Just because the two of you are meant to be the Destiny of Worlds, doesn't mean that you aren't a threat to the myriad of angels and demons all over this galaxy."

"You're wrong," she said. "Sammy and I are never a threat to anyone."

"And what about those who are guarding Heaven? Are we obsolete once the golden age begins?"

"Mind your tongue, Naomi, before I cut it off," said Taraniel as he was concerned about Reiko's safety. "We're here because we saw a miracle that is restoring Minas Tirith from the ruin that it once wrought. As for the savior's ascension, we'll see it through whether the rest of us like it or not. We should be thankful for the presence of both the savior and Lady Reiko for giving us hope in this dark time of war. It is what our Father wanted the moment he passed from this galaxy."

It wasn't long until Reiko displayed an angelic aura as she was standing still without any further confrontation. She was adamant into making sure that no one would cause harm towards us as she walked towards a patch of bluebells the moment she picked one to look at it. When the bluebell in her hand bloomed quickly despite the fact that it got plucked, it turned into a scepter that was the size of a wizard's staff. She never saw anything like it before as she later spotted me entering into the shrine the moment I was ready to retrieve her and return home, but I was more than likely to be sidetracked this time.

"It's time for us to help Roderick and Tori, Sammy," she said to me.

"And we'll restore them as the rightful rulers of Minas Tirith," I said.

 **To be continued...**


End file.
